A Sub Search
by TeamAllTwilight
Summary: Bella is Domme who is in search of the right sub. Go through the interview with her, and see how her test weekend with her potential new submissive works out. Is he the right one? Will they find more than the lifestyle in each other? AH, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Dommella's Dungeon Contest

Pen Name: TeamAllTwilight

Link to FFnet Account: .net/u/2240867/TeamAllTwilight

Twitter Link: /TeamAllTwilight

Pairing if Applicable: Bella and Edward

Title: A Sub Search

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

Brief Summary: Bella is Domme who is in search of the right sub. After several profiles are searched she interviews two. Go through the interview with her, and see how her test weekend with her potential new submissive works out. Is he the right one? BDSM themes, Hard core Lemons. AH, very adult themes if under the legal age to vote please move on to another story.

~~##~~

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED!

Thank you for giving me the honor of first place in the fans choice part of the contest.

~~##~~

**BPOV**

As I sit at my desk going over the paperwork one more time, I begin to wonder yet again if this is the right decision.

I'm forty-one this year, not married, no kids and instead of looking for my soul mate, I'm going over paperwork and reviewing the soft and hard limits of several different applications to be my submissive.

Peter and Charlotte sent applicants profiles over for me to go over. They know that I am currently looking for a new sub, and since I am very selective, according to Peter, they have sent over more then two dozen applications and profiles for me to review. I went over and eliminated all but three so far.

Peter is my mentor and he is the person who trained me to be the best domme I could be. I'm not a submissive person by nature and I like being in charge.

I enjoy control; it is the way I am.

I picked up the phone and dialed Peter's number, with the intention of speaking about the profiles, I have selected.

On the third ring, I am very surprised by his greeting; he knew that I would be calling.

"Isabella, I have been expecting your call today. How are you?"

A breathy laugh escapes my lips, at how excited he sounds.

"Peter, I am doing well. I have gone over all of the profiles you sent over. I have found three that strike me as good choices. You and Charlotte did great in your choices of profiles for me to see," I said matter a factly.

"I am always here for you Isabella. I may have been your mentor, but I am also your friend. Charlotte thinks of you as a sister and you know how much she loves you," Peter tells me.

Charlotte is Peter's wife and has been his submissive for more than ten years.

"I love her too, and you know that you both are like family to me. Thank you, both of you, for always looking out for my best interests," I tell him lovingly.

"You are very welcome, now on to your choices." Peter says getting back to business.

"Ah yes, my choices," I glanced down briefly to the profiles. "The profiles I have decided to interview are Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, and Edward Cullen," I tell him.

"Alice Brandon is no longer available, I am sorry for not letting you know sooner. Alice accepted a fulltime submissive role with Emmett and Rosalie," he informed me regretfully.

"Well, that's great. I hope that she will be happy with them, they are a great couple. I was unsure of the choice of Alice anyway. You know I have never had a female submissive before," I told him.

"Yes when you first mentioned her name I was taken back. But then again, you are a strong domme, and you are capable of so much. I will tell you that one of your choices is the person that Charlotte bet me that you would choose. She does know you well, and she is the reason you got his profile," he told me.

"Who is it that Charlotte said I would choose?" I asked with curiosity.

"Isabella, I will not tell you because Charlotte has made me promise not to. She may be my submissive, but during the work week she is just my wife. I know what happens when I make her mad," he said chuckling. "When you make your decision, I will tell you."

I decided to tease him a bit. "I sure am glad that you both enjoy betting on my decision."

"There's the Isabella I know and love, sharp tongue and quick wit," he laughed.

I didn't reply. Peter knows me so well.

"Okay, I will get in touch with both gentlemen, and you can meet them at seven and nine tonight. You can use my private room at Eclipse for the interviews. If this does not work for either of the guys, I will let you know right away. Does that work for you?" Peter asked.

"That sounds wonderful Peter, I would like to interview Jasper first and then Edward. I will messenger all these profile applications back to you, call me when you get them please," I said.

"I will call you as soon as they are here, and then I will confirm the interviews. I will talk to you soon Isabella," Peter said.

When I ended the call, I paged my secretary and asked her to send a messenger to me immediately.

The kid from the mail room came and I gave him the box that I had taped shut, the address, and told him to get it there yesterday.

I know he is on the clock here, but I still slipped him a twenty. His eyes became alight and he thanked me, before he said," Yes Ms. Swan, I will have it there fast, does it need to be signed for?"

I am impressed by his concern for detail, "No, just give this to Peter, and he will call as soon as you get there," I replied.

Peter called me about twenty minutes later, confirming that he had received the files, and that the interviews for this evening are set. I was to be at Club Eclipse at seven for the first interview and the second would be at nine, as we had discussed.

Peter and Charlotte opened the club about five years ago; Eclipse is a private club that caters to alternative lifestyles.

Since, I am so looking forward to these meetings; I have gone over the lists for both the subs again. Most of their soft limits match up with mine and most of the hard limits they have marked are hard limits for me as well.

The medium limits that they have, all fit within the same guidelines that are soft limits for me.

The one sub has checked that he is a soft limit on choking. I'm a hard limit on choking play and flat out refuse to budge on that. I do not want any part of potentially hurting someone. As you can easily hurt someone on accident in this lifestyle as is.

I am not sure why I wanted to interview that sub. Because, I am not interested in someone that is into such hard core pain play.

Choking is way out of my comfort zone.

I am a great domme and I love to spank and re-strain my subs. I enjoy using a flogger to arouse them, but I could never cut one or choke one.

I have a list of hard limits and they are not up for discussion.

Hard limits include: No kids, no cutting, no needles, no airway restriction, no water sports, no switch, no drugs, no booze, no burns, no branding, no play without safe words, and no play with anyone untested.

I have very strict guidelines that my Sub must follow, and tonight I will be presenting a test weekend set of rules to each of the subs I will be interviewing, to gauge their thoughts on my requirements and expectations.

My rules are simple, but demanding, and they are most certainly set in stone.

My rules for the test weekend are: I expect the body to be hair free, with the exceptions of hair on the head.

No self pleasure, my sub's orgasms belong to me and only me.

Complete proof of STI testing, done within the past three months.

Green, yellow, and red safe words are to be used and kept in mind at all times.

Condoms will be needed for all anal play.

The sub is to be prepared to submit to me at six in the evening on Friday and will remain in sub role until Sunday at three in the afternoon. The sub is then to spend from three to five talking with me about our weekend and any issues that need to be discussed.

These rules are all temporary, until the sub has gone through the test weekend. If a collar is offered to the sub, the complete rules will then be discussed. If the rules are agreed upon, then I would again have a regular weekend submissive.

I spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening finishing up my work and changed my clothes, right before it was time to leave for Eclipse.

For tonight, I chose my black leather pants, red leather bustier top, red strappy stilettos, and my black leather jacket. After changing, I looked to myself in mirror, and I knew that I was fuckhot.

I had my hair all twisted up today, so that when I took it down it was all curly and cascading down my back.

I touched up my makeup and darkened my eyes, going for a smoldering-smoky look. I dabbed on a touch of my favorite scent 'Twilight Woods', and grabbed my keys and purse, before I headed out the door.

I got into my Dodge Viper and when I arrived at the club I pulled up to the valet.

As I handed the guy my keys and a twenty, I said, "there is another one of these for you when I return, if no marks are on my car."

He nodded and I walked straight to the door of the club that was quickly opened for me.

I went down to the level where I was having my meetings and ordered a bottle of water. It was a quarter to seven and I was waiting for the first of the two submissives I will interview tonight.

Thinking back over the files, the first man I am meeting is named Jasper and he has been a sub for the past six years. He is dead on with all my limits, except the choking play. I am already turned off about that. The more I think about it the more I am stressing over it.

At five minutes to seven, a blonde haired man walks in. He walks to the table and does not say a word. He stands there with his hands folded in front of him.

"Hello Jasper, I am glad to see you are prompt. I wonder if you're always on time," I say.

He did not reply.

"I see that you know your place, please sit," I gestured to the chair. "I want you to take a moment to read over all of my limits."

He sits, not yet meeting my eyes, and I place the papers in front of him.

He sat down and I told him, "please read through these, and if you have any questions please ask them now. When you are finished reading, then I will ask you a few questions. I expect you to be honest and respectful."

He never asked me any questions, but he did look over the list of expectations and rules.

As he looked over my limits, I noticed that he seemed to be interested in the things he read. I also noticed the very slight reactions he had while he read things that I was not sure he was completely okay with. He would occasionally raise an eyebrow, and the side of his mouth would twitch upward.

I noticed that Jasper was finished reading. "Jasper, do you have any questions or concerns with my limits?" I asked.

"No Ma'am," he replied coolly.

"I noticed that you like to be choked. Does it bother you that it is a hard limit for me and the odds of it being something I will be willing to try is slim to none?" I asked.

He then stared me in the eyes and says, "well, I was hoping that might be something that you may learn to like as well, but I will agree to your wants."

I am not happy with that answer, nor am I impressed by the way he seemingly tried to dominate me by staring down at me, so I say, "Jasper, I do not like that you seem to think I may bend to your will. I am not a submissive in any way shape or form. You do understand that don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am, I understand," he said.

"Now, let's go over the list of my rules for a test weekend, and be sure to ask any questions you may have," I tell him.

I then spent a little time reading over all the rules with him and asked him for the copy of the proof of STI testing he was told to bring. He handed it to me and I looked it over. When I was finished, I handed the paper back to him and told him thank you.

"I will be making a choice by Wednesday if I offer you a test this weekend, will you be available?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I will look forward to hearing from you," he replied.

Truthfully, I was not at all impressed by his cavalier attitude over my hard limits. I thanked him again, before I dismissed him.

He seems to think that he is so impressionable that I will be calling him.

Confidence is a good thing, but cocky and submissive do not go hand in hand.

I knew that the next person, Edward, would be here soon for his interview. It didn't seem like Jasper had been here that long, but it was already ten to nine. I hope that the next interview goes better, I was still hopeful that tonight's interviews weren't held in vain.

It was exactly nine when a rather tall man silently appeared next to my table. I looked up and noticed that his head was tilted so that he was only looking at the floor. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands clasped together behind his back. Over all, his behavior was clearly that of a seasoned Submissive, yet according to his profile he has not been a submissive for more than just a few short months.

His hair was bronze in color and looked like wild sex hair, he had a lean chiseled jaw, full lips, and the color of green of his eyes was what I would call shocking. They looked like small emeralds and were piercingly bright. This was one great looking man and I was hoping his mouth would not make him ugly. Sometimes when men open their mouths, they can ruin a beautiful picture.

"Hello, Edward, you are very prompt. I hope this is a sign that you are always prompt. I would be glad to have you join me. Please sit and feel free to answer my questions verbally, but respectfully," I tell him.

He sat in the chair opposite me, keeping his gaze down low, and had his hands folded in his lap.

I hand over a copy of my rules and limits; I went over the rules first with him. I then tell him to look over the limits and tell him to feel free to ask any questions he has regarding them. Edward looks over the information, and I could see the excitement in his eyes as he reads.

"I wonder, Edward, is reading this information turning you on?" I smirk while asking because I already know the answer.

"Yes, Ma'am, reading the things that you enjoy sharing with your submissive does arouse me. I am not a seasoned submissive as you know by my application. Peter and Charlotte assured me that I was fit to submit to you," Edward tells me.

"I do fully know all the information that you shared when submitting your submissive application with Peter and Charlotte, and they do know me well. After reading my rules and limits, are you interested in having a test weekend with me?" I ask him.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and replies, "I would love the opportunity to be your submissive for the weekend if you so desire me to be under your control Ma'am."

I smirk and say, "well Edward, I have your number. I will make my choice by five tomorrow afternoon. You will hear from me either way. I will speak to you then, you may go."

As soon as I say this he stands, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Goodnight, Ma'am. It has been a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for meeting with me this evening."

The entire time he is talking to me he is back in his submission stance. His demeanor and attitude made him appear to be a perfect submissive.

He leaves and I know already that it will be him that I am going to invite over to my house Friday night.

I got up and tossed a tip on the table, and let the doorman know I was done with the room for the night.

The valet brought my car up as I walked out the door. The car was in great shape, so I slipped another twenty to the kid, and went home.

I enter my home and get ready for bed. I have a lot of work to do, both personal and professional tomorrow, and I need sleep. I drift off thinking of Edward's full lips, and what they will feel like sucking on my clit.

Awake now with the morning sun filtering through my kitchen windows, I think more about last night's interviews.

Having made my choice, I call Peter and inform him. Peter gives me Edward's email address. I then compiled a complete set of instructions and got it all ready to send off to Edward via email. I called him promptly at five as I said I would and told him who I was, asking him to please join me for a test weekend.

Edward was quick to agree.

I told him he should expect an email from me and if he has not received it by six, to please call me back. I then said if you get the email, you need not return my call. I told him if he changed his mind that I would disregard his application and move on.

I thanked him for his time and told him that I look forward to Friday.

I did not hear back from him and assumed that he received my email. I am really looking forward to Friday, I want to really give this sexy hunk a test and I hope it goes well.

I can feel the chemistry when around this man, and I will use that to benefit the both of us. I may need to be in control, but I have always thrived at being a very generous mistress. Giving him plenty of pleasure and controlling that pleasure, is just as fulfilling for me.

I fully intend on testing the control of Edward Anthony Cullen.

EPOV

I was so excited when she called and told me that she wanted to have a weekend test with me.

Isabella Swan is one of the most attractive Domme's I have ever laid my eyes on.

With her long dark hair, dark-deep set eyes, and those full pouty lips, she is like sex personified. She has a gorgeous body, and there was something there that made me feel connected to her.

When she spoke to me, there was a current, an odd sensation that ran through my body. With just her presence alone, I was granted pleasure, and I was thoroughly curious if her touch will cause the same response, or if the pleasure, will intensify.

It's now Friday afternoon, I dreamt of her last night, her voice and those lovely hands of hers. I was so hard. I got into the shower, and cranked the cold water.

I may not be her sub yet, but until I know differently my release belongs to her.

I know that touching her will be at her request only, but I wanted to touch her, longed to touch her, and last night I even dreamed about touching her. I have not been a submissive for long; however, it is the one thing I knew I was born to do.

Submitting to Isabella is a test that I will completely enjoy. Submitting to her, that beauty, and watching the pleasure that I will bring her, will bring me pleasure as well.

It is half past five now and I am driving to the gated community where she lives. I gave my name to the guard at the gate and I was immediately let through.

Just as I was instructed, I pulled into the left side of the driveway and parked the car. I went to the door and punched in the code I was given, and entered the house.

I was told to be naked and kneeling, ready for inspection when she got home. I had given myself enough time to get here and put away my clothing in the submissive bedroom.

I did exactly what I was told.

Soon, naked and ready for inspection, I was back in the foyer of her home awaiting her arrival.

With my head hung low, kneeling, and keeping my gaze to the floor, I heard the roaring engine of a car as it pulled into the garage and the sound of her heels on the marble floor as she crossed the room several minutes later.

It was enough to halt my breathing. Nervous and excited, with chills running down my spine, I kept my submissive pose, as she approached me. I felt her presence before my eyes focused on the pair of stiletto heels before me.

"Good evening Edward, you listen and follow directions very well so far. I would like for you to answer me for right now if I ask a direct question. Do you understand Edward?"

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, and didn't look up.

"Do you know what your safe words are Edward?"

"Yes Ma'am," I replied again.

"Your limits are very inline with mine and with what I enjoy. Since tonight is our first night together, I would like to test you on a few different things. I have a training collar that I would like to place on you for the weekend. Edward, by doing so, you will be expected to follow all my rules, or face punishment. Edward, do you agree to the terms, and accept this collar?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I would be pleased to submit to you and accept your collar, as it is my place to do as you say," I tell her.

Her heels clicked as she stepped closer to me.

"Head up," She asked me to lift my chin and placed the collar around my neck. It was fur lined, buckled in the back and had a large D ring on the front.

"Edward, you may now show me your appreciation." I lowered my lips to her feet and kissed them.

"Thank you Mistress," I said, as my head rose from the floor.

"At the top of the steps there is a room to the left and I want you in there kneeling in submissive pose. I will be there in twenty minutes. Feel free to look around briefly, but when I arrive in the room you need to be ready for me, waiting as I asked," she said, confidently.

"Yes Mistress," I replied.

I go up to the room and I enter it. Taking a few minutes to look around, I notice all the suspension ropes and chains, the pulley system, and hooks in the dark hard wood floor. There is a large wooden x, spanking bench, and the large bed. The entire east wall is all mirrors, and there is a nice leather sofa and chair off in the corner. I notice a room off the play room and it is a full bathroom with a large walk in shower that is large enough for four people and a giant tub. I walk back to the center of the room and kneel, awaiting my mistress.

When she comes in the room, she moves around, while I continue to train my eyes on the floor. She walks over to me, but does not say anything. I think she is waiting to see if I will mess up.

Finally she says, "good job, Edward, you are very seasoned for a newbie. Follow me, but stay on your knees."

We cross the room and stop by the large heavy wood four pollster bed that I had noticed when I first entered the play room.

"Edward, I want to show you what pleasure I am able to give you. First, I would like to see what you are capable of doing with those lovely lips of yours and that tongue. Would you rather be on your knees or back while I see what you're able to do?"

"Whatever would please you, Mistress." I replied, knowing that that's exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Very well then Edward, I would like you on your back, on the bed. Do not touch me unless I tell you that you can. If you do not obey, I will tie you to the bed, forgoing what I had planned. It will then be punishment time."

I get on the bed as directed and she straddles my face, telling me to lick her pussy.

When my tongue first touched her clit, I was surprised to find that she had a vertical hood piercing. I paid very close attention to it and was flicking it rapidly with my tongue.

Soon, I felt her body tense and then she came to her orgasm. She let out contented sighs, as her juices cascaded down, getting all over my face.

Licking her, aroused me more than I expected. She was so warm, wet, and kept getting wetter.

Not only was I licking her clit and flicking the hood piercing, I was using my tongue to fuck her tight pussy as well. I was careful not to use my teeth and was struggling with the desire, not to grab her hips, to pull her deeper onto my face.

My Mistress had the most delicious pussy that I have ever tasted.

Through labored breathing, she said, "Edward, you are very talented with using your mouth. I wonder what other parts of you are equally talented?"

My only response was a muffled groan, as I continued to lick and suck her clit.

She stiffened, coming to another climax, covering my face and neck with her juices. I continued to lick her as she came down from her orgasm, lapping up whatever part of her I could that she was willing to give me.

As she moves from sitting on my face so that she was sitting beside me. "That was very well done. Should your Mistress now give you pleasure or pain or both?"

My reply is easy and is the same as last time. "Whatever would please you most, Mistress."

"Stay where you are Edward, I will return in a moment, then I will share with you a few things that please me," she said as she left the bed.

I hear her as she walks to the side of the room and opens a couple of drawers and takes out a few things. I cannot see what she is doing, from my angle on the bed, but I am excited to know her hands will soon be on my body.

She walks back to the bed and says, "Edward, I am going to place this blind fold on you, do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes, Mistress," I reply instantly.

"Good, Edward, what color are you now?" she asks after she blindfolds me.

"Green, Mistress," I tell her.

"Good. Edward, I am placing leather cuffs and ankle restraints on you. I am going to tie your arms and legs to this bed." I feel her small, yet strong hands as she does as she said she was. "Edward, what color are you now?

"Green Mistress," I reply.

I feel her moving around a little and I feel her hands and forearms reaching under my thighs, she wraps her arms around and pulls me down the bed several inches. Once my arms are stretched, but comfortable she again asks me my color and I again reply that I am still green.

I feel her get up off the bed, and hear her heels click across the dark wooden floor. I cannot see her, but I can hear her. As she returns to the bed, she does not fully get on the bed. She leaned over and lightly raked her nails across my chest. When her nails skimmed across my nipples I moaned.

"I see that you enjoy having your nipples touched. I wonder if you would like to have my tongue and teeth on them as well?" she asked me.

"Yes Mistress, I would like that," I tell her.

"Edward, you are so responsive to my touch, and I intend on pleasing you, however, I want to remind you that your orgasms belong to me so do not cum unless I tell you that you may."

I do not reply because I have not been asked a question but given an order.

My Mistress then is pinching one nipple while biting the other. I can feel her breasts against me when she leans down, she has metal bars piercing her nipples. It is such a turn on to feel the cool hard metal and her pebbled nipples, moving against my skin.

I feel the cool metal of the clamp a second before she clamps it on one of my nipples; she then clamps my other nipple. She again asked my color. I respond with green. She then moves her body to sit between my bent, but spread, legs.

I feel the soft fur and leather of the flogger as she lets it glide across my chest. I hear it swish through the air as the leather and fur covered straps slap my skin. I am painfully hard, and she has moved on to me, snapping the flogger across my legs. The feel of the soft fur, yet bite of the leather as she hit my skin causing me to moan with pleasure.

"Edward, you are so hard for me. You like my fur flogger?"

"Yes, Mistress," I reply. I feel her move around some more and leave the bed; I soon feel her return to the bed and place herself back between my legs.

"Edward, is your color still green, and are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Mistress, very green and comfortable," I reply.

"That is very good. I am going to test your control a little. I expect you to use a safe word if you need to. I do not want to hear anything from you unless it is to answer a question, or if a safe word is needed. Nod if you understand me."

I nodded my head.

"I know from reading your limits that you are open to anal play. I have a new toy that I would like to share with you, and I think that you will really enjoy this."

I can feel her fingers that are covered in lube rimming my puckered hole. She slowly slides a finger into me. Her hands are amazing and my cock gets harder, and twitches in response to her fucking me with her finger.

She continues to move her finger and adds another finger. The entire time she is doing this, I can feel her nails lightly grazing the skin of my hard cock. She moves her hand and I feel something cool and hard now against my puckered hole.

She tells me to take a deep breath and to relax, and as I do so, I feel the push of the object entering me. It has several knobs or ball like feeling objects connected on it that, but the last one is rather large. It didn't really hurt, however, it was a bit uncomfortable entering.

"Now, Edward, I want you to use your legs and push yourself up the bed so that your legs are straightened out and not bent," she tells me.

I do as she says and I had to restrain the moan from the pleasure of the fullness I felt.

"Edward, you listen so well and are showing some great restraint. I just want to see if you can handle a little more. Answer me by nodding, are we still green?"

I nodded and felt her warm hands rub up my thighs. Her hands kept trailing up my body, I felt her nails lightly scratch my sides, and fingers caress the pinched skin of my clamped nipples.

She moved one hand to my cock and pulled it up so it was no longer resting on my stomach.

"My Edward, you did not exaggerate on the size of your cock did you? I thought for certain that when you said that your cock was nine and a quarter inches from base to tip and three and a half inches in diameter, that I would have to punish you for embellishing a bit. I, however, see that is not the case at all is it?"

Although it was a question, it was rhetorical in nature, and not direct. So I did not reply.

"Well Edward, I know that getting your nipples pinched and sucked on is a turn on for you and I know how much you enjoyed the balls I pushed into you. I wonder if you will like it when the clamps and balls vibrate while I ride this glorious cock of yours. Do you think you will like that?"

I nod my head.

I feel her straddle my body, and right before I expect to feel her lower herself onto my large throbbing cock, I feel her tongue lick up the center of my chest to my neck, where she stops, and giving me a light nip on my collar bone, while her hands are busy one on each nipple.

I felt the heaviness of what ever was now on the clamps and almost moan when I feel them start to pulsate.

The vibrations on my nipples are giving out a small pulse of vibration every few seconds.

Then I hear a click and I have a steady low but deep vibration against my colon.

I was having a difficult time controlling my moans before. However, now I was more worried that I would cum.

"Very good, Edward, I am really turned on by how well you obey. I am going to give you more pleasure now; I am going to put this huge cock into my hot, wet, and tight pussy. Are you ready?" she asks me, as I feel her weight shift. Her hand grasps a hold of me, to place me into the position where she wants me.

I nod and I feel her tightness squeezing me as she slowly slides her self down my cock.

She moans rather loudly as she fills herself full of my cock, and I start thinking of the grossest things I can think of so that I do not cum right then and there.

I regain some of my composure and am enjoying the feel of her tight pussy.

I am deeply seated into her and she clicks the button again and the vibrations got stronger against my colon.

"Oh Edward, I can feel the vibrations against the bar on my hood, it feels almost as good as your mouth felt. I am going to ride you now. You are not to cum until I say you may," she moans to me.

She sets a pace that is hard and fast and I am having a hard time keeping myself from busting a nut deep into her.

She starts to moan more and more, and her movements become more deep and hard, rough, as she rides me.

She clicks the button again and I feel the hardest, deepest vibrations I have ever felt before. I was about to use a safe word, before I came to my climax without her approval.

"Now Edward, cum for me now," she screams.

Her walls clamp down onto me and as I released my orgasm in long hot spurts into her tight pussy, she unclamped one of my nipples, and sucked on it. Then, she unclamped the other and sucked on it.

While I had just came inside her, the heat traced pleasure from my nipples set off another orgasm from me, and I came again still deep inside of her.

I remain silent as she has told me to, as she removes the blindfold and she has a smirk on her face. She clicks the button and the vibrations against my colon stop, and she reaches behind her and slowly removes one ball at a time from me.

She gets off of me and my first thought is that I want to be back inside her.

My mistress then grabs lotion from the bedside table and unties my legs and rubs up them from ankle to hip, and back down with her lotion covered hands. She then rubs both arms to my shoulder and unties my arms, rubbing them down again.

I am not sure if her smirk is from the double orgasm I experienced or some wicked pleasure thing she is thinking of trying next.

She says, "Let's go clean up. I will run us a bath and we can talk openly about how our first scene went. I will be right back, stay here."

She walks into the bathroom and I hear the tub filling with water.

I was still seeing stars and I am so amazed at the fact that I had two orgasms back to back. I have never had the ability to do that before, there was something about being with my mistress that does things to my body, which I never thought were possible.

I hope that she enjoys me as much as I do her.

I want to be her submissive.

I am making a vow to myself now, to do everything I can to have Isabella Swan as my Mistress and Domme, for as long as she will have me.

~~##~~

This will be a full story!

I will post more soon, but I am wrapping up the rest of the My Sisters 3 story. I have roughly 5 chapters left to write.

Please be patient with me as I would rather not be wrapped up writing 2 stories at once.

~~##~~

BIG thanks go out to Andrea, Jess, Lisa and Aunt Bell.

My Beta and pre-read support team.

~~##~~

This first chapter varies from the contest chapter a little, but that was because Aunt Bell Beta'd this for the story.

I hope that you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think of it!

TAT~


	2. Chapter 2

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

My experience in the BDSM world is non-existent. I am doing research and have asked for some advice from a person who has experience. There is no way possible for me to convey the 100% true feelings, trust, and devotion involved in the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that no one is offended by the way that I portray this lifestyle and its choices, and please believe that I would never purposely do , write, or say anything to make this lifestyle or the choices of those in this lifestyle seem bad. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fictional story.

.

Chapter 2: A Sub Search

.

BPOV

.

Running a bath and putting some oils in the water, I was deep in thought over the way things have been lately. I have never had such an immediate reaction to a submissive before. His ability to hold his climax in check impressed me. I knew he was close when he was first inside my body. Reading people is one thing I do well, and why I am one of the best State of Iowa attorneys.

I walk back into the playroom for Edward. When I reached the door, I am surprised to find him at the bathroom doorway kneeling, awaiting permission to enter. I am surprised, but do not let on. "Edward, I will remove the collar so you can bathe," I told him, unbuckling his collar.

"For all accounts and purposes you are still collared. You may rise and follow me to the bath." As he followed me I saw in the mirror his eyes trained to the floor, very seasoned indeed.

After lowering himself into the large tub, I follow grabbing the body wash and pour some into my hand. Moving my hands together I start at his neck, rubbing the soap into his neck, shoulders, back, and arms. Reaching around him, I wash his chest. "Stand up Edward," I say and he stands. I wash his backside and legs and admire the lean, trim, defined muscles.

"Turn around for me," I tell him and wash the front of his body. "Sit down now. I will rinse you off a little. Then you will wash my body and make sure your mistress is all clean."

When his hands touch my skin I felt a tingle, like an electrical current across my skin. I am not cold, but my skin turns to gooseflesh where his hands pass. I have never felt this type of reaction from a submissives touch before, nor has my body ever had this reaction from anyone. I haven't felt this way before, not even with Mike. It was a feeling I never knew, and never expected to feel. I need to think of this later, having responsibilities right now.

"Edward, let's move this to the shower. I want to rinse off under the jets. I will get the shower started, while you drain the tub. Place two bath sheets on the warming rack next to the shower then join me."

When Edward enters the shower I move standing behind Edward, rubbing his skin making sure to remove all the soap. "Rinse my body, make sure all the soap is off me," I tell him, enjoying the feel of his hands again across my skin again.

After we both rinse, I turned off the water. I pull a towel from the warming rack, handing it to Edward. He opens it and holds it up for me. When my back is to his chest and against the towel, he wraps it around my body. Edward reaches for the second towel and starts drying off my shoulders and arms. Moving lower drying my body until each foot is dry. After drying Edward off and helping him into his robe, I put on my robe.

"Edward I will meet you in the den in one hour. Clean the playroom. There is a list on the counter telling you what goes where and how they are to be cleaned. I will place your clothing on your bed. Kneel, so I can replace your collar." Edward drops to his knees in perfect submission form, raising his chin with his eyes lowered to the floor.

When I finish placing his collar on him I ask, "Do you have any questions, regarding your orders? You may answer."

"No Mistress. I have no questions."

I left the room heading to the submissive quarters. I lay out a pair of black boxer briefs with a black silk robe. I went to my room choosing my outfit and got dressed. Downstairs I turn on the music, and with a button I start the fireplace. When he finishes, it will be almost ten at night and normally I have my submissive off to bed by then. I just need to talk to him before either of us went to bed.

I hear him walk down the steps and feel his presence as soon as he is at the door. He immediately drops to his knees and waits for me to call him. "Edward, you may stand and enter. You are free to speak openly, but respectfully. Would you like something to drink?" I ask.

"No thank you, Mistress."

"I want to talk to you. Normally, we would both be in our beds by now. Before I start this discussion, do you have any questions or concerns you need to talk about?" I ask.

"Yes Mistress. I was told to always be open and honest. Mistress, your submissive is wondering; has he done something to make his Mistress unhappy?"

I am taken aback; this is a question I was not expecting. "Edward, I am not unhappy with you at all. I have questions, but am not unhappy." He nods his head in understanding.

"Do you have any other concerns I need to address?"

"No, I have none at this time Mistress," he replies.

"Edward, I want you to know I have been very pleased by your submission. You said in your application you have only seven months of training, yet you come across as a submissive who has had years of training. Your Mistress is very delighted with your submission." He was smiling and I could tell my words did alleviate his concern for my happiness.

"I do not have concerns, but would like verbal answers from you on a few things. Back to your application and your short time as a submissive, what made you aware you are to be submissive?"

"Mistress, I believe I have always known I have a submissive nature."

"I may ask you to explain more at a later time, but let's move on for now. I know you are originally from Washington and graduated from Harvard, so what made you move to Iowa and open your own Architecture business here?"

"Mistress, this is where my mother grew up. My parents want to move here when my father retires. They met here when my father attended the University of Iowa Medical School."

"That does not explain why you chose to move here," I said.

"Yes Mistress. I have always been a momma's boy, Mistress. I moved here to be close to my family. My parents, brothers, and I are a tight knit family."

"How does your family feel about you being forty and unmarried?"

"My brothers tease me all the time, Mistress. They are quite relentless actually. My mom always tells me one day my true mate will find me. My dad does not say much at all."

"Have you dated much since moving here two years ago?"

"No, I have not Mistress. I have never had much interest in bar scenes and I am not a date club type. I guess you could say I am married to my work."

"Your business is extremely successful and I have the privilege to be in a building you designed. Did you always want to design buildings?"

"Yes Mistress. I enjoy design." He sounds almost giddy and there is a lift in his voice. It is nice to see someone who clearly loves the job they do so much.

"Moving on to this evening, was there anything you were uncomfortable with?"

"No Mistress. I was green the entire time."

"Have you ever been asked to keep a journal to show your Mistress or Master?"

"I do write in a journal Mistress. I have never been asked to share it with anyone."

"I would be interested in reading your thoughts. Would you show me your journal if I asked?"

"Yes Mistress. Would you like for me to go get it for you?"

"You brought your journal with you?"

"Yes Mistress. I write in it almost every night."

"Edward, I have a full day planned for us tomorrow, and think it is best we get some rest. You should know I intend on pushing you more than I normally push a submissive during a test weekend. I want you in bed resting by eleven thirty, which gives you roughly thirty-seven minutes to write out what you would like to do if you could plan a scene. It can be pain, pleasure, or a mixture of both. You are to meet me for breakfast at seven am, sharp. There is a list of instructions in your room on the desk. Bring your journal with you to breakfast," I say standing. "Let's head to bed."

He rose with his head lowered and eyes directed to the floor. I turn off the fireplace and music. He follows me as I leave the room and climbs the steps. Outside the submissive bedroom door, I stop and turn to him.

"Edward, look at me please." As he raises his eyes, I continue, "I want you to rest well. Goodnight." I grab the ring on the collar pulling him down to my level and kiss him chastely on the lips. I turn and walk down the hall as I hear him close the door.

EPOV

I quickly grab my journal and sit at the desk. I write out the fantasy scene I have thought over so many times. Since meeting my Mistress, the faceless Domme of my dream, is now clear. Writing out the fantasy is easy work for me. I pick up my instruction sheet. My alarm is set for a quarter to six, shit I am going to be tired. I am to get dressed, go to the gym, run on the treadmill for no less than three miles, and do fifty each: push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and lunges. Then shower, get dressed, and meet my Mistress in the kitchen at seven sharp.

I dreamt of my Mistress all night long. She is so beautiful. I keep imagining her full long brown hair hanging over my face like a curtain as she rode me, kissed me, and whispered words of want and need. The dream startled me and the alarm went off. My Mistress was sitting in a chair by the bed. She smirks at me and asks, "Edward, did you know you talk a lot when you sleep and are clearly dreaming?"

"No Mistress. I was not aware of that. Your submissive is sorry if he offended you by anything he may have said while sleeping," I reply.

"Let me remove your collar so you can work out and take a shower. Consider yourself still collared and I expect you to behave as such. I will replace your collar in the kitchen when you arrive for breakfast. You should hurry. Put these on and I will see you at seven sharp," she said as she hands me shorts and unbuckles my collar. I quickly get the gym shorts on she hands me, and run to the workout room.

I get on the treadmill, and set the speed to my preferred running speed and set the guide to do a five minute slow down, once I ran the six miles I normally run every day. I ran thinking about my dream, speeding the machine up four times during my run. I think I am trying to outrun my thoughts.

I quickly finish the rest of my work out my Mistress requested I do. I have twenty-four minutes until I have to be in the kitchen. I shower quickly and put on the jeans and polo shirt laid out. There is a note saying to not forget my journal. I grab it and head down the stairs. I get to the kitchen doorway dropping to my knees and kneel. Awaiting her approval to enter the kitchen and join her.

"Edward rise and sit at the table," she says. I stand and walk in the room setting my journal on the table next to her and take the seat across from her she directs me to.

"Edward when we are in this kitchen, you are to act as if we are eating in a public place. You are free to speak to me, carry on conversations, and be yourself. Chin up for your collar." As she buckles the collar she said, "Do not make me take away the privilege of having the kitchen as a free place to eat and communicate. Remember respectful words and tones. Now then, I made breakfast bake. I hope you are hungry."

"Yes Mistress. Your submissive is starving hungry."

"I am glad. I made a lot and I am hungry too, shall we," she said as she walks back around the table and sits down.

"Mistress this is really amazing. You are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you, Edward," she said.

When breakfast was over, I cleaned off the table and put away the rest of the food. I rinse the plates and place them in the dishwasher. I pour another cup of coffee for myself and offer my Mistress another cup. My Mistress must like the fantasies I write and the things I journal. There are about thirty or more pages full in the journal and she is reading them.

"Edward, I must tell you, your fantasy scene really turns me on. I know a few of the things in your scene are strong green, but I was unaware of your desire to be called _my slut_."

I feel the blood instantly go to my groin. It is going to be a long day. "Edward, do you feel alright?" she asks, smirking. I know she knows what she did to me when calling me her slut.

"I am okay," I reply.

"So, tell me Edward, are you aroused by the word slut or the fact your Mistress said 'my slut' to you?"

"Mistress, being called a slut does turn me on, but hearing you say 'my slut'…..well, it arouses me more than I ever thought possible."

"Edward, I really like reading your journal. I think it helped me learn a little more about you. I am honored you gave me your trust and submission. It is a quarter to nine now. I will see you in the playroom at ten-thirty sharp. I want you naked and kneeling. You will not speak at all in there unless to safe word. You are free to do what you like until then." With that she stood leaving the room. I put the cups in the dishwasher, pick up my journal, and went to my room.

I am in the playroom kneeling and waiting for my Mistress to arrive. I really opened myself up letting her read my journal. There are things in there I do not share with anyone and I feel venerable since I am only testing with my Mistress. I want her to keep me and want to continue giving only her, my full submission. I do not know what my Mistress thinks or feels, and can only hope she wants to keep me.

"EDWARD!" she yells. My body jumped, startled.

"What excuse could you possibly have for not acknowledging your Mistress's orders?"

Forbidden to speak, I hang my head a little lower knowing she would notice the slightest movement.

"I am not sure where you were, but it was not here. If you are not in the headspace to be with me right now, then you better safe word and we will leave this room. I know I ordered silence from you, but I want to know why you just ignored a direct order. Right now!" she raised her voice, the dominance clear in her tone.

"Mistress, I am very sorry. I was daydreaming of the things you did to me last night. You have my full attention and your submissive is very sorry to have disappointed you," I told her.

"Very well Edward. This session was going to be something different, but now I would rather push some pain limits. You will not cum, no pleasure for you. To the cross, face it arms out," she said. "I do not recommend disappointing me again today," she stated.

I hear her gather things together across the room. It was stupid of me to get lost in daydreams. I am going to pay for that mistake, no doubt about it. When she returns to my side, she puts the leather wrist and ankle cuffs back on me. She uses the hooks on the cross attaching each leg and arm to it. I am now standing spread eagle facing the wall of mirrors.

"You are being punished. You will always be aware in this playroom with no excuse. I think thirty swats will suffice to help keep your head clear. Pay attention Edward, you will not want this repeated anytime soon. You receive ten warm up smacks with my hands. Then the real spanking will be ten swats each from the crop, the paddle, and the cane. You will not speak other then to safe word. Nod if you understand," she said.

I nod my head immediately and prepare to take my punishment. "Are you green, Edward?" she asks.

I nod. My Mistress may have done the warm ups with her bare hands but my backside was stinging from her hands and knew I was in trouble.

"Are you green, Edward?" she asks.

I nod. When she moves on to the crop, the sound of it whistling through the air before connecting to my backside is an added factor to the stinging pain caused when connecting to my skin.

"Are you green, Edward?" she asks.

I nod, as tears run down my face. The tears are not so much from pain, but more because I am ashamed for letting my Mistress down. The paddle is the worse so far, and after only five smacks she stops.

"Still green, Edward?" she asks. I nod, still making no sound.

"Here, drink some water then we will continue." She holds the bottle to my lips and I drink almost half of it down.

"Do you want more water?" she asks.

I shake my head. My Mistress finishes the last five strokes with the paddle. "Are you green, Edward?" she asks.

I nod. This time the tears are from the pain as much as the shame. The last ten strokes with the cane are excruciatingly painful. My knees almost give out when the final blow crosses my rear.

"Still green, Edward?" she asks.

I nod, still making no sounds.

"I am very proud of you, Edward. You disappointed me, but took your punishment without losing your focus." She unhooks my arms and legs walking me to the bed. "Lay down on the bed. I will get the lotion," she said.

I am face down on the bed and she starts rubbing the lotion into my backside. She rubbed all the stinging away, the lotion soothing my flesh.

"It will not bruise, and I will re-apply more lotion later. I think you will remember this for a few days though. I want you to go back to your room. I want you to journal exactly what had your attention before your punishment, and how the punishment fit. Then you are to come back here, and straighten this room. I want you to cook supper. Ready to eat in the kitchen at six," she said and turns leaving the room.

Six on the dot my Mistress enters the kitchen sitting at the dinner table. I cooked chicken scampi served over linguine with crusty French bread and a salad. I offer her a glass of wine, and sit down gingerly after serving my Mistress. She has not spoke to me yet, and since I was been forbidden to speak earlier I remain silent.

After we ate she said, "Edward this was amazing and one of my favorite dishes. You may speak freely while we clean up." She stood picking up her dishes and I did the same. "Do you have your journal with you?" she asks.

"No Mistress. Shall I get it for you?"

"No. I think we will go upstairs this evening. We can talk in the sitting room. I will read it then," she said.

"As you wish Mistress, would you like anything for dessert?"

"Not now Edward, maybe later," she said.

Once the kitchen was clean, she said, "Go shower and meet me in the sitting room in an hour. There are clothes for you on your bed."

Leaving the kitchen I went to my room to take a shower. Cleaned up and dressed, I still had better than fifteen minutes. I grab my journal and head to the door of the second floor sitting room kneeling by the door. I hear her footsteps and wait for her acknowledgment before I move.

"You, again impress me Edward. You may stand and sit with me on the sofa," she said.

I walk to the sofa, hand her the journal, and sit down. I keep my eyes to the floor, knowing either this would end things and she would send me home, or it could make a very interesting future.

"Edward, I am shocked and honored by the things you wrote and am glad you believe your punishment fit. I will be in your room in two hours to re-apply the lotion. Right now, I am going to take your journal and read it in private. I will see you in two hours," she said as she gets up and walks out of the room.

Wow, I think I blew it. I did not want to lie and I wrote how I was fantasizing about her. Riding and kissing me, my hand gripping her ass, and meeting her body thrust for thrust. I wrote how her touch felt like electrical currents across my skin. How thinking of being inside her tight pussy makes me throb, wanting more.

I was lying on my bed, when I hear the door open. I start to get up, but her words stop me.

"Edward, stay where you are and I will remove your shorts."

I feel her hands tug down the sides of my boxer briefs and then feel the lotion's coolness as she rubs her hands down my shoulders, arms, back, ass, and legs. The feel of her hands messaging my body did not help my already turned on state. I feel the weight of her body as she stretches out above me. Her legs straddling my hips, and I feel the damp heat from her pelvis on my ass. I feel her bare breasts rest against my back as her hands slide up my arms and her fingers lace themselves into mine. I do not know if it is her breath on my neck or the fact her body is skin on skin against mine, but my body is humming in desire for her.

"Roll over now, Edward," she whispers in my ear. I feel her body rise up a little and her fingers let go of mine.

I turn over and as soon as I am on my back she lowers herself onto my erection. She places my hands on her hips and starts riding me, her hands caressing my chest. She starts kissing my chest and licks my jaw. When her mouth came to mine I could not stop the loud growling moan ripping from my chest. My hands tighten on her hips, and my body reacts by thrusting into her. She reaches up pulling the pin from her hair, and it surrounds us like a curtain. She is making my fantasy come true, every word of it is there, live. My body is on fire for her.

"Fuck me harder, Edward," she said as she scratches her nails down my sides. "Tell me how much you like this."

"Oh Mistress, my body is yours, all yours. You own me. You own all of me," I tell her.

I increase my thrusts as she increases hers. A as our skin is slapping together I feel her body tense, I know how close she is.

"Mistress…may your…Sub...missive have…the…honor of…cum…ming…with you?" I pant out.

"Yes! Cum now Edward, right now!" she screams.

With strangled cries we both fall over the edge and stay connected as we regain our ability to breathe normally. She kisses me deeply and rolls off my chest.

It is morning when I feel her stir. I held her in my arms all night long. I know she is awake from the difference in her breathing.

"Edward, I am going to swim, shower, and make breakfast. There are instructions in your journal for today. Don't be late," she said removing my collar.

"Yes Mistress," I said.

I open the journal finding the note inside:

_**My Slut,**_

_**Do your work out, shower, and be ready for breakfast at seven. **__**I will collar you in the kitchen. Don't keep me waiting. You can serve me in the dining room. Today we will be in the playroom at eleven. Your fantasy was last night. Your scene is today. **_

_**Your Mistress**_

.

First and foremost I want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful AUNT BELL who is my Beta for this story. Thank you for well…FOR...everything.

Thank you to Jess, Lisa and Siobhan for pre-reading and supporting me with encouraging words. It means a HUGE amount to me.

Thanks to Lexi….For helping with the original idea and making me see that it was worth writing and it was good, even when I doubted my 'MAD SKILLS'.

~~##~~

Thank you for your patience while I sorted out the end of My Sisters 3. I really hope that you all think this was worth the wait. I am going to post every other week on this story, until I get a few more chapters written. I would hate to get in a writers block and then end up leaving you hanging. I PROMISE like I did with MS3 that if I get more then 5 chapters ahead I will post faster and more often.

~~~###~~~

Finally….

I hope that you all know how much reviews mean to us authors. With this story especially I am going to BEG for the reviews right out of the gate. I know so little about this lifestyle that I REALLY NEED your feedback. I also have been very nervous about this story, after winning the fans choice vote with the first chapter, I am afraid to let you all down with the second chapter.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.

Peace,

TAT

PS. For those of you that celebrate the holidays, I hope that your holiday season brings to you all your wishes, hopes and dreams coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

My experience in the BDSM world is non-existent. I am doing research and have asked for some advice from a person who has experience. There is no way possible for me to convey the 100% true feelings, trust, and devotion involved in the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that no one is offended by the way that I portray this lifestyle and its choices, and please believe that I would never purposely do , write, or say anything to make this lifestyle or the choices of those in this lifestyle seem bad. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fictional story.

.

**.**

**Chapter 3: His Scene**

**.**

**EPOV**

**. **

I am facing the wall with the mirror to my back, eyes cast down awaiting my Mistress's next actions. I feel the crop cut through the air, as I hear the sounds it makes before it lands across my skin. My Mistress then takes the leather crop and taps my ass. I feel the edge of it slide down my inner thigh. I am so turned on. I want her to spank me again and fuck me once more. I wish we were back on the bed so I could lick her delicious pussy. Remembering the sensation of her juices running down my chin and neck as she climaxed from my mouth alone, made me even harder than I am already. Controlling my thoughts is not easy. I want to be inside her.

"Look how excited my little pain slut is," she says. "Do you like it when your Mistress leaves you wanting more?"

I know she is not really looking for a verbal answer since she placed a ball gag in my mouth. She sends the crop swishing through the air landing against my inner thigh, her left hand snakes around my side pinching hard on my nipple.

Standing feet apart, ankles cuffed and each clipped to eyebolt in the floor, my cuffed wrists are clipped to a rope and pulley above my head. I now realize my Mistress is quite talented in the art of restraints. Walking in front of me yet again, she flicks her tongue over my hard nipples sucking and biting one after the other. My body's response to her touch makes her realize just how close she has me right now. Several swats across my entire backside and chest have me not only aroused, but also longing for more.

"Edward you will nod your head to answer me. Do you understand?" She inquires.

I nod my understanding. "Is your color still green?"

I nod. "That pleases me. If that changes, remember to use the button buzzer in your hand. Your body is so responsive to me Edward. I think I'll test your tolerance a little more, but first I have a few other things in mind."

I hear her walk across the hard wood floor, unable to see where she is going. Cabinets and drawers clatter, opening and closing, it sounds like she may be placing items on a metal tray. As she moves back toward me I hear wheels rolling across the floor, accompanying her steps. I feel her hands run up my arms positioned above my head. My arousal grows as she lightly drags her nails across my skin and down my arms.

"I can tell you really enjoy my touch. I like watching your response to small things, like my voice talking to you now as your body waits, anticipating my next movement," she says.

She walks around leaning against me. Capturing my right nipple with her mouth she sucks ...hard. I tense my body, to stop from moaning in pleasure. Even though my eyes are lowered, I still see her movements in my peripheral vision. She already knows I like the nipple clamps. Her hot, wet mouth sucking my nipple has me dangerously close to making noise, which she has forbidden. Clearly her plan is to push me even more, testing my limits. I bite down hard on the ball and try to slow my breathing. _Relax_, I order myself.

"Very good job Edward, you shock me with your submission skills and your ability to obey while being pushed. I can't wait to discover more about you and your body. I look forward to pushing you even further and developing your complete submission to me. Now I have some pleasure for you," she said as she unclips my restrained ankles. "Turn around and face the mirror," she orders.

I turn slowly, now facing the mirror keeping my eyes lowered. She has not given me permission to look. I feel her nails lightly trail up my back and rub down my arms as she purrs to me. "Edward, you are such a good pain slut and please your Mistress very much." Her hands travel lower on my back until her fingernails lightly scratch over my ass.

She lowers the rope where my wrist cuffs have been restrained and unlatches the cuffs. Looking down, I see she ran the rope from the hoist through the eyebolt in the floor and placed a step stool over the rope. "I already know you enjoy pleasure and have just witnessed firsthand the way you react to pain. I think I will give you a little of both, at the same time."

She steps back to the tray and returns holding a long bar. "This is a spreader bar, it will help me control the placement of your feet and how far apart I want your knees," she tells me as she snaps one end to each of my ankle cuffs securing the bar to the eyebolts in the floor.

"Edward is your color still green?"

I nod.

"Okay now lean forward, your hands will rest on the step stool," she tells me as she latches each wrist cuff back to the rope. Then she raises the hoist and as the rope lifts above the eyehook, it pulls down on the cuff side, which pulls my hands tight to the stool. Once the rope is taut, I am bent at the waist and secured to the step stool with my legs spread wide open. "Now my lovely slut, look in the mirror. I want you to watch the things I do to you," she said.

I watch her as she moves behind me. I then lock my gaze on the mirror as I have been ordered. Her eyes meet mine in the mirror. "Edward, you listen so well. Are you comfortable in this position, my slut?" she asks.

I nod. Hearing her call me her slut makes me strive harder to please her.

My Mistress steps up behind me, lightly scratching my back with her nails. Goose bumps erupt on my flesh in the wake of her touch. "Are you chilled, or just turned on by the touch as my nails rake over your skin, my slut?" She laughs, not really expecting an answer.

I feel her fingers graze over my ass, paying special attention to my entrance. Watching as she picks up a bottle of lube from the metal-wheeled tray table. She pours some on her fingers and rubs them together, watching me in the mirror. As she lowers her lubed fingers back where I want them, I see a spark of desire in her eyes. One by one, she pushes three of her small, but strong fingers into me while rolling my balls in her other hand. "Oh my slut, your ass is so nice and tight. I'm going to tap this tight ass tonight. Would you like me to do that, my little slut?"

I nod eagerly.

She picks up a rather large size butt plug from the tray and lubes it generously. Placing her lips next to my ear she breathes, "Relax my little slut; I need to be sure you're ready for me." She slowly works the plug into my ass murmuring words of encouragement. Once the plug is set deep in my ass, she gives the base a little tap. I nearly moan at the unexpected jolt of pleasure soaring through my body. The smile on her face as she watches my reaction almost causes me to cum.

Turning away from me slightly, she picks up another item from the tray and sets down a wooden, straight-backed chair directly in front of me. Lifting her leg, she throws it over the side, slowly lowering her body until she is sitting with her legs spread wide and her glistening pussy practically in my face. The smell of her arousal is driving me insane. God I want to taste her.

"I'm going to remove the ball gag now. Do not make a sound or I will punish you severely and if I do punish you, you will get no pleasure at all. You're going to lick my pussy now. While you do, I'll use my nice flogger here to spank your ass. You are not allowed to cum. Is that understood?"

I nod. "Are you still green?" she asks.

I nod, knowing this will require concentrated effort on my part. She scoots forward so her pussy is against the ball and reaches behind me to unclasp the gag.

The flogger smacking across my back is arousing, but to have her sweet smelling pussy right under my nose at the same time is almost sensory overload. When the flogger tails wrap around my sides, it brings blood to the surface and heightens the pleasurable sensations. The small leather strips leave stinging, yet arousing, feelings sizzling across my skin.

As soon as the ball gag is removed, drool is not important while my hungry mouth buries deep against her wet folds, licking and sucking her clit. I am pleasing my Mistress. "Yes my slut, lick my pussy," she says as the flogger's leather straps slap across my ass, hitting the plug, and sending shimmers of pleasure rippling through my body. I start licking faster, sucking and tongue fucking her while laving up as much of her juices as I can.

Her aim is great and the flogger descends upon the plug again and again. When an orgasm rolls through her, she grabs a handful of my hair, thrusting her pussy harder against my face and rocking her pelvis into my mouth. I give her one more lick as she smacks the flogger across my backside again, releasing my hair.

"That was very good my little slut. Did you enjoy having my pussy thrust in your face?" She asks.

I nod enthusiastically, wanting her to know I loved it. She moves across the room and I know when she comes back she will be wearing a strap-on. Thinking about what she will do to my ass, causes pre-cum to leak all over the head of my dick.

She walks in front of me grabbing my hair again saying, "Suck my cock, you little slut."

I wrap my mouth around the latex penis. Once I have the entire thing so far into my mouth it is hitting the back of my throat I stop, showing her I can take what she gives me.

"I see my dirty slut boy likes to suck his Mistresses' cock. I wonder if my slut will like it when this big cock is buried deep inside his tight little ass. What is your color, my little cock-sucking slut?" she asks, pulling out so I can answer.

"Green Mistress, very green," I say as she pushes the cock back into my mouth.

Grabbing my hair again with both hands she starts fucking my mouth with the strap-on. This is a bigger turn on than I thought it would be. It is on my yellow list. She is pushing my limits as she promised she would.

"I can't wait any longer, slut. I am going to fuck your pretty, tight, sexy ass now. Are you still green?" she asks.

I nod and she moves behind me. "I want you to watch me fuck you right in your tight ass. Don't stop watching or I will not allow you a release. Are we clear?" she asks.

I nod again and feel her remove the plug. I felt so full with the plug in me and hated the empty feeling once it was gone. I hope she fills me soon.

She has already lubed her cock and lines it up slowly before entering me. I know I will not last long, but have faith in my Mistress. She pulls almost all the way out meeting my gaze in the mirror as she slams back into me. My mouth opens in an 'O', but I make no sound.

She sets a fast pace, fucking me hard and deep, never once removing her eyes from mine in the mirror. "Such a good slut, you take orders well. Now you can speak. Tell me what it feels like having your Mistress fuck your tight ass, slut. I want to hear you now—be loud! Tell me now!" She demands.

"Mistress your big cock feels so good in my ass," I cry out. "I love how hard you fuck my ass, Mistress. It feels so good having you fill my tight ass with your cock. Please, Mistress, fuck me harder," I beg her. She grabs my hips and starts fucking me with deeper, harder thrusts. As I moan out in pleasure, I start begging her. "Please Mistress, may I cum for you? Please Mistress. I want to show you how good you make me feel."

Her brown eyes are still locked with my green ones in the mirror. Grabbing my hips even harder, she pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into me. "Cum for me, my slut. Do it now, cum for me." My body obeys her command. I stream out long ribbons of cum against my chest and slump against the stool.

My Mistress pulls out and immediately starts removing my restraints. After unclipping my ankles and removing the spreader bar, she removes the wrist restraints. She kneels behind me rubbing my legs, back, and arms.

"What is your color?" She asks softly, as she removes the strap on.

"Green, Mistress," I reply.

"Good to know, follow me," she says.

I walk behind her noticing we are not leaving the playroom, instead we go to the bed. Grabbing a towel set on the edge of the mattress she turns and begins wiping cum off of me. When she pays special attention to my cock, I cannot help becoming aroused again.

"Well it seems like my slut boy enjoys it when his Mistress touches his body. Do you like my touch, you dirty slut?" She asks, smirking in satisfaction.

"Yes Mistress, your slut enjoys your touch a lot," I reply, unashamed. This woman owns me right now. I want her to know it.

"Good slut, now I want your mouth to please me. I want you to show me more of that talented tongue. If my slut does a really good job, then his Mistress will allow her slut to fuck her tight pussy." Sitting on the bed, she scoots across to the middle where she reclines on the pillows, spreading her legs open for me. Her piercing winks up at me from between her glistening bare folds.

I crawl onto the bed and rest between her legs, leaning on my hands to keep from touching her. I push my face forward, burrowing my tongue into her wetness. I start flicking it across the slick skin between her folds and up and down her piercing, thankful Peter made sure I was well schooled in the technique. Proud to feel her clit swell with excitement. "Look at me," she growls. My eyes snap to hers immediately.

She has a hand on each of her breasts pushing them close together. Never breaking eye contact she leans her head forward and starts flicking her nipple rings with her tongue, matching my rhythm. Seeing my Mistress do this increased my desire to please her. Before I know it her hands are buried into my hair as she yanks and pulls, grinding her pussy into my face. As her orgasms crash, one into another, she yells out, "On your knees now and bury that cock in me. Do it now, slut, fast and hard."

I push onto my knees and move up, cupping her legs over my arms. After making sure I am in line, I thrust into her as deep and fast as I can. My Mistress yells out, "Fuck me harder, slut." The pace I set is relentless, glad I shot a load a short time ago. I should last much longer now.

Following her orders is so erotic. Using my arms to lift her a little higher, I really start slamming my cock into her. "That's it my slut, make your Mistress cum. Fuck me harder! Yes just like that, slut…more…yeah, deeper. Can you feel my hot, tight pussy squeezing your big cock?" She asks as she cums again.

"Yes Mistress, it feels so good. May I please cum for you?" I ask.

"Fuck me as hard as you can and be verbal when you cum," she replies. Thrusting into her so hard it sounds like she is beating my ass with her bare hand as my skin smacks against hers. Suddenly, her pussy clamps around my dick like a vise.

"Oh Mistress, your pussy is so tight . . . it's milking my cock. I'M CUMMING FOR YOU SO HARD MISTRESS!' I scream out as I continue thrusting, riding out our orgasms.

"Yes!" she shouts out as she wraps her legs around my body stilling my movements, pulling me down beside her.

As our breathing slows and becomes normal, she tells me, "I am truly amazed by you, Edward. You behave like a seasoned submissive and yet you have very little experience or training. I'll run us a nice hot tub and we'll soak together. Please pick up the things that need to be washed, bring them into the bathroom, and load them into the cleaner. Be quick so we can soak for a few while I rub out your muscles and check you over. Then we'll shower and I'll clean you up.

I quickly pick up everything that could go in the dishwasher and place the leather items and other things on the table. I would clean those with wipes later.

When I enter the bathroom, I load the washable items into the dishwasher that had been installed in the room for toy cleaning and sterilization. Walking to the large tub, I assist my Mistress in it.

"Kneel," she orders me. I drop to my knees and she removes my collar. "You are still collared. This is only coming off so you can soak. Your submission is still mine. You may speak as long as it is respectfully. You may join me in the tub."

"Yes Mistress."

I sit with her in the huge tub. She rubs out my arms and legs with her palms before moving to my back where her thumbs trace deep, soothing circles down my spine and across my upper hip, loosening the tight muscles from bending over the stool earlier. I moan in pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" she asks.

"Yes my Mistress, your hands feel amazing on my skin." I stiffen a little; worried I said too much, but then I feel her hot breathes on the back of my neck and her moist, warm tongue licks from the base of my neck to my ear.

"Your skin feels amazing on my hands," she says huskily into my ear, lightly biting down on my earlobe.

The bath water starts cooling and she stands saying, "Let's go to the shower now."

She turns the water on inside the shower and there seems to be jets everywhere. I wash her hair and soap her body, trying hard to avoid paying extra attention to a particular part of her. Even though I want to grab her beautiful full breasts and flick her nipple rings, like she did earlier. I refrain, but feel myself growing hard again. Everything about my Mistress excites me.

As she washes my body, her hands clean me and arouse me at the same time. It's not long before her attention zeroes in on my erection. "I think we need to fix this problem. What sounds best to you, my mouth or my pussy?" she asks.

"Whatever pleases you most, Mistress," I reply.

"You never fail to amaze me," she says as she leans forward and bites down on one nipple while pinching the other.

She moves her mouth down my body. As water in the shower rains down on us, she engulfs my hard cock, deep throating my full package. The sensation of her swallowing while my cock is deep in her throat is mind blowing. She starts moving up and down my cock, swirling her tongue around the tip. She pulls my cock out of her mouth with a pop and says, "Sit down on the bench."

I sit down and she straddles my lap, facing away from me. "Give me your hands," she demands. I move my hands where she can grab them and place them where she wants them. She puts one hand on one of her breasts, the other on her pelvic bone. "Make me want your cock," she says lying back against my chest. My mouth is at the base of her neck. I open my lips slightly as I rub small circles on her clit and flick the bar with one hand while switching between flicking her nipple ring's and pinching her nipple's one after the other.

Her hips started gyrating against me. She lifts slightly and slams down, taking my cock deep inside her. "This feels good, but it's not quite what I need," she says as she stands up and leans back against the wall. "Get on your feet now," she orders. "Fuck me against the wall, no sounds. Keep both your hands on my body at all times. Use your mouth on me. You're free to climax after I do," she says.

My Mistress is limber. I have her legs wrapped around my waist in no time flat. I bury my cock deep inside her with one swift move. She moans out loudly when I withdraw from her slightly before slamming back into her. I press my thumb hard against her hot button. Sucking on her nipples and neck, I start pumping as fast and deep as I can.

I know this is the last time I will be with her this weekend. Since there has been no talk yet of me being invited back as her submissive, I am going to make this count. I drive into her relentlessly. As I push her over the edge for the third time, I blow my load deep into her glorious pussy. After we both come down from our climaxes, we clean each other off in the cooling water.

We are both clean now and I help Mistress out of the shower, drying her off. I hold her robe for her as she slips into it she says, "Kneel," and I did. She places the collar back on my neck. "Finish cleaning the playroom, get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen in thirty minutes," she orders.

"Yes Mistress," I reply.

I have the playroom clean and back in order in no time at all. I start the dishwasher and turn off the lights. Pulling the door shut, I hope this is not the last time I will get the chance to clean this room.

As I get dressed, I reflect on my time here since Friday. I wish it had lasted longer. I want more time with my Mistress. I have to hope she is as pleased with me as I am with her. I turn over everything I've told her about myself in my mind, wondering if there is anything I've said that might cause her to reject me. I am proud of the self-control I exhibited this weekend.

Entering the kitchen I drop to my knees, waiting her acknowledgement of my presence. A few minutes pass and I hear, "Crawl over here to me." I crawl toward her gladly. Quickly getting into my submissive kneel when I reach her, my eyes lowered as I await my next order.

"Edward it is a quarter to three on Sunday. Since this is our test weekend, I am going to remove your collar now. I expect you to continue being respectful and be nothing but honest while we discuss this test weekend. Do you understand?" She asks.

I nod in response.

After she removed the collar she said, "Edward, please join me for a sandwich and glass of lemonade."

"Thank you, ma'am," I reply.

We both eat our sandwiches and drink our lemonade, not talking just relaxing and enjoying the quiet.

"Edward, tell me the one thing that was the hardest for you this weekend," she said.

"I think the hardest thing I had to do this weekend was keeping my hands and mouth to myself," I answer.

"Elaborate on that, please," she said.

"Earlier, watching you flick your tongue across your nipple rings caused desire to surge through me. I wanted to pull you as close to me as I could to suck and lick your nipples and breasts. I've never been so drawn to another person's body as I was to yours in that moment." My voice grew husky just thinking about licking her nipples.

"I would like you to consider being my weekend submissive. I'll send you home with a complete list of my rules and expectations. I want you to go over all of the information and we can meet Wednesday promptly at seven," she said. "Would you rather meet here, or Eclipse?"

"I can meet you here at seven, Ma'am," I reply.

"Very well, here is your copy of the papers you need to go over. I will see you Wednesday. Thank you, Edward. You really impressed me," she said as we walked to the door. She touched my cheek running her thumb along my jaw. I let out a rugged breath and placed my hand over hers on my face. Picking her hand up slightly, I turn my head enough to press her hand against my lips.

"I want to thank you Ma'am, for giving me my fantasy yesterday and my scene today." Then I turned to leave without looking back, even though my entire body wants to run back and beg her to keep me forever.

When I get home to my big empty house, I sit down and pull the packet of papers out. It contains a standard contract. Peter already informed me this would be part of the deal. There is a list of Domme and Submissive rules along with a completely new limits checklist to go over.

Running my hands through my hair, I think back to earlier when my face was buried deep against her sex, as she pulled my hair. I need to think of other things. Later I decide to take a shower, cook dinner, and relax. I will take this paperwork with me tomorrow and go over it during my down times.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

First and foremost I want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful AUNT BELL who is my Beta for this story. Thank you for well…FOR...everything.

Thank you to Jess and Lisa for pre-reading and supporting me with encouraging words. It means a HUGE amount to me.

Thanks to Emms….For helping with some wording and ideas.

~~##~~

Thank you for your patience while I got this chapter sorted. I will be posting on a schedule of every other Thursday, for right now anyway….Once I get a few chapters ahead and all the way on my feet in this story I will post more frequently.

~~~###~~~

A special thank you to all of you out there who read and reviewed "My Sisters 3" writing that story was a complete pleasure and I am so very grateful for all the love and support it has been given. Between the different sites it is on it has over 200 alerts and almost 700 (and still climbing) reviews. I am very proud of it. Thank you!

~~##~~##~~

Finally….

I hope that you all know how much reviews mean to us authors. With this story especially I am going to BEG for the reviews right out of the gate. I know so little about this lifestyle that I REALLY NEED your feedback. I also have been very nervous about this story, after winning the fans choice vote with the first chapter, I am afraid to let you all down with the rest of the story.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.

Peace,

TAT~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the double post of this chapter Beta noticed a mistake and I fixed it right away...Enjoy!**

I wanted to take just a moment to share a link with you all. I know that many of you read several stories at one time, much the same as myself. I know that you all have viewed a story that talks about being nominated for this or that award. There is a new award nomination going on right now called the Inspired awards. Please take the couple of seconds to check it out. Nominate your favorites in the categories it has listed...This is geared at getting the un-known's out there noticed. (Remove the spaces and ( ) to access the link)..There are only a few days left to make those nominations, please make your favorites known, and give your favorite authors that much needed and deserved pat on the back.

http: / inspiredfanficawards (.) blogspot (.) com /?zx=1d6f0ceacdbecb70

OR

Check out I Read Dirty Fan Fic on Facebook and find the link there. This is well worth your time.

~~~###***###~~~

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

My experience in the BDSM world is non-existent. I am doing research and have asked for some advice from a person who has experience. There is no way possible for me to convey the 100% true feelings, trust, and devotion involved in the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that no one is offended by the way that I portray this lifestyle and its choices, and please believe that I would never purposely do , write, or say anything to make this lifestyle or the choices of those in this lifestyle seem bad. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fictional story.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Up to Hump Day**

**EPOV**

Waking up in a cold sweat with a rock hard cock is not a good start to my Monday morning. I take a cold shower, think of a lot of nasty things, and finally get my libido in check. Then I grab some coffee, the packet of papers, and head off to work. It is colder than a well digger's ass outside for only early October. I don't know if I will ever get used to the cold Iowa fall weather, much less the bitter cold winters.

I get to work and settle into my office. I have a meeting today at two about the design and build of a new hotel. The rest of my day is pretty free. I only have a few designs that need a tweak here or there. I quickly get all my work done, except for the meeting, and begin going through the paperwork my Mistress gave me to review. First, I want to look at her limit sheet. According to the directions, I am to go over the entire list and decide if I have questions on anything or any additions I want to discuss with her.

**_Domme's Limits List:_**

**_Green:_**

**_* Anal sex (giving and receiving)_**

**_* Cunnilingus _**

**_* Double penetration (giving and receiving only if one item of penetration is a toy) _**

**_* Use of toys _**

**_* Fellatio _**

**_* Intercourse _**

**_* Swallowing/licking cum (giving and receiving) _**

**_* Bondage _**

**_* Collaring _**

**_* Cuffing _**

**_* Gagging _**

**_* Harnessing _**

**_* Rope restraints _**

**_* Spreader bars _**

**_* Suspension _**

**_* Foot worship _**

**_* Leather wearing _**

**_* Caning _**

**_* Clips and clamps _**

**_* Flogging _**

**_* Light scratching _**

**_* Whipping/spanking (giving) _**

**_* Wax _**

**_* Ice _**

**_* Blindfolding _**

**_* Non-permanent branding _**

**_* Dress-up play _**

**_* Role play _**

**_* Set scene play _**

**_* Forced nudity _**

**_* Food play _**

**_* Exhibitionism _**

**_* Kneeling _**

**_* Hair pulling _**

**_* Humiliation (private) _**

**_* Licking (receiving and giving) _**

**_* Massage (receiving and giving) _**

**_* Romantic play _**

**_* Sensory deprivation _**

**_* Serving _**

**_* Shaving whole body (except head) _**

**_* Teasing Tickling _**

**_* Verbal humiliation (private) _**

**_* Voyeurism_**

**_Yellow:_**

**_* Videoed scenes _**

**_* Pictures_**

**_* Tattoos_**

**_* Piercing _**

**_* Hood_**

**_* Strait jackets _**

**_* Stocks_**

**_Red:_**

**_* Impaired play _**

**_* Mummification _**

**_* Saran wrapping_**

**_* Breath control _**

**_* Brown showers _**

**_* Golden showers _**

**_* Menstrual service _**

**_* Eating or drinking of waste _**

**_* Permanent branding _**

**_* Burning _**

**_* Needles _**

**_* Cutting _**

**_* Electricity play _**

**_* Bottoming/switch _**

**_* Spanking (receiving) _**

**_* Anything not listed on Domme's list, will be considered red, until discussed and correct placement on this list has been determined._**

Looking at the limits, I have no issues with any of them. I am glad to see the romantic scene on the green list as well as both surprised and delighted to see she likes to be fucked anally as well. This thought does not help the ache in my groin, which reminds me I want my Mistress in many ways, much more than I probably should. I pick up the packet marked 'rules'. There is a cover letter saying the rules apply to both the sub and the domme and will be specifics made regarding certain rule situations. Also before the signing of the contract, rules will be discussed and altered as needed.

_**Suggested rules for Domme, submissive relationship:**_

_**Between:**__ Domme, Isabella Marie Swan and submissive, Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Safe word system end and walk away word option will be used by both Domme and submissive at all times while submissive is collared or in a submissive situation with Domme. System is as follows. _

_**Green:**__ All is good keep going_

_**Yellow:**__ Okay, but do not push any harder or further_

_**Red:**__ Stop and end immediately_

_End and walk away word option safe word can be used at any time with no questions asked, by either participant. End and walk away safe word is __**knick-knack**__._

_No consumption of alcoholic beverages before playing. The only exception is wine with dinner, if applicable. No playing at all if either Domme or submissive are impaired, even slightly, by alcohol._

_The submissive will always refer to Domme as Mistress when collared and Ma'am when not collared, unless in public. The submissive will refer to Domme as Ma'am when not collared. In public, submissive may call Domme Isabella, only if absolutely necessary. The submissive should try to avoid speaking Domme's name unless no other choice is available._

_While at public meetings and special events, rules will be established and used according to what is agreed upon per situation. _

_No swapping, sharing, role-playing, intimate or sexual acts of any kind with anyone besides each other while under the Domme/submissive contract. Failure to comply is immediate termination of contract and Domme/sub relationship. _

_Domme will provide all after care while being aware and in-tune with any of the sub's needs, at all times. Domme will provide all items, products, and procedures needed to fulfill __**all **__portions of the contract. _

_The submissive will not touch or pleasure himself, unless under direct order from Domme. _

_The submissive will not have an orgasm without his Domme's permission. _

_The submissive's orgasms belong to his Domme while under the contract, collared or not. Failure to comply is punishment._

_Domme will collar submissive Friday evening at six and will remain collared until Sunday afternoon at three. After collar has been removed, the submissive and Domme will spend no less than two hours sharing open communication._

_Neither submissive nor Domme will date or be with another person in any way considered non-platonic. If either needs a date for a work or private obligation, advance notice is expected and will be provided. Last minute notice may work, depends on scheduling. _

_All non-collared communication will be done respectfully. _

_Communication is extremely important in this Dom/sub relationship: lies, half-truths, and omitting things will be punished. During the week, Domme or submissive may reach the other via cell phone, by landline phone, email, or texting. Domme will provide a Blackberry cell phone with internet for insurance of communication._

_The submissive, when collared, follows every direction of the Domme, no questions asked. If an issue arises, use your safe word and resolve the issue. Failure to comply is punishment._

_The submissive will make sure his entire body is clean and clear of all body hair; except hair on head, eyes, and eyebrows. Failure to comply is punishment._

_The submissive will participate in and keep a set physical fitness regimen. Failure to comply is punishment. Personal trainer will help set up a regimen. First meeting will be Saturday morning after contract is accepted. Regimen will be altered as needed._

_Punishments are at the discretion of the Domme, who will use the limits sheet as reference to acceptable punishments._

I have no issues with any of the rules and really want to be with Isabella. I cannot remember ever wanting a woman in my life as badly as I want her in mine. I look forward to seeing her Wednesday, missing her presence already.

Tuesday at the office was chaos. I had meetings all day long and there was no time to dwell on my Mistress. When I did think of her, I knew I had to redirect those thoughts because sitting in my office sporting massive wood in my pants was not conducive to discussing design details with my clients. That night, I had an early dinner meeting, feeling very out of place since I was the only stag person, and remembered I need to be sure to ask my Mistress about future outings. I begged off early and was home by eight.

When I get home, I check the answering machine and listen to a message from my mom. I call my parents to see how they are and let them know I will be at dinner Sunday night. We talk briefly and my mother does her best trying to set me up with an old school mate's daughter, telling me the girl is divorced after twelve years of marriage and has no children. I interrupt my mom, telling her firmly that I'm not interested because I am seeing someone. Then, of course, I have to field off questions asking when I will bring her over to meet them. I sidestep her questions and manage to get off the phone without being interrogated much more.

I have not taken a woman home to meet my parents since my third year at Harvard. It took me many years to get past the hatred and animosity I felt when my last relationship went south.

_I fell hard and fast for Sue. She seemed to have such a pure heart. Everyone loved her and thought she was supportive, loving, giving, and just beautiful. At Christmas our senior year, I proposed to her and moved her into the huge condo I shared with my three guy roommates. We had always gotten along and they had no issue with her being there. They told me they loved her cooking. I gave her everything money could buy and served it up with my whole heart on a platter. _

_The day I got sick with the stomach flu and came home four hours before I was expected was the worse day of my life. I found her in our bed with not just one of our 'friends', but with all three of them. I was shocked and could not even move. I guess I found out what my 'girlfriend' cooked up that my friends really liked. They didn't even notice me standing there outside the open bedroom door watching. When she finally noticed me, she smirked at me. All I remember her saying was, "it felt so good finally being fucked by anyone who knew how to take control"._

_I moved out the next day, taking only my personal and private things. I even left her the furniture. I never looked back. Sue tried taking me to court for palimony. She quit her job when she first moved in with me. I didn't worry much about it then, figuring she needed the extra time to study. I had enough money to support both of us so it was never an issue. _

_Luckily, I won the case and didn't have to give her any money. The judge ruled she had quit her job on her own accord and not because of any pressure on my part. _

_To this day, outside of the lifestyle, I've deliberately chosen to be alone and not partake in any relationship. Although at first it hurt, knowing that she only wanted me for my money, I no longer hate Sue. I do regret the time I wasted with her and know, for her, our relationship was nothing more than a lie. Sue was a master of deceit, managing to fool not only me, but also my entire family. It was a costly mistake, but one I won't make again._

It took me a long time to find this lifestyle, to realize and accept this is where I belong. Sue was correct when she said I don't like being in charge. Nothing makes me feel more cared for and needed than when I entrust myself in the hands of another. I feel the click of rightness with my Mistress and am thankful to Peter and Charlotte for helping bring us together.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face knowing in less then twenty-four hours I will have the honor of being in the presence of my Mistress.

**BPOV**

This past weekend blew me away. I struggled with the desires Edward evoked in me.

I have only been in one previous relationship that did not entail BDSM. It was with Mike Newton. Other than my involvement with him, I haven't regretted anything I have done in my life.

I loved Mike with all my heart. We were Junior and Senior High School sweethearts. Prom king and queen with all the wonderful rite of passage crap. We went away to college together and even lived together off-campus from the get go.

Mike was very controlling. I always let him make all the choices for me, including having a joint checking account and allowing him complete control over our financials. He was studying to be an accountant. If there was something I wanted or wished to do and he said no I just let it go and dropped it. Shortly after I started my second semester of law school, my world came to crashing halt and things changed me forever.

_It was extremely cold outside. I came in the apartment and started removing all the layers of clothing I wore. I took my stuff, put it away, and went in to change into my 'stay home' clothes. I knew Mike would be home from his job in about an hour, so I went in the kitchen, washed my hands, and started cooking dinner. Dinner was almost ready when Mike came in and right away I could tell he had been drinking. I knew something was wrong because he never drank. I asked him what was going on and he told me we needed to talk. _

_He sat down at the table and proceeded to dump a steaming pile of shit all over my world, telling me he had fallen in love with a co-ed three years ago. He had been with her secretly almost every day since he met her. All those business trips with his new firm were not really business trips. All the late hours and weekend work was a lie. Now he was leaving me for her because she was pregnant with his second child! He cried, kept repeating how sorry he was, and how he'd never meant to hurt me. _

_My head was reeling with his revelations, but then the story got even worse. Mike managed to drain every dime in our joint checking account and was overdrawn by almost five hundred dollars. I guess he received notice the same day our rent check bounced like a rubber ball. When I learned all this, I was never so glad to know most all of my money was in a separate account, at the advice of my parent's attorney who handled their will. _

The only money in the joint account was the money deposited into the account each January, which was only what I needed to pay our living expenses each year. It was now almost November and with the estimated three thousand a month allowance, he could not have spent more than six thousand dollars. Not that I wasn't upset he got away with it, but at least he didn't get his hands on the money in my big account. I had never been so happy I listened to Mr. Cope's legal advice and kept my inheritance separate from the everyday expense money at the bank.

I know now Mike would have spent of all of the money if he could have gotten his hands on it, leaving me penniless and alone. He tried talking me into buying a house several times in the months before the breakup. I am so glad I never let him talk me into that. It was bad enough I stupidly put his name on the title of the car I bought, giving him the ability to take it when he left.

My mom died shortly after I was born. She was killed with her parents in an accident while heading to the funeral of her only aunt. Oddly enough, my mother was an only child and grew up having only her parents and her aunt as family. Therefore her parent's estate was left to her and me by default. In addition, the aunt who passed away was a spinster who left her estate to her only niece and me by default. Growing up I never wanted or needed for anything, except a mom and family other than my dad. My dad did a great job, but it was just him and me, no aunts, uncles, grandparents, or mom. I had more than enough money, but money does not buy happiness or family closeness.

The day of the accident, at only ten days old and too small to travel, my father stayed home with me. My father was the chief of police and loved his job. After mom died, his job became his life and his fellow officers at the local station, both men and women became the family we didn't have. We ate dinner at the town's only diner every day and most of our holiday meals were at one friend's house or another until I was old enough to learn some cooking skills. My father never touched any money left to me. It was for my college and adult life he always said.

When I was in high school, he allowed me to use enough money to purchase a new car. He let me spend a decent amount, wanting me to have the safest rated vehicle on the road. During my senior year I got the acceptance letter to attend Colombia University. I always wanted to be a lawyer and they had a prestigious law school. I was excited to move to New York and attend a top rated Ivy League university.

My father was so proud of me. Sixteen days before graduation he was killed in the line of duty. His insurance policy paid me an amazing amount of money, adding to the sum I inherited from my mother, her parents, and her aunt after their deaths. While I'm not a multi-millionaire I could easily live well for the rest of my life without working. I may be rich, but am all alone in this world. When Mike left me, I was crushed.

I tried dating several times, but only managed to feel more and more put off by the way most men tried overpowering me. I graduated and decided to go into business with a classmate from a small Iowa town. We studied together and passed the bar, both of us starting entry level at his father's firm.

Iowa is not bad. The summers are muggy and the winters are snowy and cold. I still only date sporadically and still have anger issues over Mike. Deciding it best to get over it, I began seeing a therapist who told me I have a very dominating personality and a part of me will always feel the need to control.

I let Mike call all the shots, but still lived by my own accord. He may have paid the bills, but I knew it was my money. He may have made the choices of whom we hung out with or what movie we saw, but I was always the one that supplied the means.

My first therapist sent me to meet with a different therapist specializing with issues like mine. I first met Peter in a support group. Peter became my mentor and I now trust him with my life. I have been out of therapy for a long time and in the BDSM lifestyle a long time as well. I guess I learned I do need to dominate to be happy. I also learned living my life as a dominant is not a bad thing, just intense.

Here it is Wednesday morning and I am looking forward to tonight. I am excited to see Edward again and have stopped myself from picking up the phone several times to call him. I have never felt this way about a man. I almost feel like a piece of me is missing when I am not with him. I called Peter about my feelings and he agreed to meet me for lunch today.

I had a busy morning in court and was extremely glad to leave the courthouse at ten. I'm meeting Peter at Granite City at one, so I hurried back to the office, letting my secretary know I'll be gone for the rest of the day, and glance over my email. Finding one from Edward, I click it open eagerly and read through it.

_Ma`am,_

_Your submissive wants to let you know he finds himself in a dilemma of sorts. He has a business meeting and dinner he needs to attend in Chicago on Thursday, the twenty-ninth of October. Your submissive's issue is an award ceremony held on Friday, the thirtieth and must attend, as he is the recipient of the award being given. Your submissive is in need of an escort for said ceremony and dinner both nights. Your submissive begs your forgiveness in the fact this notice is quite short, having received the information just minutes ago. _

_Your submissive will see you later this evening. _

_Thank you for your time. _

_Your submissive,_

_Edward_

I want to go with him. I buzz my secretary, checking my schedule to see if it's possible for me to accompany Edward. After a quick discussion, I inform her to move the meeting I have to the following week and clear the two days I won't be in the office. I then ring my partner, Jason Jenks, informing him I will be leaving town the night of the twenty-eighth and will not return to the office until Monday the second of November. Having no disagreements about my impromptu few days off, we joke about how it will be 2010 before we know it.

I decide to tell Edward in person tonight. I close out of all my computer programs, lock my office door, and leave to meet Peter. I arrive at Granite City by a quarter to one and settle at the table. When Peter arrives, we quickly give our drink and food orders to the waitress.

"I just love this place," I say, glancing around appreciatively.

"The décor here is nice and relaxing. So what is going on Bella? Where's your head at?"

"No beating around the bush with you, is there Peter?" I chuckle. Keeping quiet, he waits for me to continue with a smirk. "I really like Edward and, as you know, have asked him to be my submissive. I find myself in a place I have never been before though and it concerns me a little."

"I am not sure what you are feeling unless you tell me. I will tell you this though. Before you tell me anything else, consider this, Charlotte was completely convinced you would pick Edward and he is the one for you." The waitress drops off our drinks and appetizer while I think about the words Peter just said.

"Peter I don't know how to describe it, but there was an instant connection between us last weekend. I feel almost excited about seeing him tonight and we are only meeting to go over the rules and contract. I actually left him alone a lot of the time, and I just let the strange feelings I had cloud our time together. I am feeling like I let him down as a Domme and dropped the ball. I never wanted to give myself to someone the way I want to give myself to him. I really am looking forward to seeing him, but am confused by my feelings."

"Bella, you don't need me to tell you are a strong domme. You do know it is okay to have feelings outside of the lifestyle for someone, even if that someone is your submissive. Don't you?"

"Peter, you know me well enough to know I do not do 'feelings'. I only just met him. How can I possibly have feelings for him?"

"You, my dear friend, are a fool if you cannot see the nose on your own face. Charlotte told me this would happen when you told me you were interviewing him. You know how she is and has this uncanny knack, if you will, to read things very clearly. She said to tell you that you should call her and talk to her. She also told me to tell you it is not the Domme stuff you're questioning, it is all about your heart. Oh, look here is my Cuban sandwich and your Asian salad."

I was taken aback by what Peter just said and shocked to know Charlotte is convinced this is a matter of the heart. I thought a lot about it as we ate our food in the mostly quiet atmosphere. We made small talk here and there, but nothing was taking my mind off the serious thoughts whirling through my mind. How am I going to figure this out? I'm not sure what my feelings are. I know three things for sure. One, I was born to be a Domme just as Edward was a natural submissive. Two, I do not want a fulltime 24/7 Domme-sub relationship. Three, I never want Edward submitting to anyone besides me.

"Maybe I should come over and talk to Charlotte," I said out of the blue.

"She said you should talk to her before you meet with Edward tonight and to tell you she will be waiting with tea at three-thirty," he said smirking once again.

"You know I love her to death, and I love you the same. However, sometimes you both really piss me the hell off!" I laugh and snort at him when he gets a mockingly offended look on his face.

"Oh Bella, Charlotte will have so much fun with you this afternoon. Lunch is on me. Get going. Do not keep my wife waiting. You know she will have lots of things to share. You know how I always say do not bet against her? You should heed that advice."

I shake my head and laugh leaving the restaurant. I drive the short distance to their beautiful estate outside the city limits. Buzzing the gate it springs open for me. Parking the car in the front drive, I walk to the door. It opens before I can reach for the ornate handle.

"I knew I was right. I knew you would be here. I just hope you are ready to open that stubborn mind of yours and listen to what I say."

"Well, hello to you too, Charlotte. Yes, it is lovely to see you again. I have been well and how are you doing?" I reply sarcastically.

"Point taken, my friend, come in and have tea with me while I tell you what I think."

Driving home around five I dial Edward's number. "Hello Ma'am."

"Edward, can you come earlier and join me for dinner?"

"Ma'am, I'm leaving work now and can meet you in half an hour. I need to run home to get my things and change out of my work clothing."

"Chinese takeout sound okay?"

"Whatever would please you, Ma'am."

"Alright Edward, I'll see you in forty-five minutes. I will be in the kitchen just come on in. See you soon." With that I hang up, call Tang's, and place the order to be delivered. Driving the rest of the way home I thought back to what Charlotte said.

"_When you meet with him tonight, keep things casual. Call him by his name, talk to him, get to know him as a person not as your submissive. Treat him as if he is a close friend and open yourself up to a normal conversation. See if these 'feelings' are worth checking out or if they are because he is one gorgeous man."_

I get home about twenty minutes before Edward is supposed to arrive. I let Felix know to expect a delivery from Tang's and that Edward Cullen will be arriving earlier then scheduled. Pulling into the drive and entering the house, I turn on some music and quickly change my clothes. When I enter the kitchen, I grab plates for our orange chicken, bowls for the sizzling rice soup, and cups for the hot tea. I put the water on to boil and pull out the tea. I sit a small pan on the warmer for Saki and warm up enough for two small cups. I manage to get the table all set before Edward walks into the kitchen. He does not drop and kneel, but does keep his eyes to the floor standing feet shoulder width apart with hands clasped behind his back.

"Good evening Edward, have a seat. Dinner will be here any moment. We will talk after we eat. You are not collared right now and I expect you to behave as you would if we were having dinner in public. Since the contract has not been signed yet, I am Isabella right now and while we eat I would like to be casual and have a normal conversation. Afterwards we can get down to business."

I see his whole body relax at my words and before I could comment the doorbell sounds, announcing the arrival of our dinner.

"Edward, please tend to the tea kettle while I get our supper."

Charlotte is right that man is gorgeous and heaven help me, I do have feelings for him. As soon as he entered the kitchen, my whole body was buzzing with current I feel when he is near me. I get the food and sign the slip for the charge with a large tip. Walking back to the kitchen I decide tonight will be different for me. Isabella, the Domme, needs to let Isabella, the woman, take charge tonight. As I walk into the kitchen I send up a silent prayer that I make it through the night.

.

.

.

First and foremost I want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful AUNT BELL who is my Beta for this story. Thank you for well…FOR...everything.

Thank you to Jess and Lisa for pre-reading and supporting me with encouraging words. It means a HUGE amount to me.

Thanks to Emms and luvrofink….For helping with some wording and ideas.

~~##~~

My posting schedule will be changing at the request of my Beta to have this story post on Mondays. So in two weeks on Monday I will post the next chapter…if it is read before then I will post ahead of time. Next post will be Monday the 7th of Feb.

~~~###~~~

I am writing a Fandom out take for My Sisters 3 to help with the flooding and devastation caused by the flooding. Please watch for further info on this out take.

~~##~~##~~

Finally….

Thank you so much for reading,

and PLEASE review.

Peace,

TAT~


	5. Chapter 5

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

My experience in the BDSM world is non-existent. I am doing research and have asked for some advice from a person who has experience. There is no way possible for me to convey the 100% true feelings, trust, and devotion involved in the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that no one is offended by the way that I portray this lifestyle and its choices, and please believe that I would never purposely do , write, or say anything to make this lifestyle or the choices of those in this lifestyle seem bad. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fictional story.

**Please take a moment to read the A/N at the end.**

**Thank you and on with A Sub Search.**

**~~**##**~~**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: Hump Day**

**EPOV**

When I was contacted this morning and told of the award I was being given, I was honored. They told me the dinner and program both nights were set for my guest and me. On the first night, there will be speakers after dinner, and the second night they are presenting awards. I sent my Mistress an email right away with the information, asking if she could attend. I am hopeful she can go with me; it would be nice to not go alone. If not, it would be another night I show up stag, and beg off my non-existent date's sudden cold or flu.

I am excited my Mistress asked me to come over early and have dinner with her. I hope it is not a bad thing. I have been unable to get her off my mind all day long. The anticipation of seeing her tonight has me in knots, having never felt this connection with any other woman. The way I feel for my Mistress is above and beyond anything I ever felt for Sue. I have been analyzing this all day long. I know I am physically attracted to her. I feel this buzz-like current across my skin when she touches me.

I have not had the desire to date or be in a relationship for a very long time. However, all I have thought of today is finding a way to make my Mistress mine in all ways possible. I need to shake these thoughts because I am her submissive, not her boyfriend.

Arriving at her house upon the requested time, I could hear her in the kitchen. I went in as she told me and though I am not collared, I cannot help feeling the submissive nature taking over my system upon entering her home. I stand there eyes lowered and wait for her to acknowledge me. Right after she talks to me and tells me to have a seat, the kettle whistles and the doorbell rang almost simultaneously. My Mistress asks me to get the kettle as she answers the door. Looking around, I see she has the table set. I take the hot water over, pour it into tea service, and lower the seeping egg into the pot.

We talked casually about work while we eat. I explain how our company has been hired to reinvent one of the old hotels downtown that lacked upkeep, and is now in need of a major face life. She tells me she is in probate court over an estate. It all sounds boring, but she says it is not bad. She mainly handles family law and stays out criminal law. She mentions the fact divorces are uglier than most criminal law though.

Dinner is done, and we clean up the kitchen together. "You know Edward, you do not have to help me clean the kitchen. It is not why I asked you to come over early," she says.

"I do not think that at all. Besides you bought dinner, the least I can do is help clean our mess."

"Would you rather sit in the den and talk, or here in the kitchen?" She asks me.

"Wherever pleases you most. I am comfortable either place Ma'am."

"Edward you really do amaze me, and I am completely blown away by your natural submission. I would like to go over all of the paperwork tonight; however, before we do, I want a completely casual conversation as if you and I are not Domme and sub at all. Can you manage that for just a short time?" She asked.

"Isabella, what would you like to talk about?" I say back hoping this is what she wants from me.

"Edward, thank you. Let's grab a glass of wine and sit in the den. What do you say?" She asks again.

"I say that sounds lovely." As we make our way to the den, I hope she has not changed her mind about wanting me as her sub or is now having mixed feelings.

Once in the den, we sit down and there is music in the background, but it is not obtrusive. We talk about the homes we live in as well as our short and long-term goals for our work environments. It is all a very relaxing conversation until she asks, "Edward, tell me why you say you are a momma's boy?"

I am worried she is taking my term 'momma's boy' out of text. "I guess it is because I have a very close relationship to both of my parents. My brother always says I'm a 'momma's boy', because I follow more in her footsteps. My mother is an interior designer. I am very close to both of my parents, my siblings, and their families. I guess I am the family man without my own personal family."

"That makes sense. You are very lucky to have such close bonds with your family," she says.

I silently sigh in relief and ask, "is there anything else you want to know?"

"Actually, there is a lot I want to know Edward. For now, I will just ask you a few things and we will resume talking about it some other time. With that being said, will you tell me one thing about yourself you do not share with other people?"

"That is a hard one, mainly because I do not usually keep anything from my family. I never told them why I broke things off with my ex-fiancée, so I guess I will tell you. To make a really long story short, I caught her in bed with my three closest friends at the same time."

"Wow! That is harsh. I am sorry. That does explain the answer to my next question, why you never married. I think I got the answer before I could ask. You do not have to right now, but someday would you feel open enough to tell me more about your relationship with this other woman?" She asks, while taking my hand.

"I will gladly tell you anything, anytime," I say as I bring her hand she placed in mine to my mouth. I lightly kiss the back of her hand, proceed to tell her how I met Sue, and fell in love with her. I tell her about the proposal and the fact my family only liked her for my sake. I explain about the day I found her and the things she said. I feel relief I have not felt before telling all this to Isabella. The more I tell her, the more I see her wanting to protect me. Soon she is cuddled close to me, stroking my hair with one hand, and still holding my hand with her other.

After a short silence, she asks me if there is anything I want to know about her. I think about what I am most surprised about when it comes to her and hope she will not be upset. "Isabella, will you tell me why you never married?" I ask her. The way her color pales, I regret asking immediately and say, "You do not have to tell me. I am sorry for being intrusive and asking such a personal question."

"Edward, you asking is not a problem. I just do not ever talk about it and honestly in this area only two people know what happened. Why I am not happily married with kids and the whole nine yards." She takes a deep breath and proceeds to explain about the creep named Mike.

I want to search him out and hang him from the tallest of trees. When she finishes telling me about the things he did to her, I instinctively pulled her into a hug and place a kiss on top of her head. Isabella does not resist me. After I do this, I worry I fucked up, but still hold her in a hug. I think about how she asked to have a normal everyday conversation, not for me to touch her. Still, holding her close to me I feel dampness on my chest and realize she too shed some tears. I pull her the rest of the way into my lap holding her close, whispering things to her, and letting her know I care.

We sat there for a very long time just cuddling close together, not really saying anything at all. I know her tears stopped long ago, yet she still is burrowed into my chest and her breathing is completely even. I have the feeling she fell asleep. I reclined back a long time ago. I know it is getting late because I feel very tired. Part of me thinks I should wake her and part of me wants to go on forever with her close to me.

Having her in my arms is a privilege and knowing this fact makes me smile. Having her show me any side of her, other than strength, makes me want to commit myself to her more than I ever before. This woman, now stretched out across my body using me as her bed, deserves not only unconditional love and understanding. She owns my submission and as long as she wants me it is hers.

As my mind slows and I drift off, I can only pray the powers that be will see we belong together. The only thing causing me to worry is what will happen when the day comes that she will no longer want me.

I wake feeling a little disoriented and realize the covers on me are really my Mistress. I have to use the restroom, but do not want to wake her. I gently stroke her cheek, her lips touching my neck. Glancing at my watch I can see it is two in the morning. The fire is still burning and the music still softly filters through the air. I gently rub circles on her back with my hand. My arm is still circled around her side. Unsure if I should call her Isabella or not and needing to get her attention, I clear my throat. "I can not believe we both fell asleep, are you awake?" I ask.

"Mmm….hmm I am awake now. I am sorry for falling asleep. Can we go over things tomorrow over lunch?"

"Tomorrow? By tomorrow, do you mean Thursday or Friday?" I ask in a joking manner.

"Is it after midnight?" She asks.

"Yes, it is a little after two in the morning. I only woke you because I need to go use the restroom."

"I guess I better let you up then," she says while giggling.

"I do not find it funny and since neither of us is into potty play I think it best if I get up soon." I joke back.

She lets me up. After I finish I return to the room. I find her turning off the music and the fireplace. I am not sure what I should do, if I should go or if I am supposed to stay. My silent question is settled with her words. "Edward, stay with me tonight."

"With you…with you? Or…just here?" I ask nervously.

"With me, in my bed, cuddled up like we were on the couch, unless it is an issue?"

"No, not an issue at all Ma'am. If it pleases you, I will be honored." I feel myself falling into the submission I naturally feel with her.

"I am just Isabella and you're just Edward right now," she says as she grabs my hand and we walk upstairs.

The alarm going off next to my head sounds nothing like my alarm. I feel a heaviness and heat along my right side where I can see Isabella against my body. Her alarm turns off. Her starting to stir makes me lean in taking a deep breath of her scent. I cannot seem to get enough of her scent it is like clean, crisp cotton with an essence of lilac. The smell is intoxicating to me, like a form of aphrodisiac. I have been nothing more than a gentleman all night and I will remain that way this morning. With my eyes still closed I know she is awake just by the tempo change of her breathing.

"Good morning, Edward. I assume you slept well?" She states almost questionably, as she starts getting up.

"I did sleep well. Thank you for asking me to stay," I say as I get up, putting on my jeans and shirt from yesterday.

"What time works best to meet me for lunch today?" She asks as she takes clothing out of her dresser drawers and closet, setting them on the bed.

"I have meetings all morning, but I will be free to leave the office anytime after two. Does a late lunch work for you?" I ask, wondering if we are still as casual as we were last night.

"That should work wonderfully. I was supposed to be in court today, however the case went back to the mediator when the couple reached an agreement. Two works great, how long of a lunch can you take?"

"I can take the rest of the day off from there," I reply.

"Great meet me here. We will eat and go over paperwork around two. Edward, while I am thinking of it, and so you can get things settled on your side, I will be able to attend your conference and award dinner with you. Am I correct in assuming the awards dinner will be black tie?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am it is. Thursday night is cocktail attire and Friday night is black tie."

"Wonderful, do you want breakfast before you go?" She asks walking toward me.

"No, I have to get home, shower, change, and get to a meeting. I will see you shortly after two," I say and lean forward brushing my lips against her cheek.

"See you soon, Edward," she says, her voice sounding kind of husky.

On the way to the office all I can think of is how nice it felt to hold her in my arms all night long. I feel almost confused about the things I am feeling for her. My day is one disaster after another. I am extremely happy to see it is one-thirty and I am done for the day.

I leave the office, drive by my place, check the mail, and grab an overnight bag of my things. I just want to have clean clothes in case I end up being there all night again. I get to the gate, give my name, and pass through. Parking in my normal place in her drive, I get out and quickly arrive at the door, leaving my bag in the car. I am glad to see she is here. I ring the doorbell and smile when she opens the door. She invites me in. We enter the kitchen and sit down immediately enjoying a delicious lunch of pasta with vegetables and chicken. We make small talk and clean up after.

By five, we had gone over all the rules, adding some information on expectations. My Mistress was clear to ask me more than once if I was going to be okay with the rule of seeing no one else. I simply explained that I had no desire to be on the market and out there dating. She asks if I had ever put thought into being alone in the future. The only response I can give is if what I want changes, I will make sure she knows my feelings before I act on them. After the changes we made were written out, we agreed on the contract and both signed it.

We talk for a while longer and out of the blue she asks me if I want to try a scene this evening. I am always eager to be with her. It is as if I am drawn to her, so of course I said it makes me happy to serve her. She tells me to shower, making sure I am clean of all body hair, and meet her in the playroom in forty minutes. I am to be kneeling in the center of the room, naked, and ready for inspection as well as accepting her collar.

I excused myself heading to my car for my overnight bag and go to what is now my own bedroom in her home. I quickly shower making sure I have no stray hairs. My body is humming in anticipation of her touch. I dry my hair and slip into the black silk robe hanging on the back of my door. I walk down the hall and enter the playroom. The sudden realization I am home settles in me and I am calm. I remove my robe and make my way to the center of the room kneeling how she wants me. Earlier when we went over expectations, she explained how she wants me for inspection and waiting pose, which is all fresh in my mind.

Here I am with my knees shoulder width apart, back straight, hands clasped behind my head, chin to my chest, and waiting for my Mistress. It feels like forever as I wait for her on my knees, wanting her approval, and needing her touch. When she enters the room I listen closely to her heels as they click across the hard wood floor. When she stops in front of me the only thing I am able to focus on is her strappy red shoes.

"You have kept up on your maintenance I see. You please me with your submission. Raise your chin. I expect to hear your answers for now. I have two things for you. First, I have this leather cord for you to wear on your left wrist. It is to show you are taken and that you belong to me. Per our agreement earlier, you will always wear this. This is not a collar it just shows you are not eligible to others." She ties the cord on my wrist and checks it is not too tight or loose. "The collar I hold in my hand is one of the collars I will use with you. You understand that by me placing this collar on your neck you are submitting to me. You agree to my rules, give to me your trust, and place your well-being in my hands. Do you agree to submit to me, give me your whole self willingly and fully, and trust I will take care of you?"

"Yes Ma'am, my submission belongs to you. Your submissive trusts and gives you complete submission," I answer.

"Thank you, mo daor. You may show your Mistress your appreciation," she tells me as she finishes clasping the heavy linked metal around my neck.

Remembering the rules and discussion earlier about expectations, I lower my hands to the floor and place open mouth kisses to the tops of her feet, rubbing my face to them in a caressing way.

"You learn so fast. Up now on your feet and follow me," she orders. I stand and follow her to whipping bench.

"Up on the bench face up, I do not want any sounds from you at all unless it is to safe word. Do you remember your safe words, mo daor?" I nod.

"I am going to blindfold you. You are not allowed to cum unless I tell you that you can. Do not disappoint me, mo daor. You are already so hard, mo daor. Is that all for me?" I nod again.

"I have not yet touched you or enticed you at all, and your big cock is about ready to burst. This will make the evening very difficult for you, but I have faith in you, mo daor. Before I place the blindfold over your eyes, I want you to look at all of me," she says.

I raised my eyes to her face. I take a second to see the outfit she is wearing and it almost has me undone. I am sure she can see the lusting hunger in my eyes. My Mistress is wearing a shiny, blood red, vinyl corset. The boning in it causes it to shelve her delectable breasts. Her nipples are dark pink and hard. The piercings have been changed to a plain silver bar. I am now harder than I was before and almost groan. I bring my eyes back to hers and see the smirk, knowing she wants me to see her body.

I watch as she reaches up, placing a blindfold over my eyes and securing it behind my head. With her image burned in my head and no longer able to see what she is doing, I become more aroused. I feel her buckle the fur lined cuffs around my wrists and ankles. Each of my wrists are brought over my head and secured to the table. My feet are each lifted and placed on the ledge to the side of each table leg. I hear her secure those clips, keeping my legs each locked in their own spot. This puts me into a position almost as if my legs are in stir-ups, my legs apart and knees bent at a higher level than the top of the table.

"Is this position comfortable for you, mo daor?" I nod it is.

"Is your color still green, mo daor?" Again I nod.

The first thing I feel is the soft caress of her fingers trailing down my side. One side then the other, back and forth, until my body is all but begging her to touch me more. She grabs my cock and I feel her snap something restrictive on.

"I am putting this cock and ball ring on you. It will feel heavy because it is weighted on the underside and will keep your cock pointed up in the air where I want it." I feel the weight pull at my sack and base as she slowly lets go.

"Are you still green, mo daor?" she asks. I nod.

Her fingers thread into my hair and nails lightly scratch my scalp as she straddles my body. I feel her hot wet center lower onto my abs. She is pinching my nipples and rocking her wet center on me. I can feel the bar piercing her hood drag across the ridges of my abs. She has not touched my cock again, but I want her to so much. She is kissing, licking, and biting my skin from my ears to my nipples. The whole time she is still grinding her dripping, wet, hot center across my abs while moaning. I feel as she slides closer to my cock. When the crack of her ass is right against it, she sits up.

The sensation of my cock resting right behind her as her pussy is dripping her juices all over my groin is very intense. She continues to gyrate and rock against my groin and her hand. Finally she climaxes loudly as her warm juices soak me again.

"Hmm, mo daor, I taste so good. Would you like your Mistress to give you a taste?" She asks teasingly. I nod my head and feel her wet fingers trail across my lips. Then two of her fingers dip into my mouth.

"Suck them clean and do a really good job. Then you can have more." I lick and suck her fingers clean for her. The small taste is not enough. I want more.

With one hand on my knee, I feel her weight as she moves around. No longer straddling me, I felt her presence step between my feet. Her nails lightly scratch their way from my knee to my groin. I feel her warm breath just seconds before her hot mouth takes my cock deep into her throat. She is sucking, licking, and dragging her teeth along my shaft. Flicking her tongue on the underside of the head and then sucking her way back to the base is almost pushing me over the edge. I am about to safe word, but she stops. She unsnaps and removes the weighted rings, then un-clasps my ankles. She rubs my legs and thighs. Working her way up my body she un-clasps my wrists and rubs out my arms and shoulders.

"Sit up, mo daor," she orders. I am still blindfolded, so I am not sure what she is doing or where she is.

"Are you still green, mo daor?" I nod affirmatively.

"I am right here, mo daor. Sit there I will move you in just a moment," I hear her call from off to my left. I hear things being moved around and her heels clicking as she moves around the room. I am curious to what she is doing, but remain blindfolded and silent. I hear her walk over to me and feel her fingertips trail down my back, then back up. She trails her hand down my arm and picks up my hand.

"Follow me, mo daor," she says. "Here we go. Now turn to your right and sit."

I am on the bed as far as I can tell, but the sheet feels like it is plastic. I am so turned on by all the different things she could do to me that needs to have protective covering under us. I am so hard and feeling so engorged.

**BPOV**

I know I ineffectively threw away the test weekend and I really feel like a piss poor excuse for a Domme. I let the unexpected feelings I feel for Edward interfere with my actions as a Domme. I shocked myself feeling something for Edward. I have always had feelings and I am not cold or callus.

Ever since Mike threw my love and feelings away, I never allow anyone close enough to hurt me. I have a closer relationship to Peter and Charlotte than I have ever had with anyone. I never feel the need to hide anything about myself from them and they know me very well. I talked to Charlotte yesterday and she told me I need to stop being an 'uptight ninny'. She said to roll with the punches while learning to let my guard down a bit because she knew things would be intense between Edward and me. We had tea and she pretty much served my ass on a platter, in a nice way of course. I am a Domme and she may not be my submissive, but she still gave me the respect I deserve. Peter always told me no one in his or her right mind would doubt Charlotte. She has an uncanny knack of seeing things others cannot.

Last night I wanted to talk to Edward about the feelings I have and could never quite get the words out. Instead, I asked questions wanting to know more about what him tick. I received a lot of answers from him from only asking two questions. He was very open and honest in the things that happened in his past and I must say I am shocked he was treated so poorly.

I thought I had all my emotions under control, but when Edward asked me why I never married, the flood gates opened. I never took the chance to let anyone new in before, so I opened up, and told him how I grew up with Mike, how he stood by me when my father was buried, and how he treated me. I was somewhat shocked when Edward pulled me into his lap. Naturally, I just relaxed into his arms. For the first time in many years, I let myself grieve over all I had lost.

Edward is a natural submissive, which makes my attraction to him even stronger than it is already. Waking up and realizing I am sprawled out across his body is a shock to my system. I joke around with him about his needing to use the restroom. While he is in there I ponder what I should do. All night I have treated him as if he is a close, personal friend and am comfortable around, intimately. Therefore, I decide if he shows any interest, I will ask him to stay with me.

I am turning off the docking station and the fireplace when he comes back into the den. I can tell he is unsure of how he should behave and whether to stay or go. I ask him to stay and swear when I did I see relief reflecting in his eyes. He questions me about my meaning, but I cannot blame him. Hell, I am not sure what I mean.

This morning, waking with him beside me put me in a happy mood. I handle my business at work and bow out the rest of the day. I do some shopping I needed to do. I come home early and prepare things for tonight. I clean the kitchen and prepare our late lunch. I decide to ask him to join me in the playroom, so I take some time to situate the scene I want to play out.

I set out my paperwork and make the adjustments I want to make. I add the descriptions of kneeling stances as well as how I want him when I enter the room he is told to meet me. I put it in writing how I want him to kiss my feet after he is collared. I am very to the point on my expectations and I just know he will agree to them. I also tell him I feel as if I let him down by being so lax during test weekend. I regret I did not spend more time with him. I make sure he is clear to know I do not regret anything I did with him. It is very out of step to let him dictate so much of our activities. However, I learned so much about his willingness to submit, therefore, it was not all for nothing. Where I lack he excels. I thank him for making me a stronger Domme.

Our late lunch went well and we manage to go over the paperwork. We make a few small changes here or there, adding the expectations, but nothing substantial. We discuss what I will call him. I am okay calling him my slut on occasion, however I prefer to call him something I have never called any other submissive. I settle for _my slave_ in Irish, mo daor, or _my sweet_ in Irish, mo milis. I ask him about his feelings of joining me for a scene in the playroom and he is receptive. I give him a timeframe to meet me and send him on his way. I quickly put together a fruit and cheese tray as well as some luncheon meats for later. Then I went to shower and change.

After entering the playroom and viewing his perfect body kneeling in submission to me, I am dripping wet. After collaring him and doing some stimulation play with him, I take him to the bed making him sit.

"Scoot to the center of the bed, mo daor. I am going to restrain you to the bed and you will need to hold very still for me. Now, mo daor, kneel for me, I will help direct you." I quickly got him to the foot of the bed. He was on his knees, kneeling legs spread wide as I clipped the wrist cuffs to the hooks above his head on each foot post.

"Are you still green mo daor?" I ask.

Edward nods his head, he is green.

"I am going to cast your cock, mo daor. This will not be painful at all," I tell him. I place the tube over his cock and balls. When I have the tube snugly in place, I pour the pitcher with gel cast around his cock until it is covered.

"Two minutes, mo daor. Are you still green?" He gives an affirmative nod as I check the top to see if my finger stuck in the top is molded yet.

"This will be done so soon, mo daor, and this pleases your Mistress. Your Mistress will be able to fuck your big cock anytime she wants now. Does that turn you on, mo daor?" Edward nods his head again.

"I am going to remove the mold now," I say as I slowly pull the tube off his cock. The mold turns out perfect. I take it over to the table and fill the mold with the liquid rubber. As soon as I fill the mold, I set it aside. It will not be ready to come out of the mold for at least twenty-four hours. I walk back to the bed with the basin of water. I take the washcloth from it and clean him off. I make sure to wipe away any left behind chemicals. I unclamp his wrists, gently rubbing out his shoulders. I have him get off the bed and kneel. I fold the plastic sheet off the bed and place it on the end of the bed.

"Stand up, mo daor," I order.

I turn his body and sit him back on the bed. Bending down, I remove his ankle cuffs and rub down his legs from feet to thigh. I then remove his wrist cuffs and rub both arms and shoulders again. With his feet flat on the floor, I straddle his lap and push his upper body so it is flat against the bed. With no warning to him at all, I drop my wet center down on his engorged cock, filling me full.

"This is going to be rough and hard. Don't touch me. Don't cum. Don't make a sound. Are you green mo daor?" I ask, knowing talking now is giving him the time to adjust and helping him maintain the control I am seriously testing.

He nods yes and I rise up and slam myself back down on him, repeatedly. I know he is close. I rode out my second orgasm before I lean up and remove the blindfold from his eyes.

"Look at me, mo milis. See how your big cock pleases me?" He nods, as I continue thrust after thrust onto his big cock. "When you feel me milking your cock this time mo daor, you may cum, but do not make a sound."

I know I am close again and start getting faster, thrusting down harder. I feel the band in my body tightening more and more until suddenly it all busts loose. I can feel his hot, pulsing cock release deep inside me as my own fluids run down my thighs and cover him.

"You may speak now. What is your color?"

"Green, Mistress. Thank you," he replies.

"I think we should go shower and eat something, shall we?" I ask.

"Whatever would please you, Mistress," he answers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

First and foremost I want to give a huge shout out to the wonderful AUNT BELL who has been my Beta for this story. Thank you for well…FOR...everything you have done. I also want to announce that for unforeseen circumstances this will be the last chapter that Aunt Bell has major editing/beta'ing on.

I want you all to please give a warm welcome to my new Beta who along with Aunt Bell helped immensely with this chapter…..

So a huge Thank you to Cullen Confection my new Beta going forward. Next chapter will post in 2 weeks or less.

Thank you to Jess and Lisa for pre-reading and supporting me with encouraging words. It means a HUGE amount to me.

**REC'S:**

**Bribie by WiddleWombat**

**Bella finds true love with handsome Aussie Edward when she moves to a tropical Australian island to be with her pregnant mother. Problem is he is the island's most eligible bachelor and Bella is a magnet for trouble. M for lemons. **

**This FanFic Beta'd by the wonderful: Aunt Bell**

**Boys of Fall by: Cullen Confection**

**"They didn't let just anybody in that club, To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall, Kings of the school, We're the boys of fall." The guys are HS football players while Edward dreams of his future that includes more than football. AH Can **

~~##~~##~~

Finally….

Thank you so much for reading,

and PLEASE review.

Just simply click the button below and tell me what you think...it could be one word or lots of words...PLEASE...Pretty Please...

Peace,

TAT~

***SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE POST HAD A MISTAKE POINTED OUT AND HAD TO FIX IT!***


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I am proud to have been nominated for some Inspire awards:

'A Sub Search'

Has been nominated for:

Best Lemons under 1000 reviews.

And

Best work in progress overall

~~##~~

'My Sisters 3'

Has been nominated for:

Best Bella under 1000 reviews.

~~##~~

The link to go vote is: http (:/) inspiredfanficawards (.) blogspot (.) com /p/ first-round-voting (.) html

Please take the time to check out the nominations and vote. Thank you very much!

I am very proud to just be nominated this is my very first time ever being nominated for anything!


	7. Chapter 7

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Characters may belong to SM, but this story using them belongs to me. No harm is intended by use of these characters, just giving them some adult pleasures.

My experience in the BDSM world is non-existent. I am doing research and have asked for some advice from a person who has experience. There is no way possible for me to convey the 100% true feelings, trust, and devotion involved in the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that no one is offended by the way that I portray this lifestyle and its choices, and please believe that I would never purposely do , write, or say anything to make this lifestyle or the choices of those in this lifestyle seem bad. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fictional story.

**Please take a moment to read the new updates to the A/N at the end.**

**Thank you and on with A Sub Search.**

**~~**##**~~**

.

.

Chapter 6: Preparing For a Trip

EPOV

Every Sunday before I leave my Mistress' house, she gives me a writing assignment. This week, we go to Chicago, for the dinner and awards. This Sunday, before I left, she asks me to write out my personal life since Sue. We leave tomorrow afternoon, so with my journal in hand, I begin to write.

_Mistress,_

_After I found Sue with my 'friends', I was devastated. I spent the rest of the term living out of a suitcase, in a rent by the month hotel. I could not bring myself to trust anyone. It was three years, before I had another sexual experience. It was straight sex with a co-ed. It was awful, and I was not able to climax. I faked it, and never contacted her again. For six months after, I sunk myself into my work and study. I was never social. My only form of entertainment was surfing the web. There were times when I would self-pleasure with porn, but I never wanted the contact of another. I found my outlet in BDSM porn; it was very stimulating to me. I did more and more research. I was able to find a local club that was open to various lifestyle choices. I started going into the club on a regular basis. I met and talked with several people. I met a man named Paul, who was a bottom, in a bi-sexual poly relationship. Paul became a good friend and trusted confident. With Paul's help, I met the correct kind of people to help me. I never tested or played with anyone, but I did talk to quite a few people, and eventually I got into a submissive support group. I went to several parties, but always as a guest of close friends I made, and always wearing a band saying I was not open to play. I learned that I had many natural submissive characteristics. After seven years of support, I agreed to test with a Domme named Carmen. I had watched Carmen with other submissives at play parties. I thought I could trust her. It was a wrong decision on my part, and Carmen was a different person behind closed doors, and out of sight. The entire weekend I was with her, I was tied to a bed. Carmen paraded several Dominates through that weekend. I was used like a toy. A trusted friend ended up getting me out of her dungeon. I found out later that I was the hot commodity that was wanted, because I never gave in before. Carmen and five other Dommes were banned from the clubs and network, when all was done and said. Paul figured it would make me become a Dom, but I knew it was even clearer that I was a sub. I went back to living my life separated from human contact, and then I moved here to Iowa. I met Peter right away, and he directed me to Charlotte. The mannerisms I have picked up and learned; talking in third person, not speaking unless told to, and trusting someone, were all things I had to learn. I trained for a short time with Peter and Charlotte, and trusting Peter to keep me safe, I set up and had my first true sub scene two years ago. The Domme I was with, was okay, but I still felt as if something was missing. I talked this over with Peter at great length. Peter was quick to show me that I was, in fact, a submissive, and I learned that day, that I just needed to find the correct Domme. I needed to be a submissive to be truly happy. I tried three more scenes with Sasha over five months, until the third night, when I had to red. I have not seen her since that night. Charlotte kept telling me that one day, she would find me the perfect Domme. Until I met you, I never believed that. You, my Mistress, you've been the savior to my soul, and the answer to my needs. There has been no experience in my lifetime before I met you, which can reflect anything in my life of meaning. It is you, that has made me whole. It is you, that I wish I had submitted myself to, all those long years ago._

_Your submissive._

After I dress, I put my things in the car, and head to the office. My mom calls to confirm that my parents and I are having lunch today. I am clear that she knows that it is not open for her to set me up on a date. She sounds a little flustered, but assures me that it is not a set up. She does start asking me questions about the mysterious woman I am dating. I tell her we can talk about it later. Knowing that with my dad there, her questions will not be as intrusive as they are, when it is just the two of us.

My parents arrive at the office to get me, and we head off to have lunch. Being the gentleman my mother raised, I open the door for her. I am shocked when small arms wrap themselves around my neck.

BPOV

The past couple of weeks have been exciting, and I have gotten better at keeping my feelings apart from my play time. I make the choice to keep the way that I feel for Edward sidelined, until I feel I have a better idea of his feelings. Hell, I am not at all positive what my feelings are. I can see the way that he sometimes looks at me, and it gives me hope, but there are so many things to be afraid of. Sounds odd thinking that as a Domme, I can have fear, but the truth is, I am human, too. When I am in control of our times together in the play room and on our weekends, I no longer feel weak. During the week, when he is not here, collared, I do get feelings of weakness, and it scares the crap out of me to know that it is because of Edward, that I feel this way. I don't want a full time submissive, but a part of me wants Edward all the time. Charlotte keeps telling me to talk to Edward, and Peter says to listen to Charlotte. I just hate feeling vulnerable, and it is a step that I am finding hard to take.

It is Tuesday, and we are leaving Wednesday afternoon to get to the hotel and get settled in for this award and dinner, Edward is being honored at. We are driving, or rather being driven. Edward suggests he hire a car, and the prospect of having one on one time with him in a confined area is a pleasing thought, so I agree. Last Sunday, after the collar was removed and our weekend play time together was discussed, I gave him his writing assignment. We also talked about expectations for the trip.

Edward asked me if we would still have our collar time this weekend. I told him that I would collar him on Friday night, after we returned to our suite, and he would remain collared until normal time on Sunday. We will only be missing about six hours of collar time, and we can both live with that. I made no promises, but asked him how he felt about doing a scene Wednesday night, he seemed eager, and said it sounded great.

Edward asked me how he should introduce me to his colleagues and clients, that he knew would be attending, as well. He expressed to me, that there was going to be several times when he would be expected to introduce me. After we discussed it, we decided that when we left our suite, both on Thursday and Friday nights to attend the ceremonies, we would be Edward and Isabella. When we return to the suite on Thursday, he would resume calling me Ma'am, and Friday, I would collar him within minutes of returning to the suite.

We, also, discussed that we both would refrain from drinking anything with alcohol in it, during the dinner or awards, either night. This suits me fine; there is always a non-alcoholic beverage available.

I know that there is a two-bedroom suite booked for us, and I am excited to be staying in the hotel, we are going to. I have wanted to take a few days to go away and stay at the Four Seasons in Chicago for a while now. I have heard, they have one of the most prestigious spas in the city. I have needed this break, and I am going to enjoy it.

When Edward emailed me the information outlining where we were staying, he had switched a few things that he was given as part of being honored. There were the airline tickets for two, but it is only a five hour drive, and since, we decided it would be a relaxing drive, he asked for a car service instead of a flight, and they obliged.

Then, there was a small two bedroom suite they had given him, and he personally upgraded that to the presidential suite. I shot him out an email immediately, making sure he knew that it was not necessary for him to do that. He sent me back an email with photos of both kinds of rooms, and a note that said, 'your submissive only wants the best for you, and we will be very secluded in the presidential suite and surrounded by others in the smaller suites'.

I contacted the hotel and made sure the suite was available until Sunday, and when it was, I booked Saturday night as well, my own surprise for him. Then, I called the car service and had that set with them. Things were really looking up, and this mini vacation was going to be fantastic.

We would stay in Chicago, for the entire weekend, and I also decided that since we were going early, and arriving on Wednesday night, Thursday morning there would be a big surprise for him. I called and booked us both into the best spa packages they offered, we would be getting manicures, pedicures, messages, wraps, waxing, and lunch. The lunch we would have together, the rest would be separate. I took the opportunity to pre order our meals, when we had no other prior plans.

The only meal not planned at the hotel was for Sunday supper. I planned on staying at the hotel until five, and had set our check out times with the registry already. Then, we would drive home, and although it would be a late trip home, it would be worth it. Before we left town to drive home, we had dinner reservations at Devon Seafood Grill. I had heard of this place, and wanted to try it for ages so this seems like the perfect weekend.

I downloaded the menu, and went through it with a fine tooth comb, finding exactly the things I wanted served. The private dining rooms they offered were for groups of four to just under seventy. When I spoke to Kevin, the manager, and went over the menu I wanted served, he had no issue in giving us a private dining area for two. I am guessing he was thinking this was a proposal of some sort, but at least, we would have the utmost privacy. I pre-ordered all our food, and it would be ready when we arrived at shortly after five.

I had chosen three different starters- the cold seafood platter, a shared platter and tempura shrimp sushi rolls. I knew we would have a bunch of extra food, but I wanted this to be perfectly relaxing, and I wanted to have a variety. For the second course, I had arranged that we have the strawberries and baby greens salad, and we each would get a cup of soup; I would have the Maine lobster bisque and Edward was going to get the spicy creole gumbo. I was hoping that we could share tastes, and I doubt that Edward would be opposed. For the main course, we were having another variety to choose from. There would be chipotle grilled shrimp enchiladas, scallops with crispy shortribs, vegetable ravioli with sautéed lobster, and a twelve ounce Kansas City strip. The sides I chose were the lobster Mac n' cheese, grilled asparagus, and sage potato gratin. For dessert, we would be served the chefs specialty and orange cream chocolate tart.

Thinking about it now, it all sounded good and my stomach is growling. Looking at the clock, I realize it is time to end the day. I check my mail again, close out of all my files, check my calendar, and lock my office. As I walk to my car, I call and order dinner. I will pick it up on my way home. I am finishing my packing tonight, and getting a good nights rest. I am bringing all my things with me to work, and we are leaving for Chicago around three in the afternoon. I told Edward that we should drive straight through and just get supper when we arrive. It is only about a five hour drive, I actually have dinner ordered to arrive within thirty minutes of our checking in. It is one of the many surprises that I plan for Edward.

I get up early on Wednesday and do my daily morning routine; I pick out one of my most sexy, chocolate brown pencil skirts and match it with a brand new, light pink, silk top, and underneath it, I am wearing the same light pink matching push up bra, thong and garter with pale pink stockings. I match the outfit with my chocolate brown Jimmy Choos and matching bag. The only accessory I am wearing is my leather cord that matches Edward's, on my left wrist, and my diamond stud earrings. I leave my long, curly hair down this morning, just pulling up the front and securing it back with a light pink hair comb. I want to look good, and I think I have managed to do that very well. At a quarter to seven, Liam rings to let me know that the driver I called, has arrived at the gate, and he is letting them through. I thank him and ask that he tell the driver to come to the door for my cases. I make my way around making sure everything is off and closed up. We place my items in the car, and the driver takes me to work. My bags are being transferred to the vehicle we are being driven to Chicago in. Edward is doing the same thing as I am, so we do not have to worry about our vehicles staying downtown in Cedar Rapids.

The day creeps by slowly, and at noon, I am having a 'business' lunch with Jason and his wife, Jessica. I am not sure what my partner is up to, but I know it is something, because he is bringing the wife. I am starving, Jason drives to lunch, and we meet Jessica at Biaggi's. It is Jessica's favorite restaurant. I personally like Olive Garden better, but I think Jessica just likes to spend more money. I always have the Italian sausage sandwich and home made chips for lunch at Biaggi's, so ordering is a simple process for me once we get there. I am not expecting Jessica to have anyone with her, and am momentarily dumbfounded, when she says that her cousin is with her and will be back at the table in a moment. Damn her. Jessica is trying to set me up on another of her dates. I want to strangle this woman, as she sits here telling me how exceptional I am dressed today.

Jessica leans across the table and says, "Bella, my cousin is a great looking man, and just moved here a week ago. I am so excited for you to meet him, he is around your age. He just went through an awful divorce, and I am sure that you and he would have a lot in common. Don't be too mad at me, I just hate seeing you alone all the time."

"Jessica, my personal life is none of your business, nor is it of your concern. I am seeing someone, and we are very serious, yet private in our affairs. I am extremely uncomfortable by this set up that you have pulled." I turn and look at my partner then and say, "Jason, I am hoping that you had no prior knowledge of this 'set-up'," I say, making the quotes with my fingers.

He shakes his head, showing me he has no idea. "Jessica, I told you to not interfere in others lives, you know better than this," Jason chastises her.

Several things happen at once, the waitress comes up and tells us her name, what the special is, and asks if we want anything to drink today. The chair next to mine is pulled out, so this cousin of Jessica's can sit in it. I never even look to his side, but feel his presence. I am speaking to the waitress, ordering my drink. The waitress walks away, and I turn my head, and at that moment I am grateful that I had not yet received my drink. I am also thankful that I have not drunk any of the water I am holding, or it would have flown out of my mouth. There sits Mike Newton, the biggest piece of shit, I have ever known.

I look at him, then look at Jessica, and then turn to look at Jason and say, "Jason, I hope that you have a nice lunch. I will see you Monday. I think it best if I leave. I do not think that Jessica wants me to beat her ass in her favorite restaurant." I give her my best bitch brow, as I stand up. "I am also pretty sure that Mike here, the cheating worm that he is, wouldn't want me to embarrass him by kicking his low life ass either. Maybe, he would like to share with you, the lovely story of how he lived with me as my spouse, and impregnated another woman, twice." I dump my water in Mike's lap, sit the glass on the table, push in my chair, and walk calmly away. I get to the door, just as it was opening. There stands the man I am leaving town with, in just a few short hours.

"Edward," I say as I rush into his arms. Then, I realize that he is not alone, and I start pulling away.

Edward holds me closer and whispers in my ear, "Ma'am, these are my parents, may I properly introduce you?" I nod slightly, so he knows it is okay. I step all the way back into the entranceway, and let the door close behind me. Edward turns to his parents and says, "Carlisle and Esme Cullen, please meet, Miss Isabella Swan."

Carlisle and Esme both shake my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear, I wish we had come earlier and joined you for lunch," Esme tells me, looking excited, yet let down.

"Well, I have not eaten yet, but I was leaving because I would rather go elsewhere, so that I might enjoy my lunch," I reply with a smile.

"Why don't we all go someplace else together, and have lunch then?" Edward suggests.

"That is a lovely idea," agrees Esme. I nod to Edward and we are walking back out of the door. Carlisle takes Esme's arm and starts walking to their vehicle.

"I know that you were not driving today, and I rode with my parents here, would you like to ride with us?" Edward asks.

"I arrived here with my business partner, and I would love to ride with you." I tell him as I grab a hold of his hand. We start walking down the steps and Jessica comes out and says, "Bel…Bella…" I stop and turn back toward her. "I am sorry. I know that you're mad at me. I swear, I did not know that you knew Mike, and I am so sorry. You forgot this at the table, and I wanted to make sure you had it," she says, as she hands me my jacket.

"Thank you, Jessica," I say as I hold tighter to Edward's hand and walk away. "Please, Edward, do not let me go back and kill her, I'd rather not go to jail."

He squeezes my hand in acknowledgment, places his other hand on the small of my back, and steers me toward his father's Mercedes. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" Edward whispers.

"I am now." I smile at him. Edward opens the passenger side rear door for me, I get in, and he walks to the other side.

"Miss Swan, where would you like to go for lunch?" Asks Carlisle.

"Please, call me Isabella or Bella, and anywhere, except here, is great." I say, as I grab Edward's hand again and lace my fingers with his.

"Bella, we are very happy to meet you, and you must also call us Esme and Carlisle." Esme smiles at me. "Carlisle, how about we go over across the road and just have Applebee's?" Esme asks.

Carlisle looks in the mirror silently, asking Edward what he thinks, and I nod. "That sounds great to us," Edward says, as he strokes the back of my hand with his thumb. I can tell that he is worried about me, so I lean closer to him. "I will tell you all about it in the car later."

Eating lunch with Edward's parents is very nice. I learn a lot about Edward, his mother likes to share. I hear all about Edward's brothers and their wives. Garrett and his wife, Tanya, they both work in the medical field. Garrett is two years older than Edward. James and his wife, Victoria, James works at law firm in Washington, and Victoria stays at home with their daughter, Kate, who she home schools. James, Victoria, and Kate are moving here after the first of next year. Edward is currently building them a house. Edward has designed and built houses now for everyone, and Esme does all the interior work.

After lunch, they drop us both off at Edward's work, since we are meeting the car there. Edward has called them, and they are waiting for us, when we arrive.

"Ma'am, I need to go in for a few minutes, and wrap up a few things. I can have the car take you to your office, and wait for you while you wrap up there, if you like?"

"Edward, I will wait for you in the car, no hurry. I will call my office and let them know, I am gone as of now, and will return next week as planned. Go now, and get your things finished, I will be here." I tell him. As the car door closes, I pick up my cell and call the office. "Lauren, I will not be back to the office today. If there is anything that is a major need, feel free to call Jason. Do not bother me, unless it is a matter of death," with that, I hang up. Lauren is a great secretary, and I feel bad for being short with her. I call the florist I use and send her a plant. The card is to say:

'Thank you, for being a great secretary. Have a nice weekend!'

Twenty minutes later, we are leaving Cedar Rapids on the way to Chicago. I am much calmer already, and I can feel my whole self relax the further we get out of town. "Edward, I want to thank you for earlier. I was asked, by my partner, to join him for lunch, and on the way there, he told me we were being joined by his wife. When we arrived at Biaggi's, Jessica informed me that she set up a surprise date with her cousin for me." I can see that this news upset Edward but he says nothing, so I continue. "Jessica's cousin was not at the table when we arrived, but joined us, as I was speaking to the waitress. When I turned around, it was my ex, Mike, sitting there. I was so livid, I threatened to beat Jessica up inside the restaurant, and I poured an entire glass of ice water on Mike. I made quite the spectacle of myself. I just wanted to have you know, that I am grateful that you were there. Thank you," I tell him.

"Ma'am, your submissive would like to ask for permission to hug you?" Edward asks. Instead of answering him, I lean over and put his arms around me, as I climb into his lap.

"Your complete submission makes me very happy, Edward," I tell him as I lightly scratch my fingernails across his scalp. I am so glad that we have the privacy glass between us and the driver. The next several hours, in this car, are just what I need.

"I am so glad there is tinted glass," I tell him, as I grab a handful of his hair and pull his mouth to mine. Feeling closer to Edward than I have before, I start kissing his neck. I move my body and adjust my skirt so that I can straddle his lap. With my skirt all the way up around my hips, and just my garters showing, I start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Touch...me...Edward," I moan into his skin between licks and bites. I have his tie undone and I am pulling his undershirt out of his pants. Edward is running one of his hands up my left thigh, cupping my ass, then back down my thigh. His other hand is cupping my right breast, over my shirt and bra, while his thumb is sliding back and forth across my pebbled nipple. I can feel his hardened cock under his clothes, and I am rubbing my thong covered core against it.

I lean back, unbuckle his belt, and open his pants. Moving back, I lower my knees to the floor of the car. _I am internally thanking whoever designed the stretch seating option on the touring sedans, as well as the privacy glass._ Pulling Edwards pants and boxer briefs down his thighs, as he lifted his bottom at the first tug, is a simple task. Once I settle his pants below his knees, I move forward. I am not sure if he is shocked, or if it just feels good, but the gasp that Edward lets out as I deep throat his package, has an over erotic effect on my girlie bits. Edward's hands drop to the seat on each side of him. I smirk as I am licking him, knowing that I am causing him so much pleasure, and yet keeping him at bay. I will wait and hold him off until he asks to touch me. I know he will not be able to hold it, and he is not collared. I do not relent, and continue to suck and lick, up and down his big shaft. Popping my suction off the tip, I give him light pressure bites down his cock, then his balls. His balls are now in my hand, and I lick my way back to the tip.

"Ma'am…that feels so good…your submissive…would like permission…to lick…your pussy…he is so…thirsty…for your juices," Edward moans out.

I look up at him, as I have my lips against his groin, his big cock down my throat. I am breathing through my nose, and I wink at him, as I lightly grazed his shaft with my teeth to the tip, never breaking eye contact.

"Edward, I want you on your back on the seat, I am going to ride that mouth of yours with this sweet pussy. You are not collared, so feel free to please me to the best of your ability, with everything you have, except this lovely cock that I intend to suck dry." I tell him, as I move to allow him to move. Straddling his face, I feel his hands grab my hips as he pulls my lower body hard against his face. I moan out my pleasure, and go back to the task at hand. Sucking his cock when he is using his expert technique of pussy eating skills, is distracting, but in such a great way. I know that backing off and not allowing him to cum, is testing him, but I can not help it. Edward is alternating sucking my clit, then flicking it with his tongue. While that is pleasurable by itself, he then starts working at least two of his lovely, long fingers in and out of me. I am having one orgasm after another. They are to the point of overlapping. I start back at a hungry pace to give him the climax he is earning. As I deep throat him this time, I rim his puckered hole and moan, setting off a powerful release from Edward. He moans out his pleasure, and shoots ribbons of his seed deep in my throat. I swallow all he has to give me and lick his cock clean, as he works to level out his breathing.

After we both clean up and redress, sans my soaked panties, we cuddle close and enjoy the quiet ride for a while.

"I can not wait to get a nice hot shower," I say.

"Are you feeling…dirty, Ma'am?" Edward questions, in a tone that sounds loaded with double meaning.

"I am feeling really dirty, Edward. I think I may have to collar you, and then you can clean my dirty body for me," I say seductively, while raising one brow at him.

"Ma'am, your submissive would like it very much, if you would collar him, and make him the slave to your body's needs," Edward replies.

"Kneel, now," I demand. As he drops to his knees, turning to face me, in the submissive pose, as much as, the car will allow. "Look at me, and answer when asked a direct question only," I demand. "By accepting this collar right now, you are agreeing to submit your whole self to me, mind, and body from now until seven tomorrow morning. Do you accept this collar?" I finally ask.

"Yes, Ma'am, your slave gives himself to you for your needs, as you see fit," Edward responds.

"Very well, mo daor," I say, as I clasp the heavy linked chain around his throat. "You will not speak for the rest of the night, unless I give you permission. When we arrive at the hotel, I will check us in. You will walk on my right side, one pace behind me, and you will only speak during check-in if you absolutely need to. You may show your Mistress, your submission and appreciation now." Edward immediately leans forward, and kisses the tops of both of my feet and caresses them with his cheek.

The phone on the small side bar beeps, and I pick it up.

"We will be arriving at the Four Seasons in approximately five minutes," the driver states.

"Thank you, please make sure that you show the bellhops our luggage, and your room is booked and ready for check-in. I do not believe we will require your driving services again until Sunday, however, I would appreciate it, if you would remain on call. I have your cell, if I need it. Enjoy your stay, and thank you." I tell him.

I turn back in my seat, and I can see the questioning glance that I am getting, even though Edward has his eyes cast down. "Mo daor, look at me," I tell him.

As his eyes lift, he looks at me, and I whisper, "I booked us another night away. You can show me your appreciation later, when I am fucking that big cock of yours."

The car pulls into the lane to drop us off at the door. "You get out first, and assist me in getting out, then mind the instructions you have already been given." I tell him, as the door comes open on his side to let us out, just moments later. Edward steps out of the car and turns to offer me his hand. I take his hand and exit the car, then let go and start walking for the door. I am a woman on a mission and the night is young.

Entering the suite is not a let down. The privacy is worth the cost, the décor is exceptional. I tip the bellhop, and ask that our supper be set out on our dining table in thirty minutes. "Edward, follow me. Place your journal on the table," I tell him, as I point toward the sofa in the corner of the master suite. "Take that large black suitcase to the other bed room; unpack it into the dresser in there. Be sure to put the drawer liners down, before placing the toys in there. I will unpack the rest of our things in here. You will sleep in here. The other bedroom is our play room only. Pull back the comforter and blankets. Fold them and put them away in the closet. We will discuss sleeping arrangements later," I tell him dismissing him.

I unpack our dress clothes from both our bags, hanging them in the dressing room. I put all of our toiletries in the bathroom. I sit out the bathrobes, and I fill the tub with pure hot water. I, then, turn on the heater and set the jets on low. I know it will cool a little while we dine, but a nice relaxing bath will be good right after dinner. I want him really relaxed, I am certain that by the time I finish testing him tonight, he will be grateful for the relaxation. _I wonder if he notices that one of the toys he unpacks, is the cast of his cock. I can't wait until he sees what I have in store._ I smile, as I walk to the other bedroom to see if he is done yet.

.

.

**_WANT TO READ A PREVIEW OF THE EXTREEMLY HOT CHAPTER 7...LEAVE A REVIEW! _**

~~#*#~~

**HUGE NEWS!**

**A Sub Search has been nominated for 2 different awards in the INSPIRE AWARDS. These awards are geared toward stories that are generally overlooked and deserve attention. A Sub Search is nominated for BEST LEMON under 1000 Reviews and for the BEST WIP (story that has you excitedly waiting the next update!) **

**Also my first story 'My Sisters 3' was nominated for the best Bella.**

**I am very excited and honored and I hope that I get a few of your votes. There is a link to the awards on my profile page. Please check out all the nominations because by far there are an amazing amount of wonderful stories to vote for.  
THANK YOU!**

Thank you to Cullen Confection my new Beta going forward. Next chapter will post in 2 weeks or less.

Thank you to luvrofink, Jess and Lisa for pre-reading and supporting me with encouraging words. It means a HUGE amount to me. Also, special thanks for last chapter to luvrofink whom I forgot to mention, in all of the mix up of changing of beta and things going on. She was very helpful with her ideas and suggestions with the BDSM information. So again a HUGE thank you to her along with an apology for forgetting her last chapter.

**REC'S:**

**The Art of Persistence by: LadyExcalibur**

They met during a difficult summer when she was sixteen. Somehow, they knew they were supposed to be together. But sometimes even true love isn't enough. Sequel to "The Bigger They Are" featuring Emmett and Rosalie. ON FF.

This is a continuation of sorts of the story and out-takes posted for: 'The Bigger They Are' and 'The Harder They Fall'

**All three of these are worth checking out and by far are a wonderful read! Got to love a soldierward.**

~~##~~##~~

Finally….

Thank you so much for reading,

And PLEASE Review.

Peace,

TAT~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I may borrow her characters, but I do things with them and for them that I doubt she would ever write about.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**.

Chapter 7: Oh What A Night

BPOV

As I walk into the makeshift play room, I see that the lights are appropriately dimmed, to reflect the lighting in the play room at my home. Edward is very good, very good indeed. I have not given Edward any further instructions, and I am curious as to how I will find him when I enter the room. Knowing full well he should be done completing the tasks I ordered him to do, I am proud of him when I see him. I find him naked, kneeling in inspection pose, waiting for my approval.

"Edward, you have out done yourself. I believe this deserves something special. I think you might like the reward I have in mind for you. As much as I adore looking at your fine naked body, you will have to stand now, and get your clothes on. Dinner is to be served in three minutes. Please dress quickly now, and listen to your instructions for this evening," I tell him as he rises to get dressed. I look in the drawers to be sure he has followed my instructions, and also wanting to be aware of where everything is for later. As I set out things that I will be using this evening across the top, I speak.

"Edward, during dinner you are to not speak, unless I ask you a direct question. As soon as dinner is over, you will go directly to the master bath and wait there for me by the tub, kneeling and naked. We will bathe. When we are finished, you will dry my body for me and help me with my robe. You will then, dry off, put your robe on and meet me in the play room. You will have ten minutes from the time you put my robe on me, to complete that task. When you get to the playroom, you need to remove your robe and leave the belt for it on the bed, fold the robe and place it on the chair. Then, kneel by the bed and wait for me," I tell him. Seeing he is redressed and standing feet shoulder width apart, hands behind his back, head down, I walk over to him and pat his bottom.

"You impress me so much, mo milis. Dinner is here, follow me."

Dinner is fabulous and I am very happy with the service as well. Unless you need something, you would never know there is a staff person there to assist. As soon as the meal is finished, I sent the staff off for the night. I look at Edward and nod, he immediately leaves the room. I walk into the master bedroom, where I set about finding the exact things I want for after my bath in the dressing room. I take off all my clothing and brush out my hair. I pile my hair on top of my head and pin it up. I walk into the bathroom and love the fact that he has not turned on the lights.

I have lit all those candles and the room smells divine. The Ylang Ylang from the bath oil that I put in the tub, and the Ginger from the scented candles mix wonderfully. The two sexually provocative scents mingle well in the moist warmth of the room.

"Very nice, mo milis, you listen very well. Get in and kneel in the center of the tub," I say as I walk closer to the tub, and turn the jets off. I pick up the washing glove I placed on the ledge, put it on, and fill the palm with the scented soap. I lean over the side and slowly rub the soaped glove across his back, front and sides. "Stand," I order. He stands and keeps both legs apart. I wash his backside and front, putting extra attention to clean his groin in a very sensual stroking way. "Turn now, sit and give me your right foot first," I tell him. I scrub his foot and calf and motioning for him to switch legs, I repeat the same steps with his left. I set the tub to drain and smile at his confused expression.

"Edward, I think that I will have you give me a shower, and we will rinse you in there." As I walk to the large glassed in shower, I say over my shoulder, "Edward, hurry, we have a lot of things to do yet tonight."

Edward is amazing; he uses both washing gloves and soaps my entire body with the lovely Ylang Ylang scented body wash. As he rinses my body I am sure to rub lightly against him, enough to tease him just a little more. When I feel completely rinsed and knowing that Edwards body is rinsed as well, I turn off the water. Edward immediately grabs the towel and wraps it around my mid-section. He then gets on his knees outside the shower and using the other towel, holds it open and dries off my feet; one foot at a time. Edward takes special care to dry my entire lower body, arms and shoulders. He un-wraps the towel from my body and makes sure he leaves no area untouched. I do not think he is going to be able to stop the wetness I have below from his hands caressing my skin through the towel. He grabs my robe from the hook and holds it open for me. As soon as I have both arms in, with him behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist and ties the belt for me.

"Thank you, mo daor," I say as I exit into the dressing room. I look at the clock as I have already told him he has ten minutes, and I am going to enter the room in exactly ten minutes. I know that he will be ready. I have some things in store for him tonight. Entering the 'play room' I can see the bead of pre-cum on the end of Edward's very hard cock. He is exactly as I ask him to be, and I am very pleased with him. I walk over to the bed and notice that the tie is where I told him to place it. I remove the tie from the robe I wear, and take off the robe covering my body. I am wearing only a silver satin garter and black fishnet stockings, with my silver stilettos. I know when he gets a sight of this outfit, he will be very excited.

Edward is a very visual person, and the way he likes to see me. I have learned to be sure that it is burned into his mind, before I take the visual away from him. I have no intention of taking away his visual tonight, because tonight is about intense pleasure, with a side of pain for Edward that will equal, pure bliss. When Edward thinks that the pleasure cannot be intensified, that is when I will break out the big guns. He better use his control tonight, he will need it. I wish that we were in the playroom back home, my options are limited here. Pulling the padded bench at the foot of the bed away from the bed, I cover it with two of the clean towels that are set out on the dresser. I move about arranging the things that I am going to use. I have the belts from our robes on the legs of the bench. So I can tie his hands together on one end, and his feet together on the other.

"Crawl to the bench. When you get there, knees apart, rest your shoulders, and head on the bench. Turn your head to the left. I want you to see in the mirror, so you can watch all the fun things I have in store for you," I tell him as I walk back to the dresser, and pick up the crop. "Do I need to tie your hands down, or can you hold your hands on each side of the bench, mo daor?"

I wait for a few seconds wondering if he will answer, and then I hear the answer I am waiting for.

"Your submissive will keep his hands where his Mistress wants them," he says.

"Good, mo daor, nod if your color is green," I say.

Edward nods, and I use the leather tip of the crop to draw a line down his spine. I can see the gooseflesh rise where the crop glides over his skin. As I move the crop across his right hip, I glance in the mirror to make sure he is watching me. Edward's eyes are glued to the crop, and with every movement his eyes follow. Having glided the crop down the length of his thigh, calf, and across the bottom of his foot, I start moving up the inside of his leg. I can still see the trail across his skin where I have touched him with the crop, his body always so responsive to me. When I get to the top of his thigh, I pull the crop away from his skin, and with a short fast switch, I send it against the inside of his thigh. Using expert aim, I flick my wrist in quick succession, and the four quick snaps sound out. I go back to sliding the crop across his skin on the inside of his left leg, following the same trail I used on the right side. This time when I reach his hips I give him another six swift flicks of the crop across his backside. Taking the crop back up his spine, I flick out five more lashes on each side of his body.

"Lean up, and fold your hands behind your back, chin up. Nod, if you are still green," I order. "Keep watching, mo daor, you will not want to miss this."

Edward quickly leans up, back straight and hands clasped behind his back; he nods, then makes sure his chin is up, and eyes in the mirror. I smile, knowing that Edward is extremely aroused. The pre-cum is dripping from his cock, and he is so hard it makes my mouth water. I quickly sit aside my desire, and lash the crop across both of his thighs, across his chest and abs. Using the crop, I trace it down his hard cock, rubbing more pressure across the head. I flick the crop and hit the base of his cock, and watch as his cock twitches for me. I squat down so that my face is inches from his. With his head turned to the mirror, I am able to lick along his jaw, and when I reach his ear, I whisper. "I can not wait to suck that big cock, mo milis."

Using my tongue, I leave a trail down his neck to his left nipple, and I circle it with the tip, right before I bite on it lightly. His nipples are so reactive to my touch; his cock is twitching in response to the pleasure he is feeling. I stop suddenly and get up. I walk over to the dresser, with him watching in the mirror, he can see my back, but not see what I am doing. I love keeping him waiting in anticipation. Taking my time, I grab nipple clamps with chains, a large butt plug, lube, a cock ring that has a remote vibrator, and the dildo I made of his cock. I walk back to the bed that I will use to set things closer to me on. I sit down a few things, turn, and look at him in the mirror.

"Color?" I ask questionably.

"Your submissive is green, Mistress," Edward says in a breathy tone.

"That is good, mo daor. Keep your safe words in mind, mo daor, you may need them. Lean forward, cheek to the floor, and keep that fine ass in the air," I tell him.

I can see that he chooses to keep his head turned to the mirror so, he can watch what I am going to do. I am happy about that, because it will make this test that much more difficult for him, and enticing for me. I turn enough so he can watch and see all I am doing in front of me. I pick up the large butt plug. It is very similar to the one that I purposely made him wear several times last weekend. I lube up the tip, and several of my fingers. With the plug in my left hand, I walk over to him. I slowly circle around him, and knowing that he could see my back best when I am on his left, I drop to my knees along side his body. I know that he can see the curve of my ass and smell my arousal close to him. I can see him lick his lips, and I knew he wanted a taste of my juices, with my back to him in the mirror. I let the smirk show on my face. I hold the plug in my left hand and I already have the lube on my fingers of my right hand, I stroke across his puckered hole. I thrust one of my fingers into him and he is fully relaxed immediately, and knowing he can handle more, I add another finger. I am fucking his ass with two fingers, when I feel his body relax again, I add the third finger. I know that he almost moans out loud because I feel his whole body respond. After a minute of pumping three fingers in and out of him, I know he is ready for the plug. Removing my fingers one at a time, I deeply stroke in and out between each finger removal. Once the last finger is removed, I sit the tip of the plug against him, and circle it around. The tip is pointed, but not sharp, and I know that the feel of it tracing lines around his tight hole is making him want it more. I align it at the center, and slowly start applying pressure to sink it into his ass. Once the large plug is deeply seated into his rectum, I give it a few hard taps with my fingers. I can feel his body humming with awareness, and desire. I stand up and walk back to the bed, making sure to put a little extra swing in my hips knowing how much it will intensify his need.

"That plug is the same size as I used last weekend, but I know it feels different. It is a stainless steel plug, mo daor, and there is no give to it. That hard and heavy plug will vibrate through your ass as I slap it. Shall I test that for you, with my crop, mo daor?" He did not answer, but I know that he will not. "Stay where you are mo daor, don't move," I order. I hit it fast and hard with five quick lashes, I have damn great aim as they all land precisely where they are supposed to land. I can hear the sound of the leather crop hitting the metal, it is an erotic sound.

"Back up, mo daor, on those knees," I tell him, as I pick up the leather snap cock ring. "Look at this cock ring, mo daor, it has D rings on it, and see the large silver bullet that hangs from it?" I ask, knowing that with the order to look he will. "This little clip here, will attach to the plug, and the vibrations will go through the ring and the plug, and anything I attach to the rings as well. I will warn you, this vibrator is very strong, I will be controlling it with a remote, so it will not be all the time." As I strap the cock ring on him and attach the vibe, with the special harness I made for it. The egg is remote controlled, and all attached it causes the cock ring circling his cock, to fit snugly. The vibe is flush against his perineum, connected on one side to the cock ring, and to the plugs base on the other. I walk back to the bed, and pick up the nipple clamps and remote. I walk back to him and lower to my knees, and bite and suck hard on his right nipple. The harder I bite and suck, the more I can feel his body tremble in pleasure. I clamp the right nipple, after biting it once more. Once it is clamped, and I can see the angry red skin pinched nicely in the clamp. I lean forward again, and flick my tongue across the sensitive pinched skin. I repeat the process on the left side, as I attach the chains hanging from the clamps to the d rings on the cock and ball strap. I lean forward and rest my head below his chin, caressing my cheek against his chest. I turn my head enough to lick up his neck as I rise to my feet. I lick across his chin to his lips where I attach my lips to his, in a kiss that makes my juices flow down my thighs.

"You are doing so well, mo daor. I am going to get on the bench. You have five minutes. You may touch me with your hands and mouth. Make me cum if you can, and you will be given an even bigger treat."

I stand and move to the bench. As I lower myself down to the bench, I fold my hands behind my head, with the remote tucked into my hand.

As soon as my body is against the bench, Edward's hands are stroking my nipples, and he is kissing my neck in the spot he has found I love to be kissed. As he hungrily trails his mouth down my neck, across my collar bones, to my nipples, his right hand is sliding fingers up and down my slit. He spreads my juices all over and quickly plunges two of his fingers deep into my pussy. I scream out in pleasure as the feel of him thrusting his fingers is taking over my body. He is kissing down my body, when he reaches my lower lips he flattens out his tongue and licks down the top, to where his fingers are still thrusting in and out of me. Then, he sucks my clit and bar into his mouth, and as he sucks on the skin, his tongue is busy flicking the bar back and forth inside his mouth. The thrusting fingers turns to three and curling up, he is slamming the tips into my sweet spot. It is relentless, and he quickly drives me over the edge. As I scream out his name, he pulls his fingers out, and lowers his mouth to suck up as much of my nectar as he can. Coming down from my orgasm, I glance at the clock and he still has two minutes to touch me as he pleases. Edward is relentless as he flicks his tongue over my clit, and hugs my thighs over his legs as he grinds his face harder against my center. He is pulling me into his face hard; it is like I am riding his face, only flat on my back and just as the clock clicks over to the fifth minute, I explode in another rocking climax. My legs are shaking, as I scream out his name. I click the vibrations on, and I can tell it shocks him because his whole body goes stiff.

"Time is up, mo daor," I say breathlessly, as I click the vibe back off. Using the towel under my bottom, I dry off my legs, and slowly stand up.

"I want you to remove my stockings, you got them rather damp, mo daor," I tell him. I want him to wonder if he is in trouble for it or not, and I can see that my words worry him a little. He removes the stockings from each leg one at a time, and gently place my shoe back on each foot. "Very good, now on the bench face up, please. Legs together, hands folded, and above your head," I order.

I watch him as he complies with the orders I give, and as soon as he is down, I make quick work of using the discarded stockings to tie his ankles together. Then, securing the robe belt to his tied ankles to the foot of the bench, I have his legs just as I want them. Moving to his head, I pull his hands down enough to get them tied together the same way, on the other end. Seeing him stretched out on the bench with his cock in the air, hard and throbbing in need of attention excites me. I am really happy that the bench puts him at the perfect height, with my heels I can straddle him and have both feet on the floor. As I straddle his abs, I can hear him take in a sharp breath. The only part of my body touching his, are my inner thighs on each of his sides. Having the crop in one hand, and the remote in the other, I quickly swat behind me, to hit his thighs. After three swats on each side, I push the button on the remote.

"Color?" I ask.

"Gr…reen Mistress," he stutters.

I stop all my actions, and say, "I do not think that you sound too sure of that, mo daor. Are you green or not?"

"Green Mistress, your submissive is green."

"Very well, remember your safe words," I remind him, as I click the egg back into action. I can see him; he is so tense, and the sensations are rippling through his body. I know I am pushing him, and I want to see if I can get him to safe word at least a yellow. I am not out to break him, or make him let me down, but I need to get him to the point of no return. I turn off the vibe and move my body up his, causing slight tugging on the chains between his nipples and cock. Back and forth I trade from the vibe, to rubbing of my center across him. I get to the point where I am straddling his face, and made a point to lower my self onto his face and shift my hips. He is very well behaved, and does not even try to taste. He makes me proud. Standing up and removing myself from him completely, I turn and use the crop to give him several swift lashes across his chest. Leaning over him, I release the clamp on his left nipple, and promptly suck it hard into my mouth. Edward's lower back arches slightly off the table, but no words are said. I continue my ministrations to his left nipple, helping him come down slowly, through the pain. I turn my attention to his right nipple, and following the same procedure, I bring him down slowly. Edward is panting. I know he is very close to going over the edge. As soon as his breathing slows a little, I click the vibe and he hisses. I quickly crack his inner thigh with the crop.

"I said silence, mo daor. What is your color?" With the egg still vibrating intensely against his perineum, he stays silent. I quickly smack the tops of both thighs, and raise my voice, "I asked you a question! What is your color?"

"Yell…yellow…Misss..Mistress," he stutters.

I click the egg off, and move to the side. "Mo daor, you may speak freely for the time being. Why did you yellow?"

"Mistress, your submissive was loosing the thin strand he had on control. Your submissive does not want to disappoint you, he had to yellow, to not disappoint you and cum. Your submissive wants to please you. Your submissive is sorry he was not stronger," he says.

"Your honesty pleases me, mo daor," I tell him. I squat down and untie his hands and rub his arms. I then move down and untie his legs, and rub them down. "Sit up, mo daor. Please get on the bed, sit in the center facing the foot of the bed. Put one pillow down at the foot of the bed, and then, the rest you can place behind your back or on the floor."

I quickly grab a bottle of water, open it, and hand it to Edward. "Drink, mo daor, what is your color now?"

"Green, Mistress," he quickly replies.

"Good, mo daor. We are going to try something a little different. You can not touch me unless I ask, and you are still free to speak. I actually would like to hear what you have to say." I notice as I am telling him this, he looks at me like he is unsure what to do next. I take a long slow drink of my own bottle of water, recap it, and sit it on the bedside table. I climb onto the bed and recline back on the pillow, which he put at the foot of the bed for me. I reach over and pick up the dildo that is the exact replica of his cock.

"Now, I am going to fuck your big cock, and I want you to watch. I want to hear what you think of seeing your big hard cock moving in and out of my tight, wet pussy. I am going to make myself cum all over this big cock, and then you are going to suck it clean, while you fuck me with this cock," as I trace my finger through the pre cum on the purple tip of his cock. "Are you ready, mo daor?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress," he replies.

Holding the large replica cock in my right hand, I move my left hand down my neck to my own nipple, pinching the right nipple first and moaning out. I drag the head of the cock across my lips and lick it, hearing Edward moan at the sight. I suck the head of the cock into my mouth, pull it out making a loud popping sound. Licking my lips, I start dragging the cock across my breasts. Over the top of each nipple, my left hand moves down my stomach to reach my groin. I use my index and ring finger to pull my lips open, as I start tapping the bar that is pierced through my hood. It feels really amazing, and I can hear Edward panting as he is watching me. I pull the cock to my entrance, using my own juices get the tip very wet, and use it to rub my clit. Moving the bar up and down, causes my body to tremble with need. As I push the big replica cock into my pussy, I cannot help, but scream out in pleasure.

"Oh Edward…your big cock…feels soooo…good in my tight pussy. Oh…yes fuck yes…harder…make me cum…" I say as I continue thrusting it into my pussy. I feel the tightening in my stomach, and I push the cock into my pussy as hard as I can, and scream out through my orgasm. As soon as I am able to, I pull the cock out of myself. I motion to him to come to me, and as he crawls up to join me, I hold the cock in my left hand and use my right to help guide him into me.

"Fuck me, and suck my submissives big cock, do not cum until I tell you that you can," I tell him.

As he pushes his real cock deep into my pussy, he takes the replica cock into his mouth, all the way to where my hand is wrapped around the base.

"Oh yes, mo daor, suck it while you fuck my hot, tight pussy. Go harder and faster. Fuck me hard, mo daor, harder."

I am so close, I can feel that band tightening in my stomach again. I click the remote to set the vibrations deep against him, as he is buried deeply inside me.

"Oh, mo daor, I am going to cum. I want you to fuck me faster and harder. I want you to cum with me. NOW…cum now!" I yell as my body tumbles over into oblivion. I can hear Edward's muffled screams of passion, as he cums with the cock deep in his throat. I slowly remove the cock from his throat, as he a collapses against my body. I quickly shut off the vibrations, and run my fingers through his hair after dropping the cock and remote.

EPOV

"Mo milis, are you with me? Edward, can you hear me?" I can hear my Mistress ask.

I cannot get my thoughts together enough to answer yet. I am still seeing spots and stars. I still feel the tightening in my balls, I start feeling the nails of my Mistresses fingers, as she runs them through my hair against my scalp.

"Edward, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She asks again. I slowly nod and try to mumble to her.

"Edward, I am going to roll you to your left, you're quite heavy, laying all your weight on me," I hear her say.

I think I help her, but I am not sure. I have never in my life, had a climax rock my body, the way that one did. My Mistress and I have had some amazing sex, and the scenes always rock me to the core. I have never felt so out of it before. I feel her moving about, but I just cannot get up.

"Mo milis, I will be right back, do not try to move, stay where you are. I will be right back," I hear her say.

I nod and hope that she understands. I feel her moving me from the side.

"I need…Can you lift a little, mo milis?" She askes.

I nod again, and follow her direction. She places a pillow under my head. "Mo milis, I need to remove the ring and the plug, I am getting a basin to wash you up. Stay still right here, I will be right back." I feel her return, and I am feeling like I have some of my body control back.

"Mistress, thank you," I tell her.

"Oh, mo milis, you are welcome, love. I need you to place your right foot on the bed flat, and hold still while I remove the plug and cock strap," she tells me as she bends my right knee up for me, and guides my foot flat on the bed.

"This will not take long," she says.

I remain in the position she places me in, as she removes the toys, and uses the warm cloth to clean me off. I can feel her hands caressing my skin through the wash cloth. When she is done, she lowers my right leg so that it is stretched out, and she rubs the backs of both legs. I am on my left side, and I have a pillow under my head.

"Edward, I will be right back. I ordered some food, and I hear that it has arrived. I will be right back," she tells me.

"Okay, Mistress," I respond.

When my Mistress comes back, she brings in a tray that has fresh strawberries, and some chocolate mousse. She helps me roll to my back, and helps me sit up a little more. I notice we are facing the headboard of the bed. I rest back, and I feel the coolness of the metal spoon as it touches my lip. I open my mouth and she gives me a bite of the mousse. It is really good, and after six or seven bites I am starting to feel even better. I smile, as she hands me a bottle of cream soda.

"I picked cream soda, because it has a lot of sugar in it, you went into sub space. I was going to sleep in the other room and have you sleep in there as well. I have changed my mind, we will both sleep in here. Now, eat a few of these strawberries, and I will go get my pajamas," she tells me.

"Thank you, Mistress," I say as I smile at her.

I want to move and be on the bed the right way, but I still feel extremely weak. When she comes back in, I ask her, "Mistress, would you help me get up to use the restroom?"

"Of course, mo milis," she says as she helps me sit all the way up, and get out of bed. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"Yes, Mistress, I think I will be okay. This just feels so strange, I feel weak."

"Okay, here lets use the restroom, and then get you back into bed, and we can talk more there mo milis," she says.

I finish in the bathroom and after washing up and brushing my teeth, my Mistress helps me step into my silky pajama pants. We walk back into the bedroom, and she helps me get into the bed correctly. As soon as I am in the bed, she gets me covered, and situates all the pillows. She climbs into the bed and makes sure we are both covered.

"Are you comfortable?" She asks.

"Yes Mistress, I am comfortable," I reply.

"I am going to remove your collar now, I still want to speak about the scene." She states, as she leans closer and unclasps the heavy metal chain. She places her lips on my neck and says, "Edward, thank you for your submission."

"Ma'am, your submissive thanks you, for always taking care of him," I tell her.

.

A/N: I want to send out a special thank you to Jess & BFB, you girls always have my back and I thank you kindly for that.

Huge Thanks goes out to my rocking BETA Cullen Confection. Who rocks my stuff back to me so fast this is posting ahead of the due date...YAY! She rocks...huh?

My next chapter may post faster it is actually written and off to my BETA already and I am going to make myself start working on chapter 9.

NOW A SUPER SPECIAL THANK YOU goes out to all of you the loyal readers and followers that A.S.S. has. I am so pleased with the reviews and personal messages that I have gotten from you all. WOW…Thank You!

All Reviews Get a Teaser of the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.

TAT~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As always the Characters names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The way they act, talk, dress, and whip ass in this story, that is all me!**

**~~**##**~~**

Chapter 8: Thursday in Chi-Town

BPOV

_The feel of his hand resting on my stomach, and his arm draping over my body makes my body feel heavy with desire. The heat from his breath across the back of my neck, and the way he is nuzzling to get closer. I can feel his hardness at the curve of my bottom. The heat between us is intense. I grind my self against him, and moan out 'Edward'. I am sounding like a porn star. Not feeling the friction I need, I reach with my left hand to my right breast. The light weight silk covering the hard peak feels very smooth. The rigid outline of the titanium bar, piercing through my nipple is where my fingers rest. As I slowly pinch my nipple, and rub the bar back and forth through the silk, I grind harder against his groin. My breathing is labored, and I can feel the coil in me tightening. My silky gown has ridden up my legs, and is resting high on my hips. I grab his hand and move it to my bare center, unsure of when my panties came off. Covering his hand that is resting on my stomach, I slide his hand down to my pussy. With his large fingers cupping me, I press his middle finger between my folds, guiding his finger with mine. I curl his finger into my clit, and move it in small circles. I am panting now, needing more and wanting more, I move my hand, reaching behind me. I feel his pajama pants stretched over his big hard cock. Sliding my fingers in the front of the pants, I grab his hard cock. With his cock in my hand, I lift my leg to make an opening, moving him so his cock is along my slit. I am so wet, and I lower my leg so that my thighs are hugging his cock up against me. Rocking and rubbing my body along his cock, I move my hand back to cover his again, and return to rubbing my clit with his finger. It feels so good, and I am really moaning out now. I continue rocking back against him and grinding my hips, while pressing harder on my clit. The coil in my stomach is tightening more, and I can feel the way his cock is twitching and responding to my movements. I push back harder, needing more friction_…RING…RING…RING.

I wake panting slightly, and realize I just had a really great dream interrupted by the damn phone.

"Hello," I say still sounding breathy and sultry from the over sexed dream I was enjoying.

"Good morning, Madame, breakfast will be arriving in sixty minutes per your request," the voice says.

"Thank you," I say and hang up. I see that Edward is awake and looks well rested. I turn and place my hand on his cheek and ask him, "Edward, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I am well, Ma'am," he says as he stretches a little more and smiles at me.

"You're entirely too sexy for my good, Edward," I tell him, not meaning to say it out loud. I quickly change to all business. "You have thirty minutes to get ready for the day, use this bath for your shower. Your clothes will be set out for you in the dressing room. I already cleaned and put away the toys last night, hurry, and do not keep me waiting."

I leave the 'play room', and hurry to get my things together. I sit out the boxer briefs, track suit, and t-shirt for Edward, as well as my own matching outfit and under garments. I get in the shower and quickly shampoo and condition my hair, wash my body, and get out. Entering the dressing room, I watch as Edward is dressing, he sure is worth looking at. I am not sure that I have ever viewed such a beautiful man so closely. My mind really has been wondering lately. Once he is dressed, with his arousal clearly present, I smirk.

"Edward, help me dress?" I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies eagerly.

"As you know, you are currently not collared, Edward," I tell him.

"Yes, Ma'am. Ma'am, I am still your submissive, and this submissive would be honored to help you dress," he says.

"Edward, you dressing me, would please me greatly," I tell him.

I step one leg at a time into the panties he holds for me, feeling his hands as they glide up my legs. He holds up the matching front closure bra, and helps me slide it onto my shoulders. I watch him bring the front of the bra around, cup it under my breasts, latch it, and use the back of his hands to help adjust my breasts into the cups correctly. He looks at me almost nervously, so I place my hand on his cheek and smile. He smiles and holds my track pants open, and as he pulls them up my legs, his touch sears across my skin. The next thing he helps me do is get my hair down from the turban, tucked towel, and help me get my t-shirt and jacket on. I walk over, sit at the vanity, and Edward comes behind me and places his hand over my hand on my brush. I let go of the brush, and nod at him to continue. I sit and enjoy his fingers and the brush going through my hair. I hold up a pony tail holder and smirk at him, wondering if he will be able to put my hair in the band. He does an expert job at putting my hair up, it is smooth, centered and I couldn't have done it better myself. Once he is finished dressing me and doing my hair, he smiles at me. I stand, and looking at him in the mirror, our eyes meet.

"Thank you, Ma'am, being of service to you is what this submissive enjoys most in life."

"Where did you learn how to do ponytails like this?" I ask.

"Ma'am, I have a twelve year old niece, and she used to cry when her mom brushed her hair. She never cried when I brushed it, so I learned quickly," he replies.

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and bring his face to mine and deeply kiss his mouth.

"Edward, your kind heart and true submission pleases me more and more each and everyday. I enjoyed your service in dressing me and doing my hair. Breakfast is here, let's go eat. I have a big day planned for you," I tell him.

We just finish eating the wonderful breakfast, and we are reading the paper when the phone rings again.

"Hello," I say.

"Good morning, Madame, the spa is ready for you and Mr. Cullen now."

"Thank you, please advise them we will be there soon," I say then hang up.

Edward has his eyebrow quirked in a questioning way. I can tell that he is curious, so I decide that I will tell him of all the plans I made. As I walk to him I say, "Edward, as your Mistress, it is my job to take care of you. I know that part of our normal collaring time is being interrupted by other things this weekend. With that in mind, I decided that I would make sure that you were fully pampered. We both will be spending the full day at the spa. You are scheduled for the full works for a man plus waxing, and I will be having the full treatment package for women. We will have lunch together at noon, and then your treatments will be done by two. I have one appointment after yours for my hair and make-up, but I will be back to the suite by four. You are free to do as you please, while I am busy. When I get back, I would like it if you would dress me for dinner. Our clothes are set out already in the dressing room. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ma'am. Your submissive doesn't have any questions. Ma'am, your submissive would like to say thank you for always taking such wonderful care of him."

I turn and place my left hand into his right and use my right hand to stroke across his left cheek and jaw line.

"You should be cared for. You are the most giving, trusting, and wonderful man. You are the perfect submissive for me. It is I, who should always be thanking you," I tell him sliding my hand back, to thread my fingers into his hair. As I lean up, he reads me and lowers his mouth to mine. This kiss sends butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and heat to my girlie bits. As I break away, I run the pad of my thumb over his lips. Still holding his hand, I turn toward the exit and say "Let's not keep them waiting for us."

I am glad we are going to be away from each other for a bit, I have some serious things to think about. I am not sure when it is that my feelings for this man got so deep, but I almost just told him that I love him.

I love him! What do I do now? I am going to kill Charlotte! Oh shut up, like it is her fault that you FINALLY found a man worthy of your heart. I am a Domme, not a school girl. I am forty fucking one years old; I am too old for crushes and heartbreaks. You're never to old to love someone, and look at him…come on; you know you want to look at him.

I glance over at him, as we are in the elevator and smile, and he smiles at me and raises the hand he is still holding to his lips, and kisses the back of my left hand.

See…I am always right. Maybe you are right, but what do I do with that information now? He is only here as a submissive, if you don't want to loose him you best keep this LOVE stuff to yourself.

My inner turmoil and arguing is going to be the death of me, but at least we are at the spa now. They are expecting us, and a spa attendant comes up to each of us, for us to follow them.

I squeeze his hand slightly and say, "I will see you at lunch." I kiss his chin, and let go of his hand. With a smile at me, he is led off by the staff.

EPOV

Waking up this morning, I hear the way that my Mistress is panting and moaning my name. I am so aroused, but do not want to disturb her, knowing she is asleep. I continue to watch and listen to her. The ringing of the phone startles me, and when my Mistress answers it, she sounds so sexy. I love it when she talks to me, and her voice sounds like that, it is pure sex.

After we part at the spa, I spend my time thinking about my Mistress. I cannot wait to see her at lunch, I miss her. I am not sure why I have all these extra feelings for her. I am worried that if I show her how I feel, it will push her away. I know that what Sue did to me, made it hard for me to trust anyone, but the things that happened to my Mistress are worse. At her lowest time, when she had no family, she was betrayed by the man who made her think, she was his everything. I want to wring his neck. He had better hope he stays away. Just knowing he is around makes me cringe, but at least I know she is not going to give him another chance to hurt her, or take her away from me. I know other than the contract that binds us, that there are feelings there, at least there are for me. I am afraid, that if I let my feelings show to soon, she will safe word on me and walk away. I just worry that I will lose her, and even though I have all the monetary things I could want or need taken care of, my fragile heart is in her hands.

After my wax, manicure, pedicure and exfoliating scrub, I am off to have lunch with my Mistress. Lunch is short, as we have a schedule to adhere to. Before I know it, I am done with my full body massage, and through for the day. The masseuse suggests that I drink four big glasses of water, and take a nap for at least an hour. So that is how, I spend my free time. I go back to the room and drink a big bottle of Evian on the way.

I am not sure, where it is that I should rest at, since my Mistress has told me that we will be sleeping in the master suite, but we never made it there yet. I hope that she will not be upset, I choose to rest in the master suite. I pull down the blankets and am out like a light in no time flat. I forget to set the alarm on my cell phone, and the next thing I know, my Mistress wakes me up.

"Edward, wake up," I hear as I feel a light caress go down the side of my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm. Once my Mistress has my hand in hers, she gives a gentle tug on my arm. I cannot help it; I smile and sit up quickly. I think that my fast movements startle her a little, because she loses her balance and tumbles right into my lap. When she lands, I look down at her and chuckle, when I see that she is not mad.

"Are you falling for me?" I ask jokingly.

"I just might be. Are you ready to get up lazy bones?" She asks.

"Whatever would please you most, Ma'am," I reply.

"Well, since you have to quickly shower and get dressed, and dress me, I think I will rest here while you are busy. I might have to test your energy level later. Hit the shower naked man," she says as she winks at me.

My Mistress is being very playful, and I have decided that I really like this side of her. I quickly take a shower, and when I get out of the shower, I check in on her and she is in fact taking a short nap. I glance at the clock, and we have just over an hour so I finish getting ready, and when we have just forty-five minutes left, I go to wake her. As I enter into the master suite, I hear her talking in her sleep, I love that she does that; it is always so erotic sounding to me. Remembering this morning, when she was calling out my name, moaning and panting, makes me hard.

I get closer to the bed, and I can hear her more clearly, "Edward, say you love me."

I am not sure if my mind is playing tricks on me, or if I am hearing her correctly. I want to wake her, take her in my arms, and kiss the daylights out of her. I want to tell her, I am in love with her. I think I am in shock. I quickly decide to not say anything and just get her ready to go, as she earlier asked me to do.

"Ma'am, it is time to open your beautiful eyes," I say as I stroke her cheek. I enjoy waking her, much the same as she woke me. I manage to not fall in her lap. She slowly wakes, and I help her up.

"Edward, how late did I sleep?" She asks.

"Just under an hour, Ma'am, you looked so peaceful. I have everything ready to get you dressed. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Well, then time for you to help me dress," she says.

With that, we are both up and heading into the dressing room. She stands as I undress her completely. I first place her strapless bra on her. Then I hook the garter, and I help her to sit on the bench in the room. I put her silk stockings on her and attach them to the garter.

"Ma'am, please stand up, so I may clip the back of your stockings," I say.

I offer my hand and she takes it and stands. I attach the back of the stockings to the garter. I feel her fingers run through my hair, it is always wild. I kneel down and help her step into her matching panties; once they are resting low on her hips, I gently place a kiss on the sliver of skin between the top of the panty and the bottom of the garter. I stand and get her dress from across the room, and hold it open for her to step into. Once the dress is slid into place on her body, I make quick work of zipping the side, and tightening the corset laced back, so that it is snug as I know she would want. My Mistress looks amazingly beautiful in this dress.

"I will get my jewelry on while you get dressed, Edward," she says.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say as I start slipping into my clothing laid out for me.

The dinner is amazing and I can tell how many men wish they are me tonight. I see the envy in their eyes, as we go through countless introductions. My Mistress can render even the most confident of men speechless. I have a really nice time introducing her, and when we are near someone who is particularly leering at her, I make my possession of her clear by the intimate touches and holding her close. I hope it does not get me into trouble later.

I am glad when we finally sit down to dinner, and I nearly choke on the water I sip, when my Mistress leans over and whispers in my ear, "I don't think you have to quite pee on me, your territory has been marked."

I quickly cover my mouth, as I cough on the water going down the wrong way. Once I regain myself and am able to respond, I lean closer to her.

"Ma'am, I apologize, I just feel so…protective of you," I tell her.

"No need to be sorry. You do need to remember that you are mine, and I will only have eyes and touches for you, as long as you freely give yourself to me. Now my sweet, lets eat, maybe dance one or two songs and go back to our room," she says.

The evening so far, has been going by rather quickly, or so it seems. Once my Mistress mentions going back to our room, it begins to drag on. All I can think about is what my Mistress has in store for me tonight. I know that I am not to be collared again, until tomorrow night after the award ceremony. I know she can tell I am thinking, or maybe over thinking, things because she reaches under the table, and slides her left hand up my thigh and lightly pinches me, as she takes a bite of her food with her right hand. I take the hint well, and resume eating my supper. I can honestly not tell you what I ate, because my thoughts are on her left hand, still holding residence on my right thigh.

After dinner, I dance with my Mistress to several songs, and I know that I impress her with my dancing abilities. We talk to people for a bit, and by eight, I am ready to leave.

"Ma'am, if you do not mind, I would like to go back to our room now," I tell her.

"Yes, Edward, that does sound like a good idea," she replies.

I am almost nervous of what I should do or how I should act. All the thoughts of earlier, are going through my mind. I am unsure, if I am to continue acting as her date, and I know I am not collared. I am confused, and I am guessing that my face is easy to read.

"Edward, you are not collared, tell me what you would like to do once we get back to the room?" She asks.

"May I be frank, Ma'am?" I ask.

"Of course, you may ask or say whatever you like, keeping in mind respect, while doing so would be in your best interest at all times," she answers.

"Ma'am, I am so unsure how I should behave, when we return to the room." By now, we are standing outside the door to our suite. "I am glad that you are here with me, but I am confused, about if you are my friend, lover, or Mistress tonight. I want nothing more than to make love to you all night long, and worship every inch of your skin, but I am unsure if that is acceptable. I would never do anything to push you, yet my body craves and aches to be inside of you." I say almost embarrassed by how needy I sound. I open the door to our suite and hold it for her entry, and once I have the door closed, I turn, and she is right there, almost in my face, she is so close.

"Edward, take me to our bed and show me, please," she says.

I waste no time. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into our bedroom. The covers have been pulled back for us. I gently stand her on the floor, at the foot of the bed, and start removing her clothing. With each piece of clothing I remove, my lips skim across the skin I expose. I help her to sit and remove her shoes and stockings again, leaving a trail of my lips searing across her skin. When she is left sitting before me, in only her panties and jewelry, I pull her mouth to mine and kiss her deeply. With my left hand tangled in her hair, and my lips still attached to hers, I struggle with my right hand to undo my tie. I feel her hands snake over mine, and she moves her mouth to my neck. She bites my ear lobe gently.

"Iss...sah…bellll…lah," I moan out, then realize what I have done, I drop back and am already kneeling, quickly assuming a submissive stance. The room grows quiet quickly.

"Edward, look up here at me," she demands. I immediately bring my eyes to hers.

"Why did you just shut off?" she asks.

"Your submissive over stepped the rules. Your submissive is sorry for the disrespect he has shown you, Ma'am, by using your given name."

"Edward, stand up and listen closely to what I am saying right now."

I stand and continue eye contact.

"I asked you, what you wanted to do. I put the ball in your court. I am not into being controlled, and I am not looking for you to top me. You did not say you wanted to fuck me, and you did not act as if it was something domineering, or BDSM related that you wanted to do with me. Key words here Edward are 'with me'. I am going to go in and take a shower, and you decide if you want to go back to the wonderful mood, we were in a short time ago, while I shower. For the record, you moaning out my name like that, was one of thee most erotic things I have ever heard come from your lips, it made me drench my panties," she says as she turns to enter the bathroom.

I drop my head for a minute, thinking about how badly I fucked up, but then I realize that she only gave me time to regroup, because she wants me just as much as I want her. I quickly get undressed, and I light a few of the candles around the room. I enter the bathroom, and I can smell the Ylang Ylang body wash she uses. I sit another towel on the warming rack, and walk around the glass opening into the shower.

She has her head tilted back and eyes closed, rinsing the conditioner from her hair. I stand in front of her, and lean in and kiss her neck, as I use my hands to help rinse out her hair. As I continue to rinse her hair out, her arms go around my sides and her lips find my chest. Within minutes, we are hungrily attacking each other's mouths. I reach over to turn off the water, and break the kiss long enough to grab the towels to wrap one around her body. Once I dry her hair and body, and I am wrapped in a towel of my own, I pick her back up and carry her back into the bedroom. This time, I put her on the bed and follow her with my body. My hands are trailing across her skin followed by my lips and tongue, as they leave a flash of gooseflesh across her body. I blaze a trail of fire across her skin from her neck to her toes, and as I work my way back up her legs, I know without a doubt, that I will love no other woman ever, the way I am loving her tonight.

As I near the apex of her thighs, I can see the glistening of arousal. I want to be patient and slow, but the sight and smell take a hold, and I sink my tongue deep into her folds, and lick and drink all I can get. Hearing her moan and scream out my name just drives me on, and I have my face buried against her sex. I am licking and sucking her from one orgasm to another. I am thrusting my fingers inside of her, as she rides out her orgasms, the last one starts before she is over the one before, and I drop my tongue to her opening and lap up her juices, while my thumb takes over circling her clit. She finally grabs my hair and pulls my face away, while her body is still trembling from the last climax.

"Need…minute," she pants out. I am pretty proud of myself, because I have given her several orgasms before, but nothing to the point of her making me stop. I kiss her hungrily and she claws at my back.

"I need to be inside you. Tell me you want this," I tell her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I need you now," she says as she pulls more of my body weight onto her.

As I enter into her slowly, we both moan out. She is so slick, tight, wet, and hot, I have to press deeply in and stop, then kiss her to regain all my control. I set a slow steady pace, all the while I am touching her body, and kissing and licking her neck, and kissing her mouth. I know I have made her feel good several times already tonight, and before I will allow myself to find my ultimate pleasure, I will please her again. I can feel her getting closer, and I speed up grinding harder into her core. The moans she is making, is sending me spinning into my climax. When she hits her peak, her body milks my orgasm right out of me. I am so physically drained. I roll to my side and pull her close into me. I have never felt this connected to a woman before in my life, and I know at this instant, that this is the only woman whom I will ever make love to. I may be her submissive by choice, but she owns me and owns my heart, no choices about it.

The phone rings the next morning, and I pick it up, and am told breakfast will arrive in the next sixty minutes. Looking over, I see my Mistress is awake.

"That was our wake up call, warning us breakfast will arrive in an hour. What are our plans for today?" I ask.

"I want to go do some sight seeing while we are here. Since the dinner is not until six, how about we go to Navy Pier and maybe do a tour out on the water? I think that would be fun, the weather is supposed to be nice-almost like a late summer the forecast said. Maybe we can do some shopping," she winks at me as she hops out of bed.

"I think I need a shower, join me, and we can conserve water."

I nod my head in response. She laughs as she goes into the bathroom. Seeing my Mistress like this, makes me think of her as more of a wife, than a Domme. I am shocked by my train of thoughts. I hear the shower as I get closer, and I place several towels on the towel warmer for us both and get into the shower. I wash her hair and body, and I enjoy the feel of her washing me. I dry her off, and I wrap myself in a towel. We walk into the dressing room hand in hand. I sit her on the bench, select the light pink matching set of her undergarments, and take a red t-shirt and jeans out of her drawer. I put out her socks and chucks, and go about getting her dressed. She looks so casual and laid back.

"Ma'am, you look so beautiful, your submissive wants to brush your hair for you," I tell her.

"Edward, I would enjoy it if you would brush my hair. I think wearing it up would be best today. Then while you dress, I will go check on our breakfast," she says.

I brush out her hair, pull it all up into a high ponytail, then wrap the pony tail into a bun, and pin it with a few bobby pins. I lean forward, and place a kiss on the back of her now, bare neck.

"Thank you, Edward, you continue to amaze me," she says and gets up and walks out of the room. I quickly get on my own jeans and red t-shirt. I grab both of the hooded windbreakers we brought, and go out to the other room. The table is set, and the breakfast she has ordered is divine. We have a country style skillet breakfast, with all the trimmings. After getting our fill, I find out she has already contacted our driver, and we are being driven to Navy Pier first.

We sign up for the tour that leaves at one-thirty and we make plans to go have 'cheezborgers' at Billy Goat Tavern. Until noon, we are going to do all the other fun stuff. We are in line to ride the ferris wheel. We also have tickets to go on the swings and the merry go round. We plan to walk through the museum, and to do some window shopping through the mall area. We walk around thus far holding hands, but not really talking at all. Loading into the car to go around, I choose to sit across from her, and she quirks her eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to be able to watch you, as you looked around. I enjoy seeing things more through your expression, than seeing them first hand," I tell her.

"Edward, you are such a beautiful man, what is it that I have done to deserve finding you?" She ask rhetorically.

I kiss her hand, move over to sit next to her, and hold her close to me. When we get back to the bottom and step off, they show us the photo they took of us, and I tell them I want it and hand the lady my credit card. I love the photo - they had taken it right before we boarded the car to go on the ferris wheel, and my Mistress had been looking at me, and it was almost as if her eyes were screaming I love you at me. I have to have that photo. We go on the swings, then the merry go round, and then we make our way down the pier.

It is already noon, by the time we make it through the museum and the shops. We decide to head over and have our lunch at Billy Goat Tavern. It is ironic how much stuff we have in common. When we realize that Billy Goat Tavern is located at Navy Pier, we have to go there. This is the same restaurant from the Saturday Night Live skits, with John Belushi where he would always order a 'cheezborger', and we both can't wait to go order one ourselves. Lunch is good and greasy, but all great 'cheezborgers' are greasy.

I am excited about our boat tour we are taking around Lake Michigan, and so we head back over that way. We are allowed to board the boat when we get there, and we wait the last twenty minutes on board. They offer us drinks, but we both just have bottled water. It is a warm day and quite beautiful out, but we both put on our wind breaker jackets. We are very lucky to get a tour; they will be closed for the season at the end of this month. I love Chicago and have been here many times checking out the historical architecture. I have never been on one of these tours though, and I am really looking forward to this. We strap into our seats, because the Sea-Dog tour is on a speedboat, and the first tour is 30 minutes that takes us on a fast track around Lake Michigan, and then we are doing the 75 minute tour that shows us the river front architecture.

Returning to the hotel, we have two hours to get ready for the dinner. We both need showers and are both windblown from the crazy boat tour. I remember telling my Mistress that the guy driving the boat had a screw loose and was clearly crazy. She laughed at me, but agreed after we got off the boat. I shower in the bath off of the playroom. My Mistress is showering in the master bathroom. I hurry and get into my tux, and unzip the garment bag holding my Mistress's dress. The dress is so beautiful; I cannot wait to see her in it. As my mistress walks in to the room, I look at her, and know she can see the hunger for her in my eyes.

"This dress is going to look amazing on you, Ma'am. How are you going to wear your hair?" I ask.

"Come over here to the vanity, and we will fix my hair. You should remove your jacket so that you do not get over heated," she says as she moves over to the vanity and sits down.

I remove my tuxedo jacket and follow her across the room. I help her dry her hair, and then we use clips to hold up the top, as we use a straightener to make her hair have no curls. As soon as her long thick hair is straight, she glances at me in the mirror.

"Do you like it down straight like this?" She asks.

"Ma'am, you look exceptionally beautiful no matter how you have your hair. If I may be as bold, to say that with your hair straight like this, it makes me hard. Your hair is so long, it rests right above the dimples above your bottom," I tell her.

"That was a bold comment, but it was appreciated much like I am grateful for the hard cock that you have now. I will have to ride that later. I think we will get me in my dress now," she says.

We go across the dressing room, and I help her get her dressed yet again. I really am enjoying this new job that I have taken on. I love the freedom of touching her it gives to me. By the time that she is fully dressed, I am rock hard, and it does not escape her attention either.

"Edward, is that all for me?" She questions, as she runs her hand across the front of my pants.

"Always, Ma'am, and only for you," I reply.

She grabs my hair, pulls my mouth to hers, and kisses me deeply.

"Later, I will take good care of this problem. I am going to put on some mascara and lip shine, and then we can go. Get your jacket," she orders.

The dinner is boring, and if not for being in the company of my Mistress, I am sure I'd be sleeping. The award ceremony goes fairly fast, and I am presented with the 'Pritzker Architecture Prize'. This award is one of the highest awards in architecture. I give my acceptance speech, and after much applause, pats on the back, followed by words of congratulations, I make it bake to our table. It is almost ten o'clock, and I am ready to head back to our suite.

"It is getting late, Edward, shall we retire to our room for the night?" She asks.

"That sounds lovely. If you all would not mind excusing Isabella and I, we went sightseeing today, and are both rather tired. It was a pleasure seeing you all again," I tell the others at our table. I stand and pull out the chair my Mistress is sitting in, and offer her my hand. We say our goodbyes to several others making our way to the door. As we enter the elevator and the door closes, I immediately fold my hand behind my back, and drop my eyes in a submissive stance.

"Edward, when we enter the suite, I want you undressed and kneeling in the playroom. You have twenty minutes to be ready for me," she tells me.

"Yes, Ma'am, your submissive understands," I respond.

Twenty minutes later, I am kneeling in the playroom- hands folded behind my back, head down with eyes trained to the floor. I feel the gooseflesh rise on my skin, as she walks closer to me.

"Always such a good submissive, ready and waiting for me. Are you ready to accept my collar, and in turn, entrust me with your full submission?" She asks.

She walks around me twice, and stops in front of me, but not giving me permission to talk, I still have not responded to her question.

"You are such a wonderful and smart submissive. You may answer now," she says.

"Yes, Ma'am, your submissive accepts your collar, and wishes to give you his complete submission."

"Thank you for the gift, mo milis," she tells me as she clasps the heavy metal chain around my neck. "You may show me your appreciation," she states.

I lower my face to her feet and kiss each one.

"Stand up, mo daor, and move to the bed. Face up, center of the bed, and hands folded together and resting under your head. Do not move your hands, and keep those elbows resting flat on the bed. You may speak to answer questions, and ask for release only. Do you have any questions?" She asks.

"No questions, Mistress," I answer.

As soon as I am on my back and hands behind my head, her mouth is on me. As her tongue makes a hot trail from my neck to my nipple, I am able to see she is not wearing any clothing. My Mistress has braided her hair, and the thick braid is over her shoulder. As she makes her way kissing my body, the lower she gets, she turns her body. Then I see that she is wearing clothing, if that is what you call the pair of bright white ruffled panties across her beautiful ass. As her hot mouth envelops my cock, she moves to straddle my body, and then I see that those panties are in fact crotch-less. I nearly moan out, and I feel my cock twitch, as she deep throats my full package. She sucks back to the tip and makes a popping sound, as she removes her mouth from my shaft.

"Do you like what you see, mo daor?" She asks.

"Yes, Mistress," I tell her.

"Would you like a taste of this wet pussy, mo daor?"

"Yes, please, Mistress, your submissive would love to taste his Mistress's pussy," I respond.

"Make me feel good, mo daor, and you may release after I do," she says, as she scoots her bottom closer to my face and goes back to deep sucking in my cock.

Her hot mouth feels so great on my cock, and I am licking her with one goal in mind, to make her cum as fast as I can. She is grinding her wet folds across my chin and lips, and she moans out every time her bar rubs hard on my chin, as I bury my tongue deep into her opening. Never moving my arms or my hands, I press my face up into her as much as I can and feast on her sweet juices. I can feel her body responding, and I know that she is so close to her climax. I can barely concentrate, she is sucking my cock deep into her throat, and the moans she is making is causing a deep vibration across the very sensitive head. I grind my chin more and suck the flesh around her opening, and send her flying over the edge as she screams around my cock, my own orgasm rocks through my body. I lick my Mistress, as she rides out her orgasm, as she is licking my cock clean. My Mistress turns her body and is no longer straddling me. Sitting off to my left, she is trailing her finger tips from my hip to my nipple and back.

"Mo daor, there are a few things that you should be made aware of. Tonight you will sleep in my room, but you will sleep on the floor by my bed. There is a pallet made for you, and you will rest there. Tomorrow morning you will remain naked, and only get dressed if we leave. We will get up early and do our normal exercise routines. Do you have any questions?" She asks.

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive has only one question. Would you allow your submissive to wear a pair of boxer briefs while we exercise?" I ask.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I do not want to cause this big, thick cock any harm," she says as she is touching my rock hard cock. I am in a constant state of arousal in her presence. I am hoping, that I am going to get that ride, she hinted about earlier.

"Is there something that you would like?" She questions.

"Mistress, your submissive is here to serve and please you," I say. I want so badly to tell her that I want to make love to her and feel her tight wet center sliding up and down on my hard cock.

My Mistress stands up, removes her panties, gets back on the bed, and she straddles my hips. I can feel her warmth and wetness on my cock that is nestled in the center of her folds. She leans down and sucks skin from my collar bone into her mouth, as she sucks hard and lightly bit down on it, she is thrusting her hips to slide up and down my cock.

"I am going to fuck this big cock with my tight pussy, and you can cum all you want, but you better not leave me unsatisfied or you will not cum for a long while," she tells me as she used her hand to reach between us, and line herself up, and drop her full weight down hard on my cock. The feel of her muscles squeezing my cock, almost makes me moan out, and I see the desire smoldering in her eyes. She is riding me hard, and she moves enough to lower her mouth to mine and lick my bottom lip. I open my mouth and her tongue dives in deeply and the rhythm she is thrusting her tongue into my mouth matches the rhythm of her hips as she slams down on my cock.

"Put your hands on my hips, and sit up."

I move as she instructs, and am rewarded with the whimpers she makes as the new position causes more pressure on her clit.

"Now, stay sitting up and use your hands on my hips to fuck your cock with my pussy," she moans out.

I can tell she is close again, and I push and pull, lifting and dragging her onto and against my cock, and when the damn breaks, it feels as if she is spraying me with a hose. As she screams out, I realize I made my Mistress squirt. I am so turned on, and I have already been given permission to cum, I press her down hard, and grind her against me once more, then shoot my load deep into her. Moving her just enough so we can ride out our orgasms, I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Mo daor, you get better and better each time. We will go to the master bath and clean up," she says.

She leans forward and kisses me on the mouth, as she threads her fingers through my hair.

.

A/N:

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND GO VOTE IN THE INSPIRE AWARDS!

I am up for best Bella under 1000 for My Sisters 3, best lemon under 1000 for A Sub Search and in the unrestricted category I am up for best WIP for A Sub Search. There are a bunch of other great stories nominated and in the final round the voting is more user friendly and voting ends on the 14th so hurry and vote…PLEASE!

##

I want to send out a special thank you to Jess & BFB, you girls always have my back and I thank you kindly for that.

Huge Thanks goes out to my rocking BETA

Cullen Confection.

My next chapter will post shortly after I get done writing it, chapter 9 is beating my ass currently! I will survive!

NOW A SUPER SPECIAL THANK YOU goes out to all of you the loyal readers and followers that A.S.S. has gotten. I am so pleased with the reviews and personal messages that I have gotten from you all. WOW…Thank You!

All Reviews Get a Teaser of the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.

TAT~


	10. Chapter 10

As always I own nothing but the plot for this story and the OOC ways I have Bella and Edward acting.

~~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: A Naked Day

BPOV

Waking this morning, without any erotic dreams or fantasies flashing through my head, is a relief. Still trying to get a grip on the things that I am thinking, I decide that today I will really test some pain limits with Edward. I have been too far into the pleasure side of our relationship, and I am going to step up some boundaries quickly. I have to get my mind off the feelings I have for him, if I want to tighten the reigns on the BDSM. I will set a test for him, and see if he fails.

A part of me is reacting to my own feelings of lust, and the way I want him, is not all BDSM related. I know he is feeling it too; it is way too easy to read his emotions. If he shows them today, he will get a rather red ass fast. The thing is he is so perfect for me in this lifestyle; he takes all the punishments, pain and the pleasure I give to him, and comes back for more. Until I force it from him, he never safe words. He will be gagged today, but he can still press the buzzer if he needs to. Being lenient has never been my game, and I want to test him to see if he remembers that. I don't want to break him, but I need to maintain this control. I need to toughen up, or so it seems from the way I feel.

Laying here thinking about all the things I could do, I realize that my options are quite limited, since I have only a few items with me for this stay. I do have that rather nice leather studded fraternity paddle, and a ball gag. A smile comes across my face, as I think of the different ways I will use that paddle today. Then I think about the other things I have brought with me, and plan a nice course of action for the day.

The wake up call comes, and we head off to the gym. I allow Edward to wear a pair of spandex biking shorts to run in, and I work on the Pilates machine as he runs on the treadmill. Lean and sleek, his toned body never ceases to amaze me. I continue to do my workout and watch him as much as I can. His back is to me, and he is wearing his iPod, strapped to his bicep. I have never watched anyone run, but I sure enjoy watching him. I am always impressed by his stamina in the bedroom, but watching him run, shows me how powerful he is. He is in really great shape for a man who spends most of his days sitting at a desk or a drawing table. The muscles on his backside are contracting with each footfall of his run. The biker shorts I gave to him to wear this morning hide no detail from me at all. I see that the treadmill is slowing to his cool off pace, and I am going to do my run next, while he finishes the rest of his regimen. Edward runs an impressive six miles everyday; and every Saturday, Monday, and Thursday he will also do calisthenics and lifting weights. This was all set by the personal trainer I have working with us both.

I work out on the Pilates machine for thirty minutes, and then run two miles daily. Two times a week, I take a yoga class, and one day a week I do a class that is a mixture of aerobics, dance, and fighting. The trainer for those classes is Rose, a fellow Domme. She and her husband, Emmett, own the gym. Charlotte and I do the classes together, and I rather enjoy the hard-core workout it gives my body. The lifestyle can be very trying on a person's body, and without the yoga and the aerobics, I would not have the stamina I have.

With our workouts over, and both of us freshly showered, breakfast arrives. Once the table has been set, I send off the wait staff and tell them I will ring them when I want them to clean up. Edward is naked and crawling at my orders. He sits off to my left side, and I feed him bites of his food. I have not spoken to him today, except to tell him to crawl. We finish with our breakfast, and I make sure he has had plenty; he will need his strength today.

"Playroom now," I order.

He crawls away quickly, and I smile yet again. I go to the phone and call them to get the dishes, and then go to the dressing room to strip down, and put on my silk robe. Then, I use the lube and plug I have sitting there, and insert the plug into my puckered hole, just one of my little surprises for him. When I come back through, I notice the dishes are taken care of, and I glance at the clock and notice I have three hours before they will be bringing lunch service. I move to the door of the playroom and peek inside; he has his back to me, and I can tell he feels my presence. I am glad that he can feel me close; I am going to use that to my advantage. I back away from the door, but stay where I can see him. Knowing he cannot see me, and the carpet gives off no sounds to my bare feet, I have the element of surprise on my side. There is nothing set out yet, so he has no idea what I will be using, or what I am planning. Sometimes, you can look at a variety of toys, and have an idea of what is to come. I like that I have not set anything out. I wait for almost twenty minutes before I see what I am watching for. Curiosity has gotten to him finally, and he is turning his head to the side to see if he can find me.

"Who said you could look for me?" I boom. "You know that you are to remain in kneeling stance until I advise you otherwise. Did you forget the rules?"

Edward's back is straight, his head is tilted down, and his breathing is slightly elevated, but he remains silent.

"Well, at least you remember some of your rules, slut. Maybe you are in need of a spanking to remind you that your actions, and reactions, belong to me. Answer me; do you think a spanking will remind you of your place, slut?"

"Yes, Mistress," he says.

I walk over to the drawers, open them, and start removing the leather cuffs and restraints. Then, I grab the ball gag and the small buzzer device. I walk over to stand in front of him. Attaching the restraints to the bedposts, I am taking my time to secure things correctly.

"Give me your hands, slut," I order.

I strap the fur lined leather cuffs to each of his wrists, and hand him the buzzer.

"Look at me, slut, and open your mouth," I tell him.

As his eyes and head lift, he opens his mouth. I show him the ball gag I have for his mouth.

"You may speak to answer my questions. What is your color, slut?"

"Green, Mistress," he says.

"What are you being punished for, slut?" I ask.

"Mistress, your submissive broke your rules and he was impatient," he says.

"Very well, at least you know your mistakes; you will get ten lashes with my hand for warm up, and then twenty lashes with the studded paddle. Our room is very private, but I will be gagging you. We do not want Chicago's finest crashing down the door to the screams that would be coming out of your mouth without the gag. Your ass is going to hurt, slut, and such a shame. Later today, I will be fucking that tight ass, and I do not intend to take it easy at all. What could have been intense pleasure for you might be uncomfortable now. If you need to stop, click the buzzer. Before I gag you, do you have anything to say, slut?"

"Your submissive is sorry for letting you down, Mistress, he gladly accepts your punishment," he says as he opens his mouth for the gag.

"You can thank me for it when I am done," I tell him.

I strap the gag on, and check to be sure it is nice and secure. The paddle I am going to use is almost seventeen inches long, is made of heavy leather, and has rows of flat studs in it. I will not have to smack hard for it to hurt. Part of me feels bad for setting him up, but ultimately he is the one who chose to fail.

"Stand up, feet spread wide and raise your arms," I tell him.

I attach the restraints from the top of the bedposts to the D rings on his wrist cuffs, and I bend to attach his ankle cuffs the same way and tether them to the restraints on the floor posts. Once he is standing spread out wide, and wrists and ankles are secured to the bedposts at the foot of the bed, I walk back to the dresser. Removing the things I want, I walk back to the bed. I remove my robe.

"Before we start your punishment, you might be interested in seeing what your infractions cost you this morning. After I show you this, I think you will regret your impatience." I say, as I get on the bed in front of him. I spread my legs, and bring my feet up, so I know he can see the large plug that is seated deep in my ass.

"That was supposed to be getting me ready for that big cock of yours, but now, I will have to pleasure myself. What a pity, I wanted your cocks in both my holes at once," I smirk while nodding to the dildo molded from his cock sitting on the bedside table. I slowly remove the plug, so he can see me as I do it. "I have to make do with only one now," I say, as I run my fingers from my right hand down my slit and gather some of my juices. Moaning out, I travel my fingers back up to circle my clit, then back down and dip three of them into my entrance. I drop the plug from my left hand to the floor, and use my fingers to work my nipples and cup my breasts. After several pumps of my fingers in my pussy, I am moaning in pleasure, and I move my left hand to my clit and circle it rapidly as I come. Looking up, I can see how hard he is, and I know he is sorrier now, than he was five minutes ago.

"I will finish my pleasure, after I finish your punishment. I might even let you watch me fuck that big cock of yours. That big, hard cock does feel so good in my tight pussy," I purr at him, as I lick my juices from my fingers.

Getting up and walking around him, I reach my right arm around him and lightly scratch my nails down his chest and around his side. Once my nails hit the top of his ass, I withdraw my hand. Using the flat of my hand, I smack down hard across his ass. He is so strong and well muscled; it is hard to deliver a decent warm up stroke to his skin with my small hands. By the time I have delivered the tenth smack, his ass has a nice pinkness to it.

"Slut, you will nod if you are still green," I tell him.

He nods right away.

"If you need to safe word use the buzzer," I remind him.

The first five smacks, I only hit hard enough to be sure his skin is nice, bright red, and fully warmed up. The next five smacks, I put a little arm into them until I pause to check on him.

"Are you still green, slut?" I ask.

I note that he nods.

"Your ass is such a lovely shade of deep red right now, the last ten will be hard and fast, are you ready, slut?"

He gives me a nod, and I smack out six rapid swats, applying just a little less pressure. The last four are lighter, but not much pressure is needed at this point at all. As soon as I am done with the last smack, I drop the paddle. I quickly unbuckle the gag, and help him with a drink of water. Wiping the sweat off his face, and rubbing a little to ease the strain of disappointment he has in himself.

"Answer me, slut, what is your color?"

"Green, Mistress," he says.

"Anything else you want to tell me, slut?"

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive thanks you," he says.

"You're such a good slut," I tell him as I start unbuckling his wrists and rubbing down his arms. I rub down his shoulders and back. Moving to his ankles, I unbuckle the cuffs and rub his legs down.

"On the bed, face down in the center," I order. I walk over and get the cream to rub into his ass, arms and legs. Starting on his feet, I deeply rub in the cream working out each knotted muscle as I come to it. Once I have rubbed down his entire backside, I get up.

"Slut, you have thirty minutes to clean this playroom. Then, I want you to nap for one hour. You may use the bed. I expect you to be kneeling at the foot of this bed in ninety minutes, waiting for me to get you for lunch. You will not get a release right now, if you are good later you will get one. I am taking this hard cock with me to my room," I say, as I walk out the door with the dildo of his cock.

I am pleased that he is waiting for me when I go to get him ninety-six minutes later. The room is clean, and the sheets on the bed look as if he has never been on the bed at all.

"Answer me for now. Did you nap on the bed as I instructed?"

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive thanks you, he feels much better after his rest."

"Very well, the room looks amazing. Go clean this and then crawl to the table- lunch is served." I say as I hand him the dildo that I was unable to use during my 'nap' time. I turn and leave the room.

I feed him lunch again from his place on the floor, left of my chair. I feed him bite after bite of the Mongolian beef with fried rice and fruit I have ordered for our lunch today. We eat in silence, and I can tell that he has something on his mind.

"When we are finished here, you will meet me in my bathroom. You may crawl there now, if you are done," I tell him. I watch as he crawls into the other room. I call to let them know to get our dishes, and that I want to change the menu for this evening. I give them my changes and set off for the bathroom.

I have told him to meet me in the bathroom, but not where in the bathroom. He is on the inside, left of the doorway, kneeling when I get there. I walk to the tub, pour in some of the Ylang Ylang bath oil, and turn on the water. As the tub fills, I put up my hair and strip off my robe. I place towels on the warming rack, and turn on the docking station. The music is on low, I walk over to where he is waiting.

"Stand for me, mo milis," I tell him.

He is fast to get to his feet.

"You are still collared, but for now, this room and that tub, are free zones. You are open to speak to me and tell me what is going on in that mind of yours. I can see that something is bothering you, and I think it best if we discuss it. Would you like to do so in the tub with me, or sit out, as I relax in the water?" I ask.

"Mistress, your submissive would like very much to sit in the tub with you."

"Then let's go," I say, as I walk to the tub and get in. I point to the other side so he knows to sit in front of me, not behind me. We sit there for a short time, and I turn the jets on low and add the heater setting to keep the water nice and warm. It is extremely relaxing, and the scented oil makes the room smell wonderful.

"Tell me, mo milis, what is bothering you?"

"Mistress, your submissive fears telling you this, as it could ruin the rest of our day. Your submissive did promise to be honest and open, and so he will be. Mistress, your submissive is upset with himself for failing both you and himself. Your submissive knows that you were testing him, and he failed you. Then he was…he doesn't…he's not sure…don't know…almost…like jealous…because he was not even able to please you," he says with his head bowed.

"Look at me, mo milis," I demand. He looks at me right away.

"I was testing you, and I was testing myself at the same time. I pushed you to fail, to test myself with following through. I pushed you, punished you, and still gave you some of your own fantasy at the same time. Does calling you my slut not still affect you, the way that you liked?" I question.

"Yes, Mistress, when you call your submissive, 'your slut', it does excite him," he says.

"Mo milis, I only called you 'slut' because I know that you needed that from me. My job, as your Domme, is to know you, and what is best for you. You are my submissive, and as your Domme, it is up to me to decide what is best for you. I know that we both have felt things that make us have questions, but that is separate from this. You give me everything by submitting yourself to me. I needed to be sure I still could be your Domme and Mistress, and keep other things separate. I am proud of you, and your punishment is over, it was over when I ended the scene. As for the jealousy, there is no reason to be jealous. If I would have pleasured myself, it would have been with the dildo I molded from your cock. I never even pleasured myself," I tell him.

His eyes register the shock I know he would have, and I smile at him.

"Mistress, may your submissive please wash you?" He asks.

"Yes, mo milis, and then we will rinse off in the shower. I think we have a playroom to get to, so hurry."

He washes my body and I wash his, then we pull the drain on the tub and turn it off. I turn on the shower, and we step in to rinse off. Getting out, I wrap a towel around his waist and he wraps one around my body. He dries my arms and legs with another towel, and I rub down his back for him.

"You may walk and meet me in the playroom, on the bed, face up in five minutes," I say.

I go into the dressing room and pick out the outfit I have placed aside for this evening's activity. Glancing at the clock, I see that is already after two. Our supper will arrive at half past six. I smile, knowing that tonight is going to be so much more pleasurable now that I have spent this morning's scene punishing him.

I walk into the playroom, and he is in the center of the bed, face up on his back like he has been instructed.

"Very nice," I say, appraising his body and behavior. "You are free to use your words to answer, for now. Mind you that you are collared, and free time is not in the playroom. I will not be restraining you, but you are not allowed to move, unless you are ordered to do so, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," he says.

Wearing only a braless corset, and stay up fishnet thigh highs, I walk over to the dresser. I take out the Fukuoku's vibrating gloves, enjoying the soft feel of them.

"This will be a short scene, mo milis, and all about pleasure. You may cum anytime you like, but if you get yours before I get mine, our scene after supper will be all about pain for you." I tell him, as I put the gloves on my hands and turn them on.

I get on the bed and starting with his scalp, I begin to give him a massage. As my hands rub and caress my way down his face and neck, he lets out soft moans of pleasure. I put strength into the rubbing while going across his shoulders and arms. Then use lighter and more erotic touches, as I stroke the vibrations across his chest and nipples. As my hands brush across the ridges of his abdominal muscles, his cock twitches and he moans out. Grazing touches across his hips and strong rubbing strokes down his thighs are all causing more moans. Listening to him, is quite the turn on, and making me very wet. I might have to reconsider telling him to not make noise in the future. As I work my hands back up his legs, I waste no time when I reach his cock. Once I have both hands wrapped around him, I give him several strokes keeping a nice tight grip.

I move my body up, straddle him, and after lining up, I sink down on his big cock. With my right hand remaining between us, the vibrations feel good. I am running my left gloved hand across my nipples and enjoying the vibrations.

"Oh, mo daor, that feels so good, your big cock fills me so full. I can't wait to feel your throbbing cock shooting your hot cum deep inside me." I moan to him erotically, knowing the dirty talk will send him over the edge faster.

I am very close, but am not about to show my hand. I have gone through training, and I can hold off an orgasm just like he can. I continue the pace I set, and each time I drop my hips down on his, I grind my pelvis in a circle against my hand. I moan out with each thrust, and he is moaning with me. Moving my left hand to the center of his chest, I speed up the thrusts. I finally cannot hold it any longer, I have to release. As soon as I cry out with my orgasm, he falls over the edge with me. As I ride out our mutual orgasms, I rest my head on his chest.

"Time for a shower I think," I say, as I slowly remove my body from his. I take off the gloves and set them on the bed.

"Take a shower, then change these sheets, and meet me in my bedroom in forty minutes," I tell him before I exit the room. I head straight to my shower and strip the corset on the way. Stopping in the dressing room only long enough to remove the thigh high stockings, I go into the bathroom. I feel relaxed and wonderful after my shower, and I glance at the clock, noting it is shortly after five as I walk into my bedroom. Looking across to the door, I see him kneeling, waiting for me.

"You're free to converse with me, please stand, and come over here. Sit here at the desk, mo daor," I say pulling out his chair. "Later, after dinner, we will have one more scene; this is a list of items that we can use. I want you to look at this list, take this piece of paper, and come up with four items and two different scenarios in order to use those four items. You have one hour to figure this out and get the room set with the selected items out for ease of use. I will be in there to get you for dinner in exactly one hour- get busy."

An hour later, I go to the room and pick up the piece of paper he has placed on the bench. He is kneeling next to the bench in a perfect submissive pose. I read through it and glance at the dresser top. Seeing the selection and reading the two choices that he came up with, intrigues me.

"These are both very exciting things, and I like the mixture of pleasure and pain involved with both. I am very lucky to have your submission. Let's go eat supper, you may wear this robe and sit in the chair to eat. Get up now and put on the robe, you will feed yourself and be sure to drink plenty of water. We can talk openly during dinner, once dinner is over, not a sound unless you are told to answer. Follow me," I tell him.

We enter the dining room and sit down. I have changed the menu for the night, because this sounds fun.

"Okay, on the count of three, remove the lid covering your plate. One…two…three," I say.

As we lift the lids together, we both start laughing. This humor in our meal is what we need, the menu change is perfect. I had originally planned for us to have a full Italian five course dinner. Now instead, we are eating Chicago style hotdogs and homemade chips. We have these enormous poppy seed covered buns with a huge hot dog, pickle spear, yellow mustard, onions, tomato slices, and green relish. I watch as he picks his up and takes a huge bite. He smiles at me and raises his left eyebrow, while motioning for me to try mine.

"I am waiting to see if it is safe," I giggle.

He swallows the bite he has taken and wipes his mouth.

"Mistress, these are delicious, try it you will love it."

I pick up the hot dog, take a bite, and it is really good. We crunch on the homemade chips and eat the hot dogs. We are making small talk and enjoying our supper. I order one dessert for us to share, a double chocolate brownie Chantilly cream. Once we finish eating, I stand up.

"You call them to get the dishes, and meet me in the playroom in fifteen minutes. Take off the robe and kneel inside the doorway," I tell him, as I walk out of the room.

Entering the playroom, I see the cock and ball strap, the restraint straps, the red feeldoe, and fur flogger. Oh, the things I would be doing tonight will leave us both satisfied sexually.

I get the room set up and place bottles of water on each bedside table. I make sure the lube is by the bed. I place the restraints on each side of the top posts. I see him kneeling right inside the door. Perfect.

"Crawl over here, and show me your appreciation for allowing you in my playroom," I order, as I remove my robe.

He crawls to me and lowers his lips to the tops of my bare feet. He kisses one, then the other, and continues back and forth.

"That is enough, up on the bed, flat on your back, arms stretched out above your head. Bend your knees and put your feet on the bed flat."

As soon as he is where I direct, I make fast work of restraining his left arm first. I go around the bed and secure the right arm as well. I lightly scratch my nails down his arms, across his chest and down his abdomen, and stop at his cock. I lean down and suck him deep into my mouth, pulling off fast and making a rather loud popping noise. I glance at him and smile, licking my lips seductively. I grab the cock and ball strap from the bedside table and attach it, making sure to stroke him several times in the process. He is so hard; I can tell he wants more.

"You may answer me. What is your color, mo daor?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress," he says.

"Good, I am going to use pieces of both your ideas and run with that, how does that sound, mo daor?"

"Whatever would please you most, Mistress," he says.

"Very well then, I think we will start with you licking my pussy," I say, as I move up the bed and sit on his face.

As soon as I am down, I grind myself into his mouth, and he is licking and sucking up as much of my juices as he can get. Screaming out with my climax, I let my body fall forward on his. I latch my lips on his skin right above his groin and suck as hard as I can, and then bite him.

"I did not break the skin, mo daor, but you are marked, and you are mine. What is your color?"

"Mistress, your submissive is green, and proudly wears your mark, he belongs to you and only you," he says.

"Mo daor, your submission means everything to me," I tell him as I turn around and straddle his lower half now.

"Lower your legs," I order.

I lean down and start licking, sucking and kissing his neck, chest and stomach. Sliding my body lower and straddling his legs, I work my mouth across his hips and lower abdomen. Only moving up occasionally to lick his belly button, or lower to trail the tip of my tongue across the base of his cock. Moving back up his body, I reach down and grab his cock, and as soon as I am lined up, I drop down on him. I start riding him hard and fast, I am so wet. The sound of my moans and ragged breathing are only interrupted by the sound of the wet slapping skin. As soon as my body is shaking with my orgasm, I stop fucking him. I move my pussy back to his mouth and lower myself down.

"Lick my pussy, mo daor, get it nice, and cleaned up," I tell him.

Before he can make me cum again I get up, trailing my fingers down his side as I move to the dresser to get the rest of the playtime fun. He is still restrained to the bed, and that is good.

"Your legs are not restrained to the bed, because I am going to fuck you with my big red cock." I grab the flogger and the feeldoe, and make my way back to the bed.

"Raise your head, and watch this," I tell him showing him the feeldoe. "I am going to insert this bulb part into me, and with my strong kegel muscles, I will hold it right in place. Then, I am going to fuck that tight ass with my nine inch cock." After I insert the feeldoe all the way, I clamp my kegel muscles a little and it causes the red cock to jump. I reach down and turn on the small bullet vibe that is imbedded into the bended base of the strapless strap on cock. I stand up next to the bed, and my nine inch cock stands out hard and proud in my left hand. I grab the flogger in the other hand and quickly bring it down in a swish across the cock of my submissive. I swat his chest, legs, and cock several more times then move to rest between his legs on the bed.

I lean down and suck his hard cock deep into my mouth, pushing him close once again to his climax. I lean up and release both his hands from the restraints, and place his hands behind his knees on both legs.

"Keep those hands right there, and hug them close to your chest. Keep that ass up," I order, as I smack him with the flogger across his ass. I put the flogger down, grab the lube and using two lubed up fingers, I push into his puckered hole. I am working his ass hard, and I can tell that he is enjoying it. I know he is close, but I continue to ready his ass for my cock.

"What is your color, mo daor?" I ask him.

"Your submissive is green, Mistress, so very green," he says.

I pull out my fingers, line up the feeldoe, and work it into his ass. I feel him relax, once my pelvis is flush against his balls. I stop moving, still buried deep inside him; I grab his cock in my right hand.

"Now, I loved the noises you made earlier, so I want to hear them again. I want you to tell me how it feels, as I fuck your tight ass and jack your big cock. You are not allowed to cum without permission," I tell him.

I start rocking my hips into him at a slow pace and with every stroke into him, is a stroke I make down his cock with my hand.

"Mistress…please harder…oh Mistress…more…faster!" He is panting and begging for me to move faster. He is moaning out to me, and I continue the slow pace I set. The push and pull on the feeldoe is hitting a great place inside of me, and the ridges on the base are rubbing my clit. I am on the brink of another orgasm, it is feeling so good.

"Please, Mistress, I beg you. That feels so good, Mistress, please fuck my ass harder."

I push in deeper and tighten my grip on his cock.

"You want it hard and fast, mo daor?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress, please," he begs.

"Don't let go of those legs and hug them tight," I command him.

I start pushing harder and faster, and pumping harder and faster. It is less than a minute before he is begging me again.

"Ohh…ahh…Mist…tress…ple…ea…se…may…I…c…cum?" He moans out.

I push in my hips hard against him and grind my hips a little, and then stop all movement. With my own cum running down my legs, I gather my bearings. "Now you have a choice to make, mo daor, and telling me whatever I would like, is not an option. You can cum; however, you want, inside me or outside me. You have lots of choices, make the right one. My mouth, my pussy, my ass, you could fuck my tits and cum all over me, or I could keep jacking you off. How do you want to cum?" I ask.

"Mistress, your submissive would love to be buried deep in your ass when he cums," he answers.

I pull out of him and pull the feeldoe bulb out of my body. I make quick work of removing the bullet vibe from the base and set the feeldoe aside.

"Do you want me on my knees or my back?" I ask him.

"Mistress, on your back please, so I can see your face," he says.

Moving to take the position he has been in, I spread my legs and bend my knees, letting him see the plug that is already in my ass. He looks up at me, and I smirk at him.

"I had hoped that you wanted this as much as I did," I tell him. "Here is a bullet vibe, and the lube. Make me ready for that big cock, mo daor."

He clicks the vibe on and runs it across my lower lips and across my clit, I moan out in pleasure. He slowly works the plug out of my ass; it is a large plug, so I know that I am almost ready for him now. I hand him the condom I have placed on the bedside table. He rips the package open with his teeth and right hand, and then rolls the condom down his hard shaft. He applies lube to my puckered hole and to the end of his condom covered cock. He looks at me, and I nod my head. He slowly lines himself up and gently starts to push his big cock into my ass. I can feel him stretching me, but it is not painful. I have always enjoyed anal sex, but never do it until I trust the submissive I am with. He pushes in the whole head of his cock, and gives me a few seconds to adjust. Each time he stops, I nod him on when I am ready. Once he is seated deep into my ass, he takes a deep breath.

"Mistress, this feels really amazing, and this is a real gift that you have given to me. Your submissive wishes to not hurt you, so please instruct him how to make you feel good."

"Mo daor, fuck my ass hard, and use the vibe on my hood bar, and I will shower you in my cum," I tell him.

He pulls back and pushes back in faster this time, but still not quite what I want. After three more strokes of his semi-fast and completely gentle pace, I hook my legs around him to pull him harder against me.

"Hard and fast now, make me squirt it out," I order.

The next thing I know, I am screaming out in pleasure, panting and moaning, and he is driving his cock deep into me. He is moaning, and I am about to fall over the edge and I scream out for him to cum now, as I gush all over his stomach and legs. As he pushes in the last time, he cries out, as his climax rocks his body.

Pulling out of me and resting beside me, with his arm across my abdomen, we are both fully sated. I am physically drained, and I know that he has to be tired, too.

"Let's go shower, mo daor, you can clean this room in the morning after our workout. Just put the toys in the sink to soak, get rid of that condom and meet me in my shower right away," I tell him.

"Yes, Mistress, thank you."

EPOV

Spending the day naked and at the will of my Mistress, is exactly where I want to be. I have spent the entire day crawling from one place to the other. When we eat meals, I am at her feet and she feeds me. I have been nothing but taken care of all day long. We have a scene after our exercising and breakfast this morning, where I am punished. I feel bad for letting my Mistress down; I really regret it, especially after she shows me a glimpse of what my actions cause me to miss. After lunch, we take a bath and have a wonderful conversation that is well over due. After dinner, tonight in the playroom was tense, but pleasurable. Now, I am laying here on the pallet by her bed for the second night in a row, and I am trying to go to sleep without much luck. I was so tired earlier, but now I am wide awake. I know that my Mistress will be angry with me, if I do not get some rest.

"Mistress," I say in the dark.

"Mo daor, what is it?" She asks as she sits up, sounding more concerned than annoyed.

"Your submissive is sorry for disrupting your sleep, Mistress, but he is having trouble sleeping. Your submissive is wondering if he may go sit at the table and journal for a short time to help him unwind?" I ask pensively.

The dim light behind the headboard clicks on, and I blink rapidly to help my eyes adjust to the light, as I lower my eyes to the floor.

"Mo daor, you really need your rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, as well as a long car ride home. You may journal for no longer than thirty minutes, then I want you back in here, and I want you to get some rest. I think you should journal about what is on your mind, so that you might have the chance to let it go and unwind. We will discuss what you journal in the car tomorrow. Do not forget that we are up at seven to exercise."

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive will journal his thoughts," I tell her.

"Your journal is on the table over there," she points to the table in front of the love seat.

"Thank you, Mistress," I tell her, as I pick up the journal and go to the desk in the living room. I quickly sit down and get to work writing.

_Mistress,_

_There are many scenes that your submissive has shared with you, and every time you have taken the best care of him. I know we agreed to go into full detail of our days together in the car ride home, with this journal being a part of the trip I feel relief. I am hoping that it will allow me to convey to you everything I am thinking, and not leave anything out._

_Spending Wednesday night here with you, collared, was an amazing night. Your submissive feels the need and desire to put his feelings from that night in writing. The words are aching to be written, and the need is strong to have it in black and white. Your submissive has never felt so close to another person, ever. He wishes for you to know that the things that you did to his body, showed him just how much you truly own him. Your submissive is just that Mistress, he is yours, wholly and completely. Your submissive has never experienced sub space before. He has heard of it, and assumed it was just a female submissive thing. He was in such a deep state of euphoria that he was lost in it. The exhilaration, bliss, ecstasy, pleasure, and elation from the scene was intoxicating. Mistress, you made your submissive feel protected, and for that, he thanks you. _

_Thursday was amazing in so many ways, I have never felt as connected to anyone, as I did with you. At times, I forgot that I was just your submissive. Then on Friday, before being collared, it was all the same as Thursday. Friday night after collaring, was wonderful and the scene was more than memorable. Then today you knew what I needed, before I knew I needed it. With each of the three scenes today, you gave to me everything that I needed both in body and mind. You showed me today just how much it is that you complete me, without you, your submissive would be lost._

_You have always been right about my needs, you read me so well. Spending the past couple of days with you, away from our everyday lives, has made me notice some things. Things your submissive finds somewhat frightening. Your submissive believes in you, and trusts in you to always keep him safe. Your submissive was, however, feeling as if he is failing you. Your submissive feels like he is continuing to let you down, because he wants more from you than the contract he agreed to, gives him. Mistress, your submissive is confused about many things, but your submissive is completely sure of one thing, and that is he is completely and irrevocably in love with you. Mistress, the realization of this scares me a little to be honest. Right now, your submissive's biggest fear is losing you as his Mistress because he knows it is out of character for him to fall in love with you. Your submissive doesn't want to lose you, even if nothing comes of us in a romantic setting. Your submissive loves his Mistress. Edward loves Isabella. _

_Your submissive._

Lying back down now, I hope that tomorrow when my Mistress reads my journal, she doesn't send me away forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As always I have to thank my wonderful Beta: Cullen Confection. You check out her story "The Boys of Fall" She was just honored at "The Lemonade Stand", and it was well deserved.

A big thank you goes out to my pre readers Jess and Lisa, both you ladies rock my socks.

The next update is due to you in two weeks...I will tell you now the only thing I have written is the title. I will still send out teasers of Chapter 10, as I am settign off on my journey to write some of it tonight. The teaser will be subject to change and completely un-beta'ed. All reviews will get a teaser.

Lastly...I want to thank each and everyone of you that voted for my stories in the Inspire Awards, and the Lemonade Stand. I did not win anything, but am still proud to have been included in the contest.

Please take a minute to review, it means the world to me.

TAT~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and where I am using her characters names, their attitudes and behaviors are mine as is this story line. No copy right infractions are intended.

Chapter 10: Homeward Bound

EPOV

This morning, I feel very tired. I am sure the lack of sleep last night is a large contributor to that. I see my Mistress is still sleeping. Looking at the clock, I know that the alarm will go off in about twelve minutes. I quickly get up, and pick up my pallet from the floor. I then go to the foot of the bed and kneel. I feel her eyes on my skin as the alarm sounds, and the gooseflesh rises across my chest as I feel her eyes travel across my skin.

"Good morning, mo milis. Did you sleep well?" She questions, after turning off the alarm.

"Mistress, your submissive did not sleep well at all last night. He is sorry for disappointing you. All he did was toss and turn," I tell her.

"I think that we will forgo a workout today, and just have breakfast and a lazy day. I clearly need to take better care of you, mo milis. Get up and get into bed, I will be right back with a breakfast tray. We will eat in here this morning," she says as she gets out of bed.

I get into the bed and she tucks me in, placing a kiss upon my cheek. About twenty minutes later, my Mistress comes back with a large tray of food, and we share it. She feeds me bite after bite.

"Eat a little more, mo milis. Eating will help you get your strength back. When you are finished, we will take a nap. We have nothing major on the agenda today until five," she says.

"Mistress, what time are we leaving to head home?" I ask.

"We have a dinner reservation at five-thirty, and after dinner we will be homeward bound. Now, if you are full, we will rest," she says.

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive thanks you."

She gets up and takes the tray to the other room, and as she climbs back into bed, she pulls me into her arms. With my head on her chest and her fingers running through my hair, I finally relax enough to sleep.

RING…RING

RING…RING

"Hello," I hear my Mistress say into the phone. "Yes, that would be lovely. That will work well; our only plans are those dinner plans later. Yes, thank you. Of course and have fun, enjoy your day. Okay, we will be ready to leave at five, see you then. Thank you," she says. Hanging up the phone and seeing I am awake, she begins talking to me. "That was the driver, normal check out time is eleven and he is going to do some sight seeing. He wanted to be sure that he would not be needed until we are due to leave at five. Do you feel more rested now that you have gotten some sleep, mo milis?"

"Yes Mistress, your submissive feels so much better. Thank you, Mistress. You always make your submissive feel so cared for," I tell her.

"You're welcome, mo milis. It is my job as your Mistress to take care of you. You give me everything by submitting to me wholly, and wearing my collar. How about we get up and do a few things, since you are feeling better. Call the desk and remind them that we want lunch ready and served in thirty minutes. I am going to use the restroom, and I will be right back."

I watch her walk across the room and go into the bathroom. I pick up the phone and call the desk, checking on our lunch arrival. I get up and kneel next to the bathroom door. I need to use the restroom, but I will wait for permission to do so.

"Use the bathroom, and freshen up. Meet me for lunch in the dining room in twenty minutes. Your clothing will be on the bed, when you are out of the bathroom," my Mistress says as she walks out of the bathroom in her robe.

I quickly enter the bathroom, shower, and brush my teeth. I see that my robe is laying across the foot of the bed, as I enter back into the bedroom. I pick it up and put it on. Entering the dining room, I notice that our lunch is already on the table. I drop to my knees and kneel outside the door, waiting for my Mistress to tell me to enter. As she walks into the room and stands by the table, I notice she, too, is wearing her robe still.

"Very nice timing, mo daor, lunch just arrived. Get up and come sit with me at the table and eat."

I get up, walk to the table, and pull out her chair for her as she sits. I then sit and wait for my Mistress to remove the plate covers. Lunch is a light affair today, a small bowl of fresh fruit and turkey club sandwich.

"I know this is a light lunch, but tonight we will have a rather large supper. It is all pre-ordered, there will be quite the selection."

We eat in silence.

"Meet me in the bedroom. Kneel by the foot of the bed," she tells me.

My Mistress comes in the bedroom, removes her robe, and walks over to me. I have not removed the robe, because she has not told me to.

"Stand and remove the robe. Get on the bed, leaning against the pillows and headboard."

She climbs on the bed and straddles me. Her hands are rubbing the back of my neck and shoulders. My moan hums out of my throat, as my body basks in her attention. I worry that she will be upset, as I bite my lower lip. Her fingertips trails down my cheeks, pulling my lip free then, they continue across my jaw and down my neck. The feel of her touch makes me hard, but the scent of her arousal makes my body crave hers.

"You may make noise, if you so desire, mo daor, but do not cum without permission."

Scratching her nails across my skin, her mouth comes down hard on mine. Sucking my bottom lip into her mouth, she lightly bites down on the soft flesh. The moan that escapes my throat sounds more like a growl from a predator. One of her hands fists into my hair yanking my head back, and exposing my neck to the assault her mouth is lavishing on me. As she kisses, licks, and bites her way down my neck and shoulders, my moaning becomes louder. She must have enjoyed the noises; she moves back up and starts all over. As her tongue moves from my ear and along my jaw, my cock twitches. When I moan out again, she crashes her mouth against mine and sucks my tongue into her mouth. Her hands come out of my hair and scratches their way down my sides. She is moving her body back as her mouth travels to my chest. She starts sucking my nipples and chest. I feel her teeth as she bites the left nipple while pinching the right one hard with her fingers. The strangled moan I make brings her mouth back to mine. Deeply kissing me again, she is grinding her pelvis onto my lap.

I can feel the dampness of my Mistress against my bare legs. With her hands buried in my hair again, she arches her back, putting her breasts closer to my face.

"Use your mouth on my breasts and nipples. Show your Mistress how much you want her. No hands yet, just your mouth."

I suck the right nipple into my mouth, as she lets out a growl of her own. I move to her left nipple, sucking it into my mouth, hearing more growling. I move back and forth between her breasts, licking and sucking each hard nipple into my mouth. Using my teeth, I lightly tug on the rings that are pierced through her hardened flesh. The noises she is making makes my cock twitch, driving me to continue my ravishing of her breasts. With her hands in my hair, she tugs and pulls until she has rolled us over. She is now flat on her back, and I am hovering over her. I am holding my weight on my hands and knees. Continuing to lick and suck her hard nipples, and soft breasts.

"Lower…mo daor," she pants. "Make your Mistress cum with your mouth."

I trail my mouth down her flat firm stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button. I graze my teeth across her hip bones, and place an open mouth kiss on her mound. I lightly rub my chin on her swollen clit, and add a little pressure when I feel her body react. I think using the five o'clock shadow lightly on her clit is arousing her more. Each light brush of my chin on her clit is making her moan out louder. As I move lower slowly, savoring each second my mouth is on her, I continue to lick and suck her flesh. I can feel the hard metal bar under my lower lip, I flick my tongue down to hit it. My Mistress is shaking with her release, as I flick her clit and bar with my tongue. With my mouth completely on the top of the bar, I suck it into my mouth and pull it gently to give her more pleasure. As she moans out, I release it and quickly flick her clit with my tongue. I move lower and press my face tightly against her, as I thrust my tongue as deep as I can into her. My face is flat against her skin, my nose pulling and pushing on the bar, as I thrust my tongue in and out of her tight opening. As she screams out, squirt after squirt of her essence drips off my chin. I continue fucking her with my mouth, I could do this all day long. I am changing the things I do and driving her towards orgasm after orgasm. As long as she is letting me please her with my mouth, that is where my mouth will be.

"Stop, move back up here, and lie on your back. I will be right back. Do not move," she orders.

As she moves to get up, I quickly move to where she told me. I hear her go out of the room, and a few minutes later, I hear her come back in.

"I am going to put this cock ring on you. I am going to fuck you. This will be hard and fast," she tells me as she grips my cock with her small hand, and snaps the restrictive ring into place. "That big cock is going to feel so good, inside my wet pussy. Do not cum without permission. Remember your safe words, if you need them."

As she straddles me with her back to my face, she lowers her body down on mine. As she sinks deeply onto my throbbing cock, we both moan. She is so tight, and wet. I can feel her walls already pulsing on my cock. My Mistress is in the throes of another orgasm.

"Put your hands on my hips, now. Do not stop fucking me, use your hips and hands. Don't you dare cum yet," she orders.

Holding her hips as she instructed, I find an easy rhythm. Thrusting up, and pushing her hips down on me. My Mistress is shaking through her climax, and has dropped her body down on me. I let out a moan that is a mixture of intense pleasure and built up lust. Lying back against my chest, the angle is intense. I continue to thrust into her and roll her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Mistress…please Mistress, may your sub…submissive cum? Please," I beg her.

"Not yet, mo daor, you can hold off a little more. Stop your movements, I will show you how to control it more. I will help you learn more pleasure," she says.

As her body stills and she sits up slightly, she turns, arching her body as she does. She places one hand flat on my chest, bending her knees up and placing her feet flat on the bed. Slowly she starts thrusting, this is a new angle, and it feels amazing. With her using my chest and her legs, the downward thrusts become harder. I am moaning out to her how good it feels.

"Mistress, may your submissive please cum?" I ask her.

"No, mo daor, you have not yet made me cum like this. You may cum after I do," she says as she continues to thrust her tight pussy down on me.

"Mistress, you feel so good. Your submissive needs to cum."

"Not yet."

"Oh…Mistress, please Mistress."

"Not yet, you can hold it."

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive can hold it. Your submissive wants to please you."

My Mistress' thrusts get harder and faster, and I feel her climax as it hits, her walls are milking my thick cock. As she thrusts down hard and as deep as she can, she screams out, "I want you to cum now!"

With my pulsing cock buried deep inside of her, I feel the ribbons of cum squirt out of me. The orgasm is so intense, and my Mistress is lying flat on my chest. After a short time, she rolls off of me, but cuddles into my side.

"I think we both need another nap," she whispers.

As she cuddles into my side and draws my arm around her, I can see the gooseflesh on her skin.

"Mistress, may your submissive pull up the covers?"

"Yes, that would be nice, mo milis."

I cover us both and lay back where I am, her hand quickly pulls my arm back around her. As I hold her, I think to myself how lucky I am. I drift off to sleep with a big smile on my face.

I wake to the alarm going off at four, this time I am alone in the room. I notice a note on the pillow next to me. Picking it up, I read it.

_submissive~_

_I want you to shower and change into the outfit _

_I set out for you. All of my clothing is packed, _

_however you have to pack your own clothing. _

_Pack up both bathrooms and the playroom. _

_I already cleaned everything from last night _

_and this morning. Ring the front desk when _

_you are done, they will bring the luggage down. _

_I have your journal with me. You will meet me _

_at the car in one hour. Don't keep me __waiting, _

_that would not be wise._

_Mistress~_

Looking at the clock, I see that I have used five of my minutes, reading and rereading the note. It is hard to decipher her tone by reading the note. It does seem odd compared to her normal disposition. I am worried that she has read the journal and is unhappy with me. Taking a deep breath, I get up and quickly shower and dress. Packing up all of the bath stuff and my clothes is easy, and already taken care of. Entering the playroom, I can see that she did indeed have it completely cleaned. All of the toys are washed and sitting on towels, where I assume she placed them to dry.

Picking up the red feeldoe, I feel the twitch in my groin remembering how well my Mistress used this on me. The feel of her thrusting it into my ass, is one of the most erotic things I have experienced. The feel of her flesh against my skin without a harness, is amazing. I love being at her mercy, and I love the feel of her touch. I love her, I just flat out love her. I finish packing up the playroom, and have about fifteen minutes to spare when I am all done. I call down to the front desk, and they send up the bellhop. He takes all the cases, and I do a quick double check and make sure we have left nothing behind. I go down to the front desk to settle the bill and turn in the keycards.

"Mr. Cullen, the bill is settled, thank you for staying at the Chicago Four Seasons," the woman behind the counter tells me.

"Thank you," I tell her, as I turn to head outside.

I see the car and as I approach it, the driver gets out and opens the door for me.

"Edward, you're right on time as always," my Mistress says briskly to me as the door closes.

"Thank you, Mistress," I tell her.

"Turn and face away from me, now. I am going to remove the collar, we are going to have dinner before we leave Chicago to head for home. Do you have any questions?" She asks as she turns her body toward me and starts to reach for the collar.

"Mistress, your submissive does not have any questions for you. Your submissive does want to thank you for taking such wonderful care of him," I tell her, as she removes the collar.

"Thank you for serving me. We are going to have supper. It will take about twenty minutes to get there from here. I am sure that the meal will be to your standards, as I said earlier the menu is already selected. I arranged this meal after I knew the dates we would be here," she says.

I cannot help but feel as if she is being stand offish with me, and her tone seems almost cold and callus. I really am worried now, I have been thinking over and over about her leaving our hotel room with my journal. I have a bad feeling about the way that she is behaving, and I hope that she is going to talk to me about it.

As we drive over to the restaurant, she remains silent. I feel myself worrying more and more. Her silence is deafening, and I am really starting to fret.

Arriving at the restaurant, the driver pulls to the front door to let us out.

"Don't frown, Edward, it is unbecoming. I am sure that you will like the menu."

"Ma'am, I am sure that the menu will be superb, you selected it."

I hear the way that she lets out an 'hmpf' sound as the driver approaches the car door. The door opens for us to exit the car, and I get out first and offer my hand to help her out of the car. She takes my hand and exits the car, but drops my hand as soon as she is out. Entering the restaurant, I open the door for her, then when sitting I pull out her chair. I do all the things my mother always told me I should do for ladies. I enjoy the dinner, but cannot get past the feeling that there is something really wrong. I can tell that something is different with my Mistress, she has never been this closed off before. I hope that everything will be okay.

BPOV

I hear the sound of his breathing become slower, and I know that getting him to nap again is best for him. I heard him all night tossing and turning. He clearly has a lot on his mind. I sure hope he talks to me about it soon; I want to put an end to his problem. I told him that he should journal what his issue is and we could discuss it on the way home. I lay here thinking about how deeply seated into my life he has become over the past several weeks. Charlotte is right when she said he is perfectly suited for me. I do feel things for him, but it scares me to relinquish any sort of control. I am not sure what I am going to do. I just hope that Edward is a patient man, because right now I cannot handle more than a Domme-submissive relationship.

I fear losing myself in a relationship; I cannot let any man ever have that power over me again. The only man, who has ever been so involved in my life, is Mike. The things that he did to me, not only broke my heart, but crushed my self-esteem. I have never felt so rejected, and used. I think the thing that hurt me the most is that he cheated and ruined my trust. Just remembering the things that Mike did to me, builds the walls solidly back up around my heart. I always feel myself shutting down, when I think about Mike. I decide to get up and make use of my anger over my thoughts of Mike.

I decide to clean up the playroom and all the toys, maybe get some stuff packed. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head to the playroom. I wash all the toys, thinking about how I had used them the past few days. Using the paddle to punish Edward, I felt so strong after that scene. The first night here was extremely intense for me. I had never experienced a submissive going into subspace before. Thinking back to the scene, makes me wet. I can almost feel the rolling pleasure of the orgasm, just from the memory. I cannot imagine how Edward and I will be able to talk about it, without me straddling his lap in the car. Having the toys cleaned, I sit them out on towels to dry, and I go into the dressing room next.

I pack all of my clothes and sit out his outfit for tonight. I sit out my outfit and decide to go take a shower. After my shower, I put on the fluffy hotel robe, before making my way out to the living room. I glance at the desk and see his journal sitting there. I pick it up and go to the sofa to sit.

I open the journal and read about the past week, reading the entry from our previous weekend first. Reading his words is always erotic, and I am aroused by his writings. The sheer intensity from his words cause my lady bits tingle. Again, I am damp, so much for the shower I took. His words are better than porn. I enjoy reading about the start of our trip here, the road trip here through his eyes. The writing about the first night here, and the way he enjoys being dominated. He writes about being collared and the subspace he experienced. The writing covers the day that we spent being tourists, and our spa day we shared. The punishment, and his thoughts of how disappointing me made him feel. He included how sharing this time with me, makes it more special. I am surprised by his thoughts of others at the dinner and the awards. He comments that all the guys are drooling with their eyes on me. I am surprised by his possessiveness. I continue reading. Some things I read shocked me, but most of it arouses me more. I get to the page where he wrote in the journal last night. As I start to read, I love that he recaps our entire trip. I am enthralled by his words, then I get to where he feels he is failing me, I gasp. He thinks he loves me, he says he is scared. He may be scared, but there is no way, he is as terrified as I am right now. This cannot be happening. _Not now, why is he doing this? _

_Doesn't he understand what this is going to do to me? To us? I shiver, as I feel the darkness take over my heart._

I need to get the fuck out of here. I need to escape; I need to get out of here right now. I set the alarm for four. I quickly write a note to him, place it on the pillow. I get dressed in the clothes I set out for myself. I make my escape, taking his journal with me. I leave the room, not sure where I am going to go yet. Downstairs in the lobby, I notice the sign for the hotel's garden area. Walking around the small garden area outside the hotel, I find a bench. I sit down, opening the journal at the very beginning, and read it again. This is a new journal, starting shortly after he became my submissive. I bought it for him, and I love the feel of the soft leather cover. The scent of the journal reminds me of Edward. Reading through his writings, both when he is collared and not. He always directs his collared entries to Mistress, and non collared entries are directed to no one. I can see now where his entries changed to more intimate writings, especially when I am the subject. The more I read, the more I feel myself shutting down. As I go through the words he shared, I feel the walls around my heart build higher and thicker. I really like Edward, and a part of me does care for him and love him. I just do not ever see myself being able to give him that part. I know I can be his domme, but anything else I just can't allow. I need to shut off those feelings, and just be his Mistress.

'_It's not him, it's me' YEP… it feels as cliché as it sounds._

Glancing at my watch, I see it is already shortly after four. I decide to go back into the main lobby and take care of business. The driver is there with the car already, and I know that Edward will be down soon. I pay the bill, making sure that none of the room time, food, or amenities are charged to Edward's card. I thank them and go to wait in the car. The bellhop brings out the luggage, and the driver helps get it stowed in the trunk of the car. I see Edward approaching the car, and I steel myself to be indifferent. We do not share much for communication on the way to our planned dinner. I remove his collar as soon as he gets in the car. I make it clear by my tone of voice, I would rather not talk. I can tell that my attitude is upsetting to him.

Dinner is lovely to look at, but I cannot say much about the taste. I give all the right compliments, and do my best to eat. Edward is very quiet, and he seems to be very worried. I know that I am to blame, but I have to protect myself at all costs. Edward is a complete gentleman as always, opening my door, pulling out my chair, and standing, when I excuse myself to use the restroom. I feel terrible for being so cold; I know I am hurting him right now. I still have not decided how to handle this conversation we have to have. Five hours in the car with him is going to be hard enough, but the elephant in the car with us, will surely choke us both.

Leaving Chicago is bittersweet, the road trip home will be hell, and now that we are seated in the car on the way home, there is nothing else to do, except talk.

"Edward, we will now discuss our collared time together the past few days. Wednesday was truly an experience for me. I have never had a submissive go into sub space before. What are your feelings about the experience?"

"Ma'am, I never thought it was possible for a male sub to go into sub space like that. I mean I had heard of it before, but it seems all the reading I have done on the matter all revolves around female submissives. I have never felt something so euphoric, and thinking of it now, makes my body react in ways that are shocking. I feel almost as if I could cum without contact with the remembrance and thoughts. I mean, like all typical men, I have had wet dreams, but this is like being awake and having a wet dream."

"Are you telling me that you have had a release without my permission?" I ask in a very strong Domme voice.

"No, Ma'am. Your submissive has not had any release, other than those you have allowed for him to have. Your submissive is sorry for not being clear in what he was describing."

"What do you think was the pushing point for you during that scene that pushed you into sub space?" I could feel the acid of my tone eating away at me.

"I honestly do not know, Ma'am. Everything you were doing to your submissive was sending him into a complete frenzy. Your submissive feels as if he was there and completely into the scene, yet somehow far off. Then the desire, pleasure, and erotica kind of swirled together, and the domination sent him over the edge. At least that is your submissive's theory," he says.

I could tell he was trying his best to move the conversation back into a more relaxed mood. I couldn't let that happen, so I continued to keep the same brisk domineering tone.

"That is a very interesting theory, and I plan to discuss that with Peter. I know he has experience with the happenings of sub space. I am interested to hear his ideas on the matter. Does it bother you, that I intend to speak to Peter about a scene we shared?"

"No, Ma'am. Your submissive trusts his Mistress, to always protect him and his best interests. Your submissive also trusts Master Peter," he says.

"That is very wise of you, Master Peter is worthy of trust. There is a play party coming up, planned for two weeks after the New Year. I know it is on a Thursday night, and Thursday is not a normal collaring day, but I want us to attend. I want you there, as my collared submissive. Attending parties was not on your hard limit list. I will be attending. You will join me, correct?" I asked wanting to sound indifferent.

"Ma'am, your submissive would be pleased to attend the party with you, and be collared. May your submissive ask a few questions regarding that party and the expectations?"

"You may always ask questions about expectations. I would never lead you blindly into any situation where it was outside the privacy of my playroom. As your Domme, it is my job to make sure that you are completely taken care of, and that I follow all of the rules and limits set forth in our contract. Need I remind you that if you are collared, you are submitting to me?"

"No, Ma'am, your submissive understands his place when he is submitting himself to you. Yes, Ma'am, you have always answered my questions. Your submissive thanks you," he replies.

"There is a Halloween party coming up, however I felt that it would be best, if we not attend a party until you have submitted to me for a little longer. I am glad I made that choice," I say in a bitchy tone.

Glancing at my watch, I see it is already after nine, so far so good. We have managed to talk a lot, yet not discuss the one thing I wish we could avoid. I know it is wrong of me to not talk to him about the journal. I just really want a chance to talk to Peter, and maybe my old therapist, too. I am really afraid I will hurt him, and I do realize how hard it is for him to admit his feelings for me. I know that Edward has been treated very poorly in the past not only in vanilla relationships, but in the lifestyle as well. I do not want to hurt him, but I cannot say 'I love you' back to him. This has to remain a Domination/submission relationship only. I have to find a way.

"Edward, I have had a wonderful time these past few days. The spa treatment was extraordinary, and I thank you for asking me to join you in Chicago."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I would not have wanted to share this time with anyone else."

I take in a sharp breath, and I know he can feel my reaction to his words. I really need to talk to him about this, but I don't want to hurt him. As sadistic as it sounds, I want him and I feel as though I need him, but it has to be on my terms only.

"Edward, I want you to hear me out, and I will answer any questions that you may have afterward," I demand in my Domme voice.

He nods in recognition.

"I read the whole journal, as I suspect you already know. I am flattered by the words that you wrote. I, however, need you to understand for me, I am only your Domme. I think of you as nothing more than my submissive. I wish to continue our BDSM relationship, but that is all there is. Do you understand?" I ask, as internally my mind is screaming and chanting at me, _'Liar, Liar, pants on fire_.'

"Yes, Ma'am," he says in a barely audible voice.

"Do you wish to continue submitting to me?" I ask him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says again.

"Here is your journal, Edward, I would like it if you would please write for me again. I would like for you to share your thoughts on exactly what a submissive relationship is. I want you to feel free to write anything and everything you want. This request is completely and totally a free zone, as long as it is honest you may write it. Is there anything else that you want to share or that we need to discuss?" I ask him.

"No, Ma'am," he says.

"Look there, Edward, the Cedar Rapids exit. We will both be back at our own homes, in just about thirty minutes. The ride home always seems shorter coming home, than the drive to get wherever you're going. Do you have a busy week planned?" I ask making small talk, trying to lighten the mood, I just set in stone.

"No big plans, Ma'am, I think I may take tomorrow off of work."

"Well, I hope that your week goes by smoothly. I have court a few days this week, but nothing crazy. I suppose I will have a lot of calls to catch up on. I believe that the driver is dropping me off first," I say.

"Yes, Ma'am, that was what we had decided," he replies.

"Do you need for me to have him drop you first, Edward?"

"No, Ma'am, I would rather make sure that you get home safely."

"Edward, I am a big girl and capable of riding in a car by myself." Giving him a raised brow, as I let the words bite out.

"Yes, Ma'am, sorry to have offended you, Ma'am," he returns in a cold voice.

We sit in silence from there on out. Ten minutes later, we are arriving at the gate. The driver rolls up, and I push the power window button to lower the rear window-making sure that the guard at the gate can see me.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I have a few deliveries for you here. Would you like them now, or I can have them brought to the door during shift change?"

"I will take them now, Felix, thank you for collecting them for me."

"You're welcome, Ms. Swan, I am afraid that the flowers did not hold up too well out here. The card is still there, and there was a gentleman here earlier with a note as well. Here you go," he says as he hands me a basket of flowers and two envelopes.

I know right away, that the card is from Mike, I know his sloppy ass handwriting anywhere. I glance up at Edward, and I can tell he is angry. I know it is best to say nothing at all. The last thing I want is to fight with him. Pulling into my drive, the driver opens my door, and Edward opens his.

"I will help you with your bags, Ma'am," Edward says.

"Thank you," I say as I grab the basket and my purse. I hand the driver an envelope with five hundred dollars in it, and thank him for all of his services. I start up the steps to go inside, and once I get inside, I see Edward coming back down the steps. He must have taken the cases upstairs for me.

"Thank you, Edward, for carrying the cases, and for taking them up for me."

"Are those from who I think they are?" He asks pointing at the basket of flowers and the envelopes the guard gave me.

"Well, I am not sure who you mean, and I am sure that it is not any of your business who I get cards or flowers from."

The silence is deafening. With a quick nod, Edward exits the house and gets into the car. I know he is mad, but he has no right to question anything. Now I am pissed off, too.

I am so damn angry right now. I pick up the flowers and throw them straight into the trash barrel in the kitchen. I do not know why, but I have to read the damn notes.

_Bellsy~_

_Don't worry, I forgive you for your temper tantrum. _

_I hope these flowers bring a smile to your face. _

_I love you, I have always loved you._

_Mikey~_

Just reading the card from the flowers, about makes me vomit. Is this jackass serious? I mean really! Then there is the letter that is date stamped at the guard house when it was dropped off, from tonight at seven. I have to open it, because I may need to get an order of protection. If he really thinks he stands a chance in hell with me, he is clearly crazy.

_My dearest Bellsy~_

_I love you, and I forgive your bad behavior. I know it was just the shock of not seeing me, _

_that caused you to act the way that you did. I was really mad about the water, but I again _

_know it was just the shock. I know how it must have been so exciting and overwhelming to _

_be with me again. I promise you that this time, I will not leave you. You are my forever _

_princess, and I will always be your knight in shining armor. I will call you at work on Monday, _

_if I do not hear from you tonight. I will be working just two buildings down from your office, _

_so we can have lunch together a lot too. I just love you, and I am so happy we are back to _

_being the way we should be._

_Yours always,_

_Mikey~_

**'_WHAT. THE. FUCK?' _**

As I stand here shaking my head, I realize for the first time in a very long time, that I really need a drink. Walking over to the hardly used wet bar, I pour myself a rather healthy sized bourbon and drink it down. I refill my glass and walk over to the sofa and sit. My mind keeps going over all the shit I had dished to me today. I do not understand how my life can be so great one minute, and falling to shambles the next. Today is for sure one of the crappiest days in a very long time. Seeing the blinking light on the answering machine, I get up and make my way to it. I am not sure I want to hear all these messages, but I press the button anyway.

The first sixteen calls are from Mike and I delete them before he can get much more than 'hi' out of his mouth. The last call is a woman's voice.

"Hello, Isabella, this is Esme Cullen. I know that you and Edward are heading out of town, but I wanted to call to leave you a message. I wanted to say thanks for joining us for lunch. It was so lovely to have met you. I remembered that you mentioned not traveling for the holidays, and not having any living family when we talked the other day, and I know that Thanksgiving is more than a month away, but Carlisle and I would like to invite you to share the day with us. Please say that you will join us. I will call you on Tuesday, as we talked about, to make arrangements to meet for lunch. You are so lovely. Thank you for helping Edward find his smile again. Bye for now, dear."

**Change that 'what the fuck' to 'fuck my life!'**

A really special thank you to my wonderful and talented BETA: Cullen Confection

YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!

Thanks to my pre-readers:

Jess2002

And

ButterflyBetty

YOU LADIES ARE THE BOMB!

This story will have between five and seven chapters more to it, more if I make shorter chapters...(somewhere around another 35-40,000 word count.) Things will be aggravating for a short time, because Isabella is in turmoil. I am a HEA h00r so please bear with me. My goal is to remain on schedule, so the next post will be in 2 weeks…maybe sooner (if I write shorter chapters).

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter...I am starting to work on the chapter today so I will have a teaser to send out. As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Pretty please with sugar on top and a side scoop of my yummy Edward tied to a bench.

Peace…TAT~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

.

_**Check out the A/N at the end…please.**_

.

Chapter 11: Flowers and Plans

EPOV

I really did open my mouth and stick my foot in it this time. I know she is upset with me, I should not have asked questions about the flowers and notes. I have the feeling that those flowers and cards are from her ex, and I am jealous. I should have known it would make her even more angered.

She has been very clear on the way home what my place is, and I know it well. I am her submissive, that is it, nothing more. As much as I want more than to be just her submissive, that is all I am right now to her. I can only hope that someday, she will let me be more. I am afraid of losing her, my heart is aching. I am hers completely, but to her it is only in a Domme/submissive relationship.

The entire ride home after dropping her off, I am berating myself over and over for my stupidity. I already know that she has shut down; I can tell that from the time I got into the car in Chicago. Dinner really looked wonderful, and the restaurant was really amazing. I am sure the romantic setting of the restaurant was the last thing my Mistress wants after reading the words of my professed love. I cannot tell you one thing I ate, not that I was able to eat much at all. My Mistress did not eat much either, what a waste. I am sure it would have been wonderful if the situation were different.

As I tug a handful of my hair, I wish I could have just waited and talked about my feelings later. She wanted me to write what was bothering me, and here I did as told, like a good submissive. Only, how am I supposed to regret my own actions of complete submission. I am a submissive, her submissive, there is no way around that. I have never felt more natural in my submissiveness, than when I am with my Mistress. She owns me mind, body, heart, and soul. I just hope that she doesn't continue to push me away.

I know now that telling her that I am in love with her, was the wrong thing to have done. I just love and want her so much. I want her as my Mistress, lover, friend-I want it all. She will always be the only Mistress out there for me. Feelings of love, desire, and want scare me. I have never felt complete before, but when I am with her, I feel whole. She is the part of me that has always been missing, she completes me.

I stay home from work on Monday. I spend the day in bed feeling sorry for myself. I should have known telling her I am in love with her would not turn out well. She pretty much shut down and barely talked to me after reading my journal. The things she said to me kept going through my mind. It is like it is on a repeat reel inside my head, listening over and over to her putting me in my place.

I decide to work on the assignment that she commanded me to do. I am sitting here thinking about what a submissive relationship is to me. Picking up the pen, I start to write.

_Mistress~_

_You request that this submissive write what he thinks a submissive relationship is, but this sub feels as if this is a trick question. There are several ways to answer this question, and all of them seem to be the wrong answer. This submissive can't even answer this question using textbook terms of what a submissive relationship is, because there is no actual definition to be found for a submissive relationship. _

_From what this submissive is able to deduce, there are no such actual submissive relationships. There are, however, people who are involved in relationships who partake in BDSM. From the research this submissive has looked at and the information this submissive has gathered; relationships outside of the BDSM realm are not common in people who partake in scenes together. With that information known, it means that people such as Peter and Charlotte, are the exception. _

_This sub can give you the definition of submissive and that is: One who gives freely of themselves for the pleasures of another. A subordinate with negotiated limits. _

_And…_

_The definition of relationship is: 1. A connection, association, or involvement. 2. Connection between persons by blood or marriage. 3. An emotional or other connection between people: the relationship between teachers and students. 4. A sexual involvement; affair. _

_However, you asked for what this submissive thinks a submissive relationship is. So, even putting together those two definitions, does not make it fit for what this submissive feels he has with you, Mistress. _

_This submissive sees a submissive relationship as a partnership. This submissive knows, that to most, it would seem strange, to call giving full submission of your complete being, a partnership, but it is, in fact, a partnership. This submissive believes that each and every Dom/sub partnership is different. The only Submissive relationship this submissive can possibly define correctly, would be the submissive relationship that he has with you. _

_This submissive finds defining the Domme/sub relationship in which he partakes with you, difficult at this time. Right now, this submissive is worried that he may have pushed you away from him. This submissive is scared that he has overstepped an unspoken boundary. At best, this submissive would say that he feels the easiest way to define a submissive relationship is by saying that it is scary._

_When this submissive thinks of his partnership that he shares when he is collared, it's best described as empowering. This submissive feels when he gives his full submission to you, he, in fact, sets himself free. He feels free to enjoy in pleasure and pain. He is free to give his entire being over to you, and put forth the trust and devotion that you deserve._

_If this submissive, YOUR submissive had to define a submissive relationship, he would say; look at the last several weeks when he has knelt at your feet. When this submissive is wearing your collar and has given over his submission to you willingly, he has also given you his whole being. A submissive relationship, or partnership, is powered by strength, driven by trust, fueled by desire, maintained by caring, and enjoyed by mutual needs._

_Your submissive knows that he is not the only one that finds this relationship, or partnership, scary, when they are beyond expectations. Your submissive only hopes that this relationship, or partnership, that he shares with you is as strong as all the effort he puts into his submission to you._

_With all his heart, soul, body, and mind, this submissive belongs to you._

_Your submissive~_

It has been two weeks and four days since we returned from our trip to Chicago. I have spent every weekend fulfilling my submissive duties to my Mistress. My Mistress has been keeping strictly to her role as my Domme, there is no longer any of the cuddle times we shared before. I am certain that she has done all she can to close off that side of herself. I can see such a huge change in her, but yet her Domme part is strong as ever. I relish in the thoughts of how she so completely controls my body and mind when I have given her my full submission.

I have done a journal assignment each week, yet she will just write a small paragraph under each entry instead of actually talking to me about them. Never once, has she commented on the journal entry she asked me to write on the trip home from Chicago. I feel that I did my best to answer her question, but I still look at it as more of a trick question.

Most of my journal entries have made my feelings clear. I have written about how I have been feeling confused with the way she has been acting. I write about how I feel my Mistress has been being hot and cold with me. One minute, she is happy and joking with me, the next she seems cold and indifferent. Her comments on these entries are always the same non-committal responses.

Tomorrow will be our third weekend together since we got back. We have only discussed our playroom scenes, and have spent no extra time together. We have planned to attend this play party at club Eclipse that will be held on January sixteenth. This will be the first party I attend with my Mistress. This will, also, be the first party I attend as a collared submissive, however, it will not be my first party.

My mom called me a couple of weeks ago to inform me that she has asked my Mistress to join us for Thanksgiving dinner. I have not been told from my Mistress if she is attending or not. My mom calls to remind me today that I need to find out from my 'girlfriend' if she will be attending. I promise her that I will let her know at our family dinner on Sunday night. My parents are so happy that our whole family is all back together again.

I supervise the finish of the build on my brother's home, and my mother decorated it. James, Victoria, and Kate moved in last week. Kate is so excited to be close to her grandparents again, and she is already making a slew of new friends. My mother, of course, has everyone in the family wound tight, about meeting my Mistress. She tells everyone that my 'girlfriend' makes the light in my eyes shine. My entire family is excited at the prospect of meeting my Mistress. My mother especially always makes a huge production about the holidays.

I am sitting at my desk slowly wrapping up my week, excited that I will be seeing my Mistress tonight. I check my private email; there is an email from my Mistress. I click it open and read.

_submissive~_

_I will be running two hours late this evening. Eat dinner without me. Be in the playroom ready for me naked, blindfolded, and kneeling for inspection, at eight. _

_Mistress~_

Well, I guess I no longer have to rush tonight, to get there on time. I decide to send her flowers to let her know I got the message. I start researching flowers online, and when I find what I am looking for, I walk across the street to the florist. I quickly choose the largest glass vase they have, and have them fill it with every one of the flowers they have in stock, that I chose. I write out a card, and pay for it to be delivered shortly before five.

Making my way back to the office, I notice that there is a gentleman sitting in the waiting room. After I am seated at my desk, I am told there is a potential new client that wants to see a few of the designs that I have to offer. I am not busy, so I have them send the client in.

The guy comes in and tells me his name is Allen. He and his wife are looking at having a new house built, and want to get a feel for the stuff I have done. I gladly show him several of the photos of houses that I have designed, and we talk for quite a while of what kind of things he and his wife would want. He mentions that the neighborhood is elite, and I know that it is, from the area he told me, as it is the area that my Mistress lives in. He mentions that he would want the house to be grand, because she is a lawyer with aspirations of becoming a judge. I write down his list of requirements and tell him I would be in touch in the next few days. I ask him to leave his contact information with the secretary. At least I have something to do this afternoon now, I could start designing another large house.

At five, I receive the call confirming that the flowers have been delivered. I wish everyone a great weekend, as the office clears out. I get a text and open my cell.

_**Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. Eight sharp, don't make me punish you.**_

I chuckle to myself and call Tangs-Red Lantern and order my favorite meal. I Lock up the office, drive over, and pick it up. I decide to head home to eat my Chinese food and shower. I have a little over an hour to kill after my shower, so I pick up my journal, and read over the last entry I made per her request.

I arrive at my Mistress' gate at twenty after seven and stop to go through security. I have gotten to know the guards pretty well, and am on a first name basis with them.

"Hello, Edward, how are you this cold evening?"

"I am doing great, Felix; I hope that you stay warm. I bet Georgia will be upset with you if you take home a cold to those new babies." I chuckle knowing that indeed his wife would be fit to be tied if he gets sick now.

"I think you might know her pretty well," Felix chuckles.

"The house is almost done, I bet you're both excited to get moved in there, aren't you?"

"I do not think that I am nearly as excited as Georgia is. I am sure grateful that your firm was able to get the plans drawn up so fast to accommodate our needs. Oh, hey…I have a delivery that arrived a short time ago for Ms. Swan, let me get it for you."

I am not sure that my Mistress would want me to collect her delivery for her, but I accept the flowers and the wrapped box, and thank Felix. I surely am not going to explain to Felix, why she might not approve of her 'boyfriend' taking her packages to her house for her. I wish Felix a great night, and go about pulling through the gate. I pull in and park in the drive, in my space. I get out of the car, making certain to get all the deliveries.

Carrying everything into the house, I place my Mistress' delivery on the table in the entryway. I make my way up to the submissive bedroom and disrobe. Quickly checking over my body for any stray hairs, even though I just showered and groomed at home, it is force of habit for me to check. I grab my silk robe off the back of the door and put it on. As I head to the playroom, I rid my mind of all the thoughts that have been bugging me and take a deep breath.

Once I take off the robe and walk over to the center of the room, there on the floor is the black blindfold. I kneel down and place the blindfold on my eyes, and wait patiently for my Mistress to arrive.

BPOV

The last few weeks have been extremely stressful. I have fielded off at least four calls a day from Mike, he just will not stop calling. I have talked to Jason about it, when I first came back from Chicago. Jason agrees that Mike is clearly not stable, and he says he will talk to Mike.

I also saw an attorney friend, and have been discussing with him what an order of protection would entail. I have all the proof I need for stalking, according to Iowa's stalker laws. Mike has been doing so many things, including trying to visit my home daily, and being turned away at the gate every time. Mike leaves me notes and candy, along with the daily flower deliveries.

I will have to get an order of protection, and if he continues to contact me, he will go to jail. Right now, Mike is calling me at work, home, and calling my cell daily. I have not answered any calls at all, unless I know who is on the phone each and every time. The daily deliveries from floral companies, at home and work both, are overwhelming.

My secretary at work has started dropping flowers off at one of the care centers on her way home each night. I throw the flowers that arrive at home right into the trash barrel as soon as I get home. I just note everything and pitch it.

I quit reading the letters and just started sending them and the daily log of deliveries to Laurent's office daily via messenger.

I choose to go outside the firm, for the issues regarding Mike. Jason and I own our firm, and there are plenty of attorneys I could use but, since Jason is related by marriage to Mike, I feel it would be a matter of a conflict of interest. I feel it is best to not 'shit where I lay', as I call it.

The stress from all of this is driving me absolutely insane! Let's not even mention, that I still have not dealt with the fact that I am in love with my submissive. Yeah, it took one phone call to Peter, which Charlotte took over rather quickly, so she could put me in my place. I do not relish being on her bad side ever, and Domme or not, she would whip my ass if I hurt Edward according to her.

I have not been able to open up to Edward and tell him that I would like to venture into an actual relationship with him. I am still working on getting myself sorted out. I thought honestly that all of this was put to rest. Mike coming back, only helped to solidify my fears. I know that Edward is not Mike, but I have to get past that fear of trust. I have to find a way to get there, to learn to fully trust Edward, as a man of his word.

There is the buzz of the intercom to interrupt my thoughts….

"Ms. Swan, you have a call from Laurent Baxter on line two."

"Thank you," I say as I grab the phone.

"Hello, Laurent, how are things going for you today?"

"Bella, I am great. I need to meet with you today. I unfortunately have appointments all afternoon. I was wondering if you could just meet me for dinner at six, and we can discuss things?"

"That will work okay, I have to reschedule a couple of things, but it will work. Where did you want to meet at?"

"I think we should meet someplace quiet, where we do not have to worry about being disturbed. Do you have any preferences?"

"I'll tell you what, Laurent, how about I order dinner for us and you come here. We will have privacy; I will not have to worry about Mike following me." I offer, thinking about how Mike follows me.

"That would work just fine by me," he says.

"Okay then, I am going to order from Zio Johno's. What would you like?"

"I will have a large order of lasagna and garlic bread and get me a gondola as well."

"Laurent, are you eating for one or three?" I ask, laughing at him.

"I am a growing boy," he says chuckling.

"I'll see you at six then. I have a lot more notes for you today, too," I tell him.

He sighs saying, "I'll see you at six."

I look at the time and see it is only two, knowing full well that Edward would check his email, I shoot one off to him quickly.

Just before five, my cell phone rings and I see that the caller is Esme. I answer and confirm that I would indeed be at her home for Thanksgiving. I have not yet told Edward, I would have to remember to do so on Sunday, when we talk.

I was originally going to Peter and Charlotte's, just like I do each and every year for the holidays. I made the mistake of telling Peter, that Edward's mother had invited me. Charlotte overheard and dis-invited me from their house. I have to go, Charlotte knows I am invited; I would not put it past her to deliver me to Esme's house herself, if I did not go willingly. I may be a Domme, but I still am scared of my little submissive friend.

The intercom buzzes again.

"Ms. Swan, everything here is wrapped up for the day. Is there anything else that you need before I leave for the weekend?"

"No, Lauren, just have a nice weekend," I say.

"Yes, ma'am. A rather large bouquet of flowers just arrived. These say they are from a Mr. Cullen. Should I dispose of them as I do the others?"

"No, please bring them in, and be sure that you give me the log of the deliveries for the week, so I can pass that information to Mr. Baxter."

"Yes, ma'am," Lauren says.

Minutes later, I am looking at this enormous bouquet of what must be five dozen roses. There are buds all the way to fully bloomed roses. They vary in color from a bright yellow to a deep orange. I quickly grab the card and open it. It is hand written and that tells me that not only did he do this himself, but he put thought into this choice. I am very curious to the meaning of the flowers, but first I want to read this note.

_Mistress~_

_Your submissive wanted to send you some flowers that represented what he sees in you. He took a long time researching the different flowers, colors, and the meanings behind both. Roses in all forms mean love or some form of love. Orange means desire and yellow means devotion. When placed together, the meaning is simply, passionate thoughts. Anytime your submissive thinks of you, it is with passionate thoughts. Your submissive will be ready and waiting for you at eight._

_Your submissive~_

I quickly send him a text and wish Lauren a lovely weekend. She leaves taking the large arrangement of carnations that arrived earlier from Mike. Looking over the list of the items received this week, makes me shake my head. I call and order supper, and get all the new paperwork together for Laurent.

I drive home, and I could see that yet again, there is a car following closely. I turn three times in places, I normally did not turn, and each time the car follows. I know it has to be Mike. Is this idiot ever going to leave me alone? I call the police and drive six miles out of my way, and finally, I see the car behind me get pulled over. I hurry home and agree to go to the station tomorrow to sign a complaint.

I get to the house and see yet more crap that Edward must have brought to the house with him. More flowers and more crap, I take a photo with my cell, send it to Laurent, pitch the flowers, and sit the other stuff aside to take to him tomorrow. I hope that Edward is not upset again, about the flowers and things. I have yet to tell him what is going on, but then I have not really talked to him much, other than discussing just playroom activities.

I have been very cold, and unclear of how and what I want, other than to push him away. I am starting to feel like I cannot make up my mind sometimes. I want to hold him off, and drag him closer at the same time.

As I walk closer to my bedroom to change, I glance at my watch, it is five after eight. I quickly take off my jewelry and clothes. I grab a black silk robe and slide my feet into my black stilettos. Grabbing the first collar my hands touch, I head out of my room. I need to unwind, taking a deep breath I start walking toward the playroom. As soon as I get close to the door, I feel the warmness inside slip away. It is hard to explain, but as his Domme, I care, and I take care of him. I cannot connect the Domme and Bella parts of me in the playroom.

Click…Click…Click…Click my heels make across the floor. There, kneeling in the center of the room, is the most responsive, impressive submissive I have ever worked with, or collared before. Having grabbed the thick leather fur lined training collar off of my dresser, I stand before him.

"I see that you listen to your directions well, slave boy. You may verbally answer any questions tonight, as well as use your safe words, if needed. No other sounds will come out of your mouth. Do you understand, slave boy?" I say harshly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Accepting and wearing this collar, means that you are giving to me your full submission. Do you wish you give to me your submission?" I demand.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says as I start buckling the collar around his neck.

"You may show me your appreciation now, slave boy." With no emotion in my voice.

He places his hands on the floor and lowers his mouth to my feet. I feel his tongue as it licks along the edge of the stiletto. As he covers both of my feet in kisses and licks, I feel the dampness that his mouth always causes.

"That is enough of your mouth for now, slave boy. Stand where you are, and I will lead you where I want you," I command him.

As he stands, I can see that he is fully erect already, but then, he is always ready for me. I want tonight to be about pleasure, so I lead him over to the bed.

"Sit on the bed behind you," I tell him.

He sits down, and just seeing the way that his muscles play across his skin makes me want him. Watching him as he waits for his next order, you can see the trust he has in me. The way he is wearing my collar, blindfolded, makes me want to just push him back and ride him right here. I feel so out of control, I need to reel it in, before I fuck up. Silently, I clear my throat, and take a deep breath to regain my composure. Emotions have no business in my playroom. While I am in here, I can escape, and I don't have to think about our relationship outside the room.

"Slave boy, you are going to be given a few options this evening. You must choose one option each time. Each choice you make, will steer the outcome of the scene tonight. Do you understand?"

"Mistress, your submissive understands," he says.

"Very well, first choice is leather or metal?"

"Metal, Mistress," he says.

"Clamps, or clips?" I respond quickly back not giving him time to think.

"Clamps please, Mistress," he breathes out.

"Vibration, or stationary?" I snap.

"Vibration, Mistress, please."

"Back or knees?" I finish up with my questions.

"B…back Mistress," he stammers out.

"Slave boy, am I making you nervous?" I bark out in a half laugh.

"Mistress, your submissive is not nervous," he replies quickly.

"Hmm, then what is your problem, slave boy, you're a stuttering mess. Breathing hard, and your cock is so hard and twitching each time, I speak to you." I smirk.

"Mistress, your submissive is aroused by the thoughts of what you could have planned."

"Make sure you keep those thoughts aside, slave boy, your submission, body and mind is mine. I will not blink an eye, if I have to turn this from pleasure to punishment. Now, last choice and make sure you choose well. Choose a number between one and ten," I demand.

"Nine, I choose nine, Mistress."

Not bothering to let him know what I am doing, I walk across the room to get the scene ready.

I grab several things placing them on the tray. I know that he can hear the things being set on the metal tray. The sounds, that the cuffs and clamps make as I place them on the tray, cause my slave boy to jump each time. I smirk, as I make sure each item I add to the tray causes a reaction from him. I turn on a couple of the different vibrators knowing that hearing the buzzing sound will be felt in each throbbing place in his body. I love depriving him of one of his senses; it heightens the others for him immensely. I know he is driven by his desire and anticipation. Once I have everything I need, I make my way back across the room.

"You said back, so turn and lay back," I tell him, as I grab the metal handcuffs from the tray.

"You said metal was the route you wanted to go so metal it is," I remind him as I put the first handcuff on his right wrist and attach it to the bedpost. Quickly going to the other side, I use the other handcuff on his left wrist.

"Lift your bottom and scoot down until your arms are stretched straight, but comfortable. What is your color?" I ask, as he follows the direction I give him.

"Green, Mistress, your submissive is green."

"Clamps are next. I have a few different clamps we are going to use tonight," I inform him.

I lean down and bite hard on his right nipple, I feel his body react, and see his cock twitch. I blow on the flesh as it puckers tightly. Using the tip of my tongue, I make a circle around his tight flesh. I bite down again and suck on the taunt flesh, then I place the weighted clamp on his reddened nipple. Repeating the process on his left nipple, I can see the more punishment I give, the more his cock is weeping.

"I see my slave boy has some of his juice leaking from his big hard cock. Should I see how it tastes, my little slave boy?"

"Ye…yes Mistress," he stutters out.

"What is your color?"

"Mistress, your submissive is green."

"Very well," I say as I straddle his unbound legs.

"I believe that you chose vibrating, so I will get to that after I take care of this leaking issue you seem to have," I tell him as I lean forward and lick from the base of his hard cock to the tip. Swirling my tongue around the head of his cock, I moan as I take the whole head inside my mouth. Sucking hard, and then pushing the tip of my tongue into his slit, I let his cock slap against his stomach.

"Hmm, slave boy, that cock tastes so good. I think you need to taste it too," I tell him as I move up and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

While kissing him, I make sure that my dripping wet pussy is trailing its wetness all over his cock. I am grinding on his cock when I reach down with both hands to his nipple clamps. They are weighted down with the vibrating eggs. I turn them both on to the lowest setting, as I bite down on his lower lip.

"What is your color, slave boy?" I ask as I move down his body. Pushing his legs apart, I kneel between them. I scratch my nails down his sides, over his hips and down his thighs.

"Your submissive is green, Mistress."

"Bend your knees and place your feet flat on the bed."

I lean to the side enough to grab the things I want from the tray. Placing the items alongside me, I sit back up. I pinch the skin around the base of his cock until the entire area is red. Every pinch makes his cock twitch, and more pre cum leaks out. Lifting his balls up with one hand, I pinch his perineum, pinching and twisting over and over. Once I have the area ready, I place the final weighted clamp there and tighten it. The egg hanging from it is lying right against his asshole. This egg is a remote egg and I flick it to life for a few seconds, then turn it back off.

"What is your color now, slave boy?"

"Green, Mistress," he moans out.

"Well now, slave boy, it is time for you to give me nine orgasms. I think I will ride your face first. Does that sound good to you, slave boy?"

"Yes please, Mistress."

Working my way over his body, I lower myself onto his face, my slave is very good at driving me over the edge and within minutes he sends me spiraling. Never relenting, he continues licking and sucking and before I know it, I have back to back orgasms.

I move and position myself back between his legs. I lean forward to take his cock deep into my throat, humming, as I pull back. Taking a deep breath, I lower my mouth back to the base of his cock. I feel him twitch, and I swallow against his cock. Grabbing the remote, I click the vibrations to high. The vibrating weights on his nipple clamps are still on the low setting, but the perineum clamp is on high.

"Does that feel good, slave boy?" I ask as I release his cock out from my mouth with a loud popping noise.

"Yes, Mistress, so good, Mistress."

"What is your color, slave boy?"

"Green, Mistress," he says quickly.

"Sounds to me like you might be a little too excited. You still owe me seven orgasms, slave boy. Are you up for that kind of challenge?"

"Yes, Mistress, your submissive loves to make you cum. Your submissive loves you, Mistress," his body freezes as the last words come out of his mouth.

"RED," I shout. I quickly turn off the vibrators. I release the clamp on his perineum, making sure to apply pressure to the skin to not cause more pain than necessary. I can see that his erection is now flaccid, he knows he fucked up. I move to his nipples, remove those clamps, and again take care in making sure he is in the least amount of pain. I move to his arms where I remove both sets of handcuffs and rub down his arms. I leave him without a word and go to the bathroom to draw a tub full of hot water for him to soak and relax his muscles in. I enter into the playroom, and walk over to the bed where he is still sitting.

"Up now, and into the bathroom to get you washed up," I say.

"Mistre…" he starts to say.

"SILENCE!" I all but scream out. "I called RED, tomorrow we can discuss this, but tonight, it is not going to happen."

I walk into the bathroom and he follows, I remove his collar without a word to him. I motion for him to get into the tub and he lowers himself into the water.

"Are your arms or wrists sore?" I ask.

He shakes his head letting me know that he is not sore. I pick up the liquid soap and bath sponge and scrub his back, arms, legs, and chest. I use the spray attachment and wash his hair and condition it. When he is all clean and rinsed, I grab his towel. I hold it open for him as he steps out of the tub. I wrap the towel around him, and put on my robe. I pull the drain lever on the tub, and goes to get his robe.

"Put this on," I tell him as I hand him his robe.

Mechanically, I turn on the sprayer and spray out the tub, and go into the playroom and grab all the items to be cleaned and sit them on the counter.

"Clean these vibrators, metal clamps, and cuffs then put them away. Take off the dirty sheets, put them in the washer, and start it. Put a clean change of sheets on the bed. I will see you in morning for breakfast at seven sharp," I tell him as I walk away without looking at him.

I glance at the clock and it is four in the morning, I cannot sleep. I have never had to red ever in the middle of a scene before. I know it is him slipping, but I need him to be in the scene, not wrapped in other emotions. I never re-collared him after the bath, and I feel as if that is a huge mistake.

It is going to be a very trying day, when I get up. If I ever get to sleep, I am sure I will look great. There is a lot on my mind, a much needed talk with Edward, and a lovely visit to the police station.

.

.

.

~*~*#*~*~

A/N: The Sunflower Awards are taking nominations right now, currently TeamallTwilight has been nominated for:

Best Edward….A Sub Search

Best Bella….A Sub Search

Best Esme….My Sisters 3

Best Charlie….My Sisters 3

Best other character…Sam….My Sisters 3

Best All Human Story…..My Sisters 3

Best Reviewer…(meaning I review stories I read)

AND

Cullen Confection was nominated as best BETA.

Nominations are open until: April 30th

Voting starts on: May 4th and is open until May 25th

Winners will be announced on: June 4th.

**thesunflowerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

(remove the spaces and replace the dots….Go nominate your favorites or, wait and for your favorites.)

~*~*#*~*~

As always I need to send out a very special thank you to the wonderful ladies who help me make this story readable. My beta CullenConfection, is so awesome. Be sure to check out her story 'Boys Of Fall'. The wonderful and talented butterflybetty, who pre-reads for me. Be sure to check out her MANY wonderful well written stories. Last but not least by any means, Jess2002. Not only a great pre-reader, but also talented author of many stories, and her hot ass story 'Sugar Daddy Needed' is killer. These three ladies help me more than they even begin to realize, and I am very grateful to have them.

~*~*#*~*~

STORY REC: A Year of Hell by: Weekitty

Summary: Edward has known Bella for 5 yrs. He's getting to know her more and finds something he didn't know he's been looking for. What happens when someone comes to take her a way from him? Can he fight his past and present to keep her safe?

I am helping this author with this story and a couple of the chapters are hard to read, but we are working on making it better. If you can get past a few minor mistakes this is a really good story. Give her a chance and tell her I sent you.

~*~*#*~*~

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Pretty please with sugar on top and a side scoop of my yummy Edward tied to a bench.

Peace…TAT~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

I need to apologize to you all for the lateness of this chapter posting. Real life is currently KICKING MY A**, and my own writers block is preventing me from having an outlet to vent.

_**Please be sure to check out the A/N at the end…Thanks.**_

.

Chapter 12: The BDSM Embargo

BPOV

I walk down the hall and I see his door is not closed. I am holding his platinum heavy link collar, the one I had made just for him. I look in and see that he is lying in his bed, his back is to me. I am not sure, if he is awake or if he is sleeping. I quietly enter the room, and walk to the bed.

I sit down on the edge of his bed, close to his side. I know he is sleeping, I can hear the deep even breaths he is taking. His body is so lovely and he is completely naked, the sheet and comforter are barely covering his lower body. He rolls toward me, almost as if it is instinctual.

I sit his collar on the bedside table. I turn enough to lightly run my fingers through his hair and down his neck. As I move my hands down his chest, I lightly drag my nail across his stomach. He is still asleep, but I can tell he is starting to stir a little. I can clearly see that one part, specifically, is starting to wake. I stand and pull the blankets off of him, and remove my robe.

Taking a hold of his hard cock, I give him a few pumps before I straddle his waist. Leaning up enough to rub the tip across my clit, I am already wet for him as I move the tip to my entrance and sink down on him. Feeling his cock stretch me, I look at him and see he is now awake. With a mixture between sleep and seduction on his face, I start to ride him rather fast. He grabs my hips, and pushes into me. Moving quickly, he flips us over and starts thrusting into me harder and faster.

Just as I am about to scream out in ecstasy, he stops moving. He stays buried deep inside me, pushing my hips into the bed. He takes a hold of my hands and holds them together in his right hand; moving them above my head, he holds me down. With his left arm hooked around my right thigh, I am unable to move much at all. I can feel the weight of his body as he securely holds me to the bed. He looks in my eyes, and the seductiveness and sleep, are no longer present.

"You are mine, like it or not. Do you understand me?" He growls out at me. In case I could have missed the domination in his voice, it is clearly apparent in his eyes.

"Red," I say back to him. "Red, red, red. Get off of me, Red!"

"No, Isabella, KNICK KNACK!" He snarls loudly.

I jump up, crying, panting, and shaking my head. I was rubbing my eyes, fighting to see through my tears. It takes me a minute to realize I am in my own bed. It was all a dream, a confusing dream. I can't believe I finally fall asleep, to have an erotic nightmare. I never fall asleep peacefully the rest of the night. I feel as if I can give new meaning to the words 'toss and turn'. Giving up on trying to get to sleep again, I get up. I make my way into the bathroom without even turning on the lights. I start the shower with straight hot water, needing the burn, needing to feel something.

Looking in the mirror, I am shocked. I can see clearly that I will have no choice, but to wear make up today. My skin is naturally pale, but today, under my eyes is the issue. I have dark circles surrounding each eye. A lovely shade, black and purple mixed with my pale complexion, I look like a vampire.

I fought against my self all night, struggling with my own demons. I just feel as if I should have collared him last night, and talked to him. I cannot believe I did something so stupid. I need to fix this, and make this right. I have often told clients that you cannot fix stupid.

_So, how am I going to fix this? I need to fix this!_

Knowing I have to go out for a bit today, I put on my comfortable jeans, and throw on a sweater. It is really cold outside. I can see the ground outside is frosted over. After getting dressed and looking in the mirror, I see that I look a little better.

_Of course, I could give Medusa a run for her money today!_

Taking note of the clock, I see that Edward will not be down for breakfast for an hour and fifteen minutes yet. I sigh and head down to the kitchen. I guess I will make my egg bake, since I have the time.

Entering the kitchen, I am surprised to find that Edward's journal is sitting on the table. Wondering if he is up, I walk down the hall and notice the lights are on in the gym. I assume he is in there working on his morning exercise regimen, so I head back to the kitchen.

I look at the table again and decide to get breakfast prepped and started before I read the journal. I chop the fresh veggies and shred the cheese, get out the eggs and milk, and start whipping together the egg bake. After it is all mixed together, and put into the casserole dish, I pop it in the oven.

Grabbing a cup of freshly brewed coffee, I sit down at the table and pick up the journal. Opening the journal, I see that the last entry was written last night. A part of me is afraid to read what he has written, and a part of me is starving to know. Taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, I take a gulp of the hot coffee, and start to read.

_Mistress? ~_

_This submissive knows that he drastically messed up in the middle of our scene last night. __He expects nothing more than to be swiftly punished for his lack of a verbal filter and common sense. He is sorry that he pushed you; it is not his intention to upset you. _

_You have made yourself and your feelings crystal clear, he only can hope for more in the future. He cannot take back words that he said, nor can he take back the way that he feels. _

_This submissive wants to be YOUR submissive, in every way that it is possible to be. This submissive wants more, and is willing to wait for his Mistress to want that as well. This submissive is sorry for letting you down, but this submissive can not be sorry for loving you. _

_This submissive has never felt quite like this, and is certainly scared. This submissive is not scared of loving you, just of what loving you brings to the table with our current relationship. _

_This submissive knows that love relationships in the BDSM lifestyle are not a common commodity. This submissive also knows the dynamics of BDSM and a loving relationship can easily coincide, if both parties want it. The one thing that this submissive knows is true right now, is that he will willingly wait forever to have it all with you._

_Your? submissive~_

I have fucked up way more than I think; I know I have fucked up badly. I am a failure right now; I have really dropped the ball this time. This makes me a bad Domme, and on top of that, I feel like a horrible person. I sit here thinking about the things that I need to do to make this right. I walk over, pick up the phone, and call the only people I know who can help me.

After making some plans for a lunch meeting, I glance at the clock. Edward will be in here for breakfast in ten minutes. I pull out the egg bake casserole, and place the shredded cheese over the top. Warm the croissants, and set the table. I notice movement at the doorway, there is Edward kneeling and waiting.

No matter what, I have never been with a more natural submissive. Edward is a perfect submissive, his natural demeanor screams submission. Edward is a total package for someone like me, naturally submissive and completely gorgeous.

Looks are not everything, but there is nothing about him that falls on the unattractive side of the fence. I can feel the dampness between my thighs; I have to quash these thoughts and move on to settling things.

_I must fix things before we have sex again, collared or not._

"Good morning, Edward, please get up and join me at the kitchen table. Breakfast is ready," I say with a smile.

I watch as Edward moves to the table, and sits in his chair. His eyes remain lowered, and his head slightly bowed. Hands folded in his lap, not making a sound. I take a deep breath, to help calm my nerves.

"Edward, please look at me," I say.

He lifts his eyes and meets mine; I feel the anguish all over again. I can tell that he has not slept well, if at all. The look in his eyes reminds me of a little boy who saw someone kick his puppy. My heart aches again. I fight the urge to move across the table and hug him. The physical side of him and I, is always hot. I need to talk to him though, not fuck him silly.

_No matter how much I really want to fuck him, right now._

"Edward, we need to talk, but I do not want you to have to eat a cold breakfast. I am not upset with you at all, and I think it best that we talk openly. Is that okay with you?" I ask him, with a smile on my face.

"Yes, Mist…Ma'a…," he stops.

"Edward, first and foremost, I want you. I want you on many levels. I want to be yours, but I have to learn to deal with this thought. I want it all, that means a relationship, but I also want to be your Mistress, and Domme. Right now, you should consider yourself as my un-collared submissive. I expect you to speak openly and freely, as long as it is with respect. You may call me Ma'am," I tell him.

"Yes, Ma'am, your submissive understands. Thank you, Ma'am," he says.

"Now, let's eat, and we can talk during and after our breakfast." I start to dish up the food. "I know there is a lot to cover today, and I have to be at the police station at nine. We are having lunch with Peter and Charlotte at one. We will discuss everything throughout the day. Do you have any questions?" I ask.

"No, Ma'am, well yes, Ma'am," he says.

"No, or yes, Edward? Either way you are free to talk and ask respectfully, please continue."

"Ma'am, I am sorry I was shocked. Why do you have to be at the police station at nine?"

"Well, last night, no actually to tell the story correctly, since returning from Chicago, I have been being stalked by Mike." I can see the instant rage in his eyes, he no longer looks tired and sad, he looks lethal.

"Edward, I can see that hearing about this has upset you. I assure you that I am in no danger. I have undercover bodyguards following me throughout my day in the office and court. I also have my personal attorney getting things handled. Last night, I was sure Mike was following me, when I drove home," I tell him.

"What happened?" Edward asks almost frantically.

"I called the police, and they pulled him over. It was him, and he was taken into custody pending an investigation. Since my attorney had already filed an incident report earlier in the day, this only gave more proof that we needed. I have to go down and sign the complaint for him harassing me, and stalking me. Laurent Baxter already gave the detectives copies of my phone records, as well as a complete log of all the deliveries."

"How many deliveries, and what do you mean phone records?"

"Well, he has called my office number and home number several times each and everyday. There have been no less than at least twice a day deliveries at the office and home, of flowers and other things. Last Tuesday, he even ordered me supper, his favorite kind of pizza."

"What? What happened? Did he get through?" Edward shouts out, interrupting me.

"Edward, calm down and I will tell you what happened. Mike tried to get Felix to let him through the gate to deliver the pizza. To bad for Mike, that Felix knew I had already gotten Starlight burgers for supper. You know they are Felix's favorites, so I had brought him one. Felix knew it was not on the up and up, so he asked for the manager's name to confirm the order with the pizza place. Mike took off, but Felix got it all on tape and called the police."

"Thank goodness, he is clearly not right in the head. Was he always this dysfunctional?"

"No…I don't know…maybe. It is hard to say, I think I was stuck in a fantasy with Mike, and did not ever see the clear side of him. Since we have to go soon, let's finish eating our breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward replies.

It is silent for a few minutes while we both pick at our breakfast. Edward seems to be deep in thought, but I can see less of the apprehension he was showing earlier.

"Why are we meeting with Peter and Charlotte?" Edward asks.

"Well, the main reason we are meeting with them today, is because I fucked up. I have been a horrible Domme to you," I tell him.

"Ma'am, this submissive thinks that you are a wonderful Mistress to him. You have every reason to be disappointed in this submissive, he has let you down. Your submissive is ready to be punished for his disobedience," he says, as he drops out of his chair and to the floor kneeling at my feet.

"Edward, please get up off of the floor; get back in your chair. Eat your breakfast; we are going to discuss this without you being collared. I will not be punishing you, and there is no reason for you to think you're being disobedient. You, also, should not feel as if you were disobedient, I should have talked to you last night."

I watch as he gets up off the floor and sits back into his chair. I sigh, knowing he is still mentally beating himself up.

"Edward, please look at me for a minute," I say as his eyes rise to meet mine. "You are an amazing man. You are the best submissive, I have ever collared. Your submission to me makes me feel more complete than I have ever felt before."

I take a deep breath and a small sip of my coffee, and then smile at him.

"You have to understand that the problem is not you, it is not about you. I know it sounds cliché, but the problem is with me. We are going to see Peter and Charlotte today, because they have offered to help me…to help us. Even the strongest people need help and guidance once in a while," I tell him.

Edward sighs, nods his head, and starts picking at his food again.

"Edward," I say and he raises his eyes to again meet mine. "Please, promise me that you will not assume anything, to work this out we will have to work together."

"Your submissive promises," he says and then smiles.

After a few minutes, I notice that Edward is not really eating.

"Edward, what else is on your mind?" I ask.

"A couple of things, Ma'am," he replies.

"Well, you will have to tell me what you're thinking, I can not read your mind," I say with a smile.

"Ma'am, why did you remove my collar, and not tell me I was still collared, or re-collar me after my bath last night?"

"I should have re-collared you last night, it was my mistake, and I am sorry. I should not have ever left you hanging in limbo, I regret that poor choice, and I will do my best to make that up to you. I have not collared you this morning, and I will not collar you today until after we have talked. I feel it is best to not have you restricted by your collar, when we have such detrimental things to discuss."

"Ma'am, it was this submissive who messed up last night," he says.

"Edward, look at me," I demand. "You did mess up, but I failed you. I am guilty in this, too. We will fix this; I will not let you go."

We finish our breakfast and Edward goes and gets dressed to go out. I gather together all the paperwork I need for the police station. I also grab our D/s contract and limits sheets: Peter requests that I bring them with me. We head off to the Police station; I choose to drive my Escalade.

"Are you putting the Viper away for the winter?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, I noticed a frost this morning, when I got up. I do not want my baby getting damaged by the salt, sand, and crazy winter drivers."

"You like to drive fast don't you, Ma'am?"

"Maybe," I say with a chuckle.

We listen to music and joke lightly the rest of the drive. We arrive at the police station, park, and go inside.

"Edward, while we are in public today, you will call me Isabella. Do you have any questions?"

"Only one, Ma'am. Why did you want me to go to the police station with you?"

"Edward, this situation causes us both problems. I think it is in my best interest for you to know what is going on. To be completely honest, I am grateful to have you with me. With you, I feel stronger," I say with a smile.

Edward smiles at me, and seems to hesitate slightly, but goes ahead and picks up my right hand and kisses the back of it. I lean closer to him and caress his cheek with my left hand, and smile back at him. We walk in the front doors, holding hands.

I am use to dealing with the metal detectors and security check, but I can see the shock of the process on Edward's face. Once we are inside, we are seated in a room, where we are told the detective will be right with us. Laurent arrives within minutes of us being seated, and I introduce him and Edward.

"Edward, this is my attorney Laurent Baxter. Laurent, this is my…Edward," I catch myself. I am unsure of what I am classifying him as, and the hitch does not go unnoticed by neither man. _Good job Bella, open mouth insert foot!_ Before I can flail more in my own awkwardness, the detective enters the room. This time Laurent does all the introductions, Detective Uley asks us to call him Sam.

After just five minutes of being in the room, Laurent pulls out several photos of Mike following me. As the photos come across the desk, I hear Edward gasp.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask him.

"Can I see a photo of what Mike looks like please?"

"This is a copy of the mug shot taken last night when we brought him into custody," Sam says, as he slides a photo across the table.

"I need to call my secretary. This is the man who came to me just yesterday afternoon, asking me to draw plans for a new home for him and his wife. He said she was a lawyer," Edward says. "He also said that the property was in your neighborhood, Isabella."

After almost two hours, all the information is documented and we are on our way out of the station.

"Edward, since we have two hours before we have to be at Peter and Charlotte's house for lunch, let's go pick up a few things from the mall."

"Okay, I do need to buy a gift for my mother and father's anniversary. We always celebrate it on Thanksgiving, but they were married on December first. This will be their forty-ninth anniversary," he tells me.

"What are you thinking of getting them?" I ask.

"Well, I have been trying to figure that out. There is no gemstone, or flower; there is no real definitive gift. Best thing I can find online is a luxury of any kind. Not very telling or helpful is it?"

"No, not really it seems," I chuckle.

"One site I found said anything luxurious. Some of the suggestions were jewelry, leather, fine rugs, and luxury resort vacations."

"I think a nice vacation sounds good," I say with a sigh.

"Well, I will keep that in mind when I buy you a gift for Christmas," he says.

I can see that he is worried about saying that after he does, so I squeeze his hand lightly. I smile at him, as we drive toward Lindale Mall.

"Something luxurious, hmm…What about a nice matching watch set? We could check out one of the jewelry stores and see what they have." I ask him. "You could get them engraved."

"I just got them matching watches last year for Christmas, and they do not like to travel much anymore. Got any other ideas?" He asks me.

"You know when Esme and I had lunch last week, she mentioned having you design an all season's room for their house."

"That is a really good idea. Do you mind if I make a quick phone call?" He asks.

"No, go ahead," I say.

I listen as he calls his brothers, putting them on a three-way call. I listen as he explains to them what Esme has told me. They agree to go in together and pay for the remodel, and build of the new addition. Edward assures them that he will have the design finished by Thursday for the get together.

I hear Edward tell them to hold on a minute, and see him mute his phone.

"Ma'am, are you going to be there for Thanksgiving?" He asks.

"Yes, Edward, I confirmed with your mother yesterday on the phone."

He un-mutes his phone and quickly tells his brothers that we will both see them on Thanksgiving. After he hangs up, he smiles at me.

"Well, what store should we hit first?" I ask him.

"This is your show," he says with a chuckle.

"Well, then first stop off is to Bath and Body Works. I will pick up a very nice large gift basket for your mom. What is her favorite scent?"

"My mom will love you to death for that, and her favorite scent is 'Twilight Woods', last I knew."

We laugh as we get out of the car and make our way into the mall. After shopping for about an hour and ten minutes, we head back out to the Escalade. We again hold hands as I drive us to Peter and Charlotte's house.

Sitting here, enjoying a lovely lunch with friends, is what I call a nice relaxing day. It has been nice spending the day with Edward being 'normal', as if that is truly possible for me. We finish eating and being social, and move to the den to talk.

"Before we start this talk, I want this to be crystal clear with both of you. I refuse to rose color any of this, nor will I go easy on either of you, in anything I say. From this moment forward you will refer to me as, Master Peter. You will refer to Charlotte, as Master Peter's submissive. Do you both understand me, and agree to these terms?" Peter asks us both, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Master Peter," we both answer together.

"Isabella, you know I respect you as a Domme, but I am the only Dom in this conversation right now. Do you, Isabella, have any issue with that?"

"No, Master Peter, I have put forth my trust in your guidance," I tell him.

"Edward, you have known me now for a while, and I need to know that your trust in me, is the same as it has been in the past. Do you trust me with your best interest?"

"Yes, Master Peter," Edward responds.

"Well, then let's start with the rules of this conversation. There will be no room for insubordination of any type in this room. There is no raising of voices, unless it is I, who feels the need to express myself loudly. There is no room for lying, or half truths. No disrespect intended, but I will punish one, or both of you, if I need to. Can you both abide by my rules?"

"Yes, Master Peter," we both respond.

"Well, then let me see if I understand the general idea of what is going on," Peter says. "Isabella, I know that your past has scarred you deeply. I know that you tend to push everyone away. I know that you hold yourself in, and hide yourself away. I know that you think that you are unlovable."

I keep my eyes trained to his as he speaks, even though his words are cutting me deeply.

"I know the pain and the hurt that you ache with every time you try to let someone in. I know it took you six years to openly hug my wife, and she's your best female friend. I, also, know that deep down, you crave true happiness."

I nod my head in confirmation, that what he says is true.

"There is much more, but for now, I am moving on to Edward," he says as he turns enough to look at Edward.

"Edward, you are a very strong man, yet you are a natural submissive. You openly and freely submit your trust to your Mistress. You also love with your whole heart and when you find yourself in love, you tend to think that love will surpass everything else. I know that you have been hurt, and let down many times in the past. I know that no matter how hard you have tried since being hurt, a normal relationship has never worked for you."

I notice that Edward slightly nods to Peter.

"I believe that you love Isabella, not only as your Mistress, but also, as a mate. Is that a correct assessment?"

"Yes, Master Peter, I love her with my entire being. I only truly feel as if I am a whole person, when I am with her."

"Isabella, I am going to ask you a question. I do not want the Isabella, the Domme, to answer. I want to hear the answer coming from Bella, my wife's best friend. Can you manage that?" Peter asks.

"Yes, Master Peter, the answer will come from me," I respond.

"Do you love Edward?" Peter asks.

.

EPOV

This has been a really long day, and the last place I expect to be is at home in my own bed alone. I didn't get much sleep last night. I spent much of my awake time mentally beating myself up for my lack of verbal filter. Tonight, I am lying here wide-awake, with more than a little on my mind to think about.

I keep thinking about all of the things we did today. I am still shocked about that Mike punk contacting me to design a home for him and his 'wife'. Finding out how he has been stalking Isabella relentlessly, just makes this anger I have never felt before, come out. Mike has harassed her since our return from Chicago, and it really pisses me off. I want to beat the hell out of that sorry son of a bitch. I am glad that he is in jail, because if he was free, I am sure I would be getting arrested.

Spending time with Isabella today at the mall was a different experience. We shopped and went out in Chicago, but there, it was more of a vacation. Going to the mall with her, and shopping with her, felt almost domestic. I told her over and over that she did not need to buy anything for my parents. Walking through the mall with her and holding hands, makes me feel like she is truly mine.

Isabella is a beautiful woman, and I noticed that almost every man we walked past was looking at her. I gave everyone of those guys the eye; you know the one that says back off asshole, she is mine. I really enjoyed our short time out, and I am so glad for her help in solving the issue of what I would give my parents. I know my brothers had not gotten a gift yet, either, so her idea worked well for all of us. One thing about us Cullen men, we tend to put off gift buying until last minute, you should see us on Christmas eve.

Lunch with Peter and Charlotte was wonderful, again I felt as if we were just a normal couple enjoying the great company of close friends. It made me happy when Isabella chose to sit close to me when we first arrived. Several times during our meal, she rested her hand on my thigh, like she had to be touching me.

Sitting with Master Peter, and his submissive during our talk, really showed me a lot about Isabella. I learned that her trust issues went much deeper than I had anticipated. I learned how hard it was for her to have contact with anyone who was not her collared submissive. I learned just how deeply broken that woman I love used to be, but most of all, I learned how much she still needed to heal. Thinking about how deep her hurt is, brings tears to my eyes. Just the haunting memory of hearing her answer his question, makes the tears fall faster. _'Yes, Master Peter. I love Edward, but I can not trust myself enough to allow that love to flourish and live.' _On the verge of all out sobbing, I get up to get tissues and a drink of water.

_You already submit yourself into someone else's hands, but now you're sitting here turning in your man card, too!_

Master Peter demanded that we not spend the rest of this weekend together; he even drove me to Isabella's to get my things and my car. I trust Master Peter, and I am willingly doing what he says including the homework that he gave me to do. Master Peter gave us both writing assignments, and we will be meeting with him again on Saturday morning to go over them. So here I am lying on my bed with my journal, preparing to do my writing assignment.

Master Peter really laid down the law with us both, he was very clear and left no room for a grey area regarding his orders. Our BDSM contract is no longer in existence; he actually ripped it up in front of us. He says it remains that way until we sit down and talk everything out, and have a clear idea of what we are doing. Until that day comes, we are not to partake in anything lifestyle oriented at all, with each other or anyone else. We are no longer Domme and submissive, and Mistress, Ma'am, mo daor, and mo milis are on vacation. We are simply Edward and Bella, until we can fix things; that is the way it has to be. We are to talk on the phone at least once daily, each talking for at least half an hour. We can talk about anything that we feel will let the other know who we really are. The only off limit topics are us as a couple, or the lifestyle. Master Peter suggests we start with discussing our childhoods, and how things were for us growing up. We are not to see each other at all, until Thursday. We can be together for Thanksgiving, and we can go out on our first official date Friday night. However, we are forbidden to participate in anything BDSM lifestyle related, and there is absolutely to be no sexual intercourse.

Glancing at the clock I see it is only nine, this night is dragging by. Thinking about my writing assignment, I am really soul searching. I know if I do not put forth complete effort, Master Peter will call me on it, and maybe even punish me. I have to describe how I would feel without Isabella in my life…the mere thought makes my stomach hurt. The ringing of the phone stops my thoughts.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi, Edward, how are you this evening?"

"I am doing well, Bella, just been sitting here doing some thinking. How is your evening going?"

"I am okay. I am feeling a little lonely right now, and that is surprising to me. I figured I would call you and talk to you for a while tonight. Are you busy?" She asks.

"No, I was just sitting here, thinking about my writing I need to do. Let's play twenty questions, that way we can talk about things and learn things about each other at the same time," I suggest.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Just remember the rules we have to follow," she laughs.

"What was your favorite book when you were a kid?" I ask.

"'Where The Sidewalk Ends' by Shel Silverstein was always my favorite book," she says. "What is the worse food you have ever tried as a child and did not like?" She asks in return.

"Well, I am not sure it is really a food, Poi is more of a condiment I think. Honestly, it tastes like wall paper paste and it is purple. It was horrid, and awful, and it was the worst part about visiting Hawaii."

"You went to Hawaii, when you were a kid?" She asks in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, my parents went there for vacation when I was nine. My brothers and I had so much fun, but the Poi was awful. Hey…hold the phone…it was my turn that means you have to answer a double question," I chuckle.

"Okay, you're right, make it a hard one, and that will cover both," she says.

I could already hear that her tone is more relaxed than when she first said hello. I know that she is nervous and is scared about putting herself out there.

"Okay, a hard one…hmmm…okay, I got one. What is the hardest memory for you to deal with before your father's death?" I ask.

I hear the breath she sucks in, and I worry that I have pushed too much. Deep down, I know that if she confides in me these painful things from her childhood, that one day we will be okay.

"That is really a hard question, and there are a few things that come to mind. There were always tough things to deal with. I think the hardest memory for me though, was the day I saw and heard my father breakdown and cry to a tombstone, about how difficult it was to raise a little girl alone."

She stops and sniffles, and when I think she is done, she starts back in.

"Daddy did not know I could hear him, but I had woken up when he closed his car door. I was quiet and I got out and followed him. I watched him clean off the weeds and place flowers in the vase. I saw his tear streaked face as he pressed his lips to the stone. I listened, as he told her of his undying love and devotion to her. My heart broke when he cried out in sorrow, when he raised his face to the sky and yelled at God for taking her away. The hardest part for me though, is when he looked back down to the stone and told my mother he loved her, but he was not sure how to be a good father and a single parent."

"Bella, thank you for sharing with me that part of your-self. I am sorry, I know that it is hard to think of those things," I tell her.

"Thank you, Edward, for caring enough to ask. If you do not mind, I think I am going to get some sleep. I did not rest well last night, and it is going to be a long week."

"I understand, I did not sleep well last night either, and I should get some rest. Can I call you tomorrow after I get back from my parents house, from Sunday dinner?" I ask.

"That would be lovely. Goodnight, Edward, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Bella, I hope your dreams are sweet as well."

I hang up the phone with so many different emotions going through me. I want so much to tell her I love her, I want to hold her in my arms. I want to tell Master Peter to go to hell, and chuck his rules and go to Bella now, but instead I put my journal down and turn off the light. Glancing at the clock, I notice it is after ten already. I set my alarm for six and get comfortable in my big lonely bed.

The last thing I think of is everything that I have to do to make this work. I will do anything to show Isabella that she can trust me, and that I will be there for her always. They always say if there is a will, then there is a way; well, it will be no easy task, but I have the will and she is my way.

.

~*~*#*~*~

A/N: The Sunflower Awards are open for your votes right now, currently TeamallTwilight has been nominated for:

Best Edward….A Sub Search Best Bella….A Sub Search Best Esme….My Sisters 3 Best Charlie….My Sisters 3 Best other character…Sam….My Sisters 3

Best All Human Story…..My Sisters 3 Best Reviewer…(meaning I review stories I read)

AND

Cullen Confection (The AWESOME beta for this story!) was nominated as best BETA.

Voting goes until May 25th

Winners will be announced on: June 4th.

**thesunflowerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

(remove the spaces and replace the dots….Go nominate your favorites or, wait and for your favorites.)

~*~*#*~*~

As always I need to send out a very special thank you to the wonderful ladies who help me make this story readable. My beta CullenConfection, is so awesome. Be sure to check out her story 'Boys Of Fall'. The wonderful and talented butterflybetty, who pre-reads for me. Be sure to check out her MANY wonderful well written stories. Last but not least by any means, Jess2002. Not only a great pre-reader, but also talented author of many stories, and her hot ass story 'Sugar Daddy Needed' is killer. These three ladies help me more than they even begin to realize, and I am very grateful to have them.

~*~*#*~*~

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Pretty please with sugar on top and a side scoop of my yummy Edward tied to a bench.

Peace…TAT~


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

* * *

Chapter 13: The Holiday, a Date, and Master Peter

* * *

EPOV

I have spent every single night on the phone with Bella. After I am off the phone, I spend my nights dreaming of her in my bed. Hot erotic dreams that make me feel like a teenaged boy again. The dreams are so realistic; I can feel her touch; I can feel the tingle on my skin.

I think all the talking we are doing is helping us, but we not only talk on the phone, we text and email too. Several times a day, before and during the workday, I get text messages and emails from her. I send her texts and emails as well; every morning, I text when I get up, and answer any she sends me promptly.

When I wake this morning, I still have the phone in my hand; we have both fallen asleep on the phone last night. I look at the screen and notice I have a text message.

_**Edward~ Good morning, we must have both fell asleep last night. I woke up with a cell phone imprint on my cheek. I will be ready for you to pick me up by ten. See you then. Bella~**_

I glance at the clock and it is only six, so I have plenty of time. I get up, and look outside to see another layer of frost on the ground. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I throw on my shorts and running shoes. I head to the gym, after sending a text back to Bella.

_**Bella~ Good morning, beautiful. I am heading off to the gym, too cold outside to run out there. I can't wait to see you, I miss you. Edward~ **_

As I run on the treadmill, I think over all the different things that Bella and I have discussed over the previous five days. We talked last Saturday night for almost an hour, but since then, we have spent no less than two hours on the phone together each night. We have really learned a lot about each other, talking has helped me a lot. I have a lot to thank Master Peter for.

_**I hope your workout was exhilarating, but save some energy- tomorrow is our date. I am glad we get to spend time together today. See you soon, Bella~**_

She cracks me up, what do I need to save energy for? We cannot have sex. I miss her body so much, that thinking or speaking about sex makes me hard as a rock. My dick is currently so hard; I think I could cut diamonds with it. No sex with Bella is bad enough, but then add the BDSM embargo, and it puts me in another state of mind. We choose to put our relationship and contracted time, in the able hands of Master Peter. This is what is best for us, but it means no fun until Master Peter says otherwise.

_**No worries, I have plenty of stamina. I will see you shortly, but for now, I am off to shower. I am all hot and sweaty, need to cool off. Love, Edward~**_

Making my way to the shower, I am proud that I am able to dish a bit of banter back at her. I have a lot on my mind, so as I step into the shower, I run over things in my head. I still have to write out my assignment for Master Peter. I am having a hard time with it, because thinking about what my life would be like without Isabella in it, is simply painful. I have already called Master Peter to tell him of my plans for my date on Friday with Bella.

I am picking her up around three o'clock and taking her to the Amana Colonies. We are going to have dinner at The Ox Yoke Inn, and then we are heading back to Cedar Rapids. I have purchased tickets to see the musical 'Annie', at Theatre Cedar Rapids. After the theatre, if Bella is up to it, I am taking her to R. J. Books for a drink, and maybe some dancing. It would be amazing to have her body up against mine. The feel of her hips moving on me would make my day.

After showering and dressing, I grab the portfolio from my home office and put it in the car. The final design is wonderful, and I am positive that my parents will completely love it. I emailed a copy to each of my brothers on Tuesday, when I finished it. Yesterday, I heard from both of my sister-in-laws, telling me how much they love the room already.

Monday afternoon, Garrett, Tanya, James, and Victoria meet me for lunch at my office. We go over the current blueprints of our parent's house. We decide that it would be best if we add onto the back of the house encompassing the kitchen, den, and formal living room. The design I put together is large enough to add, not only a game room and bar to the house, but also a spa area.

The spa will have an area for massage tables, a twelve person hot tub, and a never ending lap pool. The lap pool is Bella's idea, since Esme mentioned that she misses being able to swim outside in the wintertime. I design the spa area to house the never ending lap pool directly in the corner, and the hot tub will be closest to the house. Both the lap pool and the hot tub are being professionally installed, and both are in-ground.

The game room will have a full sized slate top pool table, as well as several different gaming systems. The bar will have cooler cases under it to keep them out of sight, yet have a place to keep cold drinks. The bar will have twelve stools and be fifteen feet long. The bar top and bar stools are all going to be made using the same Black Walnut that will trim the entire room.

We already have hired the contractors, and they are going to have the construction finished within three weeks. After I finish with the design, I contact a friend who owns the best professional pool installation company in the area. I have it arranged so that the lap pool and hot tub will be finished in the same time frame as the rest of the construction.

My parent's home is located on eight acres of land, so I know there will be no issues on the size of the room. I finish drawing the floor plans, and the way it will attach to their house. I have contacted my buddy, who is a building inspector for the county, and he is helping me push through to get the needed permits, and we are ready to start construction on Friday.

I know that my mother will have it all designed inside before they finish the stone floor, and the center stone fireplace that I have drawn into the design plans. This will be an all season room, the ceiling panels and three fourths of each exterior wall will be glass. The floor will be heated, and the room will be fully climate controlled. The only room dividing walls will be between the spa area and the bar area. I have it designed so that the bar will be the dividing center. Between the bar and the game room will be a large round free standing stone fireplace. The wood, glass, and stone will appease my mother's sense of the rural area they choose to live in, outside the city.

I have spent a good deal of time on the phone discussing with Bella the design, and she thinks that my mom will love it. I know if my mom likes it, that my father will be happy. Anything that makes Esme happy, in turn makes Carlisle a happy man. Bella actually has given me a lot of input for the design. According to Bella, her and my mom, have talked a lot about things they want to do to their homes. I know that Bella has helped me by subtly asking my mom leading questions. I am grateful; my mom would never suspect Bella being involved in a gift from her sons.

I smile as I see the next text from Bella.

_**Hope the cool shower helped you. If you have not already can you please wear some of that Corum, for me? I love the way it smelled on your skin. Hurry up! Bella~**_

I quickly shoot off a reply to her.

_**Just got dressed. Corum...hmm, okay. Anything that makes you rub your nose on my jaw, has my approval. On my way in two minutes. xo Edward~**_

I am so glad I did not grab my normal everyday cologne already, heading to the bathroom to put on Corum. I am not aware that she likes it that much before now. I did pick up a bottle when I saw it at JC Penny, when we shopped at the mall last Saturday. That is a piece of info I will keep in mind for our date tomorrow. With a smile, I head out of the house, off to pick up Bella.

I hope that today goes as well as my mother says it will. I know deep down that if my family makes her feel welcome, it will help me in the long run with my bid to be with Bella forever.

_Forever…wow…I never thought it was for me._

BPOV

I am nervous about going with Edward for Thanksgiving to his parent's house. I get even more nervous when I find out it is also a celebration for Esme and Carlisle's forty-ninth anniversary. I know we are celebrating a holiday, and that I am being included by Edward's parents, because they think he and I are in an exclusive relationship.

_We are kind of, aren't we? I just cannot explain it to anyone, because even I do not know its definition._

I feel compelled to buy them a gift for their anniversary. I get a very nice pen set for Carlisle, I have one just like it and I love it. I have it engraved to read, 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. I get a huge gift basket full of lotions, creams, shower gels, body wash, body sprays, hand soaps, and candles for Esme. Then for the both of them, I found a 1960 bottle of Chateau Petrus, Pomerol, France.

I choose the 1960, because that is the year they were married. The broker I use to purchase the bottle of wine, informs me that it is one of the better bottles of wine from that year. The broker tries to get me to purchase the entire case, but I see no use in a fifty thousand dollar case of wine. The bottle is beautiful, and since Carlisle is an avid wine collector; I am sure that he will covet this bottle. Edward does not know about the bottle of wine yet, I am sure he will think I spent too much.

Thinking back to a conversation we had the other night, about money; I think that Edward is shocked to find that I owe nothing to any banks. Everything I have is owned outright. I have excellent credit, I have several credit cards, but that is because I do not carry much cash. I am extremely wealthy, and I know that Edward is as well.

I have never really spent my money on anything frivolous. The only things I own, that I spent large amounts of money on, is my home, and the two empty lots on each side and the five behind me. Building my house first on the block has an advantage; I just bought the entire block. Of course, there is my Viper, that is a tad frivolous, but I paid for that out of my earnings, not my savings.

I take an extra long bath, and then shower off. I choose a very nice, but comfortable burgundy colored silk wrap dress. I choose to wear my soft chocolate leather boots that come to my knee. I put up the front part of my hair, and leave the rest to hang in natural curls down my back. The dress brings out the highlights in my hair. I am all ready to go, and just waiting for Edward to come pick me up. I am glad I am going to see him today, and I am even more excited for the date we have planned tomorrow.

Edward tells me that he clears all of his plans with Master Peter. Edward says Master Peter does remind him that we are not allowed to have sex. This is very hard for me. I feel a desire to be close to Edward, not just sexually, but I do crave and miss that a lot. I am very curious to see what Edward has planned. Master Peter insists that Edward plans the date and takes me out. Master Peter wants me to be clear that I have a say in the date, but only over myself and my actions.

I have been sending Edward text messages today, and I love this easy banter that is starting between us. I have everything ready to go, and all I can do is think over the last few days of phone conversations. I have learned so much about Edward, and I look forward to knowing even more.

I know when Edward arrives; Felix rings to let me know he is here. I am so happy to be seeing him, I hurry to the entrance hall and throw open the door before he can knock. There he is standing at my door; his hand is raised to knock. The air feels electrified as soon as our eyes meet.

I suddenly lurch forward and throw my arms around his neck and hug him with as much strength as I can. I pull back only enough to kiss him deeply, until I cannot breathe. I move back enough to run my nose along his jaw, enjoying the smell of the cologne mingling with his natural scent.

"Baby, as much as I want your hands, lips, and body on mine, I think we better stop now before both of us get our backsides tanned by Master Peter."

"Oh…Edward, you…you're right. I am not sure what came over me. You look so nice," I say in a breathy tone.

"My love, you look stunning," he says.

Edward takes my right hand, and raises it to his mouth. After kissing the back of my hand, he kisses the inside of my wrist. His lips feel like velvet across my skin. His sneaky warm tongue tastes my skin when his lips meet my wrist. I let out a moan, and noticing him adjusting himself, I guess it goes straight to his cock. It is going to be a long day, and even a longer night.

I am slightly nervous as we set off, but Edward holds my left hand, and the connection to him calms me. I have had lunch with Esme a couple of times, and I enjoy her company. I even help to milk information from her, to help Edward with what she may want. I know that Esme will make me feel welcome, but I am nervous about meeting Edward's brothers and their wives and Kate. I have spent the last several years with friends, this is the first year I have been asked to join a full family holiday. I will be the only person there, who is not a Cullen.

"Don't worry, everyone will love you," Edward says as he kisses the back of my hand again.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask.

"I can see the worry in your eyes, my love. Do not stress out, they will all adore you."

"If I forget to tell you later, thank you for including me today."

"No, my love, there is no reason to thank me. Without you, here with me today, I would have nothing to be thankful for."

I have come to realize just how much I need him, too.

"I am the one that is thankful," I say and smile sweetly at him.

"Well, here we are. Are you ready?" Edward asks.

"As I'll ever be," I reply.

As we enter the house, you could smell the warmth and love in the air. It is such an overwhelming feeling. Esme rushes over to hug me, and I feel a stray tear slide down my cheek. I am sure that no one notices it, but it is not from sadness anyway. I quickly compose myself and greet Carlisle who has followed his wife to the door. I never realized how much I missed the touch of my mother, until I have Esme welcome me as if I am her daughter today.

By the end of the day, I am full of food, and ready to unwind. As Edward drives me home, I think over the day. This Thanksgiving day is wonderful; I have not had any full family type experiences. Holidays when I was growing up with my dad, were small gatherings either by ourselves or just a few of dad's friends, and people from the force. Esme and Carlisle both treat me as if I am their daughter. Garrett and Tanya and their daughter, Kate, as well as James and Victoria, all treat me as if I am family.

I take a special liking to Kate immediately; she is very bright for only being twelve. Kate is also extremely pretty; she has a mixture of her mother's striking looks, her father and grandfather's blonde hair, and ironically has the same green eyes that Esme and Edward share. I can see how much Kate adores her Uncle Edward, and by association it seems that I am now included into that adoration. Kate makes a production of begging me over and over to come to Christmas dinner at Esme and Carlisle's. I do not want to make promises that I cannot keep, so I say that we will see.

Dropping me off at my house, Edward is the perfect gentleman.

"Bella, I will be picking you up tomorrow at three," he tells me.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going, and what we are doing, so I know how to dress?" I ask him.

"We are going to go do a little browsing at a few of the small shops and have dinner in the Amana Colonies. Then we are going to the theatre, and I thought maybe a drink and some dancing. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing, Edward," I tell him.

"You are amazing, Bella," he whispers.

It is as if the earth comes to a standstill. He is facing me, standing outside my front door. He leans closer, and raises his hand to my cheek. Rubbing his thumb along my jaw, he looks at my lips and then back to my eyes.

"May I please kiss you?"

"Yes, Edward, please kiss me."

I feel the current of his touch flicker across my skin, as his lips descend onto mine. The soft yet firm feel of his lips against mine, is intoxicating. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and strokes his tongue along it. I greedily open my mouth to him, tasting the sweetness that is all Edward. I thread my fingers into his hair, and he moans into my mouth. We have pulled each other so close that you cannot slide a hair between our bodies. When we break the kiss, we are both panting, and I am so damp I am uncomfortable.

"Yeah, umm…I had better go," Edward stutters out.

"Call me when you get home?" I ask him.

"Of course, I love you," he says.

Giving me a light kiss on the cheek, he goes down the steps and gets into his car. As he drives away he waves, and I go inside. The light on the answering machine is blinking, so I go over and push the button to listen to the messages.

BEEP…Message one at 10:21 AM.

"Bella, this is Jason. I wanted to let you know that Mike is out of jail. He showed up here today for dinner, apparently my wife bailed him out. I wanted to make sure that you were aware. He is wearing a tracking anklet, and has assured me that he intends to stay away from you. I am very sorry for all this mess. I wish I had known, I never would have helped Mike get the job with Huntley Accounting. I hope that you have a nice holiday, I will see you on Monday."

BEEP…Message two at 10:47AM.

"Isabella, I wanted to forewarn you, that Mike was released on bail early this morning. I have already notified the security company, and you will have a tail anytime you go anywhere. If you need to talk, call me at home," I hear Laurent's voice say.

BEEP…Message three at 4:17PM.

Just breathing sounds for almost a minute, and then click.

I save all the messages and call Laurent to tell him of the other two calls, and he says he will trace the last call. He tells me to stay safe and if possible, stay around other people. He also says he is going to call Jason and see if Jason can alibi Mike for the time of the third call.

Not long after I hang up, the phone rings again, and I am so happy to see the caller ID showing it is Edward on the line. I enjoy talking to him, and I do not mention the calls, but I do intend on speaking to him about them tomorrow on our drive to Amana. After our conversation, I sit and think about the day I spent with his family. I really truly enjoy myself, and I feel so welcomed and loved.

_I wonder if this is what having my own family would truly feel like?_

EPOV

I am so happy, Bella and my family get along so well. My brothers both tell me how beautiful they think Bella is. It means a lot to me that my family all likes her. I can see how much Kate likes Bella, and the feeling is clearly mutual. The way they interact, you would think they have known each other for years. Bella is amazing with everyone, and everyone is sure to tell me they like her.

I know that my family is very pleased to know I am bringing a woman with me to our holiday celebration. My brother James tells me he is happy for me, and that it is good to see me happy again. Garrett points out to me that it has been twenty years since I have brought anyone home, or looked this happy on a holiday. My mother informs me that I need to make sure to start bringing Bella to Sunday night family dinners. My father tells me how amazingly wonderful he thinks she is. Kate tells me that she can use another aunt, and that she really likes Bella. Victoria just hugs me and says she is happy for me, while Tanya tells me that she thinks Bella is exactly the one thing that makes me complete.

My parents are extremely pleased with the addition plans and renovations to their home. When we all explain that Bella had a hand in it, my mother teases her about being sneaky at getting her information. The entire day is peaceful and fun. My mother loves the huge basket Bella gives her, and my father loves the pen set. When Bella gives my parents the bottle of wine, my mom gasps, and my father smiles. My parents exclaim that this is the best holiday they have spent in ages.

Taking Bella home for the night is difficult for me. I want nothing more than to keep her and take her home with me. Kissing her at her door and leaving is hard, and it isn't the only thing hard, either. As I drive home, I think about the assignment I still have to write out for Master Peter.

I get home and call Bella. She is just as happy as I am with the day we spent together. We joke about being crazy enough to go shopping at the ass crack of dawn, for Black Friday. She assures me that she will be sleeping peacefully, not out standing in lines to get a deal. I remind her that I am in fact a true last minute shopper, so there is no way I will be out Christmas shopping, yet. We talk for a while, and I remind her that I will see her at three, and bid her sweet dreams.

I pick Bella up at three, just as I planned and she looks amazing. We make small talk in the car on the ride to Amana. Bella informs me that Mike is out of jail, and that she had an odd phone call, but that Laurent is already on it, and that we will have a tail. I do notice the dark colored Ford 500 that seems to follow every turn I make. I assure her that she is safe with me, and that I will protect her from Mike. She strokes the back of my hand and tells me she believes in me.

We get to the Amana Colonies by four; there is not a lot of traffic to contend with, at all. Seems most people are shopping at the malls and the big stores. As we walk along the street in Amana, I joke that we are actually shopping on Black Friday. We stop and buy a few things that Bella says she cannot pass on. We visit the winery, and get a few bottles. We walk through two antique stores, and Bella finds a beautiful table that she says Charlotte will just adore. Bella quickly pays for it and sets up delivery for it, and we head over to dinner.

Our meal is amazing; the authentic German food is out of this world. We both have Sauerbraten served family style, and for dessert, we have the homemade strawberry rhubarb pie ala mode. The meal is delicious and extremely filling. When we leave, to head to the theatre, we both are talking about how full we are. The relaxing drive to the theatre is pleasant, and we mainly hold hands and enjoy the view.

The show is amazing, and the little girl that plays Annie is very talented. Bella and I have quite the discussion about how the cast and crew at Theatre Cedar Rapids are not paid, they are all volunteers. I enjoy our time at dinner and the theatre, and since neither of us is ready to let the night end yet, we head to the lounge.

When I finally take Bella home it is after eleven, kissing her at the door is again a pleasure and torture, all at the same time. I let her know I will see her at Master Peter's at noon, and I kiss her again and leave. When I get home, I send her a text.

_**Bella~ Just got home. I had a wonderful time tonight, and I miss you already. I will see you soon. Love, Edward~**_

Moments later, I get a text back from Bella.

_**I had a great time too. I miss you as well. Get your homework done. I am finally working on mine. See you soon. xoxo Bella~**_

I laugh when I read that, and decide that she is correct, I better get my ass in gear, or my ass will get tanned tomorrow. I sit at my desk and pick up the journal, opening it to the page I need, and start writing.

_Master Peter~_

_You asked that I write about what my life would be like without Bella in it, and this is what I have discovered about myself in thinking about it. __Without Bella in my life now, I would be a miserable mess. I never realized until yesterday, how much Bella has changed me. Changed me for the better, my life is no longer just going along with the groove. I have come back to life; Bella breathed air into my cold dead soul, and gave me hope. I am a different person than I was just a few short months ago. Bella has given me the reason I was missing from my life that made me feel alive. I had not realized just how much of myself was missing, until my entire family pointed it out to me in different ways on Thanksgiving day. Seeing Bella with my family, interacting and being there as if she belonged, set a passion alive in me stronger than it was before. Bella is my life, and I know that without her, my existence on this earth is not worth anything. She gives to me all the reasons, to want to be everything that she needs and wants in her life. The best way to answer this honestly is to say that without Bella in my life, I would be lonely, and with her gone, my hope at a true happiness would dissipate into nothingness._

_Edward~_

I get up from my desk, and sit the journal on the hall table to take with me tomorrow, and head upstairs. I go through my nighttime routine and get ready for bed. I sit on my bed, and send Bella another text.

_**I got mine done, heading to bed now. Sweet dreams. I love you. Edward~**_

My phone beeps, and I see a text from Bella.

_**I am about finished with my assignment too, sweet dreams. I love you too. Bella~**_

After seeing her texting to me that she loves me too, I know deep down that we will make this work, somehow.

BPOV

I am not a nervous person, but getting ready to go to Master Peter's house today is a chore, because my nerves are all over the place. I know that today things will be different when I leave Master Peter's house. I am not sure if it will be good or bad, but I know it will be different.

I pick up my journal and quickly read through what I have written.

_Master Peter~_

_I have spent more than twenty years learning to not depend on anyone. I learned long ago in my past, that it is easier to count only on myself, and not let anyone in to hurt me. I learned that if I kept to myself, and shut out people, that no one would get close enough to make a difference. I know that it is not the way that I want to live anymore, and I know that the person that will change that in me, is Edward. I know that I love him. I know that I want him. I don't just want him, I want everything. I know that it will take work to get there, but we will do it together. I want him in my life, as a complete part of my world. I want him to be my friend, lover, partner, and submissive. I cannot imagine ever having any other man in my bed, not in any aspect. I have never found any person that can make me feel the way that he does, and I have no desire to try to find anyone else. When I met Edward, I was doing a sub search, and what I found was a soul mate. I love Edward, and I want us to be together in every way possible. So to answer your question, I could not feel without Edward in my life. Now that I have met Edward, experienced the love and devotion he has for me as a person and as his Mistress, there is no way to survive in this world for me without him._

_Isabella~_

Yep, that pretty much sums up how I feel. I grab my purse, my journal, and my keys, and head out the door. I am very glad I am going to see Edward again today, and hopefully, we can see more of each other this coming week.

I arrive at Master Peter's an hour early, so I can spend some time with Charlotte. I am so excited to see her, and the way that she hugs me close tells me she misses me too. We chat in the kitchen about the holiday, and she promises me that for dessert she has made her special pumpkin ice cream pie.

I tell her that I have found her the perfect gift for Christmas while shopping the day before in Amana. We joke about how she had gone out and did the Black Friday shopping, like a fool. Charlotte loves a good deal, and she has to go out just to get a few of the big sale items. I laugh with her, when she explains to me some of the oddities she sees while out getting her deals.

It is nice hanging out with my friend, and I do not realize how much I have missed time with her until today. It is nice having some girl time with her. I feel as if I have not really talked with her for ages. She is truly my only female friend, who I am completely comfortable around. The closer it gets to noon, the more excited I am, and I know that Charlotte can tell. Charlotte has just gotten done teasing me, when Edward and Master Peter come into the kitchen.

We all sit around the kitchen table and have a lovely lunch, and as she promises, the pumpkin ice cream pie is really wonderful. It is wonderful enjoying good food and conversation with my closest friends. After lunch is over, I help Charlotte clean up the kitchen.

We meet Edward and Master Peter in the living room and head for the den at Master Peter's suggestion, grabbing our journals. It is instantly no longer a meeting of friends, like a flip of a switch, everything changes. You can feel the difference in the air, it is like when you are entering the play room, your whole mindset moves. Entering the den, I notice three cushions on the floor, two in front of the large wingback chair, and one off to the right of it.

"Pet, you may sit. Edward, Bella, hand me your journals and you may sit here," Master Peter says pointing to the two cushions in front of the chair.

Master Peter sits in front of us, and opens Edward's journal first. Things are extremely quiet as Master Peter reads the journal. Master Peter lets no emotions show on his face as he reads. I am not surprised when he says nothing as he sits it down, before picking up my journal and opening it. I am very shocked when after a few minutes of time passes, Master Peter's eyes lift and look at me.

"Isabella, when did you write this?" Master Peter asks me.

"Last night, after I returned home," I reply.

"I see. Edward when is it that you wrote this?" Master Peter asks holding up Edward's journal.

"I thought about it for several days, but was only able to put it into words after I returned home last night."

"Okay, well, I have a few questions for you both. I want them to be open, honest, and private."

Edward and I glance at each other.

"Edward, you will stand, and go with Charlotte to the kitchen. I will send Isabella in a little bit, and you will come back here. Do either of you have any questions, before I separate you two?"

"No, Master Peter," we both reply.

Edward and Charlotte leave the room, and Master Peter sits there for several minutes and just looks at me.

"Isabella, I think that you are one of the best Dommes I have ever had the pleasure of mentoring. You have always had the ability to keep the lines clean and separate. You have always shown nothing, but extreme and intense devotion, to doing things the right way. Today, Isabella, you have shocked me. I never thought that the day would come when I would get the honor to meet, or know, the true woman that is Isabella Marie Swan."

I blink several times, and open my mouth to say something only to stop, because I am unsure of what to say. The room remains silent; I know that Master Peter is giving me time to think over what he says.

"Thank you, Master Peter," I finally say.

"Isabella, you need to make a choice. The choice will be life changing, no matter what way you choose. The choice is: work on a real relationship, or continue the BDSM relationship you have already established."

"Wait, why can I not have both," I raise my voice.

"DO. NOT. TAKE. THAT. TONE. WITH. ME!" Master Peter roars.

"I apologize, Master Peter. I would like to know why can I not have both?" I ask in a much lower tone, and nicer way.

"You can have both eventually, but for now you need to decide if you can give up the BDSM stuff to let your relationship with Edward flourish and grow. If things go badly, and you are not truly meant for each other, then you may lose a submissive and a mate. If things go well with your relationship, then together you can decide what parts you want to incorporate the lifestyle into."

I nod in understanding, as I think about what he says. The silence is deafening, but Master Peter has more to say.

"You can lose either way, if you choose to stay as BDSM only, he may not be able to be with you in only that way. You also need to remember that a relationship will be work, and it is not going to be all roses, so you could lose him there, too. The biggest question is, do you want him badly enough to take that chance and put yourself out there?"

"Yes, Master Peter, I have to try."

"Very well, Isabella, go now and have Edward come in here. I will call you back in and we will all talk together in a short bit. Please ask Charlotte to make a tea tray for us all," he says dismissing me.

I walk into the kitchen and Edward instantly stands up and exits the kitchen. I walk over and hug my friend, and she strokes my back.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlotte asks with clear worry in her voice.

"I am okay, just scared is all. You are supposed to set up a tea tray," I tell her.

Charlotte giggles, and points to the counter behind me, there sits a fully stocked tea tray.

"The water is ready, whenever they are ready for us," she says.

We sit at the table, keeping the water warming on a slow heat until we are called back. We make more small talk, and I tell her all about how I want to find the perfect gift for Edward's niece, Kate. We have not sat for long, when Master Peter enters the room, with Edward following behind him.

"We will take tea in the living room now," he says as he turns to go back out.

Charlotte pours the hot water into the tea service, and motions us to go ahead. Edward and I make our way to the living room, and Charlotte follows with the tea tray. Entering the living room, I see Master Peter sitting in the armchair facing the sofa.

"Edward and Isabella, sit on the sofa please, Charlotte will serve tea."

I watch as Charlotte pours a cup of the hot tea for Master Peter, placing two lumps of sugar, and three cubes of the ice. As she continues to serve the tea, I sit here worrying.

"Isabella, you look as if you are worried. I assure you that you have no reason to worry. I spoke to you and I spoke to Edward, I have made a decision based on both of your choices. For now, you are both to refrain from any BDSM related scenes in any way, shape, or form."

I glance at Edward, and then back to Master Peter. "I want you two to keep up the communication; it seems that it has helped a lot. I want you to date, and I want you to spend time together. You have no restrictions; apart from there is to be absolutely nothing BDSM related between the two of you, or with anyone else until further notice."

"You mean, we can see each other as much as we want?" I ask in a rushed voice.

"Yes, and before you ask, you may entertain each other in any way, shape, or form you choose. However, do not forget that I did set one rule, and you had better not break it."

"Yes, Master Peter," we both answer.

"I have given you each an assignment to write on in your journals. I want you to work on them before we meet again next Sunday. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, Master Peter," we both answer.

Shortly after that, we decide to head out and before we leave, Edward asks me if I would like to meet him for dinner tonight. I tell him that I would be pleased to go out with him tonight. He tells me he will pick me up at six and that jeans and a shirt will be fine. We both take the time to thank Master Peter and Charlotte, before leaving.

I drive home, thinking that I might take an hour nap before I go out tonight with Edward. I hear the chime of my cell phone, letting me know I have a text message.

_**I can't help myself, so I have to ask. Will you consider spending the night with me tonight? Edward~**_

EPOV

I am shocked when Master Peter asks me if I can give up the lifestyle to have Bella as my mate. I tell him that I feel it is in my nature to be a submissive, but I will walk through the flames of hell to be with Bella. He says it is not something that we have to give up forever, but for now, it is best if we set it aside.

Master Peter informs me that Bella is willing to give us a chance and set aside the lifestyle as well. We meet in the living room, and he tells us of our one and only rule: no BDSM. We both agree, and while Master Peter and Charlotte leave us alone for a few minutes, I ask her to dinner. I truly want to ask her to just come home with me, and I would cook for her. I think about where I want to take her, and decide someplace relaxing would be best.

The closer I get toward home, the more I realize I want her to come to my house, and be with me there. I pull out my cell at a stop light and quickly type out a message and send her a text. I wait for her reply, praying that she will say yes.

I hear the buzz sound and at the next stop light. I grab the cell.

_**I would love to, come pick me up anytime. Bella~**_

It takes me less than five seconds to type out and send her the next message.

_**On my way now. Pack a bag.**_

* * *

A/N: Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

I want to say that I am sorry that you all have had to wait for this chapter to post, but I assure you that the next chapter will post as soon as it is done, and I am working on it over the next couple of days, it is my number one priority fan fiction wise.

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Peace…TAT~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

* * *

Chapter 14: Love, Sex, and Pictures

* * *

EPOV

I have never turned a car around so fast. I get to the gate in ten minutes flat. I do stop long enough at the gate to share a joke or two with George and Felix, who are changing guard duty. They let me through; I and pull into Bella's drive and park. I am out of the car and up the steps in a flash. I ring the doorbell, and wait patiently for her to answer the door. The door opens, and there she stands. She is so beautiful; I am stunned by her natural beauty.

"Edward, you got here fast," Bella says in a breathy voice.

"I am excited. I couldn't help myself," I tell her.

"Come in, I still need to grab a couple of things. Your mom left me a message earlier, on the machine. She was just reminding me of dinner tomorrow night at your parent's house. Do you want me to join you?"

"Of course, I want you to be there. I think you should spend the whole night with me and then all day tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we will go together to dinner, with my parents."

Bella smiles at me, almost shyly. This is a whole new side of her that I have never seen before. Bella is such a provocative woman; she has the body of a twenty year old. Bella is smart, witty, and completely gorgeous; she is a triple threat. I smile back at her and as I take her hand, I pull her into a hug.

"Bella, I am so ecstatic, not to mention honored that you want to spend time with me." I hug her close, running my hand down her back. "Thank you, my love," I whisper in her ear.

With a sigh into my neck, she threads her fingers into my hair and places an open mouthed kiss on my neck below my ear.

"Oh…baby, I cannot wait until you are screaming my name," I tell her.

Threading my fingers of my right hand into her hair, I move her head so that our mouths connect. After several minutes of kisses that are so hot, we are close to combustion, we break apart with ragged breaths.

"Edward, please tell me that you want me, as much as I want you."

"Bella, I want you so much, baby. Do not doubt that, ever," I tell her.

"I want to take this to your place, is that okay?"

"Yes, Bella, that is perfectly okay. Let's finish getting you ready to go."

"I have a few more things to get from upstairs. Make yourself comfortable, I will only be a few minutes."

"Please hurry, baby, now that I know you want me as much as I want you…I need to get you to my place soon," I say with a wink.

"You, Mr. Cullen, are incorrigible," she chuckles.

"And you, Ms. Swan, are intelligent and sexy, but mostly you just turn me the fuck on," I tell her with a growl.

Her mouth meets mine, and in a rush, we are back to setting the room on fire.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Bella says against my neck.

"This is what you do to me," I tell her, pulling her left hand across my hard cock.

She puts her hands back into my hair, kissing me hard. My hands find purchase on her ass, as I tug her hips to mine. When our lips break contact, we are again breathing hard. Bella crosses the room, but looks back at me with a smile.

"No more than five minutes," she tells me, as she quickly goes up the stairs.

I chuckle smugly, not much could erase the grin on my face. It feels amazing knowing that she wants me just as much as I want her. I cannot wait to get her to my house. The first thing I am going to show her is my king sized bed. The minutes tick by slowly, but before I know it we are in my car backing out of the driveway.

I am so glad that I spent the morning cleaning my house, it never really gets dirty, but well, who wants the love of their life to see a messy house? I hold her hand as we drive across town. Rubbing circles with my thumb across the back of her hand; she sighs and smiles at me.

"Bella, thank you," I say with a smile.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Well, I guess I am thanking you for coming with me, to my home, spending the night, for giving us a chance, oh hell, for lots of reasons, but mainly for being you."

I just pull into the garage as I finish talking, and turn off the car.

"Edward…" Bella says, as she unbuckles her seatbelt and flies across the seat, straddling my lap.

As soon as our mouths meet, our hands are all over each other. There is not an ounce of domination in either of our actions. This is all about lust, need, love, want, and desire.

"I want you, I need you," she pants against my skin.

"Oh, baby, I want and need you, too. Come with me, so I can show you how much."

Bella says nothing, but nods her head in agreement. I am quick to get her in the house, up the stairs, and through the double doors to my bedroom.

"I will take the time to give you the tour later," I say as our lips crash together again.

I pull her down on top of me, on the bed. The emotions flowing through me are almost overwhelming; I pull back to look in her eyes.

"I have never wanted another woman the way that I want you. I want to make love to you, you are it for me," I tell her.

"Oh, Edward, I want us to make love, I want to feel all of you. I am yours," she says.

"Mine, I say," as our lips crash together again.

Tangled in each other's arms, both hands and mouths are busy showing each other their desires. Things stop being so frantic and needy, as we take the time to undress each other. Wearing only our undergarments now, our voyage of each other's bodies continues. The light touches, the exploration and discovery of each other's skin. The small kisses, the warm wet licks, and the feather light strokes we give to each other, has us both panting with need. I have touched and tasted all of her body before, but now this is different. We manage to roll over while continuing to remove the remaining clothing. I raise my head, and take in the sight that my lips just left.

"You have no idea, how incredibly sexy you are right now," I say.

Bella is clad in only a small pair of yellow lacy boy shorts, and I am completely naked. As I run my hand along the soft lace of the boy shorts, I can feel the damp heat between her legs.

"God, Bella, you are so hot and wet," I pant out. I run my nose down her stomach, stopping at her belly button. I dip my tongue under the edge of her boy shorts, as a loud moan roars out of her mouth.

"Edward, please," she begs.

"What, baby, tell me what you want."

"You," she says.

"You have me, baby," I tell her.

"I want more of you," she says.

"Oh, baby, you own me, all of me. Now, tell me what exactly you want from me," I tell her seductively.

I start pushing her boy shorts down her legs, stopping to lick each inch of skin. Leaving no place untouched by my tongue, her panties are gone. I spread her knees and expose her dripping sex. The scent of her juices makes my mouth water. I want to taste her, but I need her to tell me she wants my mouth. I don't need her to order me to lick her, but a part of me wants her to beg me.

"Edward…please…I…I…your mouth. Please taste me, Edward; I am all wet for you."

"Oh, baby, I would love to lick your sweet pussy. I cannot wait to hear you scream my name over and over again," I tell her.

I lower my mouth to her, and trace her mound with the tip of my tongue. Hooking my hands under her thighs, I dip the tip of my tongue to the top of her slit. I press my tongue right above her swollen clit and flick it back and forth, as fast as I can. I keep my arms hooked under her thighs, while my hands keep a hold on her hips. I am holding her right where I want her, as I lower my mouth and suck her clit into my mouth.

"Oh…Edward, fuck," Bella screams out.

"Yes, baby, is everything okay?" I stop to ask her with a smirk on my face.

"Don't stop, please, Edward, please don't stop. Please, don't…stop," she stammers out.

"So, you want more?" I ask her.

"Yes, please yes," she says.

I move back down and thrust my tongue as deep into her entrance as I can. I slide my left hand down to place my thumb on her clit, rubbing and circling it. I continue to lick; suck, and tongue fuck her, through back to back orgasms. I unhook her left leg and replace my tongue with two fingers. Licking up her slit, to her clit, I rock my fingers deeply into her. With three fingers now thrusting in and out of her, I suck her clit in my mouth, and bite down as she rushes into her next climax. With moans of pleasure, her entire body vibrates through her orgasm. I continue my ministrations as she rides out the aftershocks.

I move up her body slowly, kissing and licking the whole way. I stop and pay special attention to both her breasts, lightly sucking in her nipples. Using my teeth to lightly drag over her neck below her ear, I make my way back to her mouth. I start kissing her deeply, and sucking her lower lip into my mouth.

"I want you, baby," I pant out.

"Edward, I want you too."

"I want you as mine, Bella, not just now, but forever."

"Oh, Edward, please make love to me, I am truly yours. I do love you," she says looking deep into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every day of forever," I say as I push into her.

Slow and sensual is the only way to describe the movements we make. Her hands move between threading into my hair, and moving over my back, shoulders, and arms. With her mouth on my neck, I can feel the coil inside wind tighter.

"Bella, I need you to cum, I can't hold out much longer. Please, baby, tell me you're close," I beg.

"Yes, Edward…so close," she pants out.

I lose control of the ability to be slow, and start thrusting deep into her heat.

"Bella, you're so fucking tight," I say.

Moving my hand down her side, I find her clit and begin rubbing it in time to my thrusts.

"Oh, Edward, fuck yes! Harder…more…ahhh," she screams out.

As her orgasm takes over, her walls milk me, sending me to the edge. Thrusting in as deep as I can go, my cock twitches, and I see white as my orgasm rips out of me.

"Beeellllllllaaa," I moan out.

Still buried deeply into her, with my weight barely held off of her, I kiss her neck.

"Am I hurting you, my love?" I ask her, still trying to slow my breathing.

"Not at all, baby, I love feeling your body on mine."

Rolling to my side, pulling her with me and staying connected, I kiss her.

"I love you, Bella," I say as I break our connection to cuddle her head to my chest.

"I love you too, Edward."

Just resting here, holding each other in our arms, is really more than I could have asked for. I am so happy right now; there is not much that could change that. Neither of us are talking, just enjoying being in each other's arms, cuddling, touching, and kissing. I can see it is starting to become dark outside, I glance at the clock and it is almost seven.

"Baby, we should get up and get some food. I want to show you around the house, too."

"Okay, let's not go out to dinner though, please?" She says questioningly.

"I can make us some dinner, or we can order in. What sounds good to you, my love?"

"You shouldn't ask me what sounds good, when we are naked in bed."

"Are you telling me that you want to forego my awesome cooking skills, to stay in bed?" I say to her, in the sexiest voice I can manage.

"If you keep talking like that, neither of us will get out of this bed all night, even if I have to tie you up."

"Oh…no, no, no…that is against the rules," I say, as I wag my finger, then I kiss the tip of her nose.

"You are a tease, an evil tease," she says.

"No. I am not. I promise you that I will give you plenty more bed action, after my belly gets some dinner action."

"Your belly needs some dinner action, huh?" Bella asks, quirking her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I am hungry. I need to tell the food to get in my belly," I say in my best Austin Powers voice.

"You are a goofball, do you know that?"

"You make me goofy. I am happy in love, and it makes me feel like being silly," I tell her.

"Well, let's go feed your silly, sexy ass, so we can hurry back for more hot sex."

"Okay, so something quick," I say.

"Yes, something quick, so we can come back to this big bed where we can make love again."

"Bella, I really love you. I never thought that we could be like this together."

"I never imagined it either, Edward. I never thought I would feel like this, I didn't think there was a love for me. Thank you, for loving me," she says and kisses my lips.

"Thank you, Bella, for letting me in. I really do love you," I say.

"I love you too," she replies.

After several more minutes of kissing, we manage to get out of bed. I show her the rest of my bedroom, and the master bath. I show her around the rest of the upstairs, I have four guest bedrooms. I take her back downstairs, and show her around the house. Making our way into the kitchen, I open the refrigerator to see what there is.

"How about some grilled chicken breasts, and I can grill some fresh vegetables, too?"

"That sounds really good," she says, licking her lips.

I groan out loud, "You have to stop teasing me, baby."

"It is only teasing, Edward, if I refuse to follow through. Let me give you a hint big guy, I'm a sure thing."

A growl releases out of me, as I make my way to her and pull her into my arms.

"Stop, or else you will find yourself on the counter with my cock deep in you."

"Promises, promises," she says with a smirk.

Threading my left hand into her hair, I pull her head back and kiss and nibble my way from her mouth to her collarbone. Stopping long enough to untie the belt on the robe of mine, she had put on. I wrap my right arm around her waist and lift her onto the counter. Her hips are even with my groin, and I pull her to the edge so her center is right against my hard cock.

"Do you feel that, baby?" I ask her, while pushing myself against her bare sex.

Wearing just my lightweight gym shorts, there is nothing to disguise how hard I am for her. I move both hands to cup her ass, and grind my covered cock back against her. The moan that rips out of her mouth, makes my cock twitch. I can feel the damp heat of her through the material.

"Take me here, now, please. I need you, all of you," she begs.

Using my left hand, I drop my shorts quickly. Holding my cock, I tap the tip against her clit. As she mewls, I lower the tip and sheath my hardness inside of her in one quick full thrust. We both moan out in pleasure, as I start moving at a fast pace.

"Baby, put your arms around my neck. Hold on tight, this is going to be hard and fast," I tell her.

With both my hands on her backside to keep her steady, I continue to pound into her as fast and hard as I can. She is so tight and wet; I know I will not last long.

"You're so wet, baby."

"Only…for…you…" she pants out.

"Cum for me, my love, I want to feel you squeeze me," I tell her.

Keeping my left hand on her backside, I move my right hand to her and pinch her clit as I feel my orgasm start to crash over me.

"Ahhh, fuck…" I shout out.

I feel my cock twitching as I cum. My orgasm must have been what she needs, because she screams out in her release. I continue to slowly push in and pull out as she rides out her climax.

"God, baby, that was amazing," I tell her, as I kiss her all over her neck and face.

"That…that was, um…so…hot," she pants out.

As our ability to breathe becomes easier, we both relax more. I grab a clean hand towel, and clean us both up while leaving a kiss on her nose. I help her down, pulling her robe closed, I tie the belt. She squats down in front of me, and pulls up my shorts as she stands.

"Thank you, Bella," I say as I kiss her lips. "Shall we cook that dinner now?" I ask her.

"Yes, I think that I have worked up a nice hunger now."

"I was already hungry, now I am famished."

"You better eat then, you need your energy," she purrs.

I go to the patio off the kitchen and turned on the gas grill. Coming back into the kitchen, I see that Bella is preparing the vegetables into the foil grill bags.

"Besides onions, mushrooms, green pepper, asparagus, and cherry tomatoes, are there any other vegetables you want, honey?"

"No, that mixture sounds really good, sweetie," I say.

I finish prepping the chicken breast, and take the grill bags Bella made and the chicken out to the grill. I hear the phone ring.

"You want me to grab this?" I hear Bella ask.

"Yes, please, my love, it is most likely my mom."

I hear Bella say hello, as I am placing the food on the grill. I don't hear her talking, but I assume that she is listening to my mom. I check the flame levels on the grill, and season the chicken. I head back into the house, to save Bella from my mother.

"Hey, sweetheart, is it my mom?" I ask, at the same time I hear a crash.

I stop moving, when I see her. Bella is standing there with a look of pure terror on her face. She has a tear running down her face, and the phone is on the floor. She opens her mouth to talk, but instead starts to fall as her eyes roll back into her head. I rush to her side, but I hear the sickening crack of her head on the counter.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

BPOV

My head is pounding and I have no idea where I am at. I hear low voices, but can't seem to open my eyes. I feel the cool soft damp cloth trail across my forehead. I try to move, but it is like I am not really here.

What happened? Is this a dream?

I feel myself drift back off, as the buzzing of silence envelopes me.

I can see the brightness of the room behind my eyelids; it makes my head hurt more. I have a raging headache. I can feel the soft caress of fingertips along my back. I feel like my entire body is cocooned in warmth. I try to open my eyes, but the light is too bright.

"Bella, my love, are you waking up?"

Edward, I am with Edward; that much, I am certain of. I try to speak, but my mouth feels like it is full of sand. I nod my head, I think.

"Can you squeeze my hand if I ask you a question?"

I squeeze the large warm hand, now holding mine.

"Okay, squeeze once for yes and twice for no. Does your head hurt?"

Squeeze.

"Can you take some medicine if I bring it to you?"

Squeeze. Squeeze.

"I am going to turn off the overhead light to make the room darker, and go get my father. Will you be okay alone for a moment, my love?"

Squeeze.

Wait, his father? What is his father doing here? Why does my head feel like it has been used as the ball in a rousting game of kickball? What happened?

"Isabella, this is Carlisle. Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, sounding sleepy, while taking my hand.

Squeeze.

"The room isn't bright now; just a small lamp across the room is giving any light. Can you try to open your eyes for me?"

Squeeze.

I blink, and see spots, as my vision clears, I notice even the muted light is hurting my eyes. Squinting and blinking, the low light starts to become more comfortable.

"Bella, my love, I have some water here for you to drink. I know that your mouth must be dry. Can you take a sip or two, if we help you sit up?" Edward asks me, with worry clear on his face.

I squeeze Carlisle's hand, and he an Edward help me sit up.

"Very slow small sips, and stop right away if you feel sick to your stomach," Carlisle says, as Edward holds the cup to my lips.

After several sips, my mouth is no longer like sand. With my mouth still dry, I try to talk. After a few minutes, I manage to croak out a few words.

"Wh…at…hap…" cough, cough "…pened?" I choke out.

"Bella, you answered the house phone, and when I came in the kitchen you passed out. Do you know who was on the phone?" Edward asks. It is clear he is worried.

I shake my head no, but that makes me feel ill. I try hard to remember. I feel really confused, and I am not at all sure what is going on.

"Bella, Edward called us right after you passed out. When you fell, you hit your head on the edge of the counter. Edward thought we should take you to the emergency room, but I thought you would be okay. Now, I think it is best if we take you over to Mercy, and do a CT scan. I am concerned that you were knocked out for more than four hours, and you do not remember. It may not be anything serious, but I think it is best to have a look. Since I have privileges there, I can do it myself. At this time of night, it should not be busy at all," Carlisle says.

I nod in agreement.

"I am going to help you get ready and then carry you out to the car, my love. Is there anything that you have to have before we go?" Edward asks me.

I am so confused right now. I have no idea what has happened, but I am glad Edward is with me.

I wake in a cocoon of arms and legs; my head is not throbbing today. I lay here and think over the last two days. I am very lucky to have Edward taking care of me. I have a mild concussion, and am taking a week off of work. I have been here in Edward's house since Saturday afternoon. I am glad I am here, I am enjoying being with him. Edward has not been to work this week, he says he wants to be here to care for me. I feel him starting to stir, and I roll over facing him.

"Good morning, handsome," I say.

"Hmm…good morning, my love, did you sleep well?" Edward asks, while stretching out his legs.

"I slept very well, thank you. How did you sleep?" I ask, with a yawn and stretch of my own.

"I always sleep well beside you. How is your head today?"

"I am not dizzy, and it is not throbbing. Of course, I am still lying down."

"I like it when you're lying down beside me," he says.

"I like it too," I say with a smile.

"What would you like for breakfast, my love?"

"Let's grab something easy and fast. I want to go over to my house today. I need to check my mail, and water my plants."

"Are you coming back here with me?" Edward asks, almost nervously.

"Yes, I told you that I would stay with you, until I could drive."

We head to my house at ten o'clock, and William is at the gate.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan, you just missed the decorator," William says.

"What decorator?" I ask in a panic.

"Ms. Swan, he showed me all the paperwork on Monday morning. He was here all day yesterday, and he was here early this morning too. Should I call the police?"

"Yes, do so now," Edward demands.

William turns quickly, and grabs his phone. I am in shock, and afraid to go into my home.

"Edward, can you call Laurent for me, please?"

"Yes, baby, give me your cell phone. The number is in there, right?" Edward asks.

I nod my head, as I hand him my cell.

I hear the different conversations going on around me, as I lean my head against the headrest. My head is back to pounding, and I am sure it is because of the stress.

"Bella, my love," I hear Edward say.

I open my eyes, and look at him. I swear he can see the throbbing in my head.

"I am calling my father, and I spoke to Laurent. Laurent and Detective Sam Uley will be here shortly."

"Why are you calling your dad?" I ask Edward.

"I am calling him, because you are in pain. I can see the stress radiating off of you. Until we know what is going on, you are not staying here. Where do you want to go?"

"I will stay with you, for now, if that is okay?"

"Of course that is okay, my love. I am going to step out, and give you some peace and quiet, and finish my phone calls."

I nod my head, closing my eyes. I lean my head back, and wait for the police to arrive. We have not moved from the gate. After a short time, Edward gets back in the car and starts it.

"It is okay, my love. I am moving the car, so the police can get in the gate. Detective Uley just arrived," he says.

What seems like hours later, we are at Edward's house. There is a squad car parked outside. I never went in my house, but Edward and Laurent went in with the police. Edward came out tight lipped and visibly angry. Edward packed a suitcase and a garment bag for me. I am sitting in his living room, thinking all of this over. Edward left my suitcase in his car and has been upstairs since we got here.

I bet he is making room for my stuff, he is so sweet.

I hear Edward coming down the steps, my head feels better. I know that Edward is not communicating with me about what he saw in my house, to prevent me from being upset. I wonder how bad it really is.

"Bella, honey," I hear Edward say.

Looking up, I see he is standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I say, trying to smile.

"Baby, we have to go. I have your things in the car, I am taking this suitcase out, and I will be right back to help you."

"Wha…wait. What?" I babble out in confusion.

"Bella, we cannot stay here, we are staying with Peter and Charlotte for a few days."

"Why, Edward, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?" I screech out.

"Bella, Laurent is meeting us at Peter and Charlotte's, we will go over all of the photos Laurent took and explain then. I am sorry my love, trust me. We have to go, now," he says.

I can see the worry in his eyes, and hear it in his voice.

"Please, baby, calm down. Do you need anything for your head, before we leave?"

"No, let's go," I say.

I get up and notice that Edward has a large suitcase at the bottom of the steps. He picks it up and we go out the door, and he sets the alarm.

The drive to Peter's goes by fast, but my mind is reeling. Peter buzzes us through the gate, but I notice that there is a police car already sitting outside the entrance. As we near the house, I see Carlisle's car. I look questioningly at Edward.

"My dad is meeting us here, he wants to be close, in case you need him," Edward says.

"Is it that bad, that I would need a doctor?" I ask, in complete fear.

"I just would prefer that he is near, in case. You got such a bad headache earlier from the stress. I just worry, it is because I love you."

"So, it isn't…bad, then?" I ask.

"It is not good, but I will protect you. Peter wants us here, he has the best security. We are safe here," he says.

"What do you mean, we?" I ask.

"Bella, my love, let's go in and look at everything together. Detective Uley and Laurent will be here shortly. We will go over everything when they arrive."

Edward gets out, comes to my door, opens it, and picks me up. He carries me to the door and it opens right away.

"Oh, Bella, I am so glad you are here," Charlotte says.

She hugs me close as Edward puts me on my feet.

"Come on, we have tea made," Charlotte says.

Holding my hand, my friend leads us into the large sitting room. Edward is by my side and we sit on the love seat.

"Bella, I have put you into the guest room you normally use, when you stay here. Edward, you are across the hall,"

Charlotte says, as I interrupt.

"Wait! I want…I want Edward with me," I say.

"Okay, I am sorry," Charlotte says. "I…I didn't know."

"I just, I need him," I say.

Charlotte gets up and hugs me, I wipe the tears from my cheek. We sit and exchange small words, and hugs. Laurent and Detective Uley show up, and sit across from us. I am sitting with Edward and Charlotte on the love seat. Peter walks in and sits in the chair closest to Charlotte.

"Ms. Swan, I am glad that you are going to stay here. I think it is in the best interest of you and Mr. Cullen to remain here for a few days. There will be a police car outside around the clock. The grounds here are fully protected by motion control alarms. I have several polaroids of the damage to your home. Mr. Cullen was allowed to pack some of your clothing and things, but we ask that you not go there for a few days. Your house is considered a crime scene. Do you want to see the photos?" Detective Uley asks me.

I look at Edward, I know he saw all the damage. As Edward looks back at me, I see in his eyes that he is scared for me.

"Bella, I think you should look. Just so you know what is going on. I have worked with you a good many years, you are strong. We are here for both you and Edward," Laurent says.

"What does Edward have to do with this, other than being the man I am seeing?" I ask.

"The clear threat, or warning left in your house, was against both of you. Detective Uley has photographs of the destruction, and of the threat as well," Laurent answers.

"I want to see them," I say, holding out my hand.

I sit ram rod straight and watch as the photos are laid out before me on the coffee table. I am in shock and completely scared.

"Oh, Edward, are those photos of us?" I ask.

"Yes, Bella," he answers.

"B…but, they are us…in your kitchen…"

"Yes," Edward says.

"When you were at Mr. Cullen's house, there was a phone call, and you answered. Can you tell me anything, anything at all about that call?" Detective Uley asks me.

"N…no, wh…who do yo…you think, did this?" I ask, knowing full well the answer will be Mike.

"The prints in the house, belong to Mike Newton. The guard at the gate positively identified Mike Newton from a book of mug shots. We have a warrant for his arrest already issued. We just have to find him," Detective Uley says.

"What is the threat?" I ask, having not seen any actual threat, just invasion of privacy and destruction of my house.

Laurent holds out a small stack of photos, and I take them.

Looking at them I see my bed, it is slashed. The wood headboard and posts are all craved and splintered. The bed side tables are broken, the lamps shattered. The leather sofa and chair in my room are slashed. The last photo is of the wall. On the wall are red painted words, surrounded by photos of Edward and I having sex on his kitchen counter. The words written in red say, 'NOW YOU BOTH DIE'." I gasp.

* * *

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

A/N: Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

Story Rec: on ff

One shot: There's Only Us

By: misskaterinab

Summary: A random partnership for a karaoke contest leads to so much more. Inspired by songs from Rent. Written for the Bella's Lullaby Of Broadway one shot contest. 2ND PLACE WINNER!

I really loved this, it is funny and lemony too. She posted on facebook about reading your older stories, and your reaction to them now. Well I liked this, so I am sharing. Show her some love, please.

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Peace…TAT~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

* * *

Chapter 15: Changing the Rules

BPOV

I wake at five, because I just could not sleep any longer. I go down and use the workout room early; I think this will give me the most privacy. I need to work out my aggression and aggravation. It is hard to believe that just four days ago, my entire house was found trashed. I have looked through all the photos and almost everything of mine is destroyed. I am grateful that the few things I have of my father's, are not destroyed.

My appliances, as well as my electronics, have all been pretty much demolished. All of the lamps and overhead lights have been smashed. There are no dishes left in the kitchen cupboards at all, and a few of the cupboards themselves are no longer on the wall. Several walls have holes knocked through them, and the destruction is sickening.

The kitchen and my bedroom are the two most destroyed rooms. Thankfully, my dining room is virtually untouched, as that is where my grandma Swan's china is. The living room is damaged pretty heavily; however, all of my personal photos on the walls are untouched. The hidden wall safe is untouched, and all of my important papers are in there.

The one and only room completely untouched is the playroom. The only reason it is untouched is the fact that it is a locked door that has no handle or key, since it is controlled by a keypad. I am glad that it is like that, I am not ashamed of the lifestyle, I am just glad that I am able to maintain some of my personal life, personal. I miss being in the playroom, and I truly miss being an active Domme. I just need to get back in the playroom; I need to have my control back.

Thinking about the things that Mike has taken from me, just makes me even angrier. He has my freedom. He is preventing me from doing my job. He stalks me, even follows me to my significant other's home. He takes photos of us having sex, and then calls and threatens me. Thinking of that phone call alone is enough to make my blood boil.

"Ahh…Isabella, the whore. I watched you fucking him. You are such a slut. I will end you. That pussy belongs to me, and I will kill him for sticking his dick in it. You are both done; I will end you both. I watched you, I see him out there cooking on the grill, while you are his worthless whore answering his phone. You will regret this day, forever. Letting him fuck you while I watched, was your biggest mistake. You're a whore, and I will kill you both. You're dead!"

Shaking my head, to help clear his threatening voice, I start running faster on the treadmill. I hate feeling like I am running from his voice, but the eeriness of his threat still causes chills down my spine. I never think of Mike as evil, just stupid. Mike clearly has issues, and I hope he is caught soon.

Last Friday, Detective Uley releases the house from being a crime scene. I have everything fully insured, and the adjuster went to the house right away. He wants me to meet him there; however, I send Laurent and Peter. Detective Uley is there to meet them, and answer any questions he can. I make sure to tell Peter to pull out all of the things from my safe for me.

I am not going back to work until December seventeenth; I have a meeting that day that I cannot reschedule. I have had several phone conversations with Jason; he is beside himself with all this Mike drama. Jason and Jessica have been fighting; Jessica has been supplying money to Mike. Jason turns that info over to Detective Uley, and puts an end to the piggy bank for Mike. All of my court dates for work through the end of the year, have been continued into next year.

Peter and Charlotte are great, they are wonderful friends. Edward and I have been cooped up in their house for days. Today is Sunday, and Edward's parents would like for us to come over for dinner. Peter and Charlotte are going with us, as well as two guards. I am nervous to leave, but we are going anyway.

I am done with my workout now, and I feel much more relaxed. I need to think over a few things and this stress is killing me. I know the one thing that would help me burn off some of this stress, is a scene. I really have to discuss things with Peter, soon. I go into the kitchen and start some egg bake casserole for breakfast. Once I finish in the kitchen, I set the oven to preheat. Charlotte comes into the kitchen and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Bella," she says.

"Good morning, Charlotte, I started breakfast. The casserole needs to bake for forty-five minutes, after the oven is heated. I am going to go shower and see if Edward is awake yet, unless you need help finishing breakfast?"

"Bella, you know that you didn't even have to start breakfast. I can manage the rest by myself, thank you for what you have done. Go wake up your man and clean up. We will eat in an hour," she says with a smile.

Upstairs, I see that Edward is still asleep, but has a worried look on his face. I sit on the edge of the bed, and trace my fingers along his side. As soon as my skin touches his, I see the worry disappear from his face. The connection that I feel to him is scary, and weighs a lot on my mind. I know that I love him, but look at what it is doing to him. He is not safe, because of me. I sigh and kiss his forehead, get up, and head to the shower.

The hot water feels wonderful running over my skin. It is nice to relax a little, and let the tension run down the drain. I hope that I can manage to stay calm and relaxed today. I am so tired of being stressed out. I am not sure I can handle much more of this. I wash my hair and condition it, scrub my body with my loofa, and favorite body wash. Stepping out of the shower, I look up and see the sexiest man in the world.

"Edward," I say in a breathy tone.

"You look so beautiful, my love."

"I look like a drowned rat," I joke.

"You, my love, are the most breathtaking rat, I have ever seen. I want to lick the beads of water from your skin," he says.

As Edward walks over to me, I can feel the gooseflesh travel across my skin where his eyes are roaming.

"Edward, breakfast will be done in about twenty minutes."

"Maybe what I want for breakfast, I cannot get from the kitchen. Maybe what I want is wet and in front of me."

He arches his eyebrow at me and smirks. He still has not touched me, but he is standing so close, I can feel his body heat. I can feel the dampness between my legs that has nothing to do with the shower I just got out of. A porn star worthy moan comes out of my mouth at the same time he runs a finger along my slit. Before I know it, we are both back in the shower. With my back against the wall and my legs around his waist, he fills me in one quick thrust. The warm water pours over us, as he pushes me over the edge. As I ride out my orgasm, I feel his cock twitch as he follows me in his own climax.

We both dress quickly and go to the kitchen. Peter and Charlotte are eating already, Charlotte smiles at me behind her napkin.

"The casserole is delicious, Bella, too bad you are late and it is cold now. I thought this was your favorite breakfast food?" Peter says, clearly enjoying the fact that he is teasing me.

Never one to let anyone get the best of me, I give him my best bitch brow.

"Some things just cannot be eaten amongst company," I say with a smirk. Edward chokes on his drink of coffee, and Charlotte snorts out loud.

"Well, I guess that just depends upon the limits one chooses to set," he fires back.

"You are very correct, Master Peter. However, since there are no limits on vanilla loving, there is no voyeurism or scenes for you to watch."

Charlotte and Edward, both, look at me as if I am in trouble.

"Are you being insubordinate, Isabella?"

"Are you giving me permission to resume my life as a Mistress to my submissive?"

"At this point, you have no submissive," he says.

"Nor, am I one," I say.

"Touché," Peter says.

I grab the spoon and dish up a helping for me and Edward, and carry the plates over to the microwave to warm them. I can hear all three of them snickering, enjoying the banter between Peter and me. I turn around and give them all a serious dose of evil eyes, unable to remain being bitchy, I laugh with them. Things are so open and friendly between us all, and I am so grateful to have them in my life.

After we eat breakfast, Edward decides to do his workout. Charlotte has a garden club meeting, and I decide to go talk to Peter. I have had a lot on my mind, but I feel like a part of me is missing. I know Peter is in the den, so I head over and knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear Peter call.

"Do you have a few minutes? I would like to speak to you about a few things," I ask.

"Of course, is this a friendly chat or are you here to ask me things in a matter of the lifestyle?"

"Lifestyle," I answer.

"Okay, have a seat and tell me what is on your mind, and ask your questions."

"Well, I wanted to tell you thank you first of all, for stepping in and helping Edward and me. I did not realize that my feelings for him were interfering so much. I never thought that I could ever find or feel that kind of love again. I have lived so many years of my life with regrets. I want a full relationship with Edward, and I feel that we are in a good place. I want you to know that I cannot, however, continue without having some kind of the BDSM aspects in my life. Peter, you know me very well. It is me, it is who I am, and without it, I'm not whole. Can we work on something soon, to help me get back there? Right now, I feel as if I need to have it, I need that control, I need that outlet."

"Isabella, I already told you that you are one of the strongest and best Dommes, I know. You only needed to come to me and say the things that you have just told me. I will help you and Edward get back to where you belong. I want you to both to redo your paperwork, expectations, limits, and rules. I want you to go sit now and write out your rules. Fill out the limit and expectation sheets. I will go speak to Edward, and give him his paperwork to fill out. We are leaving here at five to go to Carlisle and Esme's. When we return after dinner tonight, you, him, and I will sit and discuss things, if you are both ready. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, but only one. Can you please give me his platinum collar out of your safe, for later?"

"You are confident that Edward will want this too. Have you and Edward discussed this?"

"Not at all, I just know that Edward needs this as much as I do."

"I think that you are correct, Isabella. I want to see a copy of the rules when you have them finished," Peter says.

"I will have them done in plenty of time before we leave."

I nod and take the paperwork and grab my laptop. I make my way to Charlotte's sitting room off her submissive bedroom. I know that she will not care if I am using this area; it will give me complete privacy. I sit and fill out my limit sheet, which is easy, my limits have not changed. Then I start thinking of all the rules, this is where things will be different for me. These rules will have exceptions for when we are out as a couple. I notice that Peter gave me a copy of what appears to be rules, with suggestions highlighted. Peter was ready for me to go talk to him. Peter does know me, extremely well.

I sit for several hours typing out the rules, thinking them over. Charlotte comes in and asks me if I want to eat a sandwich. I did not realize it is lunch time already, or that she has returned. I take the sandwich and keep working on the rules. Charlotte is reading over my shoulder and keeps giving me input, it is all very helpful. Peter and Charlotte have lived this life for a long time, and I know that the best advice comes from them both.

When I finish the rules, I send it all back down with Charlotte to Peter to look over. I value his opinion, and I know he will give it. I make my way to the room Edward and I are sharing. I am hoping that he is in there, but I don't want to interrupt his work on his limit sheet and his wants and desires. Opening the door, I see him sitting at the desk.

"I am sorry; I will leave and let you have privacy."

"Bella," Edward says, "I want you in here with me, please?"

"Of course, honey," I say.

I really love that he wants to be close to me. I move over and sit on the sofa, and he gets up and comes to sit by me.

"So, you spoke to Peter?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah, I did. I felt it was best to at least talk about finding a normalcy in our lives. I really miss that side of my life, and I only want that with you. I can only assume that you as well want the same things, but if you don't…"

"Do not even finish that sentence. I will always want you as my Mistress, but first and foremost, I have to have you as my soul mate. I don't think I can ever be just one or the other; it is a package deal for me. Can…can we do this?" Edward's question comes out as if he is unsure that we can reach an agreement.

I drop to my knees and turn to face him sitting on the sofa.

"Edward, I have never wanted any man the way that I want you. You complete me in so many ways. I don't want any other lover, or submissive, the way that I want you."

Edward just looks at me and smiles.

"You should never kneel to me, my love. You're stronger than this, and I know it is breaking a part of you. You will be my Mistress again soon; I need your domination as much as you need to give it. It is you who will always hold my submission," Edward says. As he picks me up, stands me on my feet, and drops to his knees in front of me.

"Edward…"

"I will always submit to you, my love."

Edward lowers his body and places a kiss on the top of each of my feet. I hold out my hand and he takes it, kisses my knuckles, and we make our way to our bed.

"We have almost three hours before we leave. Let's take a nap," I say.

"As long as you're in my arms, I don't care what we do."

Edward kisses me deeply, and hums in my ear as he strokes my cheek with his thumb. I love resting with my head on his chest, and I feel such relief as I doze off.

EPOV

Dinner with my parents is nice. My family all love Charlotte and Peter. My parents have decided that since we had to miss family dinner night last Sunday, tonight we will make up for it. We plan to call it an early night, since it is so close to the holiday, and everyone except Bella and I have a busy schedule. I am glad we will be home by nine for the meeting.

Kate keeps herself attached to Bella all evening; since we arrived, she has been beside her. Kate asks Bella if she can call her Aunt Bella. After looking around quickly, gauging everyone's reactions, Bella hugs Kate and says she would love to be her Aunt Bella. Bella asks Kate what she wants for Christmas from Santa. I love watching Kate roll her eyes at Bella, having not believed in Santa for more than two years. It is fun listening to them argue the point if he is real or not. I know that Bella plans to spend Christmas with my family. We have discussed it tonight at dinner, when mom invites Charlotte and Peter to join us as well.

Bella, Victoria, Charlotte, Tanya, and my mom all corner us boys and inform us that we have to start shopping now. I love listening to Bella, when she is in charge. I can tell that Bella is the ring leader in the process of us guys being told off about our last minute buying habits. We also get an earful of how this year we need to put thought into our gifts, and not just liberally pass out gift cards. I am hard instantly from the look of bossiness on Bella's face. I can feel the excitement and desire pumping through my veins.

I am shocked when Bella tells everyone that she has only two people left to buy for. On the way home, she whispers into my ear about the gifts. She has covered the gifts we are giving to Peter and Charlotte already, my siblings, and my parents. I have no idea what it is that I did so right to bring Bella and I together, but she is who I want, forever.

I am anxious to get back to Peter's. I know that we have the meeting planned, and I know I may get my Mistress back soon, hopefully tonight. I am so excited to get back to being my Mistress' mo daor. I love Bella, and I want her so much, and forever, I will submit only to her. For the second time tonight, I am so rock hard at the thought of being at her submission, that I ache.

"Edward, Isabella, we will meet in my office in twenty minutes. We will go over the limits, expectations, and rules," Master Peter says.

Bella and I head upstairs to change out of our dinner clothes.

"Are you nervous at all about this meeting?" Bella asks. I know that means she is worrying that I have changed my mind.

"Bella, I am not nervous at all. I just want to be clear; I want to remain in a fulltime relationship with you."

I move across the room and take her in my arms.

"I want the Domination, submission part, as well as the daily life too. I want it all, *kiss* I want you as my friend, *kiss* lover, *kiss* soul mate, *kiss* Mistress, *kiss* and someday, my wife."*kiss*

After I kiss her a few more times, I can feel her body tense up. I move back a bit and see her standing there stock still. The look of shock is clear on her face. I have just told her that one day I want to marry her. I have not considered marriage since Sue hurt me, and I know she is the same since Mike hurt her.

Mike…what a fucking rotten, good for nothing, punk. I will end him if he comes near my Bella!

Quickly, I do damage control.

"Bella," I say, getting her attention. "Sweetheart, I need you to know that, I do not expect you to marry me tomorrow, or next week. I just want you to be 100% clear that the love I feel for you is unending."

"I love you too, Edward. You need to know that I may not ever be ready for marriage."

"Bella, I can understand that, and I also can live with that. You need to know that you are my life now, and no matter what or where that life leads, I want you beside me."

"I love you, Edward, so much."

"I love you too," I say, as I hold her close and kiss her deeply.

Sitting in Master Peter's office, I feel nervous all over again. I can see the stacks of papers. I know that our D/s lives are spelled out in that paperwork. Bella runs her hand across my arm, and I feel the calm rush over my body, her touch grounds me.

"Isabella, Edward, you both submitted to me a list of limits. On the limit sheets, you both appear to be completely on task. As before, your matches and limits are quite the same, there is no conflict there at all. Since this was not an issue of limits in the first place, and unless either of you have additions or corrections, in my opinion they stand as is. Keep in mind that you may change your limits at any time. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, Master Peter," we both say.

"Good, now let's talk about expectations. There are a few things that neither of you discussed. I think that there are a few things I want you to think about and discuss together. Really until you do, we cannot finish the contract and rules."

"What things do we need to discuss?" Bella asks.

"I am giving you a list of a few topics, and I want you both discussing it and filling it out. Talk to each other, it will help. I am also granting you both permission to partake in BDSM activities, on the condition that you follow the rules I am setting for you. Do you have questions, or are you ready to hear the rules?"

Bella and I both look at each other, she is smiling.

"I agree," I say quickly.

"May we please hear the rules, Master Peter?" Bella asks.

"If you have a question or problem with a rule, speak up right away, or I will assume that you agree with the rule."

"Yes, Master Peter," Bella replies.

"Yes, Master Peter."

"Rule number one; neither of you are allowed to partake in scenes with anyone, except each other. Rule two; no collaring, until the contract is discussed and signed. Rule three; use your red, yellow, and green safe words as needed. Rule four; any issues or problems need to be addressed with me immediately. Rule five; talk to each other. I know that these are simple rules, but they will work for now. I know after speaking to Isabella that she needs the outlet of the domination to release her inner tension. I also know after speaking with Edward, that he as well, needs the release he gets from giving his submission. If neither of you have questions, I will end this meeting for the night. I do, however, want you both to know that we will discuss the remaining paperwork that I gave you tonight. You only have two days, so be prepared."

"Yes, Master Peter," I say.

"Master Peter, if I may, I have a question," Bella says.

"Of course, Isabella," Master Peter says.

"Since Edward and I are staying here, may we have permission to use the playroom that you have available when you host parties?"

"Isabella, you may take your submissive and use the guest playroom. I assume that all normal house rules would be followed. Since you know the house rules, you may pass that information on to your submissive as you see fit."

"Thank you, for everything, Master Peter," she says.

"Don't forget, talk first, it is in your best interests. In two days we will discuss it, and set things into writing."

Bella and I make our way to our room. Bella is holding the papers that Master Peter has given her.

"Shall we sit and go through this list one by one?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say as I sit. "I think it is best if we talk and discuss all our options. I need more than you know to give my full submission in your hands."

"Edward, your submission to me, has always been a gift. It is the best gift I have ever received. I love you, and I thank you now for always giving me that most precious gift."

I can feel the emotion not only in her words, but building in my chest. I hug her close to me, and whisper my words of love and devotion. After about ten minutes of holding each other and kissing, we make our way to the opposite ends of the sofa. I think we both know that if we continue this conversation touching, it will not go far.

"Okay, I think it is best to start at the top. Looks like quite a list here, we have a lot to discuss. Peter wants to know how we intend to handle the D/s times versus normal relationship time."

"I think that we should set aside certain times and all other times, we are a regular vanilla couple. Like how before I was a weekend submissive, only the difference would be we see each other in the off times. What do you think?" I ask Bella.

"I think that sounds great. In the suggested rules I wrote out, one of them stated playtimes. I think what Peter is getting at mostly with this, is how do we handle our out of lifestyle roles?"

"I think that we need to let our relationship grow on its own. I think our relationship is extremely strong, and with or without the lifestyle, I want only you. You are the love of my life," I tell her.

"I agree with letting things grow naturally between us, I think we are doing quite well. I think it is best to have playroom time scheduled, maybe one night on the weekend and one night during the week. The rest of the time, I think it would be best if we made joint choices. I do not want to have to make all the decisions, just because two days a week, I will be your Mistress. I do, however, think it would be best to start off with just two days a week, and go from there. I also think that not having two days in a row is best, for now."

"I agree, and I think that is a great way to put it. I know I have no issue in having the ability to grab my sexy woman, and fuck the daylights out of her when I want. I know I also cannot wait to have my Mistress, tie me to her bench and tan my ass."

With a smirk on my face, I lean over and kiss her neck. "What is the next item on the list, my love?" I ask her.

"Living arrangements?" Bella asks, in a voice that makes me wonder if she is scared of this subject.

To be honest this topic scares me too, I am not sure I can live without her right now. I decide to take the bull by the horns, and say exactly what I feel.

"Well, this is something we should really discuss. Right now, submissive or not, I cannot imagine being away from you. I am worried about you, and I do not want to be away from you. I do not think that either of our homes is safe for us at this point. After seeing those photos and having you remember the details of that phone call, I just do not even like my house anymore. I just…" I shudder from the chill I feel down my spine, as Bella cuts me off.

"Edward, I am safe. You are safe. Together, we are safe. I am not happy at all with my house, or yours either at this point. I am considering having mine torn down and rebuilding on the other side of the property. I am not sure what I want to do yet with my house. I do not think I could live there again, not right now."

"So, where does this leave us, my love?" I ask her.

"We both need to be in different places, and neither of us wants to be apart. I am guessing that we will have to rent a house for now, and decide later what to do. Do you want to rent a house together?" Bella asks me.

"I think that we should decide to live together, but I need to know one thing. Will you still want to live with me after Mike is caught?"

"Yes, Edward, I am sure of my love for you. I have never been happier, or felt so whole and complete in my life as I feel with you. So, to answer your question, I want to be with you, live with you, and love with you."

Again our discussion becomes more about our sharing kisses and caresses. Both panting, we again separate and continue to go through the list.

"End all word?" Bella says in a questioning voice.

"I see no reason to have an end all word. If we choose to stop practicing in the lifestyle, it will be a joint decision. I also believe that we have way too much invested, to walk away from each other with a simple use of a word. We also will have the advice and knowledge of Master Peter to fall back on for advice on issues. So, I vote no," I say.

"I agree, lifestyle issues could arise, and those we will seek Master Peter's help with. I do not want an out for us. You're it for me," she says.

"Okay, now we are supposed to go over the rules that I submitted to him, and make any corrections or additions that we see fit. He also added a few things that he suggests would be good for us. Do you want to read them together or do you want me to read them out loud?" Bella asks.

"Let's just read them together," I say scooting closer and start to read the rules.

We sit here going over and talking about the rules. We add a few, and reword a couple. All in all, I am feeling more confident of the relationship and the D/s lifestyle that Bella and I share together. Looking at the clock, I see it is almost one in the morning.

"Sweetheart, I love you so much, but I think we should get some rest. It is after midnight already," I say.

"Yes, I am tired. It has been a long day, and we have a lot to look forward to, tomorrow. Would you be interested in a scene with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, my love. Yes," I say with my mouth against her neck, and arms around her waist.

"Make love to me," Bella says.

"Baby, I want to love you tonight. I want to show you just how much you mean to me. Will you let me love you, the way that I want to love you?"

"Yes, Edward. Love me," she says, with her mouth against my chest.

Making our way to the bed, I slowly undress her, covering her body in kisses and licks as I do. Starting at her mouth, and working my way down, I am taking my time to show her my love. I am devoting all my time to all of her body. I have removed all her clothes, and I pick her up and sit her on the bed. Pushing her back, I start at her feet. I am kissing each freckle, licking each scar, and touching every square inch of her skin. Where my mouth leaves dampness, the gooseflesh trails across her skin. My attention to her body causes her to be hyper sensitive to my ongoing touch. Her body is vibrating in anticipation of my next touch.

Reaching her center, I can see her desire glistening on her skin.

"Oh baby, your scent drives my desire. May I please taste you?" I ask.

"Edward, yes please…I want your mouth," she gasps out.

Without any further invitation, I move her lovely long legs apart. Touching her, and holding her open causes her swollen clit to stand out prominently. I gently apply light kisses and small licks across her skin. Licking and sucking in the flesh of her lips, as I tease her. Using one finger, I trace the slick skin of her opening. I dip my finger deeply into her wetness, and drag it to her nub. Circling her nub, I pinch it hard as she screams out in her first orgasm. With my left hand, I work two of my fingers into her heat, as I suck her clit into my mouth. Biting down on her clit lightly, I flick my tongue across the pinched flesh. I rotate between bites and flicks, or sucking, as I continue to thrust my two fingers into her tightness. I send her crashing into her second orgasm, and gently continue to touch and taste her as she rides out the climax.

I move up her body, continuing to taste, kiss, and touch her skin. I stop and pay homage to her wonderful full breasts, sending her body into yet another orgasm. I move my attention to her neck and finally back to her mouth. I kiss her deeply and share with her the sweet taste of her nectar.

I am so hard, my pants are uncomfortable. I stand, remove my shirt, and unzip my restrictive jeans. Moving my jeans and boxers down my legs, my hard cock stands proud. I can see the excitement in her eyes. It seems as if every time is like the first time all over again with her. I will never tire of this desire that I have to please this woman. I love her so much.

I move back to the bed and kiss her. Bella's hands are all over my skin, touching me, and teasing me.

"Baby, tonight is about you," I say.

I lower my mouth back to her neck, and with light love bites and long licks across her skin, I feel the humming connection between us. There is a part of me that knows no matter what happens in our BDSM relationship, this part will stay hot and true. After making her body tremble with her desire, I move my body over hers. I sit back on my heels and look over her body. I can see the trembling of need coursing through her body. Hooking my arms under her knees, I lift her lower body off the bed. With my hard cock pointing its way home, I lean into her. The feel of my hard heat sliding into her tight wetness, causes us both to moan out in pleasure.

"Eddd…warrrrd," Bella moans out, as I pull back.

As I thrust deeply back into her, I moan out, "Bell…la."

The movements of my hips deeply moving into the tight heated core of my love are slow, but powerful. I push her over the edge, and the feel of her walls around my cock make it difficult to not fall over with her. As she rides out her newest orgasm, I release her right leg and move her left leg to my shoulder.

"Baby, I have loved you with my hands, mouth, and cock, now I am going to fuck you silly. Are you ready for me, my love?"

"Yeeesssss," she moans out.

I thrust deeply into her, rotating my hips enough to cause her to scream out in with each deep thrust. The pleasure is almost too much, but I know that I need her to fall first. I pinch her right nipple and bite her neck. I am so close, so I start going faster and I can hear the sounds of slapping skin mixing with her cries of desire. Just as I start to feel the climax arise from my groin, Bella screams out in her own ecstasy. As we ride out our joint climaxes, I whisper words of love into her ear.

Releasing her legs and rolling to my side, I pull her body with me. Holding her closely, I kiss the flushed skin of her neck.

"Baby, you make me complete," I say.

"We are both only complete together," she replies.

* * *

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

A/N: Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Peace…TAT~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*~*#*~*~

* * *

Chapter 16: A Peaceful Return, To Where We Belong

EPOV

Thinking back over last night, and the things that have taken place so far today, it makes me smile. After making sweet passionate love to Bella last night, and again this morning, we spend the rest of the morning talking.

This morning the insurance guy calls Bella, she is going to be receiving a check for $437,953 for replacement of damaged items, and fixing of the structural damages. According to the estimates, there is over $60,000 in damages alone to the kitchen. Bella's Viper is considered as a total loss. Bella is overwhelmed with the damage, and she has not yet seen it in person. I mention to her that she has only seen photos, and she says she will never step foot in the house again.

Since Bella decides this morning that she is not going to go back to that house, it will be destroyed. She asks me after she decides, if I will help her by drawing up plans for a new home. We don't spend a lot of time discussing the new house, but she does say that she wants me to have some say in the design as well. If she asks me to live with her, I will agree in a flat second. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that she is still skittish, but I also know that she loves me. We agree to table the design for the day, and talk about it more later this week.

Bella sits down with Peter right after our talk about her house, and tells him of her decision to not move back there. Peter agrees with her, that it is best, for her own peace of mind. Peter takes two of his workers, and goes over to Bella's house, and packs up her entire playroom. All of her smaller stuff is currently being stored here, in the lower level playroom. All of the bigger things are in storage here, until Bella's new house is built. Peter's workers are packing the rest of Bella's belongings and moving them to storage as well.

We go over all the rules we have, and the ones we need to change. We agree that we need to have certain rules for our D/s relationship, which most other D/s participants do not use. Together we draft the new set of rules, and give them to Master Peter for his input. Master Peter says we will go over them all tomorrow, and I look forward to that.

Charlotte and I have had some wonderful conversations lately. She is again helping me with my mindset, plus helping me work through the stress of our current situation. I am grateful for her advice, and friendship. Peter has been a great friend. As Master Peter, he has been a huge asset to the relationship I share with Bella.

I am very excited that tonight; Bella and I will be having a scene. We have talked about the rules that Master Peter implemented. We agree to them completely. Bella did say that she would prefer if I use her personal preferences regarding kneeling, grooming and hygiene. I have maintained my grooming and hygiene, as I always have, but I know this means she wants to inspect me. We both talk to Master Peter about this after supper and he agrees, as long as we both agree. I am so excited that tonight Bella and I will be having a scene.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Bella getting up from beside me on the sofa.

"I think that we are going to head upstairs for the night. Peter, what time will you be back from the office tomorrow?" Bella asks.

"I only have to go in for a lunch meeting. I will be home by two," Peter replies.

"Okay, Master Peter, can we meet around four, to go over the rules?"

"Yes, that works well. Are you prepared for tonight?"

"Yes," Bella replies.

With a nod, Master Peter shows his agreement.

We all bid each other a goodnight, and Bella hugs Charlotte. We go upstairs and enter into our room, and Bella turns to me immediately.

"Do you agree to submit your entire being to me tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply.

"Are you clear on the rules for tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply.

"I stocked the room across the hall with the things you would need to use to be prepared. Be in the playroom in one hour. Be kneeling, and ready for a full inspection."

"Yes, Ma'am," I say as I move back out the door.

I move to the room across the hall and enter. I see a note on the foot of the bed. I move to the bed, and pick up the note.

_My Toy~_

_Shower, cold water only. Make sure that you are _

_ready for inspection. There is a plug and lube in _

_the bathroom. You will meet me in the playroom, _

_kneeling. You will be wearing the plug, and _

_nothing else. There is a robe on the back of the _

_bathroom door for you to walk in, as well as a _

_pair of slippers. Don't be late. I would hate to _

_have to spend the entire scene punishing you._

_Ma'am~_

The anticipation is coursing through my veins. I quickly move into the bathroom, and strip. Placing my clothes in a neat pile to put into our hamper later, I turn on the cold water, and step into the shower. I scrub fast and wash my hair. I shaved this morning, so I get out of the shower. My teeth are chattering, from the cold water. I wrap up in the towel and dry my hair. Checking my body over in the full length mirror, I see no stray hairs. I brush my teeth and dry my hair. I have just over twenty minutes yet, so I grab the lube and plug. I lube up the plug liberally, and slowly work and insert the plug in my ass. The full feeling is almost overwhelming. It has been a while, but it is such a turn on.

Looking at the clock, I know I have just ten minutes left, so I head down to the playroom. I open the door and enter the room. The floors are a rich, shiny, mahogany. The furniture around the room is much like Ma'am had in her old playroom. There is a very large black metal and wood bed along the left wall. The entire right wall is all mirror covered. There is a large cross on the back wall. I see a whipping bench, and several other racks, tables, and cabinets. I know that she will be here soon, so I remove the robe and slippers.

Moving to the center of the room, I drop to my knees. Kneeling here, I am waiting; I can feel the rush of the thrill. I am giving my full submission to her, yet I have not felt this free in a long time. The hunger to serve her is deep inside me, I have been starving for this. Waiting is always hard, but knowing that tonight I will get back a part of her I have missed, makes it all worth the wait.

I hear her heels click across the hard wood floor. Her feet have not come into my vision, but my eyes are directed to the floor. Several minutes pass; I do not hear any more movements. I know she is close, I can feel her, I know she is near. Clearing my mind the best I can, I focus only on the sounds of my breathing.

"Hello, my toy, you listen very well," she says.

I do not respond. I know she is not looking for any type of verbal communication from me.

"Well, well, my toy has done a good job with his maintenance I see. I may have to reward my toy. Would you like me to give you a reward?"

I still do not answer, because she has not given me permission. Still kneeling here knees shoulder width apart, hands clasped and resting palms to the back of my head, looking at the floor, I remain quiet.

"I see that you have also remembered your place. Tell me, toy, with your words, would you like me to give you a reward?"

"As you wish, Ma'am," I reply.

"Hmm, as I wish. There are a lot of things that I wish for, toy."

She starts to move from in front of me, and I can feel her as she walks all the way around me. As she circles me like a buzzard circles its prey, I can feel the power she has. I can feel her confidence, and authority. I can feel the relief flush through my system, as I feel my body fully relax into submission. Without even one touch of her hand, she has given me the outlet I have needed to relax.

"Tonight, my toy, things will be different than what you are used to. You may not call me Mistress. Tonight you are my toy. Do you still wish to fully submit to me, and be my toy for the night?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I say again.

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I say.

"What color are you, my toy?"

"Green, Ma'am."

"You may kiss my feet, toy."

I move my hands to the floor and start kissing her feet. I love her erotic footwear, and tonight they are fully encased in black leather. I kiss from her pointed toe, to the heel and back. Moving from foot to foot, I kiss them both equally.

"That is enough. Get back into your position." As I move back into position, she says, "good toy. Now, toy, raise your eyes, and see what I wore just to tease you with."

I already know that she is wearing a full leather shoe of some sort, and that it has a very high stiletto heel. Moving my eyes, I see that she is in fact wearing black leather boots. The boots go to her mid-thigh. Taking a gulp of nothing, I can feel the rush of desire coursing through my body. She is wearing nothing but a series of silver chains. She has small silver chains everywhere; they go from her shoulders, crisscrossing her breasts and abdomen, around each hip another chain follows her natural shape down between her legs. I have no idea what it is, but it looks like the most erotically designed clothing, without any coverage. I can feel the saliva pool in my mouth, and I quickly swallow.

"What is it, toy? Do you like my little outfit?"

Still staring at her nakedness, surrounded by silver chains, I nod.

"Oh, my toy, I will be having so much fun with you tonight. I hope you got plenty of rest, I may have you tied up for a while."

She lets out a provocative chuckle as she moves across the room. Seeing the back of the silver chained outfit, I see it is all held together by a large silver star in the back. The star sits on the flat of her back, just below where her bra strap would sit. The chains all connect to each point, holding the chains all flat and snug against her skin. I wonder how she got that on, without help. She moves to the storage chest, and opens the door. She removes a few things, but I cannot see what she has. After setting a few things out, I see she is walking back over to me.

"Are you being a nosy porker?" I do not answer, and she raises her voice. "I asked you a question, toy. Were you being a nosy little porker?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I say.

"I thought so. You do realize, my little toy, that I can feel your eyes on me. You will never get one over on me. You are normally such a good toy, did you need me to whip your ass?"

"If it pleases you, Ma'am," I say.

I am upset with myself, I do not want to fail her.

"Hands on the floor, head down."

I hurry and am now on my hands and knees.

"You will get five warm ups with the paddle, five with the crop, and five with the cane. Count them out," she orders.

I feel the leather paddle come down across my left ass cheek.

"One, Ma'am," I say.

The next crack from the paddle comes down across my right ass cheek.

"Two, Ma'am."

The third and fourth hits are on my upper thighs, and the fifth lands square across my whole ass, it also hits the base of the plug causing more pleasure than pain.

"Five, Ma'am," I say.

"What is your color, my toy?"

"Green, Ma'am, very green."

Next came the crop, and she evenly spreads out those strikes as well. I count them all out, thrilled that I finally have the Domme side of Bella back. I do not lose my focus throughout the completion of my punishment. But, I do relish in the euphoric freedom that her lashes give me.

"What is your color now, toy?"

"Green, Ma'am."

"You may thank me now for your punishment."

"Ma'am, thank you for helping this submissive remember his place. Your toy is grateful to have you as his Domme."

"Keep that ass in the air, my toy. I want to see that big plug you have in that tight ass."

I can feel her hands rub across the warmed flesh of my backside. There is no real pain. I may have gotten punished, but she is very good at yielding her hits. Every time her hands come near the base of the plug she thumps it, sending shock waves of pleasure through me.

"You like that, don't you, toy?" She asks in a seductive voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say, almost moaning it out.

"Oh, my toy, I have so much in store for you tonight. So much in store for you," she says. She thumps the base hard one more time, and I hear her start to walk away. "Crawl over here, toy, and lie down on this table. I want you to answer me if I ask a direct question."

I crawl across the floor, and climb up on the table. It appears to be an examination table, like you would find in a doctor's office.

"Arms up, above your head," she orders.

I lift my arms, and I feel her strap the leather cuffs to my wrist. These are the comfortable cuffs, they are fur lined and like four inches wide, and have a large D ring on them. With the cuffs on both wrists, I feel her tug on them. After pulling them tight, but not uncomfortable, I hear the sound of metal clipping to the D ring.

"Are your arms strained too much in this position?"

"No, Ma'am."

She runs her nails down both my arms, and across my chest. Stopping at my nipples, she pinches both of them at the same time. I have my eyes lowered, and I can see the way she is pinching and manipulating my skin. I can smell her arousal, between the way she is touching me, and her delicious scent, my cock is twitching and hard.

She moves down the table, and drags her nails down my right side, then my leg as she moves to the foot of the table. She places a leather cuff on my right ankle, and moves to my left. After she has both ankles in the cuffs, she clicks the hooks to the D rings, clamping my ankles to the table. The table only allows my feet to be shoulder width apart, but I am unable to move my arms or legs.

"I think you look so sexy all tied up like this. Look at how hard this big cock is. Look at me, toy. This cock is mine; it is here to serve me and my needs. Tell me, toy, who do your orgasms belong to?"

"You, Ma'am, ever since this submissive met you, they have belonged to you."

"My toy, you please me very much. I will be giving you some pleasure tonight too. First, I am going to have some fun playing with my toy. I have so missed you, my sexy little play thing."

I catch the moan before it can growl out of my mouth. I am watching her, as she moves around the table. She has the crop in her hand, and she keeps bringing it down on my skin and dragging the flap of leather across my skin. I am so turned on right now.

"What is this, my toy? You are leaking all over this fine body," she says. As she runs her finger across the head of my cock, swiping up the precum. "I just love your juices," she moans out as she licks her finger. "Would you like a taste?" She asks, trailing her finger across the head of my cock again.

Hearing her moan in pleasure as I lick and suck her finger, makes me twitch more.

"Does that taste good, my toy?"

With her finger still in my mouth, I nod my head.

"I have something that tastes much better than that, does my toy want a taste of that?"

Again I nod, with her finger still in my mouth.

"Soon I will let you have a taste of it. For now, I am going to play some more with my toy, I have missed this so much."

She walks back to the cabinet and sets down her crop. Picking up several things, she walks back to the table. I watch as she sets things down beside me.

"I am so glad that I have all of my wonderful toys here. I have especially missed this dildo," she says.

As she leans over me to show me the dildo, molded from my cock.

"When I furnish my new playroom, I am getting one of these tables, my toy. This table does lots of interesting things. I can make you go up," she says, showing me how high it goes. "It can go down," she states as I am lowered back down close to the floor. "It can tilt your head up, or head down."

She stops the table when I am tilted up.

"Is that pulling on your arms too much?"

"No, Ma'am," I say.

"What is your color, toy?"

"Green, Ma'am."

"Can you see me?" She asks me from the chair she is sitting in by my feet.

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply.

"Good, do not take your eyes off of me. I want you to watch me, while I fuck your big hard cock."

I tilt up enough that my erect cock is standing straight out, and bounces while she talks to me. I watch her as she trails the head of the dildo along her slit. With her right hand around the base of the cock, she pinches her left nipple with her left hand. Grasping her left breast, she pulls it to her mouth and sucks her own nipple into her mouth. Her right hand continues to run the mold of my cock, up and down her dripping sex. As her mouth releases her hard nipple, she moans out loudly. Planting both heels on the base of the chair and dropping her knees apart as far as she can, her back arches off the seat as she thrusts the dildo deep into her wet sex.

"Oh, my toy, your cock fills me so full. I am dripping all over your big cock," she moans out.

She continues thrusting the cock in and out, all while arching her back, and talking dirty.

"Hmm…mhmm…right…there…yes…that…is…ohh…sooooo…good…yeah…good spot…ohh..fuck…so hard. I'm going to cum…Ohh yeah…yeah…oh, fuck…oh…ahhh!"

As her body stops shaking. I can see the juices pooled by her ass on the leather chair. Moving her left hand from her breasts, she runs her fingers along her slit and greedily sucks them into her mouth. I almost moan out, and my dick is leaking again. I want her, I want to taste her.

"What is it, my toy? Do you want to taste some too?" She asks me, in a very seductive voice.

"Yes, Ma'am, please, Ma'am, may this toy taste your cum?"

"My toy, does ask me so nicely."

She is still sitting in the chair and the table starts moving back. I hear her heels on the floor before I see her beside me.

She holds the molded cock just out of reach of my mouth.

"You can taste me, all you want, my toy. You are going to have to work for it. I want you to lick and suck my cum, from this big cock. Do a good job, and I will let you lick the cum from my pussy. I will let you lick it off my ass too. You should get started, so it doesn't dry. If it dries, you won't get another chance. You are still tied down, so lean up and work for my cum."

I stretch my head forward as far as I can go and lick and suck the cock she is holding for me.

"Oh yeah, toy, suck my big hard cock. Lick up all those juices," she moans out. "Does that taste good, my toy?"

I nod my head as best as I can, still sucking her taste from the cock. She pulls the cock away and lowers the table. Once the table is barely off the floor, she straddles the width of the table above my head, facing my feet.

"Lick the cum from my ass cheeks," she orders.

She lowers herself so I only have to raise my head a little to reach. I lick her ass clean of all her juices and keep licking until she moves. Once her pussy is lined up with my mouth, she drops down and sits on my face. I immediately start licking all her juices, opening my mouth and thrusting my tongue into her drenched folds.

"Yes, my toy, lick my pussy clean."

She is sliding back and forth across my mouth, and every time my tongue moves the bar in her clit, she moans out.

"Yes, toy, lick me, while I fuck your face. You like having your nose buried in my ass, don't you?"

I moan out against her skin, showing her how much I like what she is doing. As she continues to ride my face, she grabs my hard cock. I feel the weight of her body change, as she leans forward. She is still rocking her hips, as she sucks my cock deep into her mouth. She buries her nose into my balls, with my cock down her throat. She pulls off my cock, causing a loud popping sound.

"My toy, your big cock tastes so good. I am going to suck your big cock, but you are not allowed to cum. Do not disappoint me, or I will have to please myself all night without you."

She moves her mouth back to my cock, sucking in deeply. I can feel her throat constrict as she swallows around my cock. Licking the head of my cock, and then using her teeth lightly dragging them across my skin is sending me closer to my release. She moans when my cock is deep in her throat, as I push her over the edge, licking her pussy. Cupping my balls in her right hand, she grabs my cock in her left and she sits up.

"Oh…my toy, your mouth feels so good."

Releasing her hold on my cock, she scratches her nails across my hips, and onto the flat of my abs. She leans forward and licks a trail from my neck to my belly button. She dips her tongue into my belly button, and then licks around it as she pulls back. Taking her nails, she scratches up my sides and onto my chest. As I lick and suck her clit that she lifts slightly off my face, she pinches both of my nipples.

"Yes, right there. Make me cum, now," she yells out.

I bite lightly on her clit and send her over the edge again, moving my mouth to her entrance; I suck up all the juices squirting out.

Once she moves off of me, I feel the table moving back up. When the table stops, she is by my feet. She reaches forward and unclips my ankle restraints, and removes the cuffs. Using some cream, she rubs my feet and legs down, and bends them at the knee. She continues to massage my legs in this position. Once she has completely rubbed both legs down, she moves to the head of the table. Unclipping my wrists, she removes the cuffs, then rubs down both arms. Directing me into a sitting position, she rubs down my shoulders and massages the lotion into my entire back.

"What is your color, my toy?"

"Very green, Ma'am," I say.

"Drink this bottle of water," she tells me, handing me a cool bottle of water.

I drink down the water; I do not realize just how thirsty I am. She takes the empty bottle, and sets it on the counter. As she is walking back to stand in front of me, I decide to thank her.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I say, with a smile.

"Stand up," she orders.

I stand and she turns her back to me.

"Remove the chains, the star bends in and slides apart."

I reach the metal star and taking one side in each hand, I pull it and bend the middle and slide it into two parts. Once I have unclasped the star, the chains all seem to slack. I watch her hands as she grabs the chains on her shoulders and pulls them forward. Once her arms are free, she steps out of the chains. All she is wearing now are the thigh high leather stiletto heel boots, she is so sexy. My cock is aching to be buried deep in her tight pussy. I want her so much. She is only a short space from me, and she bends at the waist, leaving her leather clad legs straight. With her ass perched high in front of me, with her pussy lining up almost perfectly with my hard cock, I have to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning out. I can see how wet she is again, her juices are pooling at the apex of her thighs. She picks up the chains from the floor and without standing, she looks back at me.

"Hmm…the cool air on my hot twat is making me drip, my toy. What should I do now?" She moans out to me.

My cock twitches, and I again bite my lip.

"Ma'am, whatever would please you," I say in a whisper, to help keep myself under control.

"Well, I could just back up a little, and push my hot, wet, tight pussy onto your big, thick, hard cock."

I bite my lip and curl my toes trying to keep my cool.

Slowly she stands back up, and puts the chain outfit on the table. Grabbing my cock, she pulls me.

"Follow me, my toy."

We move to the corner of the room, where I am facing the mirror.

"Stay right here, do not move."

I am standing feet shoulder width apart, and hard cock standing out, hands at my sides. I hear the suspension system overhead moving around, but I cannot see anything yet, even with the mirror in front of me. Soon I see the straps that are lowering, and I see her walk back over towards me.

"Do you know what this is, my toy?"

"No, Ma'am, I am not sure what that is, other than a suspension system of some sort."

"You are correct, it is a part of this suspension system, and this is a sex swing. It is easily adjustable for the height you need. This," she says holding up a black remote, "This controls the height."

She moves to stand in front of me, facing me, and moving against me. With her breasts resting on me, she rubs her body against mine. She licks across my chest and bites down hard on my left nipple. Resisting the urge to moan out, she moves her attention to my right nipple, and bites down on it. The pain and pleasure mix, and are coursing through my system. My cock is even harder, and is now throbbing for her attention.

I watch her as she backs away from me. She steps back far enough to step into the different loops and adjust them to where they belong. She has a web of straps behind her back, one under each knee, and one under each boot. She holds up the remote and presses the button and the straps start to rise in the air. As the straps rise, she adjusts the ones on her back. Once she is lifted off the floor, she is in the perfect position for standing sex. She adjusts the swing to the perfect height. God, she is sexy, and she looks so delicious spread out before me.

"Place this on the small table behind you, and hand me the other remote," she says.

She hands me the suspension controller, and I hand her the small remote. I set the suspension controller on the small metal table. I don't even notice it until she tells me it is there.

"Is there something on the table that has your interest, my toy?"

"No, Ma'am," I say.

"Good, because I think your attention is needed over here. Step over here between my legs. Move close, but do not yet touch me. See these leather strap handles right here and here?" She asks pointing to the handles, I have not yet noticed. They are conveniently positioned so in my hands, I can help direct the pull of her bottom.

"Slip your wrists into each strap and then wrap your fist around the strap. Now, my toy, you get to fuck this pussy," she says with a wink.

I move closer until the tip of my cock is lined up with her opening, and I quickly pull her forward onto my cock. She screams out once her ass is against my nuts.

"Don't tease me, my toy. Teasing is my job. Remember your orgasm belongs to me, and you cannot cum until I say so. What is your color?"

"Green, Ma'am," I grunt.

"Then fuck me hard, I want to hear our skin slapping together, and I want to feel your balls spanking my ass."

Using my grip on the straps, I push and pull her, meeting the thrusts of my cock as I pound in and out of her as hard as I can. I feel her clenching my cock inside of her, and I am drastically close to falling over the edge.

"Don't you cum yet, toy. Fuck me harder," she screams out.

I start thinking of anything I can, to ease the need to shoot my seed deep into her. In my head I am reciting the ABC's, and then repeating them backwards. I can feel her squirting her juices all over me, as she cries out in her fifth orgasm during this scene. Suddenly the plug that has kept me feeling so full, starts vibrating. The strength of the vibrations, make me almost skip a beat in the thrusts. I am hanging on the edge of my climax, and I am still pounding into her as hard as I can.

"Does…does that…feel good?"

"Ye…es, Maaa…am," I moan out.

I can feel her constricting around my cock again, and I am fighting to maintain my control of my climax. As she topples over into her sixth rippling waves of pleasure, she screams out for me to cum now, and the vibrations intensify. The thrusting, vibrations, and the need mix together, causing my orgasm to rip out of me. I thrust into her as I spurt out thick ribbons of cum deep into her. After riding out our mutual climaxes, I feel the vibrations stop. I wait for her to tell me what I should do next, and notice that she is fully relaxed and has her eyes closed.

"Ma'am," I say.

Getting no response, I let go of the straps, after extracting myself from her. I stroke her cheek and she leans her face into my hand and hums.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

She nods her head slowly, and murmurs something. I lean closer to her, and she tells me to lower her. I get the remote and slowly lower her, but with my arm around her back. Supporting her in the air, I remove the straps from her body. After getting her free, I pick her up bridal style and carry her over to the bed. I lay her on the bed, and go get her a bottle of water.

"Ma'am, here is some water," I say, handing her the water.

While she is sipping her water, I am drinking a bottle of my own. She has gotten all her senses back, and she sits all the way up.

"What is your color?"

"Green, Ma'am," I say.

"This scene is over, thank you, Edward, for giving me your complete submission. Please sit down and let's talk."

I move next to her, and lean in and kiss her deeply and run my fingers along her jaw.

"Are you okay, my love?" I ask her.

"Yes, my love, I am okay. I have never had that happen before, but it was almost like I would suspect sub space is for you. I felt out of body almost, it was intense. It was so good. I need to know, are you okay? Do I need to rub you down, let's go soak in the tub and talk."

"Yes, baby, I am okay, great in fact. That was very intense, and I am completely fine. You gave me great aftercare before from the actions that were trying on my muscles. I am perfect, but I would love to sit in the tub and soak with you."

"Shall we," she asks.

She wraps her arm around me, as we both get up and head to the attached bathroom. After we both soak in the tub, and then shower, we clean the playroom. Now, we are both cuddling together in our bed, whispering words of love and devotion to each other. I have never felt as complete as I feel tonight. I know that I can have it all, soulmate, lover, best friend, and Domme, all wrapped up into one special woman, my Bella.

BPOV

I am so aggravated right now, I could spit tacks. We will not be able to start building the new house until spring. We got enough snow fall to cause a damper on any plans to start the new build. Neither Edward nor I want to return to our old homes. Edward has hired some people to go in and pack up all of his belongings. Peter has some of his hired guys go in and pack up and remove all of the stuff I own that is not destroyed. All my unbroken furniture and packed boxes are in storage here on the property, along with Edward's things.

Most of my clothing is destroyed, what is not is in my possession already. All of my things that belonged to my parent's, are here in the house with me. Charlotte, who loves to shop, has had a lot of fun the past few days, restocking my clothing and shoes.

Peter hires a property salvage company to come in and salvage anything they can from the house. Peter says they agree to buy all the unbroken windows, doors, wall safe, wood trim, and just about anything in the house that is not completely demolished. I am outright shocked when Peter gives me the check from the company totaling over $300,000 dollars.

Adding the insurance check to the salvage company check, I have about $120,000 more than I had originally paid for my home. I do, however, have a lot of things to replace, including my car. I cannot believe the photos of my car, it makes me very sad. The car is taken someplace by the insurance company, it is considered totaled. There is not a window or light on the car that is not busted. The seats are cut and tore apart. The gauges and electronics are smashed, and there are dents in every surface.

Edward and I sit down with Peter and we agree to the new rules. We are both happy with the new rules, and our relationship has thrived since our first night back in the playroom. I now collar Edward on Friday night at six, and he is my collared submissive until three on Saturday. I also collar him on Wednesdays from six at night, until Thursday morning at seven. Until we are both more comfortable in every aspect of our new relationship, we will not increase our BDSM time.

It is three days before Christmas, and other than going to Edward's parents for Sunday dinners, we have not been out of the house. Mike is still free, out there someplace. Detective Uley has been over a few times. There are no new developments regarding Mike, however, Jessica's cell phone is being bugged now. Jason calls and informs me that he not only closes her off financially, but he kicks her out of the house. Jason comes home and finds Mike in the house; Jessica has let him stay there. Jason calls the police, and Jessica tries to stop him. Jessica actually is arrested for interference of official acts; she hangs up the phone when Jason calls 911. Jessica tries to come home, after she is released on her own recognizance the next morning, but Jason has changed the locks.

I have no choice but to leave the house this morning. Peter and two of his guards are going with me. I have a few things that I have to pick up. I refuse to let everyone else do my shopping for me, all of the time. Christmas is a special time, and I need to be personally involved in the choices I make for gifts for others. This is the first year in decades where I have someone to buy for, other than just a friend. And this is truly the first actual time I am buying for a family Christmas celebration.

I find Edward in the den, working on the plans for our house. _Yeah, we talked and decided that we want to live together._ I am not ready for marriage, but I know I want to be with Edward forever. The construction on Edward's parent's house is complete, and it is truly beautiful. We are at their house, when I decide that I want us to live together. I walk up to him, put my arms around his waist, and ask him if he will design this same type of room on our new home. He turns and kisses me, dipping me back in his arms and says 'yes, a million times, yes.' I smile at the memory, as I watch him from the doorway.

"Are you going to stand there all day and check out your sexy man, or are you going to waltz over here and kiss him properly?"

"You are my sexy man," I purr, as I cross the room to where he is.

Sitting in his lap, I kiss him deeply, until he moans in my mouth. With our tongues battling for dominance, I know he will give in. I love this playful side of him that our relationship has brought forward.

"Are you leaving now, my love?" Edward asks me, with his mouth against my neck.

"Mmmhmmm," I moan.

"I love the sounds you make, baby. Promise me that you will be careful and alert while you are out?"

"I promise you, my love, I will be very careful."

"Look at what I have so far," he says, pointing to the designs.

The house is truly beautiful. There is so much detail, and seeing the build-up on the computer, really gives the design that extra touch. Seeing our new home in 3-D is really neat, and I am extremely happy with everything I see so far. Once the designs are completely finished, and the ground is ready to be dug into, the crews will start.

The basement will have an in ground pool, as well as an in ground hot tub. There will be a full gym in the basement and a racket ball court. The first floor will house a formal living room, family room, den, dining room, kitchen, pantry, laundry room, a large entryway, and a four seasons room that will run the length of the back of the house. The second floor will have the master bedroom and bathroom, a submissive bed room, bathroom and sitting room, and there will also be four guest bedrooms with attached baths. Off of the master bedroom, will be a door that leads to the room above the four seasons room on the first floor. That room will be the playroom, and attached bathroom. We are both very pleased with the design, but Edward says he needs to just 'tweak' the floor plans. The 'four seasons' room we are adding to the back of the house will be a game and party room. We will have a bar and pool table and things of that nature. Much like Carlisle and Esme's, the walls will be half glass and half wood. I am really excited to have them start building, now if only Mother Nature will cooperate.

I kiss Edward again, and he goes back to finalizing the designs.

"I will be back by five, I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too. Stay safe," he says.

I walk into the kitchen and see Peter is ready to go, and the two guards are there with him. We go over the places we are going, and we get into the vehicle. Leaving the garage and driving down the drive to the gate is further than I have been in days. I am glad to get out of the house; I have never been a homebody. I am, however, still scared and worried that Mike will make an appearance.

We make our first stop, with no issues at all. Driving to the second and third stops goes off without a hitch. It is when we leave the third place, that Embry tells Peter, we have someone following us. Embry has been trained in defensive driving, and Peter says he is one of the best. I am not overly worried, but I do remind them to call the police right away. Embry informs us that he waited to say something until after he already alerted the police.

We are coming close to our next destination, and Embry alerts us that the police are now in an unmarked car right behind our follower. Embry makes two quick turns and the big truck following us does too. Embry informs us to hold on, and he speeds down a side road, turns right and speeds down another alley, makes a sharp left and pulls over. Peter and I are watching behind us, and see the truck come barreling around the last turn. The driver sees us pulled over and instead of slowing down, guns it and smashes into the back of our vehicle.

The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass is overwhelming and the impact force causes Peter and me to bash our heads together. Peter tells me that I was hard headed the other day; I do not think he realizes how hard his head is. I am seeing stars, and I feel something warm and sticky drip down my cheek. I rub my hand across my cheek and see the blood. I hear the police siren, but cannot see very well, I am so rattled. I hear all kinds of commotion going on, but I am unable to focus. I want Edward, and maybe an ice pack. I hear more sirens, and I can hear Peter talking. I am glad he is okay. Leaning my head back, I close my eyes; the noises are too much. My head hurts.

* * *

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

A/N: Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Peace…TAT~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

~*#*~

Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

~*~*#*~*~

Please read the Authors not at the end.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Crash Aftermath

BPOV

I have been comfortable throughout the day, but I have been in Edward's arms, most of the time. At the hospital, Edward comes running in almost immediately after my arrival. So many people have come to the hospital today. Esme and Carlisle, both are here. They arrive with Edward, but then they had been visiting Edward when he was called. Edward begs me to allow his father to look over my medical chart. I, of course agree. I trust Carlisle, completely. Carlisle, having privileges at Saint Luke's, demands that Peter and I both, have full CT scans. Charlotte and Peter both have Carlisle oversee Peter's care as well. Carlisle tells us he wants to do the scans to ease his own piece of mind, as well as Edward and Charlotte's. Carlisle even checks, and rechecks where the stitches are; to be sure they are up to par, since the on staff resident did the actual stitches. Edward has all but refused to leave my side. He did leave under duress, and only because both times I am left with someone he completely trusts to protect me. I ask him once to leave for a few minutes, and when they refuse to allow him in the room during the CT scan. Those are the only two times he actually left my side. Of course the first time he is okay, because I ask him if I could please speak with Esme privately. The second time, he allows it, because I will be under Carlisle's constant supervision.

Esme surprises me the most, with her protective behavior. She has always been so easy going and nice. Today, I see what most people consider the 'momma bear factor', or I have heard the term 'wolverine', as well. Either term works, well, to describe the way her claws come out today. Esme is bossing around the staff, like she is in charge. She demands that one of the nurses be removed from my room, because she is clearly inept, and to busy trying to get Edward's attention to care for me. It is really amusing to watch and hear her. I still can feel the warmth that passes through me, when I hear Esme tell the nurse, 'you clearly are more interested in trying to flirt with my son, who is beside himself with worry about his beloved laying on that bed, than you are about taking care of his beloved, who I consider my daughter. Take your trampy ass out of this room. I want your supervisor, now!' Esme then follows her out the door, with Carlisle hot on her trail. Needless to say, that nurse never comes back into my room. I have never felt so loved in all my adult life. I have tears streaming down my cheeks, and I try to quickly brush them away.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I…I have just nev…never had a…a mo…mom, and you…your m…mom…said she…con…siders m…me her…da…daughter," I sob out into his chest.

Edward holds me close, and lets me calm back down. After about ten minutes, Esme and Carlisle return with a new nurse. I take notice that the new nurse is closer in age to Esme. Esme smiles at me, and I grin back as she places her hand on my leg lovingly.

I did manage to get Esme alone for a few minutes to talk to her. I ask her for a huge favor, knowing I will need her help. I need her to go finish what I have started doing today. I need her to pick up a few of the things I still need. I also have a few things I have ordered that are ready to be picked up. I also use her cell phone and contact Jason. I tell him about what happened as he only knew Jessica is under arrest. I tell him what I need from the safe in my office. While speaking to Jason, and making arrangements for him to bring me the requested items, Esme suggests inviting him to supper tonight. Jason accepts the offer of dinner, and tells me he will bring my things to me then. With my plans all made, I give Esme back her phone. After she has all the info, she calls Victoria, and they go off to do my errands, and shop for the fantastic dinner she plans to cook for all of us tonight. Edward comes back into the room, and resumes his place, sitting right next to me. Edward makes sure as much of our bodies touch as he can, considering we are in a hospital room.

As the suns sets over the horizon, twilight takes the sky. I feel the cold December wind whip across the parking lot, as we leave Saint Luke's hospital. The disgusting smell wafting across the interstate, sounds of the cars driving through the rush hour traffic, and the bitter cold remind me I am lucky to be alive. This has been truly the day from hell. It is not how I planned to spend the rest of my day. I had big plans for this evening, but instead I will be resting and relaxing. After all the police reports, photographs, ambulance ride, doctors, lab techs, and nurses poking and prodding me, I am finally on my way back to our temporary home. Our…that word makes me smile, and I lean a little closer to Edward.

I am just glad that this day has finally come to a close. Edward and I have so much to be celebrating tonight. Edward and I can breathe more freely now. Mike and Jessica are both under arrest. The worry of them harassing, or stalking us, is over. Jessica is facing several charges, and in jail without a chance of release. Mike is under arrest, but not in jail, Mike is in his own hospital room. He really should have been smart enough to wear a seat belt, if he wants to drive into the back of another vehicle at full speed. The crappy part of Mike being hurt is, he will never see a day of actual prison. Mike will end up spending the rest of his life, in some type of state assisted living, under lock and key. The police estimate that he was traveling over sixty miles per hour, when he crashed into the back of our vehicle. Mike was not wearing a seat belt, and the air bag deploys when he crashed into us. Mike's neck is broken, and they say he is now a quadriplegic.

Peter and Charlotte are already home. I am so glad my friend is okay. Peter had to get stitches, and also had a CT scan; just like me. Both our scan results came back clear, but they would not allow me to leave until I am over the headache I had. Carlisle and Esme are going to stay with us at Peter and Charlotte's house tonight. Edward and Charlotte both prefer that Carlisle be around; there's nothing like having your own in-house doctor.

Other than the fact that we have a driver, we no longer need to have a bodyguard. It is a feeling of freedom, and I am happy to be free. I do not realize how deeply I have felt as if I was captive, until today. I am grateful for my friends, but without Edward, I would have been crazy by now. Edward really does ground me, and I realize earlier today that I never want to be away from him. I need him, as much as the air I breathe. I know that my reaction to his admission of wanting me to be his wife in the future scares him. I plan to show him, and tell him how I am not scared of that thought at all.

Esme has left the hospital hours ago with Peter and Charlotte. Esme is cooking us a huge supper. I am very hungry, now that my head is no longer throbbing. Peter only has to have twelve stitches; I however, have a rather lovely line of twenty-six. At least they do not have to shave my head; my stitches are right at the hairline. Peter wears his hair very closely trimmed, but still has to have a small area shaved.

Back at the house, I am happy, I have an hour before Jason arrives. Edward and I go to our room, hand in hand.

"Are you sure you are up for company tonight, my love?"

"Yes, Edward, I am really feeling okay right now. I really would like to shower and change my clothes. Shower with me?" I ask him. I see the twinkle of desire flash in his eyes.

As he nods his head, I pull him closer and graze the fingernails of my free hand across his chest. He softly moans out, and I bite my bottom lip, and look at him. Knowing he can see the desire in my eyes, I smile. Edward picks me and rushes the rest of the way to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he removes his clothes. He moves to me, and gently removes my clothing. We are both standing here looking into the other's eyes.

"I love you so much," he whispers, as he lowers his lips to mine.

I moan into his mouth, and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands drift lower, and he cups my ass. He lifts me, and my legs go around his waist right away. He walks us into the shower and under the spray of warm water. Our lips breaking only enough to get the air in we need to survive. The kissing turns into frantic need, and I feel the fingers of his right hand parting my folds. Touching the wetness, he groans into my mouth and sucks my tongue into his mouth. My back is against the wall, legs tightly around his middle. I scream out in pleasure as he thrusts two of his long fingers deep into my center.

"Oh baby, you're so wet. I'm going to fuck your tight pussy, are you ready for me?"

With my lips still hungrily biting and sucking the skin of his neck and collarbones, I moan out my agreement. His fingers leave me feeling empty, but that feeling does not last long. I feel so full as his cock stretches me and fills me completely.

"So tight, so wet, and all mine," Edward growls in my ear.

"Yes, yes, I am all yours," I pant out as he fucks me.

Hooking his right arm under my left leg, leaving my knee bent over his elbow, he is able to thrust deeper into me. I thread my fingers into his wet hair, and he hooks my right leg to match my left. With just my upper back resting on the tiled shower wall, he pistons his cock in and out of me with great force. I fall over the edge into a blissful land of pleasure, and I scream out in my climax. Edward continues to pump into me, until he releases his thick stream of cum into me. As we come down from our orgasm inducing high, our lips remain on each other.

We dress and go down to join our friends and family. The dining room table is set and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen make my stomach growl. The doorbell chimes, and Peter lets Jason in the door. Everyone greets Jason kindly, and he hands me the briefcase he is carrying. I give him a hug, after setting the briefcase down. While everyone is talking to Jason, I motion to Peter to meet me in his office.

"Edward, I will be right back. I need to talk to Peter for a minute," I say.

"Okay, darling," Edward replies.

"Jason, what would you like to drink?" I hear Charlotte ask, as I follow Peter to his office.

"What do you need, Bella?"

"I have something that I need to place into your safe."

"Okay, I thought all of your safe contents were already here?" Peter says, questionably.

"Well, the things I had Jason get from my office safe were only there, because I had some work done on them."

"I see," Peter says. "What are we putting into the safe now, Isabella?" Peter asks, in his more authoritative voice.

"Peter, my dear friend, I have every intention of telling you what it is I am putting into the safe," I tell him. "But, make no mistake, I am telling you as a friend, not as a submissive to Master Peter!"

Peter chuckles, and says, "I wondered when that would lose its workability."

"It will always have its workability, just maybe not on me."

We both are chuckling, and I click open the briefcase.

I pull out all of the paperwork, including the deeds to my property. I also pull out the item I want most, and hand it to Peter.

"May I?" Peter asks me, holding the velvet covered jewelry box.

"Of course," I say.

Flipping open the lid, I can see the recognition cross his face when he realizes what he is looking at.

"Are these, what I think they are?"

"They belonged to my parents. I am not sure why, but I had them cleaned last month. They have been in my office safe since a few days after our return from Chicago."

"And, you are not sure what caused you to remove them from the bank security deposit box?"

"To be completely honest, I am not sure why I did it. I was not even thinking about it at all. I went to the bank three days before we left for Chicago to put some updated paperwork in the vault. I put the paperwork in, and saw the box. Opened it, and decided I wanted them to be cleaned."

"You know what you always told me about these, Isabella. I think if you look into your heart and mind enough, you will be able to answer that question."

"For tonight, I want them in the safe Peter. I have spent the day thinking. I fully intend to do more thinking, and maybe even some talking as well, very soon. Now, promise to not give me too much hassle," I tell him.

"Okay, I promise, on one condition."

"What is the one condition?" I ask him.

"I want you to make sure that you tell him. You need to make sure he knows what you want. If that day comes today or ten years from now, or even if it never comes, he needs to be aware of what you have always wanted."

"Yes, I promise to tell him. I will try to talk to him tonight."

"Good, now, shall we go see what those wonderful smells are?" Peter asks, as he puts out his arm for me to take.

"Yes, we shall. Esme is a really great cook," I say.

"Yes, yes, she is," Peter says.

EPOV

Bella and Peter walk into the room, and we all make our way to the table. Bella immediately moves to sit beside me, and places her hand on my leg. Everyone makes small talk, after my father says grace at Peter's request. Dishes are passing around the table, and everyone is enjoying the food my mother made.

"Esme, you are such a wonderful cook," Charlotte tells my mom.

"Yes, Esme, everything is so good," Bella adds.

"Are you sure you did not miss your true calling? I have seen your home, it is beautifully decorated, but this food is to die for," Peter says.

"Oh stop it now, all of you. You are only so enamored by my cooking today, because you spent the day eating that garbage the hospital serves," Esme says.

I can see that my mom is tickled pink, by the compliments.

"Mom, your meals are always this good," I tell her.

"I beg to differ, I remember a time…"

"Oh, shut it, you," my mom says, interrupting my father.

"Oh, I have to hear this," I say.

I swallow loudly, when my mom shifts her glare to me.

"Never mind," I say, as everyone at the table busts out laughing.

"I was only going to mention that as long as you were not grilling, it is always good," my father says.

"That is true. I can cook or bake anything in the house. Put me near an open fire or a grill, and it will be charbroiled alright."

We all laugh again, this time not at me.

After dinner my father and Peter, excuse themselves to the den. Charlotte and my mom insist that they will clean up. Jason, Bella, and I retire to the living room. Jason is again apologizing for Jessica's behavior.

"Jason, we have been business partners and friends for a long time. I do not hold you responsible for the actions of Jessica."

"Bella, you have always been very gracious of us. I know that you merely put up with Jessica, because of our friendship. I am sorry that she felt the need to mess in matters that were none of her business. Our marriage has been falling apart for years. I am actually relieved to have filed for divorce."

"I honestly never knew that her and Mike were related. I was beyond shocked," Bella says.

"Well, enough about the drama. What are your Christmas plans, Jason?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I fly out tomorrow morning. I am going to see my folks. I will not be returning until the third of January."

"Jason, can I speak to you about some business for a few minutes?" Bella asks.

"Of course, do we need to excuse ourselves, or can we talk in mixed company?"

"Well, it does involve some employees, but I trust Edward. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, of course."

We all three sit on the sofa and Bella holds my hand.

"Jason, I spoke to Lauren last week and she said that Alec has been doing well. What do you think of making him a permanent employee?"

"Funny you should ask. I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you thinking?"

"I want him to take over my cases for January. I do not want to return to the firm until I have some major things settled in my life. Do you think that will be okay?"

"Of course, Bella. You worked the entire seven months I was off after my son died. You take all the time you need, and I will bring in that legal aid we have temping for us too."

"Lauren told me that Jane and Alec have worked well with each other. Lauren likes working with Alec too; she said he is very polite."

"I think that Alec works well with Jane, because she is his sister," Jason says with a laugh.

"She is?" Bella asks, in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, they do not make it common knowledge, and she has a different last name, because she has a different father. When I talked with Alec about the things he would be doing with the company until you returned, I mentioned hiring a legal aid temp too. He mentioned his sister, and asked if we had issues with family members working together. That is when he told me of her," Jason says.

"Then let's do it. Hire them both, I think a decent starting pay for Alec should be about $80,000. I checked the average salary for Cedar rapids; it is $85,000 right now. Make him the offer, if he wants more, let me know. Offer Jane $19,500, and when she finishes her night schooling, we will consider a raise. Make sure that Renita talks to them with, you and shows them the benefit packages we offer. If you want, I can actually come in for this and meet with them too. What do you think?"

"I think you have everything covered. Let me guess, Lauren has already typed everything up, and given copies to Renita and Bree regarding this?"

"Maybe," Bella says with a chuckle. Then nods her head, chuckling more.

"Bells, it is so good to see you smile and laugh. Take all the time off, you need. I am sure that both Alec and Jane will accept the offer of employment. I am sure we could offer Alec the starting wage of $60,000 and he would take it. I agree he is worth keeping, and I am glad you think so too."

"Well, I heard he is good, and you know Lauren. I hired her, because she flat out says what she thinks and doesn't mince words. Well, that and she types up really great contracts. She told me that Alec is the cat's meow."

"Well, I can see why you two have worked so well together for so many years. You both think alike," I tell them both.

Bella jumps a little, and then laughs.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, I just got into the conversation and forgot you were right here," Bella says.

"It is okay, my love. I enjoyed listening and watching you glow while talking."

I place a light kiss on her cheek, and she smiles again. Everyone chooses that moment to join us. Everyone sits down, mom and Charlotte have brought in a tray full of coffee and plates of cake.

"Is that lemon tower cake from Biaggi's?" Bella almost squeals.

"Yes, dear, it is indeed," Esme says.

"Oh, yummy," Bella exclaims.

"I get my piece first, or there might not be any for me," Peter jokes.

"Very funny, for that I should take yours," Bella says.

Charlotte hands each of us a plate, and mom pours our coffees. We all sit and enjoy the cake, it is very good. Everyone takes turns making small talk as we all enjoy the lovely night together. I glance at the clock and realize it is after nine.

"Well, folks, I have to go into the office long enough tomorrow to have a brief meeting with two potential new hires, and then I am jetting off to sunny warm Texas. Thank you so much for the wonderful cooking, Esme, it was nice to meet both you and Dr. Cullen. Peter, Charlotte, thanks for dinner, it is always a pleasure seeing you both."

Jason stands as he talks, shaking hands, and exchanging 'Merry Christmas' greetings. Bella and I walk him to the door, and I shake his hand and Bella kisses his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Jason, have a safe trip. Have Lauren or Renita call me and let me know if they accept."

"I will Bella, Merry Christmas. I hope that you and Edward both have a wonderful holiday," he says, smiling at us both.

With Jason out the door, I turn Bella around so she is facing me. I lean down enough to fully capture her lips with mine. After kissing her for several minutes, I pull back and look her in the eye. I can see the desire, and I am sure she can see the same in my eyes.

"I love you so much, Isabella, you make me so unconditionally happy."

"Edward, I love you the same. I need to do a few things before bed. I am going to steal away your mother and Charlotte. You and the guys can entertain yourselves for an hour, okay?"

"Don't overdo it, please?" I say questionably.

"I won't, honey, I just need to see a couple of things I had your mom pick up for me. I also need to make sure that a couple of other things made it here from the crash. Peter told me Charlotte had everything taken care of. Go play nice with the boys for a bit, I will help them clean up. Then I will get you, and we can go to our room."

"I love the sound of that," I whisper in her ear.

"The sound of what, my love?"

"Our room," I growl in her ear, and lightly bite her ear lobe.

* * *

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

A/N: I know this chapter is a little smaller than normal, and I did not get everything in there that everyone wanted to see in this chapter. But once it was over 4000 word count, I wanted to separate it and put it out here like this. The next chapter will post sooner than normal, and will cover a whole lot of stuff. I may even have it ready by the beginning of next week. YAY! Things are really going to be coming to an end soon. Can you guess what it is that Bella put into Peter's safe? It sounds like Bella has made some major choices! There will be no more than three more chapters including the epilogue. Please let me know what you think!

Story Rec's:

ON TWCS: Check out the original fiction stories that Butterflybetty is writing. They are really great. I really love the story called "What Should Have Been" (Summary: Liz lived her life for her, having learned long ago that you can't let others have control. Cooper lived in the moment, knowing it could end in a heartbeat. Together they learn to love, trust, and depend on each other. In a moment, it's all destroyed, leaving nothing, but heartache and pain. Will they ever be able to find peace?)

Butterflybetty also has "Angel's Heart" (Summary: An age old prophecy, secret societies, and an enemy she never even knew she had, Sophie Crenshaw always thought of herself as just being average. A plain and simple woman, trying to get through life. Along with her two best friends, Deva and Tabitha, Sophie sets off on what she thinks is a normal vacation. What she doesn't know, is that everything she thought she knew about who she is, and what she can do, was about to change. With the help of people who she's never met, but know everything about her, will she be able to get control of the feelings steering up inside of her? Or will it be too much for her to handle? Henry Chang grew up knowing the stories of Sophie Crenshaw. In a divine moment, he's tied to her heart forever. Will their growing love give Sophie the strength and courage to face the greatest challenge of her young life?)

ON FF:

Check out all the wonderful stories written by Jess2002, her story of an older Edward and younger, but of age Bella is one hot story. Check out "Sugar Daddy Needed" it is well worth the read. There are only a few chapters left to that story.

My wonderful Beta is the writer of another favorite story of mine on FF. Be sure to check out "Boys of Fall" by: Cullen Confection. (Summary: "They didn't let just anybody in that club, To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall, Kings of the school, We're the boys of fall." The guys are HS football players while Edward dreams of his future that includes more than football. AH Can OOC)

~*#*#*~

Thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers out there, as always if you review you will get a teaser from the next chapter... As always teasers are subject to change. Let me know what you think…Peace…TAT~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer created these characters, made them into vampires, shape shifters and quirky teenagers. I changed them up, aged them, made them all human and I like it when they get citrusy. The names of the characters are hers, but the story line, and location it takes place is all me.

Sending out a special thanks and lots of praise to my wonderful Beta, Cullen Confection. Thanks out also to two of my favorite authors, who also pre-read for me: Jess2002, and butterflybetty, you two ladies rock and roll.

**Be sure to read the authors note at the end.**

~*~*#*~*~

* * *

Chapter 18: Out with the Old, In With the New

BPOV

"Thank you, Esme, for picking up all the stuff for me. I am glad you were able to get all of the last minute gifts I had picked out. I saw that you wrapped them, thank you; you didn't have to do that much for me. Did you have any issues at the travel agency? And, are you sure that you and Victoria can handle running Edward's business, while we are away?" I ask, feeling like I have taken advantage of Esme's kindness.

"Of course dear, I did not mind picking things up for you. I enjoy doing things for all my children. You do know that I think of you as a daughter?" She states questioningly, hugging me close. "That Beverly was very nice, and she said everything you needed was in the folder. Edward has very competent employees, and has taken a backseat lately anyhow. With everything that has been going on, he has already hired three other people. I will be more than capable of handling any problems that arise. I can always call if I have questions, but James can always help too. As for wrapping the gifts, I just love wrapping gifts."

"Esme, I am grateful that you were able to pick up all of the paperwork for the trip today. Peter told me he had everything set, we just had to stop and meet with Beverly to pick up all the documents. I really hope that Edward enjoys the trip to France."

"I am sure that Edward will be fit to be tied, over the vacation and all the plans you have made," Charlotte says.

Only I get the innuendo that Charlotte's words imply. I give Charlotte a glare, as I get out the tea for the kettle I started.

The trip will be a fantastic, and a much needed get away for Edward and me. While we are away, Charlotte and Peter are going to be setting up our temporary home. Peter and Charlotte own quite a few properties throughout the Cedar Rapids area. We will be moving into the home that Peter and Charlotte lived in before they had their current estate built. Lucky for us, Rose and Emmett, who have been renting it for the past five years, decide to build their own home. Since they are in the lifestyle, we will be set up perfectly there.

We will have a full playroom, and will not have a lot of changes that need to be made. That is a nice thing. I also have been to Rose and Emmett's home a couple times, for some meetings and dinners they hosted. Rose has great taste, and I love the way she has it all decorated. Esme offers to help Charlotte get it all ready for us to move into.

"So, I know you leave in a few days, but I do not know the exact dates. When will you return from Paris?" Esme asks.

"We will leave on next Tuesday the twenty-eighth, and will not return until the nineteenth of January. That is why I asked if you were sure about handling things at his business."

"Wow, dear, that is a nice long vacation. I am glad you and Edward are doing this, and everything will be just wonderful. After all this stress, you both deserve to unwind."

Esme side arm hugs me and keeps putting away all the leftover desserts.

"Yes, you are right, Esme, Bella does need to unwind. I am sure that Edward has felt rather restrained lately, too."

I glare at Charlotte, letting her know that I am not taking kindly to her play on words. Esme has her back to us, placing the leftover desserts in the fridge. I give Charlotte my best bitch brow, but then smirk. I know my next words will get her attention.

"Charlotte, I agree," I say sweetly. "Edward has been tied up in stress, but he tends to channel his restraint well. I think this vacation is exactly what we need, to relax and let go. Charlotte, I know that Peter would love to hear more about your perception and concerns about all this stress. Maybe you could talk to him about being tied up in stress, and channeling of restraints, and see if he can enlighten you on some procedures or ideas to help. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" I ask, with a coy smile.

"That is a wonderful idea, Bella. You all have been suffering the stress of this situation. Charlotte, you should also talk to Carlisle, too. I know he has a lot of ideas that could help as well. I am sure all four of you have felt restrained by the things going on," Esme says.

I have to bite my tongue as I choke back my laughter. The kettle on the stove whistles and I turn to the stove. Charlotte moves to stand to my side and when I glance at her, she lowers her eyes, and mouths she is sorry to me. I may be her best friend, but blatant disrespect of a Domme by a submissive is not taken lightly. That rule is especially true for Master Peter, and she knows it. I have never pulled the Domme card on her before, but she is pushing my boundaries and limits right now. She may only be lightly teasing, but being ousted to Edward's family is not high on my list of things to do for Christmas. I can just imagine that conversation. Carlisle, Esme, just so you know, I really enjoy making your son kneel before me and kiss my feet. I tie up Edward and beat his ass, and sometimes I fuck his ass with my dildo. I especially love it when I sit on his face and fuck his tongue. All of this is not a conversation I choose to have with his parents, Christmas or not. Charlotte knows that Esme wouldn't get it, but still discretion is a huge part of the lifestyle, and frankly she more than knows better.

"Well, ladies, how about we go and sit at the table and talk about the rest of the Christmas and after Christmas plans?" I ask them, as I grab the tea tray I just set up.

We sit at the table for a little over an hour finishing up a few things. Esme has already wrapped all the gifts for me that she picked up. I am glad that Jacob was able to bring the items we already had in the SUV. Thankfully all of the items are not damaged. We discuss all of the things that Katie is getting from us, and Esme just knows that the gift from Edward and I will be her favorite. We are all going to Carlisle and Esme's house tomorrow night, staying there for the night. We will all be there to have our Christmas morning with the whole family. We make a few choices for the temporary home Edward and I would be living in, when we return from France.

The house is large enough to house almost all of the furniture that Edward has, and the few things of mine that are not destroyed. Edward's stuff will look wonderful with the décor, so there are very minimal changes to be made. I know we can't ask for better landlords, not only are they in the lifestyle, but they are our best friends, too.

Edward and I have finalized most of our decisions on the house we are having built. We even sit with Esme and pick out all of the different appliances and furniture. I know that she will do an amazing job decorating our new home. We have picked out the wood flooring, wallpaper, paint, and everything. Since the windows we want for the new house are not common, Edward assures me that they are already ordered from Pella.

Edward and I talk a lot about where we want to build at. I want to remain in my community, I love it there. Since everything happened, the security company has changed a bunch of their protocols. With Mike no longer an issue, there is no clear threat any longer anyway. Edward and I agree that we will start to build on my land. The house will still face the same way, but will be located back farther than my old house. I am glad to have settled on all the designs. The house will be magnificent.

"Hello, ladies," Edward says, as he strolls into the kitchen.

"I was just coming in to get Bella. Dad would like to take a look at you before we all head off to bed."

"Okay, we will clean this up, and I will be right out," I say.

"Bella, go ahead and see Carlisle, Charlotte and I will clean this mess. Edward, please let your father know that I will be up shortly," Esme says.

"Of course, mom, goodnight," Edward says while leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Charlotte," Edward says.

"Goodnight, girls, I am off to be checked over, than go to bed. See you both in the morning," I say.

I hug both my friend and Edward's mom, and then follow Edward out the door. We walk hand and hand to the living room. Carlisle asks me about my headache and checks my blood pressure. He suggests I take some Tylenol and get some rest. Edward and I head off to bed, after bidding both Carlisle and Peter goodnight.

"I love you, Bella," Edward says as we enter our room.

"I love you, too," I say as I stroke the back of his neck with my nails. "I would love it if you would join me in the shower, my love."

"I would love to shower with you again, are you sure you are okay, Bella?"

"Yes, honey, I am feeling great. I have no headache at all, I feel as if the burden of all the stress we have been under is gone. I have never felt this free, euphoric, content, happy, loved…"

Edward interrupts my words by smashing his lips against mine. Deepening the kiss, I thread my fingers through his hair. I am tugging on his hair to pull his mouth closer to mine. I moan into his mouth as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Bella, I really need you. Please let me make love to you."

"Yes, Edward, take me. Make love to me," I say against his lips.

Shutting the door all the way behind us, Edward turns and picks me up bridal style. Moving across the room, he gently lowers me to my feet, next to the bed. He slowly unbuttons my clothing, and slips it off of me, all while ravishing my mouth. We are both naked now, and I am not even sure how he removed his own clothes. Moving his mouth to my neck, he is placing love bite kisses along my collar bone. I keep my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer, showing him when I need more. Nothing about this is a fight to be in charge, this is about the adoration and devotion of desire in each other. I fall back onto the bed, pulling his body on top of mine. As he continues to ravage my mouth, my body responds. I wrap my legs around his hips, hooking my feet together.

"I can't wait to hear you moaning out in pleasure as I slip into your tight, wet heat. Are you ready for me, baby?" Edward growls out against my neck, right below my left ear.

"Yes, I am wet for you, always ready for you. Oh, Please Edward, I need you. Now," the sound of need is clear in my voice.

Slowly we join together, and the feelings are so intense. Before you know it, we are both moving our hips together in a fast and urgent rhythm. The desire is almost boiling through my veins. I can tell Edward feels the same way. The moans and grunts he is making causes the spring to wind tighter inside me. I feel as if I am going to burst, and I know that he is close too. With my right fingers threading through his hair, pulling his lips to my neck, I scratch down his back with my left.

"Baby, now, please now. I…I need to feel you. I…need you…to…to cum all…around my…my cock," Edward pants out.

With just four more strokes, we are both falling over into the blissful ecstasy of our combined climaxes. Still panting and inside me, Edward rolls to his side taking me with him.

"I have never felt this with anyone else. I love you so much, Bella."

"Edward, you complete me. I am happy that in less than two days we will spend the first of many Christmases together," I say, with a kiss.

"Do you mean that, Bella?"

"Do I mean what, Edward?"

"You not only want, but plan to spend many more holidays with me?"

"Well, I only mentioned Christmas, but yes, I mean exactly that. I want to be with you. I love you, and I want you in all aspects of my life. I want you as my submissive, and you are already my soul mate."

Before saying anything in response, Edward kisses me deeply, and runs his fingers along my cheek. I can feel more than just his need and desire when he is touching me like this.

"We should sleep, my love. We have a rather busy day ahead of us," I say with a sigh.

Christmas Eve morning dawns, and I slip out of bed and into the shower. I quickly go through my morning routine and get dressed. Making my way to the kitchen, I can smell the fresh coffee. Charlotte has always been an early riser; however, I am normally up before her. Walking into the kitchen, I see Esme sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Esme," I say with a smile.

"Good morning, Bella dear. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well, thank you. Were you and Carlisle comfortable?"

"You worry too much. I can hear it in your voice. We are both perfectly fine, and you need to understand something. Carlisle and I, both see you as a part of our family. One thing about us Cullens, we will always be there to help and take care of our family."

"Thank you, Esme, it means more than you know to hear you say that."

I pour myself a cup of coffee, and see there is already something cooking in the oven. The smells are delicious and my stomach is growling.

"What did you make, Esme?"

"There are fresh cinnamon rolls on the counter, and I also made some biscuits. I have some egg bake and sausage gravy in the warming oven. The last tray of cinnamon rolls is in the oven right now."

"What time did you get up?"

"Oh dear, most of this I prepped last night, and I only have been awake about an hour. Now, come over here and sit down and talk to me."

I move over to the table, with my cup of coffee. Sitting with Esme, and drinking coffee, reading the paper is a lovely way to start the day.

"Bella, can I ask you a few questions?" Esme asks me.

"Yes, of course," I reply.

"Edward told me that you do not have any family. I do not want to cause you pain, but do you really have no family, or are you just not close to any of your kin?"

"You could not cause me pain by asking a question. I am all alone in this world in regards to having a family. My mother and her parents died when I was just a newborn baby, and my father was killed in the line of duty right before I left for college."

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry. You do know that you have family now?"

"Of course, I do. I have had Charlotte and Peter, for several years, they are my family."

"Well, yes of course, dear, but I meant us. Carlisle and I both think of you as another one of our children. We both see the change in Edward, and see how much more alive he is. We only have you to thank for the return of the fun loving boy we lost so long ago. Well, I guess he is no longer a boy, but he has been a very sullen and sad man for a long time. You have given him the spark he needed to live a full happy life. We do love you," Esme says.

With a tear on my cheek, I get up and move to her and hug her. Silently thanking her for the love she and Carlisle give to me. Within a few minutes, everyone makes their appearance in the kitchen. Esme quickly frosts the fresh cinnamon rolls, and Charlotte and I help her move all the food to the table. Carlisle checks me and Peter both over after breakfast and heads out to finish his to do list for the day. Esme has her car and is ready to go back home. Since James and Victoria are already at her house, she offers to take a bunch of our packages over for us. After Edward loads her car up, I am shocked to see that there is still quite a lot that we have to take.

"Where in the world did all of these presents come from?" I ask Charlotte.

"Well, you are an online shopaholic, in case you were not aware of that."

"Almost all of the gifts that Edward and I bought went with Esme, or were sent to Esme's already gift wrapped."

"Not even close, honey. The only gifts Esme took with her were the ones she picked up yesterday, and the ones Edward had hidden in the utility room."

"Edward had hidden gifts in the utility room?"

"I guess you will have to ask him," she says, beating a fast retreat out of the room.

An hour later, Peter and Edward have already left to haul the rest of the presents. Charlotte and I are driving separately, to stop by a few last minute places. After talking last night, we decide that there were a few things we still need to buy. Thank goodness a few of the stores were having holiday hours today and would be open until five. After the two of us left a note for the guys and pack our overnight bags, we head out. First stop is Kohl's. I have to grab a few things for Edward and I for the trip. After picking out a rather nice set of new luggage for us, Charlotte and I go crazy buying things to fill the bags. Next stop is Best Buy, and we also quickly hit the mall to grab a few things that we cannot find at Kohl's. Charlotte tells me that she will pack up the suitcases for me when we get to Esme's. Knowing how sneaky she is, I trust that she will manage to do it, without Edward having a clue.

The last stop of the day, before heading to Esme's, is at Bed, Bath and Beyond. I pick out several of the bamboo sheet sets; and all our new towels for when we return from vacation. While getting ready to leave, I see a beautiful quilt that makes me think of Esme. Grabbing it, I know that this will be a gift she will cherish. The entire thing is made of quilt blocks. The border is made of cross stitched patterns of pink, purple, and yellow tea roses. The center block has the same tea roses, but there in the center is a quote: 'Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother.'

Walking to the car, Charlotte touches my shoulder.

"You finally feel like you know what a mother's love is, don't you?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, it is such a strange feeling. I feel like I could do or say anything and she would still love me. It is kind of surreal to finally feel this at forty-one."

"It makes me sad to know that you never had that before, but I am so happy that you have it now."

I nod, trying to keep my emotions in check. I know that Charlotte understands. I have always been fortunate to have her as a true friend. I know that no matter what, Charlotte will always be my friend.

The night surrounded by Edward's family and our friends, is amazing. We have a wonderful dinner, and sit around singing Christmas carols. It is only ten when we all go off to our rooms for bed. I am really happy to finally have some alone time with Edward.

"Edward, there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you."

"What is on your mind, honey?"

With a giggle, I say, "Honey?"

"I could not help myself. All night long I have wanted to run my fingers through your hair. The way the lights were reflecting off of it downstairs. You have all of this beautiful dark mahogany hair, and you have these wonderful low lights of red, but you also have these strands of highlights that remind me of streaks of honey. Those streaks of honey kept catching my eye downstairs."

"Edward, you are such a romantic guy. I love how you seem to notice and memorize me."

"Bella, I do my best to commit everything about you, and every minute with you, to memory."

I know we need to talk, but I have to kiss him now. I fist my left hand into the front of his shirt and stroke his cheek with my right, as I attach my mouth to his. With his hands on my hips and my legs now straddling his, our kisses take flight. Pulling back in order to catch our breaths, we separate our bodies and I sit beside him.

"I will never tire of that," I say.

"Those words; make me the happiest man on earth."

"Well, before you proclaim yourself the happiest man on earth, can we talk?" I ask in a more serious tone.

Seeing the doubt cross his face, I cup his cheek and stroke his lips with the pad of my thumb.

"Hey, look at me," I say. "No worries, okay?"

"Okay," he replies.

"The other night, when we were talking, you said something about our future together. You mentioned me being your wife, and I know you saw the instant fear I felt. I want you to know that I never believed in a future together with any man. I have done a lot of soul searching over the past month, and I have come to the conclusion that I do not see myself in the future, without you. With that being said, I need you to know a few things. If there ever comes a day that you decide that you want to propose, you will first need to speak to Peter. Peter has something that belongs to me, but I have never worn. The only way I will ever wear it, is if the right man gives it to me. I am not asking you to propose, and I am not expecting you to ever propose. I just need you to know, that should that day ever come, and you decide to propose, Peter has my ring. Peter has possession of the wedding set my parents used when they were engaged and married. The wedding set was passed to my father from his grandmother upon her death. I just wanted you to know my wishes, for the future."

"Thank you for telling me about this, Bella. When the day comes that I ask you to marry me, I will proudly present you with the ring that your mother wore."

I smile, and nod my head. "I have never felt that those rings would come to use. A couple of years ago, I had several of my eggs frozen so that I could have a child; my intent was so I could pass these rings to my child to pass to the one they loved. I really never thought love was out there for me."

"You…you have eggs frozen?" Edward asks, with an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah, I always wanted to have a child, but wasn't ready. The doctor suggested that I have some eggs frozen while I was younger. I had eggs harvested and frozen twice a year for six years, before I turned forty. The doctor says there is no clear picture on how long the eggs will be viable, but it is worth a shot. I had decided to wait to have a child until I was more established and settled. I am not sure why I never followed through."

"Where were you going to get sperm, they are not already fertilized are they?" Edward asks with a strange look on his face.

"I thought about the sperm bank, however, I never followed through. All of my eggs are stored frozen and unfertilized."

"Bella, the one and only part of my life that I have always regretted, was not having a child. Do you think…would you ever…can I be the father of your child?"

"Edward, nothing in this world could make me happier than to share that bond of a child with you. We can look for a surrogate after the first of the year, if you really want this. I want to be a mother, while I am young enough to enjoy being a mother. I never realized just how much I wanted to be a mom, until I spent time with Katie."

"Why would we use a surrogate? Are you not able to carry a child? Is there something wrong?" Edward asks, all three questions quickly, almost panicky.

"Well, I would want to increase our chances as much as we can. So I would want to hire a surrogate, have the eggs fertilized, and implanted via in vitro fertilization. I would also go through the process at the same time. Best case scenario we get at least two healthy babies, worst case scenario we get no baby, but our odds would be better to have a child. If you are serious, this is the way I would want to do it."

"I would love to be a father, especially the father of your child. There is only thing one thing I want more than to be a father."

"What is that, Edward?"

"I want you, forever. If we add a child to that, it will just be a bonus to being with you forever."

"You already have me forever, and I would love to be the mother of your child."

EPOV

My mind has been busy all night, going over all the things we talked about before bed. I know I need to speak to Peter, and the sooner I do the better. It is almost five in the morning as I slip out of bed. I head down to the guest room I know Peter and Charlotte are using. I lightly tap on the door, knowing Peter is a light sleeper. I hope he hears me.

"I was wondering how long it would be, before you came to see me," Peter says, after opening the door.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Yeah, how about we go to the kitchen so as not to disturb Charlotte?"

I nod in agreement, and we head downstairs. I grab us each a cup, and start a pot of coffee.

"I have not slept all night, Peter. My mind is racing and I…"

I stopped talking mid-sentence, when Peter raised his hand.

"You know, Edward, Bella only told you about the ring because she did not want you to buy a ring."

"Peter, I cannot live without her. I want her as my wife, and I want everything with her."

"Then what has your mind going and is causing you to not sleep?" Peter asks me.

"Is it too soon? I mean, won't it seem odd, we have never really dated. This…this, oh hell, this relationship, was not supposed to be, but look at me…I am a complete mess without her. I go half mad, at the thought of not being with her. I want it all with her, Peter. I guess I am scared that I will not be enough."

"Edward, no one can ever complete Bella the way that you do. You not only give her your whole heart unconditionally, but you also submit to her your entire person, and entrust in her your complete loyalty. She could never have stopped being a Domme at my command for anyone else. Don't you see, Edward? For Bella you are it, there is no other. Before you two worked out your being together, both in and out of the lifestyle, Bella took these to a jeweler to have them cleaned."

I glance at the box in Peter's hand, and then back into his eyes.

"Is that the ring?" I ask, in a quiet tone.

"Yes, Edward. This is the whole wedding set. Bella had the rings cleaned and sized, and she may think she was unsure of how things would go, but I think you should read the engraving inside the bands."

Peter hands me the box and I open the lid. The rings are beautiful. It's either white gold or platinum. The engagement ring has a large princess cut stone and is surrounded by two smaller emerald cut diamonds. The bands both have emerald cut diamonds laid into the top. I pick up the woman's wedding band and see that it has engraving inside. Tilting the ring to read the inscription, I gasp out loud. Inside was, 'C&R 1967' and 'E&B 20 ', the only thing we need to do is put in the last two digits of the year. I start to grab for the other band and Peter places his hand on my arm.

"Edward, they are both engraved the same way. She knew, she had these at the jeweler the day after your return from Chicago."

I am in shock, but deep down a part of me knows when I met her, that she is it for me. I guess she knows it too.

"Peter, I want you to keep the wedding bands, but I am taking the engagement ring."

"I knew that you would say that, here is a ring box to carry it in until you propose. Now, don't you think you are forgetting one small, yet extremely important task?"

"Yes, sir, I am. May I please have your blessing to ask Isabella to be my wife? She means more to me, than my own life. I assure you that I will go to every length to love, honor, protect, and serve her until the day I die."

"Edward, you have always had my blessing. Not to mention, I am sure that you have heard Bella or I say not to bet against Charlotte."

"Yeah, I have heard that, but why does that matter in this?"

"Well, because Charlotte had you and Bella being married off before you met," Peter says with a laugh.

The clock chimes, glancing at the time I see it is 6:30. I get up, and my mother walks in the kitchen.

"What are you boys doing up so early? Are you both that excited to open Christmas gifts?" Mom asks us, with a big smile on her face.

"I am," Katie squeals, running into the kitchen. "Come on, Uncle Edward, help me wake everyone up. The sooner we eat, the sooner I get to open gifts."

"I'll tell you what Katie. You go wake up grandpa, and have him help you wake up your parents and your aunt and uncle. I will start breakfast, and Edward and Peter will go wake up Bella and Charlotte. Now run along," my mom tells Katie.

We all leave the kitchen and head off to wake everyone up. I feel so much better now. I did not really have any doubts, but I am a little afraid of rushing Bella. With the ring in my pocket, I know that I will propose to her soon. I walk to the bed, where she is sleeping, and lightly kiss her until she wakes up.

"Good morning, my love. Katie would like it if we could hurry and eat so she can open her gifts. I promised I would wake you."

"You can wake me like that anytime you want. I love you, Merry Christmas, my love"

"Merry Christmas, baby," I say kissing her full on the mouth.

We head off to the shower quickly and get dressed. After joining everyone for breakfast, we make our way into the living room. I do not ever remember seeing that many gifts under the tree before. I am just in awe of all of the gifts. My parents say that Garrett, James and I will be Santa's helpers this year and pass out gifts, so we get to work. Dad stands up and says that Katie has to open all her gifts first, and the rest of us can open ours together.

We all watch as Katie shows her enthusiasm over each gift she opens. When she opens the gift from Bella and me, she gasps and starts jumping up and down. Victoria tries to settle her down enough to see what the gift is, but Katie just keeps jumping up and down and screaming. Victoria finally gets the papers from Katie's grasp, and Katie runs to Bella and I and wraps us in a tight hug.

"Oh, you two this is too much," Victoria says.

"Victoria, it isn't too much. This gift is just as much for her, as it is for us," I say.

Mom gets up and is looking over Victoria's shoulder, as she and James look through the information. We give Katie a one week stay in Chicago, along with plans for a day at American Girl, including a certificate for five hundred dollars. The full day planned for American Girl includes shopping, lunch, and a tour. A full day planned to visit Great America. There are several other tours, and things planned out; it will be a full week of fun. There is also gift card, good for any store at The Woodfield Mall, to go shopping. I am secretly glad that the amount of the card is not on the card itself. I told Bella that Victoria may get upset, but Bella says she has twelve years to make up for.

"Uncle Edward, are you and Aunt Bella taking me?" Katie asks.

"If your parents don't care, we will take you," I say.

"Yay!" Katie yells, jumping up and down again.

"James, Victoria, I know it is a lot, but we both just love Katie so much, and wanted to do something really nice for her. If you would like, Edward and I would be so happy to take her," Bella says.

"Bella, Edward, of course you two can take her. I am grateful for the chance to spend some time with my lovely wife. Maybe I can take Vic away someplace special at the same time," James says.

Bella smiles at me, knowing the perfect time for them to use the week away will be answered for them when they open the gift for them from us. With everyone happy, Katie resumes opening her gifts. Soon she has told everyone thank you, and has started playing with a few of her new things. Everyone starts opening their gifts and I hear Victoria chuckle as she reads the papers we give them.

"Guess you two know when you are taking Katie to Chicago, huh?" James asks, with a smirk on his face.

James and Victoria will be married fifteen years in April, so we are sending them on a five day cruise. Garrett and Tanya are happy with the five day cruise we gave them for over the Valentine's holiday. Everyone is happy with all of their gifts. I have always felt fortunate for the things I have gotten, but no gift this year can top what is sitting beside me.

I open the box Bella hands me last and notice it is a folder. Inside the folder is paperwork on a trip to France. I am in shock, we will be there for New Year's Eve. This will be perfect, I will propose to her in France.

After we clean the major mess from all the paper and ribbons, Bella and I take our things to our room.

"Edward, here is another part to your gift."

I turn and see a large suitcase, I open it and it is fully packed and ready to go on our trip.

"I got one too," Bella says as she moves to stand behind me. "Did you look through the paperwork at all?"

"No, just saw the destination is France," I say.

"Yes, we will be there for a while staying at a very nice hotel. We will have an apartment even. But the last week we are there, we are staying at a BDSM get away retreat."

I turn and face her.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, it will be fun. I do not expect for you to be collared the entire week, but I would enjoy it, if you are willing."

"Nothing would excite, and please this submissive more, Ma'am."

The days have flown by fast since Christmas, and here we are at the airport, starting off on our vacation. We will be in Chicago tonight and staying at Elysian, from there in the morning at ten we will go to O'Hare airport. We fly straight through to Paris, France. I am so happy and feel no stress at all. I have the ring in my pocket, and a plan in mind to propose. Almost all of our bags are checked; we have only one small carry on with us. Charlotte is shipping a package for us that will meet us at the BDSM resort we are going to.

The flight is tiring, but we are safely in our apartment at the Hotel Du Jeu De Paume. We are staying in Paris until the tenth of January. We can see so much from our balcony view; the whole city appears to be at our disposal.

"Do we have set plans while we are here?" I ask Bella.

"No, my love, I would like to do something nice tomorrow, to ring in the New Year."

"Can I make our dinner plans, my love?"

"Of course you can. I would really love that, Edward."

We decide to lie down after we have a light meal, and take a short nap. It is suggested in the paperwork from Beverly, to help fight off the jet lag, but help us also get our sleeping hours straight. It is currently shortly after eleven in the morning. We eat a little first, then head off to the huge bed. Snuggling together, we both nod off.

The city is beautiful, and I am so happy with the plans the guest service has helped me with today. I have everything set for tonight, and I am super excited. This morning, I sent Bella off to enjoy a morning at the spa, and I took care of some last minute plans.

Dinner is ready, and the table is set. I wait patiently for Bella, and as she steps out of the bedroom, my breath catches in my throat. I have never seen her look this beautiful. Her hair is piled on top of her head, with small strands of curls falling around the sides and back. The dress is a floor length, halter top that is cut all the way down to her belly button. As she walks to me, I can see the sides are cut to her hip.

"You are so exquisite," I say.

"And you look so handsome," she replies.

I take her hand and kiss it, and lead her to the balcony.

"We aren't leaving the room?" Bella asks, almost shockingly.

"Nope, I have everything I need right here," I say.

Leading her to her seat, I help her with her napkin. I sit across from her and lift the lid off our plates. I pour her a glass of champagne and raise my glass.

"A toast, to the most beautiful, and incredible woman I know."

"To the sexiest, kindest man I know," she says, clinking her glass to mine.

The dinner is wonderful, and the music playing and the candlelight set a romantic scene for us.

"Look at all the lights across Paris, Edward. This is so beautiful, I am so glad we came here."

"The lights across the night sky hold no comparison to your beauty, my love."

As she turns to look at me, I can see the spark of love in her eyes.

"Dance with me?" I ask, as I stand and offer my hand.

Holding her close as the waiter off in the corner, takes away our dinner dishes, then sets the dessert I chose out on the table.

"Edward, this is so wonderful. Thank you for sharing this with me, I will forever remember this night."

"I hope that you mean that, because I know that I will forever cherish this night throughout our future together."

"Edward, you always say the most romantic things to me," she says and kisses me.

"Looks like dessert is ready, my love. Are you ready to see what I got for you?"

"Yes, let's eat some sweets and ring in the New Year in our bed," she says winking at me.

"You're incorrigible," I growl in her ear.

"Only with you," she says, latching her lips to my neck.

I can't wait any longer. I drop to my right knee in front of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than I ever thought loving someone was possible. You are everything to me; every breath I take is because you give me the reason to live. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Please tell me that you want that too, say you will be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says, dropping to her knees and hugging me close.

I slip the ring on her finger, and kiss it. Then I pull out a necklace for her.

"Isabella, I love that the ring you will wear is a symbol of not only our love and devotion, but a memory of your parents too. I am giving this to you, it is actually from my mother. This is a Cullen family crest, we all have one. My mom intended to give this to you, even if you refuse to marry me. I hope that you know that you are loved not only by me, but by my family as well. This is to show that you belong in my family. Read the inscription, then I will help you put it on."

I see her turn the crest over and read the words there, 'Isabella Marie Cullen, beloved daughter.' With tears in her eyes, she hands me back the necklace. Turning her back to me, I put the necklace around her neck. I kiss the back of her neck, and hug her back to my chest.

Our time in Paris flies by and today we fly to Dinard. The resort is sending a car to pick us up at the airport. We are only taking a medium size suitcase with us, the rest have been sent back to the States. They will be delivered to Peter's house, so we will travel lighter on the way home. We board the smaller plane, and the flight is just a short trip.

"Once we land, I expect you to not speak unless directly spoken to. We will not be sharing the resort with anyone else, while we are there. The only people we will see besides each other are the owners and staff. There is a cell and a dungeon sleeping quarters for submissives, however, you will not be sleeping in the dungeon or cell. You will either sleep with me, or where I tell you to sleep. Once we get to the resort, and we are in our room, I will collar you in a special collaring ceremony. I will be saying the vows we discussed last week, are your vows ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say.

"Very well," she says in her Domme voice. "I want you to know that I love you, Edward. I am thankful to have you in my life. Thank you, for loving me too," she says softly.

I turn and face her, bringing her left hand to my mouth, I kiss the ring on her finger.

"You are my life, Bella. I love you so much," I say.

We arrive at the airport in Dinard, and there is a car waiting for us. I walk behind her, off to her right. I carry the bag, and don't make any eye contact. The driver welcomes us, and I do not respond or acknowledge him at all. Once she is sitting in the car, she pats the seat next to her. I move fast and sit where she instructs. The drive to the resort takes about forty minutes, almost longer than our flight.

"You may get out now," she says as the car stops.

I get out and stand beside the car.

"Get the bag," she orders.

I move to the back and get our bag.

"Welcome to The French Dungeon, Mistress Isabella," comes a voice heavily accented with the French dialect.

"Thank you, Mistress Amethyst. I must say this place is more beautiful than the photos. Has my case arrived from the US yet?"

"Yes, it is placed in your room. You will find all of the items you requested have been set up in the Dungeon for you. I hope that you enjoy your stay. Supper will be served at six, the ceremony is set to start at eight. My submissive, Rachel, will show you to your room. Will your pet be staying in the cell or dungeon this evening?"

"No, my submissive will be sleeping in my quarters, unless the need for an overnight punishment should be needed. Thank you."

I follow as we make our way to her room.

"Thank you, Rachel," she says to the girl.

"Well, now we are alone, I want you to unpack all of the cases. There is the one we brought and there is another one over here. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ma'am," I say.

I move about putting things away, enjoying seeing all the extremely sexy things that she has in the case. I notice there is only one change of clothes for me, and they appear to be travel clothes. I guess I will be spending most of my time in very minimal amounts of clothing. When I am done unpacking, I am unsure what I should do next. I decide to just move to my knees and kneel. Moving to kneel beside her chair, I am in my waiting pose, except I have clothes on.

"I want you on your feet, strip naked and kneel at the bottom of the bed, and wait for me to inspect your body."

She leaves the room and goes into the bathroom. I remove my clothes and kneel as she instructs me to.

I hear her come back in the room, and I can feel her eyes as she walks around me.

"Eyes up and look at me. I want you to speak freely, ask any questions you have."

Raising my eyes, I meet hers. She is so incredibly sexy, she is wearing a tight leather corset dress and black high heels.

"You look amazing, Ma'am," I say.

"Thank you, I can see from your rather hard cock twitching, that you approve of the outfit."

I swallow, and nod my head, not trusting my voice.

"Tell me, who does that hard cock belong to?"

"You, Ma'am, only you."

"Good," she says.

"You may follow me, on your feet. We will be going down to the main room. Are you comfortable without clothes, or do you want a pair of briefs?"

"Whatever pleases you most, Ma'am."

Walking over and standing right in front of me, she rubs her hand along my jaw.

"You are the perfect submissive. Do you have your vow written or memorized?"

"Both, Ma'am," I reply.

"Very well, let's go eat," she says.

The dinner is wonderful, and being hand fed by her makes the food taste even better than it would normally. We make our way to the ceremony room, where I stand behind her.

"Mistress Isabella," she is greeted by a man with a heavy accent.

"Master Karl, are you ready for our ceremony?"

"Yes, do you have your commitment statements prepared?"

"Yes, we do."

"Very well. As you requested, the items are right here. The door right there leads to the dungeon. Everything is awaiting you."

"Thank you so much," she says.

I hear the door close, and she moves to stand in front of me. Using her hand she raises my chin, and leans forward and kisses my lips. Stroking my cheek, she smiles at me.

"Since we have revamped our relationship in the lifestyle, I want to exchange with you my vows. I have a new collar for you, you may wear it only when you are collared, but this is for you to wear all of the time."

She holds open a velvet box, inside are matching platinum rings. Both rings have engravings on them and are simple quarter inch wide bands. The male band has 'Tá mé dá cuid' on it, and the female ring has 'Tá sé mianach'.

"What does it mean?" I ask, running my fingers across the words on each ring.

"The ring I will wear says, 'he is mine', and the ring that you will wear says, 'I am hers'."

"I am yours," I say.

She strokes my jaw, and rubs her thumb on my lower lip.

"I explained to you last week, what I wanted and you say that you understand, so please tell me your vow."

"I researched what we spoke about and came across this. It is called, The Submissive 's Creed. I promise, I will communicate with complete honesty my needs, desires, limits, and experience. I realize that failing to do so will not only prevent my Mistress and I from having the best experience possible, but can also lead to physical and emotional harm. I will not try to manipulate my Mistress. I will not push to make a scene go the way I feel it should. I will keep an open mind about trying things that I am not accustomed to or comfortable with and expanding my limits. I will continue to grow as a submissive and as a human being. I will accept the responsibility of discovering what pleases my Mistress, and will do my best to fulfill her wishes and desires. I will not allow myself to be harmed or abused; I know that submissive does not equal doormat. I will be courteous and helpful to my fellow submissives, I will share my knowledge and experiences with others in the hope that they will learn from where I have been, and I will take the time to help those new to the scene start out on the correct path. I will be responsive to my Mistress, I will not try to hide what my mind and body are feeling so that I may assist Her in Her responsibilities as my Authority, I know that Dommes are not telepathists, and will not expect my Mistress to know thoughts or feelings which I do not share. I will never think myself a submissive because I choose to submit on a different level than another. I will not be boastful of experiences I have had as a sub. I know that my actions reflect upon my Mistress, and will do my best to help others see her in a positive way, I will not intentionally embarrass or displease my Mistress. Above all, I will wear my title of submissive with honor, I will never cause others to think that being submissive means to be weak or sub-human. I will take pride in who and what I am, and will never show myself in a negative way."

"Edward, you have gone above and beyond what I expected of you, as you always do. My vows are simple, and I share them with you. I vow to always hold the gift that you give to me in the utmost of importance. The trust that you instill in me, gives me the strength to protect you. I vow to always give you the things that I see you need. I vow to have no other submissive, I vow to always trust your full submission. I give to you this ring, it is to be always on your right hand ring finger. You should only ever remove it, if you chose to end our lifestyle relationship. Do you accept this ring, and give to me your vow of full submission?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I say proudly.

She slips the ring upon my finger, and hands me the other ring.

"This ring is for me to wear to show that you are mine, it will be on my ring finger of my right hand, unless our lifestyle relationship ends."

I slide the ring on her finger.

"Kneel," she orders.

I drop to my knees in front of her, and immediately move into my inspection pose.

"Do you agree to wear my collar for the next six days? By agreeing to do so, you will be submitting to me. Completely entrusting me with your full submission."

"Yes, Ma'am," I answer.

She shows me the new collar; it is made of heavy links of black colored metal. She latches the collar around my neck and I notice it feels heavier than I am used to.

"The new collar is titanium, and it is gun metal powder dusted. I love the bigger, heavier links of it. Is it comfortable?"

I nod.

"You may thank me."

I drop my hands to the floor beside her feet and starting at her toes, I kiss across the tops of both of her feet. I pay special attention to the slope below her ankle bone on the inside of each foot.

"Follow me, mo daor," she says walking away.

I crawl behind my Mistress, into a larger room. The floors are high gloss black wood, I can see the wall in front of me is all mirrors. My Mistress stops next to a rather large leather covered table, it reminds me of the spanking bench she has.

"Get up on the bench face down. I want your arms above your head and a knee on each side ledge."

The design of the bench is low to the ground, and how she orders me on it; has my ass high in the air, and just my upper chest, arms, and side of my face on the bench. My Mistress moves to the top of the bed.

"Answer me when I ask a question. Hold onto these hoops. Can you keep your hands on them?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"What is your color, mo daor?"

"Mistress, your submissive is green."

"Very good, do not let go of either of the rings. Keep your face turned to the side, so that you can watch in the mirror the things I am going to do."

My Mistress moves to my right leg and I feel the ropes, as she begins to bind first my right leg. Moving to my left leg, she binds it as well. I feel her hands and nails as she runs them across the skin of my ass.

"What is your color," she asks after binding my legs.

"Green, Mistress."

"I really love how nice and firm your ass is, I have missed seeing you spread out for me like this. I am going to make you feel really good. Would you like that, mo daor?"

"This submissive is yours to do with as you wish, Mistress, if it pleases you, this submissive will like it too."

I hear her as she moves away, and I hear the click of her heels as she returns to my side. She has a few things on a small table, and I see her grab a flogger first. It looks like it has a leather handle and the small strap look like shreds of leather as well. The excitement courses through me, I know that this will be a very erotic spanking.

"Does my new flogger excite you, mo daor?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Would you like it if I whipped your back, ass and legs until they are pink?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress."

"Remember your colors, safe word if you need it. You are not allowed to cum."

"Yes, Mistress," I say.

The first swipe lands across my back, wrapping to my right side. She continues to deliver swat after swat, covering my feet, legs, back, sides, and ass. The rush of tingling travels across my skin, and my cock is weeping for attention.

"Color, mo daor?"

"Your submissive is green, Mistress."

"Would you like some more?"

"Only if it pleases you, Mistress"

"You please me, mo daor. The reaction of your body to my touch pleases me. I think it is time to give you a little more pleasure."

She moves back to the tray, and I see her pick up a long black cylindrical toy that has a twist like design, and ends in a tear drop shaped bulb. She holds it up so I can see it clearly.

"Do you know what this is, mo daor?"

"No, Mistress," I reply.

"This is a male prostate toy; its purpose is to milk the prostate gland. I am going to use it and I am going to give you several orgasms. You may cum as often as you can, and I want to hear you. If you please me, then I will let you have some of my tasty pussy."

I watch her as she lubes up the toy, and I can't help but moan out as she lubes my puckered hole. I enjoy the feel of her fingers stretching me, and my cock is twitching in response to her touch. She holds the toy by the hand grip and she begins to work the bulb tip into me. I moan out from the pleasure of the tip penetrating my ass. As the ridges of the twists move deep into me, I can feel the pulsing bulb as it sends a warming feeling and vibrations against that sweet spot inside of me. I moan out, and as she pulls it back and thrusts it back forward, I let out a scream of pleasure. With her right hand controlling the toy as she fucks my ass with it, her left hand is massaging my balls. I yell out as my first orgasm rips through my body. I feel her hand stroking my cock, to help ride out the pleasure. The pulsing stops, but I feel the toy still buried deep inside me.

"Well, that was good, but I think you have at least one more in you. I am going to change toys. I think this other toy will be easier for me to bring you to the next orgasm. What is your color, mo daor?"

"Green, Mistress, your submissive is very green."

"Good," she says.

Moving back to the table, I see her moving about. When she moves back to where I can see her, I notice she is holding a slightly larger dildo.

"I think that this will fit nicely in your ass. Do you want your Mistress to fuck that pretty ass?"

"Yes, Mistress, if it will please you, yes."

"Oh, mo daor, it sounds like you really want your Mistress to fuck that tight ass really badly. I guess then I will need to remove this," she says.

With a flick of the snap on the side of her skirt, it drops to the floor. I see that she is wearing a leather harness, and I watch as she slides the dildo onto the securing ring, and snaps it into place. She moves closer to my head and leans forward, resting the tip of the dildo by my mouth.

"Raise that head enough to kiss the tip of my big cock."

I lift my head and place open mouth kisses on the tip of her strap on. She threads her fingers into my hair with her left hand and pulls my head up a little more.

"I want you to suck my cock, show me how much you want me to fuck that sexy ass," she says, slapping her right hand on my ass.

I open my mouth, and she pushes the tip past my lips. I adjust myself enough to take her deep into my throat, and I suck hard, making a popping sound as she pulls it out of my lips.

"I am going to fuck that ass now," she says moving back to the end of the bench.

I watch her as she takes the hand grip of the toy in my ass, and the feeling of her removing it makes me hard again. I see her lube up the end of the dildo, and she moves to stand right behind me. My ass is at the perfect level for her, and I feel the tip rest right against my puckered hole. Grabbing hold of my ass in her hands, her nails rake across the soft flesh, as she slowly pushes inside of me. The pain of the stretching is followed by the intense pleasure radiating through my body.

"Color," she asks, stilling her hips.

"Green, Mistress, very green," I say.

"Good, mo daor, hold those rings tight, I am going to fuck this tight ass, nice and hard. Are you ready for me, mo daor?"

"Yes, Mistress…yes, so ready."

She pulls back and I feel the larger size of the tip, and suddenly she thrusts deep into me. The coolness of the metal silver studs on the harness is rubbing the back of my thighs, with her thrusts. As she rocks back and forth into me, I can feel the intense pleasure building more and more inside of me. Her small hand snakes around and grabs my cock. As her thrusting picks up in speed, her hand moves along my cock. When I scream out in my second orgasm, my Mistress rubs my lower back.

I feel empty as she removes the dildo from me. I hear her moving around behind me, I see her remove the dildo from the harness. I feel the ropes being removed from both legs, and I feel her hands as she rubs my legs down. Once I am rubbed down, she moves to my side.

"What is your color, mo daor?"

"Green, Mistress," I say.

"Good, can you stand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I reply.

Taking the hand she offers me, I stand. With her facing me, she opens her arms and wraps them around my neck, pulling my face down to hers, she kisses me.

"Your response to my touch always pleases me. I think we should go back to our room. We can take a bath, and then you can please me."

I notice she flips a switch, next to the door, as we walk out. No lights go off, and I wonder what the switch is. We get back in my Mistress' room, and I follow her into the bathroom. I watch as she runs the bath water, and places some towels on the warmer.

"Come over here," she orders.

I move to her side, and she turns her back to me.

"Unlace the corset and harness, and remove them," she says.

I move my fingers trailing them down her skin as I unlace each tie of the corset, letting it fall open. I move to the buckles of the harness, and gently slide the leather down her legs. With the corset and the harness on the floor, I gently lift each foot, freeing them from the leather surrounding them.

"Help me in the tub, mo daor," she orders.

I hold her hand and help her step into the warm scented water.

"Join me? The tub is a complete free zone. You may talk, ask questions; just remain respectful."

I step into the water and sit beside her in the large tub.

"Mistress, thank you, this has been a wonderful night. I was curious about something. Why did you flip the switch when leaving the playroom? No lights went off, or anything I noticed anyway."

"While we are here, you are here only for my pleasure. There are workers here, I was letting them know that they could come clean the room. They will clean and sterilize all the toys, and within an hour we could return and it will be ready."

"Are we going back to the playroom, tonight?"

"No, my love, we are going to go to bed," she says.

"Mistress, you…don't you, want me?"

"Look at me," she orders, as I raise my eyes. "I want you, but I want you to have time to relax a little first. Then when we move to my bed, I will have you pleasure me. I want you to hold me in your strong loving arms all night. I want my submissive to be close to me, all night long."

"Your submissive will always be where you want him, Mistress. Your submissive loves all of you, with his whole heart."

THE END.

* * *

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

A/N: I need to say first off any mistakes you may have found or noticed throughout this story are mine, and mine alone. Thank you everyone for following me throughout this journey. There will be a rather decent sized epilogue that I will start working on, this weekend. I should post it within three weeks, I just want to wait for your input. Is there something you want to see in the epilogue? Let me know, I have no clear driven plan for the content of the epilogue, as of yet. Tell me what you want to see. I also plan to write a few out-takes here and there. Anything that involves this story will be added directly to this story. I have some huge plans on stories to come, and I hope that you will enjoy reading those as well. I may even write another D/s story. I have a bunch of story ideas, and I will be writing more soon. I can never say thank you enough to some very wonderful people who have been with me on this journey. Thank you, Lisa, Jess, Amber, Bell, and especially thank you to YOU, the reader. HUGS~Kasi

The Quotes: 'Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother,' belongs to Ms. Oprah Winfrey. Thank you to her for that wonderful, and very true quote. The submissives creed is by, Copyright © 2002 - 2011 [A submissives journey]. All rights reserved. (I did change all the him to her and all the Master to Mistress.)


	20. Chapter 20

Before we start, I have to say this is the end of A Sub Search. I hope it is all that you wanted it to be, and I hope that you enjoy it at least half as much, as I did writing it. I want to say a big, huge, large, astronomical thank you, to Cullen Confection for being my most awesome beta. Jess thank you for being a great friend, and pre-reader. Butterflybetty, thanks, for always having a shoulder for me, even when hers were already full and loaded with her own troubles and life. Thank you all, so much! More special thanks below, along with a very important authors note, that I hope you will take time to read. The characters may have been invented by Stephenie Meyer, but the way they act, in this story, belongs to me.

* * *

A Sub Search: Epilogue

Friday, August thirteenth, 2010.

The garden is beautiful, the flowers are in late bloom and the fragrance is intoxicating. I could not have asked for a better place for this special day. I never thought I would be someone's wife. I never thought I could ever willingly give my whole self to any other. The pure irony of finding not only the submissive I was searching for, but to find my soul mate too is still somewhat unbelievable. A lot has changed in the past year, yet nothing has ever felt as right as today feels. I am going to stand in front of all of our friends and Edward's family and promise to love him as my other half forever.

This day is a blessing and joy, yet it is hard for me. I miss my father more today than I think I have ever missed him. I have missed having a mother all my life, so I never dreamed of what it would be like to share this day with her. Growing up, all little girl's dream of the day they get married to the man of their dreams. Every little girl looks forward to the day that her Daddy walks her down the aisle, and my father will not be here to give me away. My father was a wonderful man, and I miss him all the time. After my mother's death, my father was all I had, all I had ever known. I have always felt this emptiness inside of me since my father's death, but today I am gaining a full family.

Having the Cullens as my family now is so different from what I have ever known. I am so happy to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen today, but I will have also gained more than a wonderful husband. Today, I will officially have the full family I've never had before. My father took great care of me, but there is something so different about having both parents and siblings. Thinking of how the Cullens all seem to love me unconditionally, makes me feel as if this is the most right thing I have ever done in my life. I will finally have it all.

I cannot wait to say the vows I wrote for Edward and hear the words he has chosen to say to me. Edward and I shared our D/s commitment ceremony while we were in France, and today my vows will include words that cover our everyday life, and our days as Mistress and submissive. When Edward and I discussed our wedding day, we chose to incorporate all of ourselves. We chose to write our own vows, so that we could easily combine all of ourselves into today. Our words will only have double meanings to those of our friends who would realize the wording choices. Edward and I have spent a lot of time talking about what we want our vows to mean and say. Together and separately, we have put a lot of work into making our vows perfect. I am excited to hear what Edward finally wrote, as I am thrilled to finally look Edward in the eye as I say my vows to him. At times we have both written with the help of each other, and of course, we both have used Charlotte and Peter as our sounding boards.

I am so glad that we are able to do this here at our new home. The build went by fast, and the new house is amazing. It is hard to believe that we just finished moving in two weeks ago. The landscaping started as soon as the foundations were done being laid. The garden is in full late summer flourish. The soft lighting of the setting sun and candles has given the yard a warm glow. I am so excited to walk down the stone pathway aisle to the man who is my one true mate.

It amazes me that just a year ago I was searching for a submissive and today I am marrying the submissive I chose. I have many people to thank for helping me find Edward, but I owe Peter and Charlotte the most. Peter is walking me down the aisle, and Charlotte is my matron of honor. Once down the aisle, Peter will step up and also be Edwards's best man.

I am really excited to see everyone today. A lot of our friends are here, I can see them all from the window, and the garden is beautifully decorated. Esme is a wonderful planner, and our day will be even more special because of all she has done. I hear a light tapping on the door.

"Come in," I say, seeing Esme, Carlisle, and Peter enter the room.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful. Esme and I have some things for you," Carlisle says.

"Thank you, and you both know that neither of you need to give me anything."

"Oh, my dear daughter," Esme says with a smile. "You see there are things that I must do for all my children when they marry. We never had any girls, so all of my son's wives have worn these, and you will not be the exception. Now, these were given to me by Carlisle's Grandmother on our wedding day. Every Cullen woman has worn them, and every woman marrying into the Cullen family has worn them."

Opening the black velvet covered box, I see a beautiful pair of tear drop diamond earrings.

"Oh, Esme, these are beautiful," I say on a light breath.

"These have been in the Cullen family for many years. I am so glad that you are wearing them today. I could not ask for a better wife for my son, and you already make a wonderful loving daughter, sister, and aunt. I know as a parent myself, that your parents are both proud of the woman that you have become," Carlisle says.

"Carlisle is right, Isabella; you are very much a Cullen. I am so very happy that you are our daughter. We love you," Esme says.

Esme hugs me, and helps me place the earrings upon my ears. I hear Peter clear his throat, and with a smile, he steps closer.

"Charlotte says she will see you out in the hall. She is afraid of crying and ruining her makeup," Peter says with a smile.

"She is so silly, and what about my makeup?" I ask jokingly, waving my hand toward my face. I have dabbed away happy tears several times already today.

"Many things you have entrusted to me over the years have put me in the position to be walking you down the aisle today. I am so happy that you have finally found the one person who is truly your other half. Charlotte said that Esme had the borrowed and the old covered and since the new is the beautiful dress that you're wearing that left her and I to get you something blue. Charlotte and I think of you as not only a friend, but as a member of our family, and this is for you," Peter says.

Clicking open the small box he is holding, I see a sapphire tennis bracelet. I gasp, knowing in fact that this is a gift I will someday pass down to a child of ours, if Edward and I are successful in having one.

"Oh, Peter, this is wonderful. Now, go get Charlotte back in here, the gifts are over, she shouldn't be worrying over crying anymore. I need to hug her," I laugh out.

The tears and joy are plentiful, and I am excited as I see Esme and Carlisle both smile to me from the door.

"It is time we go take our places, dear. You are completely breathtaking, we love you, Isabella," Esme calls from the door with a wave.

"I love you both as well, so much. Thank you," I say.

"You can hug Charlotte in the hallway, are you all ready?" Peter asks.

"I have never been so ready to give myself to anyone, but today I willingly want to give my whole being over to the one person I wish to spend everyday of forever with."

Peter places a light kiss on my cheek, and holds out his elbow for me. Linking my hand around his arm, I let him lead me into the hall. Collecting my flowers from Charlotte, after a one arm hug to not mess up our makeup, gowns, or flowers, we head for the back patio doors.

"I love you both, thank you for being here for me today. Thank you for everything that you have done, and continue to do. You both mean the world to Edward and me. In case we don't say it later in our toasts, I want to thank you two for standing up for us today. It means the world to us both."

I kiss them both on the cheek, and again dry the tears that have started filling my eyes. I hear the background music stop, and I hear the first chords of the piano, playing 'Wedding Dress' by: Taeyang. Little Katie is so talented and she wanted more than anything to play for us today. I watch as Carlisle leads Esme down the aisle, and with a slight squeeze of her hand, Charlotte leaves my side and starts to make her way down.

The soft silky coffee color of Charlotte's dress, looks wonderful with the back drop of pink rose petals covering the stone pathway up the aisle. I watch as the woman who has been my sister, friend, and confidant makes her way up the aisle so she can stand beside me today. I no longer can see her, but I know when I get there, my best friend will be on my left, and the man I love with all my heart will be on my right waiting for me.

Hearing the music rise in volume as Katie starts playing the new song, the crowd rises to their feet. Patting the top of my right hand, Peter leads me through the patio doorway. Looking off to the left, I see Katie sitting proudly at the grand piano, as she plays. I smile at her and say I love you, knowing she can read my lips. She smiles, and says she loves me too, as she continues to play.

"Are you ready, Bells?"

"I have never been more ready for anything, or anyone in my life. Don't let me fall," I whisper.

"No worries there, I will always have your back."

Taking the first step onto the stone pathway, I feel the anticipation and stress melt away. I am completely entranced in the warmth and love of the evening. With a slight squeeze to his arm, Peter leads me out the doorway, down the stone pathway. As we start to pass the guests, standing along the aisle, I finally see Edward. The sight of him takes my breath away. He has never been more handsome to me before, wearing the Armani tuxedo, with his sex hair wild on his head.

"No need to rush, Bella. Edward wouldn't dream of walking away, now or ever," Peter whispers, with a slight chuckle.

Finally reaching the place where Edward stands waiting for me, I can feel my heart as it pounds hard in my chest. Peter takes my right hand into his and places my hand into Edward's left. Peter holds both our linked hands together in his, as the music fades into silence.

"Thank you, Isabella, for always placing your trust, and guidance in me, especially today. I stand here today in place of your father, Charles Earl Swan, and I take this role seriously. Isabella, take care of Edward, he is your one true mate. Edward, cherish this woman everyday of your life. You both have never belonged to anyone, but the other. Your marriage today, before God, family and friends, was destined from the moment you both were born. Love each other with all that you have, and forever believe in one another. Edward, I, Peter Nomad, give to you the hand of Isabella Marie, and with that I am giving unto you the blessing of Charles and Renee Swan to marry their beloved daughter."

Peter leans over and kisses my cheek again. Letting go of our joined hands, Peter pats Edward on his shoulder. Peter makes his way to stand at Edward's side, as his best man. Edward reaches up and with the pad of his right thumb, wipes the lone tear from my eye. I know deep down that my parents would in fact approve of Edward. Peter's words are surprising to me, but I know that he means them.

The pastor offers up his welcoming of our family and friends, and asks us to repeat the vows to each other we have written.

"I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, as my soul mate and my love. On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed together. Keeping in that, and adding to it by offering these vows to you. Looking at the give and take, I have realized our future. I see it only becoming deeper and stronger, with the exchanging of our vows today. I take you as mine, in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, live and love. In hard times, we will restore each other. We will share all things, serving each other's needs, holding true to our bound lives together. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall live. Together we are freed and bound by our unconditional love and devotion to each other."

I smile at Edward, and gently wipe the tears from his eyes. Placing the platinum band on his ring finger, I raise his hand and kiss his finger and the ring. Brushing his knuckles across my jaw, his hand lowers with mine, as he starts to recite the vows he wrote for me.

"Isabella, I, Edward, take you as my wife, I give to you my entire being. From this time forward and forever, my mind, body, heart and soul are yours. To join with you and to share in all that is to come. To be your faithful, loving and serving husband. To give and to receive, to speak and always listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. I give to you my love. I give to you my strength. I give to you my weaknesses. I give to you my support. I entrust you with my whole being, and my loyalty is yours forevermore. These vows I hold true, as long as we both shall live."

As Edward slides the matching band on my finger, he too raises my hand, kissing my ring and finger together. The rest of the ceremony seems to fly past us, and before I realize it we are sharing our first dance as a married couple. The tent is right outside our house, beside our garden, and it is full of our family and friends. With our niece, Katie, once again sitting at the piano, inside the open patio doors playing the music, we sway back and forth.

"I can't believe that Katie wrote this song just for us," I say as I smile up into Edward's eyes.

"Katie wrote this song for you, because she loves you. It is named 'Bella's Lullaby.' You do know that ever since we spent those days together in Chicago, she has been your biggest fan. It is no longer Uncle Edward and Bella, it is Aunt Bella and Edward," Edward says, with a smile.

"She loves us both, you silly man," I say with a small kiss on his dimpled chin. "And, to me, this will forever be the song of our love together," I whisper.

Edward's hands cup my cheeks and he lowers his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply. At the end of our song, the DJ starts to play music and we share dances with Peter and Charlotte, then Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I share a special three person dance with Katie. All of our family and friends share dances throughout the night, and when the time comes for Edward and I to leave the party, we are both more than ready for some alone time together.

Entering the house from the tent, Edward carries me through the door. This is the second time he has carried me over the threshold of this house, the first time was the day we entered it when it was finished.

"You know you already did this part?" I ask him, as I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I know, but this time you are my wife," Edward says, turning his head enough to kiss me fully.

"I love you, so much," I whisper.

"This man loves you, and will forever be yours," Edward replies.

"Take me to our bed, my husband. I want you _(kiss)_ to _(kiss)_ fuck _(kiss)_ me _(kiss)_ now _(kiss)_."

"I thought we were leaving tonight?" Edward asks, confused.

"Nope," I say, with a smirk on my face.

Edward lowers my feet to the floor of our bedroom, looking at me questioningly.

"We will be staying here, enjoying all of each other tonight and tomorrow. We will be leaving to go on our honeymoon in two days," I say.

I trail my fingernails along the front button fold of his tuxedo shirt.

"I wanted to have some playroom time with my submissive husband, here in my own playroom first. I intend to turn that sexy ass of yours nice and red, and then fuck you senseless, until you beg me to let you cum inside my tight, wet pussy," I say, running my tongue along the shell of his ear.

I remove his jacket, running my hands across his nicely defined arms. I toss his jacket onto the chair and start untying his bow tie. Once the tie is free, I make quick work of the hidden buttons of his shirt. Pulling the shirt tails free of his pants, I push it back off his shoulders. Leaning close enough to him, I flick my tongue out over his chiseled chest to his left nipple, sucking the small dimple of skin into my mouth, he moans out my name. My hands find purchase in the button and zipper of his pants, and I let them fall to the floor at his feet.

"For now, however, I want your hands on my body, removing this dress from my skin. I want to be on the bed, and I want my husband to take me and make me his. I want you, so much, my husband, my partner, my equal."

Our lips never part while he reaches under my left arm and lowers the zipper of the dress. With the top now loose, the dress pools at my feet, and he picks me up. Setting me on the bed, his fingers find the edge of my lacy thong and he pulls it down my legs. Moving his hands up my body, he slowly one by one unhooks each eye hook as his fingers reach them. As his hands make purchase to the bare skin as he reveals it, the tingles of electricity from his touch course through my body.

Once he has removed the clothing from my body, he hungrily ravishes my neck and collarbone. I have my hands threaded into his hair as he continues to pay homage to my body. His fingers each pinching and circling my nipples, as his thigh is snug against my warmth. I watch as his tongue flicks out as his head goes lower and flicks out across the tightened bud of my right nipple. I can't help but moan out as he powerfully sucks as much of my right breast as he can into his mouth. I feel the tip of his tongue flicking quickly across the budded skin, as he uses his tongue to play with the ring through my pebbled skin. I arch my back up off the bed, and his hand goes to my back to support me and keep me arched into the place he wants me. In a flash, he has changed sides and is now feasting on my left breast much the same as he did my right. Pulling his mouth free of my breasts, his hands cup both and pull them close together. With both nipples touching, he leans forward and nips down on both at the same time. The ragged moan that releases from my chest, causes him to lavish more bite and sucking to the area. His thigh is pressed tight against my wet pussy, and the gyrations have slightly parted my lips. The defined muscles of his leg are eliciting a wonderful pressure on the bar through my clit. Each movement and rubbing of his body, while his mouth works over my breasts, pushes me closer to the pending explosion of my climax.

With another thrust of his leg, as he gently bites down on my nipples, sends me crashing over the edge, and as I scream out his name he brings his other leg between mine. Before I have even started to come down from the euphoria, my legs are over his elbows, his hands are pressed into the bed beside my head and he slams his enormous cock deep into my wetness. He is relentless, it is as if a new man has awakened inside of him. As he thrusts deep into me, I scream out in my second almost immediate climax. No words are spoken, nor are they needed. The thrusts become quicker, and the skin is slapping as he enters me with force. The feelings he is sending off in me are exquisite and I am already close to the edge of another climax. Though no words have been needed, the moans we are both making seem to have taken on a language of their own. As his thrusting becomes faster and his hips circle as his skin is pushed against mine, I know he is close. I move my right hand between our bodies. I can feel the heated slickness as my fingers glide lightly over my parted lips. I can feel the enlarged nub of my clit, and the bar as it slides by it, with his thrusting. I move my hand lower and I spread my fingers out flat, so his cock slides between my middle, and ring fingers. I know he is enjoying the feel of my hand on him as he thrusts into me. As his speed picks up, I can feel his now tightened nut sack as he grinds into me. Just before he busts his nut deep inside me, he lets out this growl that seems to come all the way from his toes. I feel the warm ribbons of his seed as his body slowly moves while he rides out his climax. I can tell he is fully sated, by the feel of his weight on me. As our breathing becomes more normal, I keep his weight on me. I love the feel of his body lying on mine and his now flaccid cock still inside me.

"I love you, my wife," he says into the skin of my neck.

"And, I love you, my wonderful husband," I say with my hand threaded into his hair.

Lifting his head and looking into my eyes, he lowers his lips to mine, and as he deepens the kiss, I feel him starting to harden, still deep within me.

Six months ago today I married the man of my dreams, and I had never been happier in all of my life. I never thought I could be happier than I was that day. I guess there are different kinds of happy, because sitting here today, I am truly happier than I have ever been before in my life. Before Edward and I married, we had started screening potential surrogate mothers to carry a baby for us. We met this amazing woman who happens to be an un-collared submissive slave, whom befriended Charlotte in one of the submissive support groups Charlotte belongs to.

Maggie is a nice girl who is only twenty-six, and she is recently a freed slave submissive. The person, who she was collared by, was extremely abusive and now she is struggling with her desires in the lifestyle. Peter and Charlotte open their home to her, and she has become a close member of our family. Maggie wants to get her college education, but had no real funds. Back when she first came around, Charlotte mentions that friends of hers want to find a surrogate mother. After Charlotte tells her of us and our situation, Maggie wants to meet us.

Nine months after meeting her and going through multiple amounts of talking, contracts, testing and treatments, we sit here today to see if the implanting process that she and I went through on the same day took. We both had viable embryos implanted a month ago, and today we have blood tests and ultra sounds to confirm the positive home tests we took. We both are excited about today, it is the true test if the embryos took and how many in fact did take. Maggie, Edward and I have shared every step of this process together, and we hope to keep it that way.

Dr. Cope informs us that we will be able to eliminate some of the embryos if they all implanted. Since that is told to us before the procedure, we choose to only implant four at a time in myself, and two in Maggie. Since my odds of attachment are much lower than Maggie's, I have more implanted. In the unlikelihood that all four attach, I am willing to carry four babies. Maggie says she felt carrying two would be the maximum she can physically handle at a time, so we agree with her choice. There is no way that we can choose to terminate a child just because it is one or two too many.

Maggie has become very close to Jason, and they even attended our wedding together, but only as friends. I am quite proud of my match making skills, and since Jason's is officially divorced from Jessica, I just want him to find true happiness. Jason and Maggie go out on casual dates now, but because of the surrogacy contract that Jason wrote, for now their relationship is completely platonic. The contract for a surrogate mom is very close to, and as binding as the contract in a D/s relationship. Until the day comes that our child she is potentially carrying, Maggie has to refrain from sexual contact with anyone at all. Maggie has agreed to this, and has been celibate since ending the abusive slave D/s relationship she was in, before we met. I personally think that we got very lucky finding such a wonderful person like Maggie. I am happy for Jason; he deserves a sweet person like her. Jason really shied away from her at first, because there is a fifteen year age difference between them. But, Maggie has such a wonderful personality, that she has broken down his walls, without trying.

As we sit here in Dr. Cope's office, awaiting the test results, Maggie holds my hand; she is quiet and very reserved. She, Edward, and I have spent a lot of time together talking and going over expectations. If none of the embryos have taken this time, we will try two more times. Once everything is done and said, baby or not, Maggie will receive $200,000. I have the feeling that if Jason has his way, she will receive a wonderful man as her spouse as well. Maggie has told him all about her past as a slave submissive, and where he has never been a part of the lifestyle, he has no issues with being the one in charge. Jason recently started having meetings with Peter, and I think that his intent is to learn the basics to be able to fulfill Maggie's needs.

As the door opens and Dr. Cope comes in the room, she offers all of us a warm smile.

"Well, hello everyone. I am glad to see you all are back here in good health. I have great news for you, Bella and Edward, it appears that you will both be parents around October some time. Both Maggie and Bella are pregnant, so says the blood work."

Maggie and I both gasp, and while still holding hands we hug. I see the tears welling in Edward's eyes, and I pull him into a group hug among us three. Letting go of Maggie's hand, I reach over and caress his cheek and smile at him.

"Well, let's all go into the room over here. I have it all ready so I can see both of you. We will go get a look at the babies, follow me," Dr. Cope says.

We get into a room that has two beds set up in it, and we are both asked to change into gowns, removing all of our clothing. Maggie, Edward, and I already have decided that we would all be present during all appointments. Since there is no shyness among each other, we have cleared it with our doctor to be treated for the most part together. After removing our clothing with Edward helping us, we both respectively get on our own beds. Edward helps us cover our legs, so we don't get chilled and goes to let Dr. Cope know that we are ready. Dr. Cope comes back in with a tech, and introduces us.

"Okay ladies, since we both know we are expecting, we are going to do an ultra sound and have a bit of a look around. Make sure that our little ones are attached where they belong, and make sure everything looks good. Who gets to go first?"

"I think Bella should go first, she is the mommy," Maggie says, with a smile.

"Okay, Bella, this may be cold, but I have had it in the warmer, so it should be warm. Are we ready to see what is cooking in there?" Dr. Cope asks with a smile.

I nod my head, suddenly nervous. The warm gel is squeezed out over my lower abdomen, and the tech presses the wand against my skin. Edward is holding my right hand, and we all have our eyes glued to the screen. The dark shadows are hard to decipher, and I am beginning to worry that there is nothing there.

"Ah, there we are," says Dr. Cope.

As the tech makes adjustments and clicks away on the keyboard, I nervously await the confirmation information from the doctor.

"Okay, Bella and Edward, there is only one steady heartbeat there and the placement is great. Everything looks wonderful, congratulations Mommy and Daddy. I am going to bring you back in for another ultrasound in a month to check again, but I am about 95% positive that there is only one baby in there."

"Thank you, Dr. Cope, thank you so much," Edward says, as he helps wipe the gel off of me.

"Edward, you're welcome. Now, shall we take a look here at Maggie, and see what is in the oven over there?"

"Yes, please," Maggie says, excitedly.

I am sitting up and watching the screen, waiting to see what it has to show us. I blink my eyes, looking at the screen I can plainly see, and unless that is a shadow, there is more than one baby there.

"Well, well, now this is interesting indeed," says Dr. Cope. "I know all of the thought process you have all went through coming to the conclusion of how many babies you are willing to carry. I think that you all have to decide what you're going to do, because Maggie is actually going to give birth to three babies at this point. There is one sac here, and it is holding one baby, and then this sac right here," she says pointing at the screen. "It is holding two babies; they are both in the same sac, which means they are mono-amniotic twins. I would say they will be identical twins, as well. Given the placement of the babies, I cannot recommend terminating one of the mono-amniotic babies. Let's get you cleaned up," she tells Maggie. "Rachel will print out the pictures for you all. Rachel, bring in the pictures you print, and the DVD copy of the ultra sounds to my office. We can talk over our options there."

Edward helps us both get off the medical tables and waits patiently as we get dressed. As I step out of the dressing room, I see Edward sitting on the small bench with his hands in his hair. I can see that my loving husband is upset, clearly he is worried and mourning the loss of one of our babies. We both know that Maggie was certain she could only handle carrying two babies at the most. I do my best to console him, while I am feeling as if my own heart is being ripped from my chest. Maggie comes into the main part of the room, and I can see the tears falling down her face. Being strong, I know I need to console her too, so I open my arm for her to join us. As she gets to us, she sits beside Edward, and I am now in his lap. With our arms around each other, we come to a silent agreement.

EPOV

Ten Years Later

"Makenzie and Makenna, I need you to get your new shoes on now. We are meeting your cousin Katie in Chicago in four hours. This bus is about to leave, so hurry it up. Matthew and Michael are helping your mom. Come on girls, let's go."

I am hoping that the excitement of going to spend the day in Chicago with Katie will get them moving faster. My identical twin daughters have my bronze hair and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. They have a way of communicating with each other that none of us understand, and they are always on their own schedule and plan. I stand back and watch them; they amaze me all of the time at the age of eight. They are extremely bright little girls.

I shake my head as I watch them putting on their shoes, both girls have the same brand and size, but different colors. They were not happy with Bella buying them different colors, so they are each wearing a different color on each foot. I cannot wait to hear what Bella says about this. One thing is certain, these two will always get what they want in life, or they will make it their own way. They are both just like their mother, strong willed and nothing, nor, no one can hold them back.

Finally getting them packed into the back seat of Bella's new Mercedes and checking the boy's straps, I see Bella roll her eyes at the shoe choices of our daughters.

"Why can't one of them wear the lime green and one wear the hot pink shoes?" Bella asks, but I know she is not really expecting me to be able to answer that question.

"At least they coordinated their own clothing choice to match the shoes," I chuckle.

"Oh shut it, you," she laughs.

Bella has always been in style fashion wise, but our daughters are miniature divas. We are clearly unsure who is to blame, but Bella jokes that it is the one thing that Maggie gave to our girls by carrying them, acute fashion sense. Kenzie and Kenna are wearing lime green and hot pink flowered sundresses, to match their shoe choice. Bella and Maggie packed their bags two days ago after Maggie had talked Bella into the shopping spree for our small family vacation.

Just over ten years ago, we made this same trip with our niece Katie, and today we are meeting Katie when we get there. Katie chose to become a doctor, and is attending Northwestern Medical School starting her first year internship this fall. We are so very proud of her, at the age of twenty-two she really knows what she wants out of life. She was so excited to share time with her little cousins, that she booked a day at American Girl like we had done for her all those years ago. Katie still has her American Girl dolls, and tells us that she will one day share them with her own daughter, and tell them all about the wonderful day she spent with her Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward at American Girl.

Maggie and Jason and their daughter are going to meet us in Chicago tomorrow, little Karla Marie is turning four in just two weeks. Jason asked Maggie to marry him, just twelve hours after Maggie came out of the operating room, after the emergency C-section delivery of our girls and Matthew. Six weeks later, Bella had to have an emergency C-section, but also had to have a total hysterectomy at the same time. We almost lost Bella, and I was damn scared. My Mother, Charlotte, and Maggie all lived at our house for the first three full months of the birth of Michael. Maggie had already been staying with us until Bella had the baby, because Bella was on bed rest for complications. Being pregnant and over forty was hard on her body. It took us eight months to get back into the playroom. Man, that first night back in the playroom was something else.

I am really excited about tomorrow, Bella and the girls are meeting Maggie and Katie at American Girl, it will be our girl's first trip there. Katie is so excited to share their first experience there with them. She was so excited talking to the girls on speakerphone last week. Telling them all about having a full day of shopping, picking out her favorite doll, buying clothes for her and the doll that matched, and of course the wonderful lunch and morning tea they had there.

Katie had given the girls each a Bitty Twin when they were only three and our girls slept with them every night. Katie would often pick up new outfits for the Bitty Twins, and bring them home on weekend visits, since moving to Chicago five years ago. By now, each of the girls owned at least a dozen different outfits for the dolls alone. Last Christmas Katie got them matching Merry and Bright outfits, for the dolls and for them. Kenzie and Kenna love Katie; they really enjoy spending time with her. Katie will make a wonderful pediatrician when she is all done with medical school.

My Mom and Dad decided that they would be the gift givers this trip, each of our girls, as well as Karla, were given $500 gift cards for the shopping spree at American Girl. My parents are meeting us in Chicago in two days, from there Maggie, Jason, my parents, Katie and all the kids are going to go to Great America in St. Louis for two days. My parents are bringing the kids back home after that. Bella and I have plans for those two days. I cannot wait to kneel at the feet of my Mistress, the anticipation of the plans she has made, have me craving the feel of the wood floor beneath my knees.

Getting out of the shower, I check over my body closely making sure that all stray hairs are gone. I dry off my body and read through my written instructions again.

Write your thoughts on this morning in the journal - check

Nap until five – check

Place journal in slot of my bedroom door - check

Change sheets on bed in playroom – check

Set out red feeldoe – check

Set out lube – check

Put out black cotton restraint ropes – check

Thick leather ankle and wrist cuffs, with D rings – check

Move the new bench to center of playroom floor, placing foot of bench four feet from floor rings – check

Remove butt plug – check

Enema – check

Shower – check

Insert large butt plug on counter – check

Shave – check

Kneeling in playroom at 7:00 p.m. awaiting my full inspection – Well, I am on my way now, even though I have twenty minutes.

My submissive quarters are right off the secluded hallway that leads only to my Mistress's playroom, our bedroom, and a secured panel locked door to the upstairs hallway. When the kids are home, the only entrance we use is through our bedroom. Since the kids are gone for the next two days total, the bedroom door is not mine to use, I have to use the hallway entrance. My Mistress makes sure I knew I was collared, before we left Chicago this morning. The ride home was a pleasure and pain filled mixture of an erotic nature for me. Thinking back to the morning after we had breakfast with the kids, brings a smile to my face.

Kissing the kids all and sending them off to St. Louis in our car, after stowing the majority of our bags into the trunk of my parent's car.

"Meet me back in the room, kneeling naked in ten minutes at the foot of the bed. We have unfinished business before we leave, mo daor."

I hurried back to the room, and stripped my clothes off as quickly as I could. Kneeling by the foot of the bed we had slept in the past three nights, I can feel the throbbing of anticipation coursing through my veins.

I hear the soft sound of her feet as she walks across the plush carpet of the hotel room floor.

"Very nice, mo daor, you always make me so proud of you. Your Mistress has missed you, and cannot wait to bring to you a fun filled three days of pain and pleasure. I have missed fucking that tight ass of yours, and I promise you that I will be fucking it a lot in the next few days. Does that turn you on, mo daor?"

I don't answer verbally, because she has not yet allowed me to speak. Long ago, we changed our rules that as long as I knew that I was being collared at a certain time, once I was kneeling waiting for her, I was to consider myself collared at that point and time. We only use actual collars in the playroom, or when we attend functions within the lifestyle. With the children, it sometimes can be a challenge to get our time in.

"I see you still know your place; I see that being out of the playroom for the past month has not caused you to forget any of my rules. You may answer my question, mo daor."

"Mistress, your submissive is very turned on," I answer.

"You may show me your appreciation."

I quickly lower my mouth and kiss the tops of her feet. I kiss until she reaches down and grabs my hair and pulls my head up.

"Look at me, slut."

I raise my eyes and I can see the desire pooling in her eyes.

"On the bed now, I am going to use my hard cock to my liking and when I am done, I have some special toys for my cock and tight ass, so I can tease them all the way home."

I move to the bed, and as soon as I am on my back, she is straddling my waist and slamming her tight wetness down my shaft. I have the overwhelming urge to moan out, but remain silent, knowing that if she wants to hear me, she will tell me so. It has been so long since I have had my Mistress use me this way. Our vanilla sex life is fantastic and we both are always satisfied. I can assure anyone that age has no matter in a healthy steady sexual life. I can feel the tightening on my stomach and my balls are already snug and ready to blow. I love watching her tight pussy moving up and down on me, as she uses her submissive to meet her needs.

"What is your color?" She asks, almost moaning part of the question.

"Green, Mistress, very green," I say.

"I want you to cum with me, mo daor. This will be a fast turn, I am almost there," she pants out.

I can feel her walls tightening more around me, as she starts moving faster.

"NOW," she screams out. "Cum, now."

My body always wants to do her calling and without even trying to think about it, my body responds and I feel the warm ribbons of my cum shoot out the tip of my cock buried deep into her warmth, as her juices pool around the base of my cock. After she is breathing more normally, she moves to lie beside me.

"Lick me clean, mo daor. Eat my submissive's cum out of my drenched pussy," she orders.

I move between her legs and while licking her clean, I bring her to orgasm three more times. Once she is fully sated and has ordered me to stop, I move back so that I am kneeling in front of her on the bed.

"That is a fine position, mo daor, but you might want to will away that," she says pointing at my fully hard cock. "Go use the restroom, empty your bladder and bowels if you need to. I want you back in this position as soon as you're done, with a soft cock. Make sure you're completely ready to be plugged and restrained for the next few hours," she says.

I quickly move to the bathroom and quickly use the restroom, and wash my hands. I move back to the bed, and kneel back into position where I was.

"Stay where you are, I will be right back."

I don't move, and wait for her return, as I kneel here willing the hard-on to not come back. I clear my mind, and focus on only the need to keep my cock flaccid. Minutes later my Mistress returns and she is setting a towel on the bed and placing items on the towel. I don't pay attention to the things she has, but I can see the movement of her hands in my peripheral vision. After a few more minutes, my now softened cock is to her liking and she picks up a warm wash cloth and cleans my cock off. She then wipes off my balls, giving them a little squeeze to help temper the hardening of my cock again. Moving on she washes my entire groin and reaches under making sure all of me is clean.

Once the wash cloth is out of her hand, I hear the sounds of metal clasps, but I keep my eyes directed at the bed.

"I want you to look at this," she tells me, holding up a steel and leather strap contraption. "This is a cock cage; it is one of my new toys to use on you. This cock cage is a very confining chastity device. It will limit your erection and completely prevent your orgasm. You're going to wear it for the next twenty-four hours. What is your color?"

"Green, Mistress," I say, and for the first time in ages, I find myself unsure if I will be able to please my Mistress.

"You sound as if you may be a little unsure, mo daor, tell me what your concern is?"

"Mistress, your submissive is a little worried that he may let you down. The last thing that your submissive wishes to do is to disappoint you."

"Do you still submit to me your whole being, and entrust in me to fulfill your needs, and know what is best for you?"

"Of course, Mistress, this submissive is completely and fully, yours. This submissive belongs only to you, and trusts only you to care for and meet his every need."

"Very well," she says.

She picks up the cock cage and slides the metal rings connected by the leather straps onto my cock. Once the tip of my cock is in the flared area where it is supposed to sit, the last leather strap is wrapped around my nut sac. Once she has it tightened, so it is snug and will not chafe me, she attaches the small padlock to the right side of the base strap.

"Color?"

"Your submissive is green, Mistress."

"Good to know, now hands on the bed and face this way resting your cheek against the bed. Be sure to put that fine ass in the air, I am not quite done with you, yet."

Now resting on my knees and hands in the middle of the bed, I am waiting to see what is coming next. I know that the next twenty-four hours will be a true test of my submission to my Mistress. I feel the wetness of her lubed fingers on my puckered hole. I am no stranger to my Mistress fucking my ass, and I love the feel of her touching me there. I feel her fingers pushing the lube into my ass; using three fingers she is stretching me quite well. I know that my limits are really going to be tested now; I feel the familiar touch of the heaviest butt plug my mistress has at my entrance.

"Deep breath, mo daor," she says.

I take a deep breath, as she sinks the large plug deep inside of me. I feel her strap the leather belted harness around my hips, and I can feel the ache in my cock that is trying it's best to make itself known. The restrictive cage pinches into my skin, and I slow my breathing to help myself calm down as the strap moves into place to hold the plug deep into me.

"Color?" She asks, after the belt is buckled and tightened into place.

"Green, Mistress, very green."

"Good, mo daor, I am placing one more thing into the harness, and then you can get dressed."

I feel the pressure release from the base of the plug as she loosens the harness strap, and I feel the disk snap into place on the plugs base. At the sound of the snap, I know she is putting the vibration attachment into the base. Once she has it secure, and quickly tests the vibrator, I feel the strap cover the base again and feel the snugness against the base, as she checks it for a snug fit.

"Okay, move to the side of the bed, and have a seat. I need to make sure that you're comfortable, it is a long ride home."

I move to the side and step off, standing next to the bed, and I slowly move to sit on the edge of the bed. It is not uncomfortable, but I feel the fullness and the heaviness of the plug. The tightness and constriction of the cage is uncomfortable, but it is an issue I will readily deal with. Because the plug is very arousing, I know this will not be an easy task, but I can manage. I know that my Mistress will be pleased with me, and when she is pleased, she rewards me well. I know that she is giving me the time I need to acclimate myself to the feel of the equipment.

"What is your color, mo daor?"

"Green, Mistress. Your submissive is green, and thanks you."

"Don't go thanking me yet, mo daor. I intend on pushing you very hard over the next twenty-four hours. It is 10:00 a.m. now; I will remove the cage at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow. Every fifteen minutes on the way home, you will have to endure five minutes of the deep seated vibrations into your prostate. If you need to use your safe words, please do so. Other than your safe words, you are not to make a sound. Do you have any questions?"

I shake my head no, and she pats my head.

"Good, I can't wait until we get home, my little cock slut. You are going to really love it when that tight ass is being fucked hard later, while you fuck me with my other new toys I have in my playroom. You can think about that while you get dressed, it is time we leave."

I get dressed, as I watch her pick up and pack the small case she has the toys in. Once we are ready to go, I carry her bag and walk behind her slightly to her right. We check out and settle the billing for the rooms we used during our stay, as the car is brought up by the valet.

I am here kneeling in the playroom, awaiting my Mistress. Clearing my head, I hear the clicking of her shoes as she walks across the floor to stand in front of me.

"Very nice, slut, you have listened very well. I am so proud of you, for being such a good cock slut for me. You may answer direct questions, for now. What is your color?"

"Green, Mistress."

"Very well, you have passed inspection, you did well following the orders you were given earlier, and I see everything is right where I asked you to place it. Get up and follow me. It is time for me to show you the rest of my surprises."

As she moves to the bench, she runs her hand along the sculptured leather top of the bench.

"I love the feel of this soft leather; this bench is so nice, wait until you see what all it can do. I cannot wait until I have you strapped to this table tonight. Stand here at the bottom, facing the table."

I stand with my hands folded behind my back awaiting my Mistress's orders. I hear her as she moves over to the cabinets and continue to stare at the table. I hear the sounds of her placing things on the roller table she always uses. I have stocked a few things on the table for her, by request earlier, but it sounds as if she is adding to those items. I hear the wheels as they roll across the floor as she pushes the table over to where I am standing, awaiting her next direction.

"Spread your legs, so that they are at least another foot apart. The three foot spreader bar will need to be between your ankles. Place your hands on the foot ledges so that your head is just above the table top. I am going to attach all of the cuffs, do you have any questions?"

"No, Mistress."

"Very well, your color, slut?"

"Green, Mistress."

She bends first and belts the fur lined leather cuffs to each of my ankles, the cuffs are three inches in width, and have large D rings on the front, back and both sides. Then my Mistress moves to the foot ledges, and places the same cuffs on each wrist. Once she has the cuffs on and secure, she asks me again my color. After getting the affirmative answer that I am green, she moves to placing the spreader bar between my ankle cuffs. As she places the curved metal into the ring on the inside of the cuff on each side, she then secures the straps around the outside of the cuff and latches each side to the outside D ring on each ankle. The curved metal of the bar ends, and the straps stop the spreader bar from moving back and forth, or up and down. With my ankles now securely locked into this spread out stance, she moves to my wrists. Using the built in eye hooks, she secures each wrist to the foot risers on each table leg. Once she is happy that my hands and wrists cannot leave the table, she moves back to my feet. I can hear the metal of the floor eye hooks being attached to the back of the cuffs; this will prevent my feet from leaving the floor. I only have the ability to move my body, but I am limited in that capacity as well, since my wrists are restrained at this height.

"What is your color, slut?" She barks out at me.

"Green, Mistress, your submissive is green."

The ache in my cock is not pleasant, and I am internally talking down the threatening hard-on. I hear the swish through the air, seconds before I feel the sting of the crop across my ass cheek.

"Make sure that you pay complete attention, slut. You will need all of your patience, and submissive skills to please me tonight. I am placing this buzzer in your right hand, if you need to yellow, press it once and let go, if you need to red, you will press it and leave it pressed. Do you understand?" She asks as she places the buzzer in my hand.

"Yes, Mistress," I say.

"Fine, I need to check this, so show me what you do if you need to yellow," she orders.

I press the buzzer button and a shriek emits out of the overhead sound system, I release the button right away, and the sound stops.

"Now, show me red," she demands.

I press in and hold the button, until she removes my finger from the button manually, the entire time the button is pressed the shriek is making itself known.

"Very good, slut. I have a training collar I am placing on your neck; we are using it because it is the safest for my plans tonight."

As she buckles it into place, I can feel the tightening in my groin. This collar always turns me on, it is the thick one, fur lined that she uses to completely immobilize my head movement. The large D ring on the front already has a thick chain hanging down from it that she clicks into the eye hook on the ledge under the padded bench top. I feel a cool metal of a pipe run along the inside of my thigh, and I hear the sound of it clicking into place on the foot of the table.

"There is a metal bar attached to the table now, and it is running between your legs, it will not touch you. Now, hold still while I remove the plug."

As she removes the large bulb shaped plug from my ass, I cannot help but let a slight moan slip out. I can feel the smile on her face, even though I can't see it. I know that the small sounds please my Mistress, it is one thing I have learned over the years of being her submissive. I hear her moving things around, and I can hear the clicks of more metal behind me.

"What is your color, slut?"

"Green, Mistress," I say, fighting my arousal.

"Very good, I think I have everything all lined up and I am ready to try out my newest toy on you. Deep breath in slut, so I can give you my new cock."

I feel the dildo slide into my puckered hole, it is nowhere near as large as the plug she just removed, but it has a nice curved feel to it, and makes it hit the right spot.

"Is that too deep, is it causing any pain?"

"No, Mistress, it is perfect," I pant out.

With the dildo still in my ass, I hear the clicking of metal sounds again behind me. Then I feel the dildo move out of my anus, and push back into where it was just resting. My Mistress is fucking my ass with a dildo and it feels really amazing. The next thing I know, my Mistress is standing right in front of my line of vision and yet I am still being fucked in the ass. The look of shock makes her smile and let out a small chuckle, as she waves a small remote in my face.

"Is this a fast enough speed for you, my little cock slut, or should I turn it up?"

I don't have time to answer before I feel the speed of the dildo increase as it moves in and out of my anus. The feeling is quite pleasurable. The angle is perfect, and the speed is not too fast, and the thrusts are not too hard.

"Does that feel good, my little cock slut?"

"Yes, Mistress," I grunt out.

The pleasure rippling through my body is like an electrical current, and the pain from the restriction of my cock in the cage is just enough to keep me paying attention. The dildo continues to fuck my ass as my Mistress smiles at me, watching the different emotions cross my face, knowing when I need her to slow the movement of the dildo. I feel my ability to keep my erection under control slipping and I click the button and release. The shriek makes a brief sound, and the dildo in my ass comes to an immediate stop. My Mistress moves to me and looks in my eyes, strokes her hand down my shoulder and walks to the table. When she returns she has a bottle of cool water, that she uncaps and holds to my lips, after several deep swallows, she pulls the bottle back.

"Color?"

"Yellow, Mistress, verging close to red. I am sorry, Mistress," I say, as if I have deeply disappointed my Mistress tonight.

"Deep breath, mo milis. I am removing everything and getting you a seat. Remain still and I will have you released in a moment."

She quickly removes the dildo, and I hear the clicks as the metal bar is removed from the bench. I feel her fingers making quick work on the buckles on my ankle cuffs, and I feel the chain on my neck collar go free. The wrist cuffs are unbuckled next, and I hear the office chair, from the role play desk we have wheeled close to me.

"I want you to sit, right where you are," she orders me.

I feel her hands guide me into my chair and as soon as I am sitting, she hands me another bottle of water.

"Drink this, slowly."

I feel the chair move back, and I am able to move my legs closer together. She stops the chair and checks me over, rubbing down all the places she can reach. I drink the water, and I see the pure love in her eyes, as she takes in all the parts of my body. I know that no other Mistress or woman could fill her place in my life; she is the only one for me. I smile at her, as she looks at me.

"We are done with the scene tonight, I want to talk. Do your legs feel okay and are you okay enough to walk to the bed?"

"Yes, Mistress," I say.

I get up and follow her across the room, to the bed.

"Sit, mo milis," she says.

She moves behind me and starts rubbing my back.

"Edward, you are un-collared, please feel free to answer openly, without restriction of the collar, but remain respectful. Was it the anal sex, or the being restricted, or is it the cage that sent you over the edge?"

"I think that the combination of them all caused an overload to my senses. I normally have the ability to control my erection and I feel that my stamina has always been pretty good. I am not entirely sure. I am sorry that I disappointed you."

"You could never truly disappoint me, you have to know that. There is never another for me, now, nor before we met. You have always and will always complete me. I love you, my sweet husband and sexy submissive. You were a sub search, turned into the full package."

"I love you too, like I have loved no other," I say.

"Good, let's remove this, and let's go to our bed. I will collar you in the morning, but right now, I need to give the man I love the most some much needed love and attention."

She moves in front of me and removes the pad lock, as soon as the strap is removed from behind my balls, cum oozes from the tip of my cock.

"I think this is the first and last time we will play with this toy," she says, as she slides the offending object from my cock.

After we work together to clean the playroom, we make our way to our bedroom and bathe together in the large jet tub. After working out all the kinks and cleaning each other, we make our way to our bed. Lying down together, I pull her body close to mine. I whisper words of love and affection into her ear as we drift off to sleep together.

* * *

A/N:

**VERY IMPORTANT UPCOMING STORY INFORMATION BELOW!**

I have two things going on in the very near future. I am currently helping weekitty write a wonderful story, that she started called A Year Of Hell. It starts out a little rough, but it is truly worth the read. The entire story outlay and plan is weekitty's, I just take her words and shape them and add needed bits and pieces to make them flow a little better. So watch out for that story, because it is truly one that is worth the read.

I am also going to be starting a story with jess2002. At this time, neither Jess, nor I have a title for the story. A rough summary of the story is: Professor of music at Peninsula University, Edward Cullen is a confirmed bachelor, who only lets a few people know the real him. He is a true friend, and a great looking guy, but he doesn't really put himself out there. He has a closet affection for his ink, and spends a lot of time with his best friend at his tattoo shop. At just slightly over 25 years of age, Edward keeps more to himself than around others. Weird things begin to happen, and soon it becomes clear that Edward has gained the attraction of someone who is unstable. With the odd notes, and red lipstick kisses, and the overall intrusion into his personal space, and life, Edward's sister demands he call the police. Enter into the picture, the newest detective to the Port Angeles police department, Bella Swan. As things get out of control, things start to spark between this detective and the person she is trying to protect. Can Bella stop this stalker, and who is it that has their sights set on this recluse music professor?

Yeah, I know…another stalker story? YEP, I guess I like stalker stories! Much like my first stalker story, the identity of the stalker is not going to be released for quite some time. Our first chapter will not post for a few weeks yet, as we both have an overload of projects already on the burners. The first full chapter will mainly give you a really good feel of the main characters, and it may even lead to some hints at who Edward's stalker is. We do still need a title for the story, we have narrowed the selection down to three choices, please go to my profile or Jess's fanfiction Facebook page and vote for your choice.

**PLEASE ADD THE FANFICTION AUTHOR NAME OF: JessAndTAT **

**to your alert list. The new story will post under that author name. You can also vote for your title choice on that profile name!**

I got help writing the wedding vows, using several search results off of this website: www . weddingyellowpages . net / articles / wedding_vows_collection . php#CROMWV (like in all cases remove all the spaces.) Nothing was taken word for word and no authors of said vows were given by name.

The Piano version of: Wedding Dress by Taeyang, I found on YOUTUBE and this is a link…So beautiful. http : / www . YouTube . com / watch ?v= T5YiA8S7mDk (like in all cases remove all the spaces.)

I want to say a special thank you to Krazi, for saying she wanted to see how the weekend in Chicago went with Katie, as well as a peek at the wedding, and if they have children. I really ran with the Weekend away at American Girl in Chicago with the now grown up Katie and Bella and Edward's children, and made sure to share a memory of the special time that Katie had with her Aunt Bella. Thanks for being one of my biggest cheerleaders along the road of this story, Krazi…You really rock. Please everyone check out Krazi's story: For The Love Of Domination…It is way hot, let me tell you that!

Now I was informed that both my stories, as well as the story I am currently helping to write were nominated for awards in the Tomato Soup Awards. Voting started on September 6th, and there are a BUNCH of wonderful stories nominated. Please take the time to go to the website and check out the nominations, and place your votes. Here is the web address: http : / thetomatosoupaward . blogspot . com / Remove the spaces and please by all means, even if you don't vote for me, vote for someone, these awards are geared for the writers, like me, who do not seem to garner the attention and reviews their stories deserve. Best of luck to all of the nominated people.

Last but not least in any way, shape, or form: A huge thank you to all of the followers, who reviewed each chapter, waited patiently for me to be able to post, when I had writers block, and for taking the time out of your day to read the blathering that I am typing out. You all mean so much to me, please do not ever doubt that even a smiley face for a review makes my day, because you took the time to leave it for me. Also another special thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta Amber, who feels crappy for the lateness of this posting, because she was ill. I said that I felt it was good enough to be worth the wait, and I hope that you all agree. Thanks again to all my loyal fans and readers.

THANK YOU!

Peace, Kasi~


End file.
